Avec toi, de A à Z
by Nekoyo-chan
Summary: Toute histoire d'amour commence par une rencontre. Ordinaire ou non, cette histoire dirige ses victimes dans la Vie semant par-ci, par-là des moments d'angoisse, de joie, de tristesse, de luxure,... Suivez la vie commune de Levi et Eren à travers une série de 26 OS, chacun reposant sur un thème banal, émouvant, idiot, délicat, drôle,... Car la vie est simple mais rocambolesque.
1. A comme Attendez

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Attendez

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Pour l'instant... Le Levi x Eren n'est pas encore né ! x)

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **INFO IMPORTANTE ! :**

Alors, alors... Comment expliquer tout ça... Oo... Euh... En fait, si vous faites attention aux titres qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure, vous verrez que leur première lettre correspond à celle de l'alphabet (... Vous voulez me faire plaisir ? Ne faites pas de commentaires sur ce que vous venez de lire, ok ?...), dans l'ordre. Si vous n'avez pas compris (ce que je comprends... xD), je vous donne un ex : là, le titre c'est **A** ttendez, le second sera peut-être **B** eurre, puis après ce sera **C** acahuète, après **D** onuts, ensuite... **É** chalote (?Oo). Donc vous voyez, ça fait A, B, C, D, E,... Vous avez capté ? J'espère... :/

Bref ! Ce n'est pas le plus important (xD). Alors, on va dire que ce n'est pas une histoire à proprement parler, mais plutôt une suite d'OS qui se suivent (vous suivez ? ... Ok, j'arrête avec mes jeux de mots pourris... xD). Chacun aura un thème différents, mais ils seront tous reliés entre eux. Par reliés entre eux, je parle du fait qu'ils traceront la vie "quotidienne" de Levi et Eren, à partir de leur rencontre (ce chapitre, donc), jusqu'à... leur mort ? leur mariage ? J'avoue que je ne sais pas... ce sera une fin ouverte, peut-être... Je n'en sais trop rien ! xD Donc, comme vous devez vous en doutez, le dernier OS sera le n°26 et la première lettre de son titre sera le "Z" (parce que la dernière lettre de l'alphabet est la 26ème qui se trouve être le "Z" u.u Mais ça, je pense que vous le saviez déjà xD).

Et quand je dis "thème", je dis que chaque OS aura une "situation" différente (c'est français ? '-'). Là, je vais pas vous le dire car je vais vous spoiler sinon, mais pour le reste, je peux vous donner des ex (pas de "spoilage", promis ! xD) : Deuxième OS : thème sur les smarties (?) où Levi en achète à Eren. Troisième OS : Thème sur le jambon, où Eren veut en faire manger à Levi (Oo?). Quatrième OS : Thème sur les choux de Bruxelles, où Levi veut en faire manger à Eren. Je pense que vous avez compris ! xD (ou pas x'D). Mais **attention** , même si les **thèmes** sont **différents** à chaque fois, la **trame générale se suit** !

Voilà... je pense que j'ai tout dit... =.o... Ah ! J'oubliais ! Je n'ai écrit que ce premier OS, donc... xD Cependant, j'ai une vague idée de là où je veux aller mais pas dans les détails... -x- Alors... Bon... mais je ne pense pas être trop longue, enfin j'espère ! xD (je suis en vacances, mais faut quand même que je fasse mes **_5_** (!) putains de dossiers pour l'Histoire des Arts... Niaaaaann, j'ai trop la fleeemmme TxT).

Bwef, bwef, bwef !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce (mini, désolée ... m(TxT)m) OS vous plaise !

* * *

 **Attendez**

* * *

– Lâche-moi.

Sa voix était morne, faible. Il n'avait plus le courage de lui faire face. Il en avait marre. Juste marre.

– Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi.

Eren sentit un sourire rempli de mépris étirer ses lèvres : Niels était vraiment égoïste. Un vrai petit enfoiré égoïste.

– Et moi, je ne veux pas. Lâche-moi.

Le brun regarda son comparse, dont le visage commençait peu à peu à se transformer sous l'irritation.

– Je me suis déjà excusé, putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

Et il s'énervait, maintenant. Eren grinça des dents : c'est lui qui devrait être en colère, pas l'autre connard.

– Je veux que tu me lâches, que tu te casses, et que tu disparaisses de ma vie, répondit-il froidement.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser une autre chance ?! s'écria soudainement Niels. J'ai fait une erreur mais je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus !

Le jeune adolescent vit rouge. Il attrapa les mains qui venaient de se poser sur ses joues, avant de les rejeter violemment.

– Tu m'avais déjà promis de ne plus revoir cette sale blondasse ! explosa-t-il. Et tu m'as encore trompé avec elle ! Tes promesses ne valent rien, que dalle !

– Mais puisque je te dis que je ne recommencerai plus !

– C'est trop tard, Niels ! Tu m'entends ? C'est trop tard ! T'avais cas penser avec ton cerveau et pas avec ta bite avant de la baiser !

Eren essaya de dépasser le corps qui lui bloquait le passage, mais son ancien petit-ami avança d'un pas, le bloquant plus près du mur.

– Dégage.

– Non.

– Mais bouge, putain !

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais une main forte vint le plaquer violemment contre le mur en briques derrière lui, sa tête le heurtant brutalement.

– Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire, Eren, susurra Niels à son oreille, sa main appuyant sur sa gorge.

– Au contraire... je le sais... parfaitement, balbutia le brun, sonné, le manque d'air commençant à se faire sentir.

Le blond serra plus fortement, écoutant avec satisfaction la respiration du plus petit se faire de plus en plus laborieuse.

– Lâche... moi...

Eren agrippa la main qui le faisait suffoquer, essayant vainement de la faire lâcher prise.

– Oï, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de les apostropher. C'était un homme, pas très grand, et il se tenait à l'entrée de la petite ruelle, la lumière du soleil tapant dans son dos. Mais malgré sa taille, sa carrure se devinait forte sous son débardeur noir. Son énorme sac avait été jeté négligemment par-dessus son épaule, tirant sur les muscles de son avant-bras, son autre main plongée dans la poche de son pantalon militaire. La posture de l'inconnu était irrémédiablement nonchalante, mais ses yeux orageux cachés en partie par des mèches corbeaux montraient le vif intérêt qu'il portait à la situation.

– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, lui répondit méchamment Niels.

Sa prise se resserra autour du cou du brun et celui griffa le dos de sa main, tentant d'avaler une goulée d'air. Mais ce fut juste un son sifflant qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

– Putain... lâche-moi... connard...

– Fais ce qu'il te dit.

Le blond ricana.

– Si tu crois que je vais t'écouter ! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, c'est juste un petit problème de couple.

– On n'est plus... ensemble, espèce d'enflure...

– Lâche-le, fit la voix menaçante de l'adulte.

Celui-ci, en voyant le gamin au bord de l'évanouissement, décida de s'approcher. Il attrapa de façon violente le poignet de Niels et bloqua son bras derrière son dos.

Eren s'écroula au sol le souffle haletant, une main posée sur sa gorge irritée, une toux sèche la déchirant de part en part. Il leva ses grands yeux turquoises embués de larmes vers son sauveur.

– Laisse-moi partir, enculé !

Ledit enculé enfonça brusquement ses genoux derrière ceux de sa victime, et celui-ci s'écroula à terre en lâchant un petit cri peu viril.

– Apprends à respecter tes aînés, fit froidement l'homme en se redressant. T'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te remettre à ta place, les sales morveux dans ton genre me gavent au plus haut point.

– Salaud, marmonna Niels en grognant de douleur tout en se mettant sur le dos.

Eren vit les muscles de la mâchoire de son sauveur se tendre sous sa peau laiteuse, avant que ce dernier n'écrase son pied sur le torse de l'adolescent.

– Ne tente pas ta putain de chance trop loin, petit con. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te faire du mal, mais si tu me cherches trop, je n'hésiterais pas à enfoncer mes bottes dans ton cul, pigé ?

Le ton polaire de son bourreau fit déglutir le blond nerveusement, alors qu'Eren sentit son corps tressaillir.

L'adulte appuya sa botte militaire sur la poitrine offerte coupant un instant le souffle de l'adolescent, avant d'enlever son pied.

– Casse-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Niels n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se releva prestement avec maladresse. Une fois debout, il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui le lui rendit au centuple, avançant d'un pas menaçant. Captant l'hostilité qui se dégageait de lui, le blond s'empressa de mettre de la distance entre eux, puis se retourna vers Eren.

– On se reverra, et cette fois-là, tu n'auras pas autant de chance.

Après ces mots sombres – et un nouveau regard tout aussi sombre de l'inconnu – il détala en vitesse.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la ruelle. Le brun lançait des œillades nerveuses à son sauveur, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ayant peur de le froisser encore plus.

Mais l'adulte mit fin à son dilemme intérieur en se dirigeant d'une démarche calme vers la sortie de la ruelle. Eren, pris d'une soudaine panique, se releva gauchement en s'aidant du mur.

– Attendez ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant quelques pas en avant, sentant sa gorge le tirailler.

Il vit l'homme s'arrêter et il le regarda se retourner lentement, croisant ses yeux blasés.

– Je... euh...

De là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir la mine ennuyée qu'affichait son vis-à-vis.

– Merci ! s'écria-t-il brusquement avant de détourner le regard, le rouge aux joues.

Relevant timidement ses grands yeux vers l'adulte, il vit que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il était comme figé, et cela le perturba grandement.

Il s'apprêta à réitérer ses remerciements, mais l'inconnu ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier, gamin : je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

En entendant ces mots, Eren fronça ses sourcils. Comment ça, « il n'avait fait que sont devoir » ?

Il regarda cette fois-ci silencieusement l'homme partir, son regard s'accrochant au logo cousu sur le sac : une immense aile immaculée se superposant sur une autre aile bleue tout aussi grande, le tout cachant partiellement une sorte de bouclier gris clair aux stries blanches.

Il resta quelques temps immobiles, même après que les claquements des bottes aient finis de retentir. Puis il s'avança muettement vers la sortie et s'en alla, se fondant immédiatement parmi la masse de personnes, rendant l'avenue de Trost noire de monde.

* * *

Hé hé ! Le thème de ce OS est donc la rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes ! \o/

Alors, ça vous à plu ? Je vous dis à la prochaine ! o/


	2. B comme Bienvenue

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Bienvenue

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Pour l'instant... Le Levi x Eren n'est pas encore né ! x)

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Note de l'auteur(e) (je sais jamais s'il faut que je mette un "e" à la fin de "auteur"... =.o) :**

Me revoici avec le 2ème OS ! J'avoue que je suis assez fière de moi pour avoir réussi à le boucler en quelques jours \o/ Bon, je me suis relue un tout petit peu à la va-vite, donc encore désolée si y a des trucs qui vous trouent les yeux et vous liquéfient le cerveau ! xD

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le 1er (peut-être même plus... Non ?... Pas tant pis ! xD)

 **Merci pour les reviews, favoris et follows** ! (un mot français entre deux anglais \o/ ...okj'ouvrelaporteetjesors...j'aimebienécrirecommeça,jetrouveçadrôle,surtoutquevousêtesentraindeperdredeprécieusessecondesdevotrevie!x'D)

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **LittleRavioli 3** : Hello ! Merci d'avoir commenté ! :3 Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! x3 Hé hé hé ! J'avoue que j'aime le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ! xD Et voilà la suite toute fraîche !

* * *

 **Bienvenue**

* * *

Eren bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, des petites larmes venant obstruer sa vue. Il détourna ses yeux fatigués sur la route à ses côtés, regardant les quelques voitures circuler tranquillement. Il tourna subitement sur la droite, s'engouffrant dans une petite ruelle avant d'ouvrir une porte fermée à clé.

Le brun atterrit directement dans un petit couloir, menant sur deux portes face à face. Il prit celle de gauche pour tomber sur le vestiaire des hommes. Il enleva son pantalon pour le remplacer par un autre de nuance noire. Il fit de même avec sa chemise qu'il troqua pour une veste grise foncée à manches courtes de boulanger. Il plaça un calot noir sur sa tête et sortit des vestiaires, traversant un couloir pour arriver dans le local de fabrications de pâtisseries.

Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, baillant instinctivement en voyant la petite aiguille stagner sur le six.

– On est fatigué ? ricana une voix grave.

L'adolescent envoya un regard blasé à Hannes, son patron, puis se mit à côté de lui, l'aidant à préparer les tartelettes aux fraises et autres merveilles sucrées.

Les heures défilèrent et Eren, voyant que la petite flèche commençait à pointer sur le neuf, sortit du local en attrapant son tablier noir au passage, tombant sur le même couloir que plus tôt, et ouvrant la porte face à lui. Il arriva dans le magasin, sous les yeux boudeurs de son collègue.

– Bah enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais me taper toute la mise en place tout seul... T'es en retard !

– Toi aussi, lui fit remarquer le brun en zyeutant sur une vitrine encore vide.

– Ouais, bah Sasha est en congé maladie car elle a fait une indigestion...

Eren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

– Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, Connie ! exposa-t-il en passant un de ses poignets sur ses yeux.

Son collègue passa une main lasse sur son crâne rasé tout en soufflant, dépité : sa petite amie était vraiment irrécupérable.

– Bon, il est bientôt neuf heures et on n'a pas encore terminé. Les vieux vont nous tuer si on ne se grouille pas.

Connie hocha de la tête en grimaçant et se dirigea vers une porte ouverte, laissant apercevoir tout un étalage de viennoiseries, de pâtisseries et de pains.

– Il faut qu'on remplisse la dernière vitrine avec tous les gâteaux à base de crème pâtissière.

Le brun acquiesça et aida son ami à terminer le placement. Ils finirent par ouvrir à neuf heures et dix minutes, lançant des sourires d'excuses aux clients pressés.

Ils se placèrent chacun derrière une caisse, servant avec bonne humeur leur clientèle.

* * *

– Olé ! fit une vieille dame en entrant dans le magasin.

Eren lâcha un petit rire, reconnaissant le bonjour singulier de sa plus fidèle cliente.

– Bonjour, mademoiselle Anton, la salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et se rapprocha d'un pas vif, malgré sa canne.

– Espèce de petit flatteur, lança-t-elle en pouffant alors qu'elle arrivait devant lui. Je te tire les oreilles si tu continues à m'appeler par mon nom ! termina-t-elle faussement énervée.

Le brun ricana.

– Bien ! Alors, que puis-je pour vous, jolie Adélaïde ?

Le petite dame leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis tourna son regard vers la vitrine à sa droite, ses orbes whisky s'arrêtant net sur les tartelettes au citron.

– Oh oh ! Mais qu'avons-nous-là ! Eh bien, comme d'habitude, ce sera une brioche aux amandes avec une de ces délicieuses tartelettes au citron, s'il-te-plaît mon garçon !

– Toujours aussi gourmande, constata le jeune en haussant les sourcils, amusé.

– Toujours !

Le brun sourit et attrapa les produits voulus, les emballant séparément.

– Ça fera trois euros et dix centimes, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Pourquoi les prix ne sont-ils jamais ronds... ? grommela le vieille femme en farfouillant dans son petit porte-monnaie pour finalement en sortir un billet de cinq euros. Tiens, débrouille-toi avec ça, moi, je m'abîme la vue !

L'adolescent lâcha un petit rire et lui rendit la différence.

– Tenez !

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

– Merci, jeune homme ! A bientôt !

– Au revoir, mademoiselle Adélaïde ! lui répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil, un sourire enjôleur étirant ses lèvres.

– Tu n'es qu'un vil charmeur ! s'écria-t-elle en rigolant tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie, faisant tinter la petite sonnette.

Il passa un coup de main sur le petit plan de travail pour y enlever la farine, les lèvres toujours relevées.

Il était onze heures passées, et une petite pause s'offrait à Eren et son collègue, celui-ci ayant dit au revoir au dernier client présent dans le magasin.

– Eh, Jaeger !

Le brun releva la tête vers son acolyte qui se trouvait en face de lui, à l'opposé de la boutique. Il regarda le brun serrer ses bras autour de son torse avant de tirer exagérément ses lèvres vers l'avant.

– Ouh ! Mon petit Eren ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit dragueur ! Vilain, vilain ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix suraiguë en se dandinant.

L'adolescent explosa de rire, celui-ci s'intensifiant quand Connie lâcha des « Ouh ! Ouh ! » en donnant des baisers dans l'air.

– T'es trop con ! rit-il en s'accrochant à la vitrine à côté de lui.

L'autre adolescent continuait ses âneries tout en rigolant, créant un mélange hilarant qui fit repartir Eren dans un autre fou rire.

La cloche tinta une seconde fois, les enjoignant, par son bruit cristallin, à se calmer.

– Bonjour ! firent-ils en cœur, la voix tremblotante à cause de leur moment d'égarement.

L'homme d'un certain âge répondit par un hochement de tête sec, et se dirigea vers la caisse d'Eren, au plus grand soulagement de Connie qui avait un rire coincé dans la gorge.

– Que voulez-vous, monsieur Woerman ? demanda le brun d'une voix aiguë, les yeux remplis de larmes, en tentant de ne pas succomber à l'hilarité.

– Une couronne, répondit l'homme en le regardant suspicieusement.

– Bien...

Eren se retourna vers les différents pains qui ornaient le mur derrière lui, en lâchant un petit rire.

– Qu'elle cuisson ? Taille ?

Sa voix avait fait un nouveau saut dans les timbres hauts perchés, et il ne put empêcher un autre petit rire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, celui-ci ressemblant plutôt à un couinement.

– Je la veux grosse mais pas trop dure, sinon c'est trop compliqué à avaler. Trop sec.

Le brun entendit Connie exploser de rire en entendant les paroles du client, et il dut lui-même se mordre les lèvres pour rester silencieux. Il commença à se ronger les ongles, tic incontrôlable qu'il avait pris – et gardé – quand il cherchait à conserver son calme dans des situations pareilles.

– D'accord, grosse mais pas trop dure, répéta-t-il bêtement.

Son collègue, à ces mots, lâcha un gros éclat, manquant de l'emporter avec lui.

– C'est tout ?

– Oui.

– Ça fera...

Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux turquoises et il s'empressa de les essuyer, tentant du mieux qu'il le put de contrôler sa voix, il reprit :

– Cela fera trois euros et soixante-dix centimes, s'il-vous-plaît, monsieur Woerman.

L'homme lui tendit l'argent, prit ses affaires et s'en alla en jetant un froid « au revoir ».

Le silence se fit dans la salle avant qu'Eren ne relâche la pression en laissant son fou rire, anciennement contenu, l'emporter à nouveau, Connie le rejoignant peu après.

– J'en... peux plus ! s'esclaffa le brun en s'accroupissant, tenant son ventre douloureux.

Décidant de se ressaisir pour ne pas alerter leurs patrons, il se redressa quelques temps après et se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il traversa le couloir, essayant de retenir ses éclats de rire qui résonnaient fortement. Il passa la porte des vestiaires pour homme et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet et mit ses mains sous le liquide transparent pour s'asperger le visage.

Le brun réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, puis finit par arrêter l'eau, se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux un peu bouffis il sentait également un blocage dans sa gorge qui rendait sa déglutition dérangeante. Il soupira et une fois sûr d'avoir retrouvé entièrement sa quiétude, il retourna dans le magasin.

Quand il reprit sa place derrière sa caisse, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son acolyte, qui, le remarquant, agita ses sourcils de façon amusée. Eren pouffa mais garda son calme.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, signalant la présence d'une jeune femme qui se dirigea, cette fois-ci, vers Connie.

Le son raisonna une nouvelle fois dans le magasin et le jeune Jaeger releva la tête vers l'entrée, croisant immédiatement le regard gris nuageux du client. Il reconnut instantanément son sauveur.

Toute envie de s'amuser envolée, il regarda l'adulte s'approcher de lui de sa démarche nonchalante. Il portait un débardeur pareil à la veille, mais son pantalon militaire avait été troqué pour un jogging noir style sarouel rentré dans de veilles converses. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il put clairement voir la différence de taille qui les séparait, elle n'était pas flagrante – l'homme lui arrivait un peu au-dessus de l'extrémité du nez –, mais elle le surprit tout de même. Cependant, se dit-il, son gabarit compensait _largement_.

– Bonjour, monsieur, le salua-t-il, quelque peu nerveux.

– Salut, gamin.

Le brun se souvenait parfaitement du timbre grave et blasé de son sauveur, mais l'entendre de si près le fit déglutir.

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'adulte posa à peine son regard sur les vitrines l'entourant.

– Une baguette au blé complet et une coque nature, petite taille.

– Quelle cuisson pour... pour la baguette ? Pas trop cuite ?

L'homme le dévisagea quelques instants sans rien dire avant d'acquiescer.

L'adolescent se retourna et attrapa la baquette qu'il enroula dans un papier, avant d'en faire de même avec la coque.

– Sept euros et cinquante centimes, s'il-vous-plaît.

L'homme tira son porte-feuille de son pantalon et lui tendit un billet de dix euros. L'adolescent le prit et reporta son attention sur la caisse. Cependant, au lieu de taper le code pour l'ouvrir, il laissa son doigt en suspension.

– Euh... J'aimerais encore vous remercier... pour hier, lâcha-t-il en murmurant presque, les yeux baissés.

Il entendit distinctement le soupir de son homologue, de même que le rapprochement qu'il exerça vers lui.

– Comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier : je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit l'adulte de sa voix blasée.

Eren releva subitement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Revoilà qu'il sortait la même excuse, se dit-il en plissant ses yeux.

– Que voulez-vous dire par « je n'ai fait que mon devoir » ?

Il écarquilla ses orbes et les détourna prestement, n'en revenant pas d'avoir eu le culot de poser une telle question. Il se doutait bien qu'elle touchait quelque chose de personnel et il voulut mordre sa langue un peu trop fougueuse.

Mais contre toute attente, l'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière, puis sortit une chaîne de son t-shirt.

Eren fixa les deux plaques en acier quelques secondes avant de tilter.

– Vous êtes militaire ?

– Bingo.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant...

– Et vous faites quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun remord à mordre son muscle. Bien fait, ça lui apprendra à aller plus vite que son cerveau.

– Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres, morveux ?

Est-ce que quand l'homme passait de « gamin » à « morveux », voulait dire qu'il était allé trop loin ?

Le jeune brun mordilla sa lèvre et plissa son nez à la vue du regard agacé de l'autre : il avait la réponse à sa question.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'excuse, l'adulte poussa un nouveau soupir et enfonça ses mains dans les poches.

– Je suis Caporal.

L'adolescent, surpris, commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut vite coupé :

– Et avant que tu ne me poses d'autres putains de questions, mon organisme a changé de terrain donc j'ai dû muter.

Le jeune Jaeger acquiesça et resta muet. Il ouvrit finalement la caisse, plaça le billet de dix dans le bon compartiment, et rendit la monnaie à son vis-à-vis.

– Alors... fit-il avant de déglutir et de prendre son courage à deux mains. Bienvenue à Trost !

Il lança un grand sourire incertain à l'homme, ce dernier se contentant de hocher imperceptiblement de la tête. Il attrapa sa commande que lui tendait le brun et se retourna en lui faisant un petit salut militaire.

Eren ricana et le salua gaiement, amusé par le comportement de son sauveur. Il regarda celui-ci s'en aller, puis un raclement de gorge le fit se tourner vers Connie.

– Tu m'expliques ? dit le rasé en haussant ses fins sourcils.

– Hier, Niels, ce petit connard, a repointé le bout de son nez, expliqua-t-il après un soupir en s'accoudant sur le petit plan de travail. Le client que je viens de servir m'a aidé quand cet enfoiré a commencé à se faire violent.

Un cri indigné retentit dans la pièce.

– Quel salaud, ce mec ! s'écria Connie. T'as eu de la chance que l'autre baraqué soit passé par-là !

– Ouais, concéda Eren en se redressant.

Il fixa l'horloge qui lui faisait face.

– Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la pause déjeuner, fit-il tout haut.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 2ème OS ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

A bientôt ! o/


	3. C comme Cafard

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Cafard

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Pour l'instant... Le Levi x Eren n'est pas encore né ! x) Mais ça avance, ça avance...

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, je l'avoue uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Note de l'auteure (j'ai décidé de mettre un "e". Je suis une fille, donc nah ! xp):**

Me revoici avec le 3ème OS ! Désolée pour cette attente, mais je suis vraiment prise avec l'Histoire des Arts... Surtout que j'ai réussi à faire mes 4 premiers dossiers sans trop d'encombres, mais j'ai un gros bug pour le dernier : je sais pas quoi faire... ! ;o;

Alors...

 **/!\ AVIS A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! /!\ :**

 ** _Je vous demande votre précieuse aide pour me donner une idée, parce que là, là ! je sèche com-plè-te-ment ! ;_;_**

 ** _Alors, si vous avez une œuvre à me proposer, je suis toute ouïe !_**

 ** _Sachez que j'ai déjà fait : Supermarket Lady, Napalm, Guggenheim, et Broadway Boogie-woogie._**

* * *

Mis à part ça :

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, favoris et follows !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lyzee :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mon idée et mes histoires te plaisent ! x3 Euh... Pour moi, ça existe... O.= Après, je ne suis pas vraiment une référence, donc ! xD **  
**

Je suis prête à répondre à toutes tes questions ! ^o^ Alors :

1) Niel, dans mon histoire, est un OC (donc non, ce n'est pas le même personnage ;D)

2) Oui, c'est ça ! Tu peux aussi appeler ça une "unité militaire" ;) Hé hé hé ! C'est fort probable que ces personnages fassent leur apparition ! :D

3) Oui, nous les verrons. Mais pas tous, juste certains (je ne vais pas te dire lesquels :D) !

4) Que de questions ! Alors : Tu verras ! Tu verras ! Tu verras ! Tu verras ! Tu verras ! (j'espère que je t'aurais éclairée ! ;D xD)

5) Alors, je vais te l'expliquer car je ne pense pas que je le ferai dans un des OS. En fait, Eren a fait un CAP Pâtissier après sa classe de 3ème (CAP qui dure deux ans). Il travaille depuis avec Hannes qu'il a toujours connu via sa mère. Le matin, avant l'ouverture, il aide Hannes à fabriquer les pâtisseries, puis à l'heure de l'ouverture, il devient "serveur" ! (je ne sais pas si ça se fait de passer de "pâtissier" à "serveur", mais bon ! xD)

6) Réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;D (oui, je te comprends, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça u.u)

Encore merciiii ! x3 (oui, ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre plusieurs fois u.u) Ça va ? L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? xD

Eh bien **C comme**...

* * *

 **Cafard**

* * *

L'adolescent brun de dix-huit ans et demi (le « et demi » était important) sortit de son appartement quelque peu vétuste avec un soupir à fendre l'âme : il faisait une chaleur à crever et il allait passer la mâtiné enfermé dans la boulangerie. Mais le côté positif était qu'il ne travaillait pas l'après-midi et qu'il avait le dimanche de repos.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte pour fermer celle-ci à clé, il vit une chose intruse du coin de l'œil.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Il regarda avec horreur la petite bête qui semblait être figée à trois pas de lui, avant qu'elle ne se mette à galoper direction son appartement, disparaissant derrière le battant.

Eren resta un petit moment abasourdi, jusqu'à ce que l'effroi monte crescendo en lui, le faisant pâlir brusquement. Il verrouilla sa porte avec empressement et quitta l'immeuble au pas de course, le dégoût faisant crisper ses doigts nerveusement.

– Sainte Merde, fit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la boutique, vérifiant autour de lui qu'une bête immonde n'allait pas se jeter sur la porte.

– Ça va, Eren ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers Connie, plantant son regard turquoise dans celui de son ami.

– T'as l'air tendu, expliqua le rasé déjà prêt à recevoir des clients.

Le brun souffla et se dirigea vers sa caisse, laissant la porte en verre grande ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air frais du matin.

– Ouais, ça va.

Connie le regarda encore quelques secondes en plissant les yeux, son expression disant clairement : « Toi, espèce de petit menteur, tu me prends pour un con ». Mais il finit par hausser les épaules, ne voulant pas lancer un débat.

Eren soupira. Dieu savait à quel point il avait en horreur les insectes et là, là ! il a fallu qu'il tombe sur... sur... sur cette immondice, cette monstruosité !

En revoyant comment la bête avait couru pour aller dans son appartement, un frisson de pur dégoût le secoua. Il n'était pas près d'y remettre les pieds.

– Comment va Sasha ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de ne plus penser à cette... chose.

– Elle se remet. Je pense qu'elle sera de retour lundi.

Un sourire niais prit place sur le visage du rasé, alors qu'un client venait de faire son entrée.

– Olé !

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de sourire.

– Bonjour, jeune Adélaïde !

Le vieille femme aux cheveux relevés en un chignon sévère le regarda avec des yeux pétillants tout en s'avançant vers lui.

– Bonjour, mon garçon !

– Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

– Cette chaleur est insupportable ! Heureusement qu'il y a un petit vent frais pour tempérer tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant avidement les pâtisseries et viennoiseries.

Elle releva le nez de la vitrine et fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine de son petit protégé.

– Quelque chose te turlupine, mon brave garçon ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en faisant voyager ses yeux dans la boutique, tentant de trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention de sa cliente.

Il regarda Connie discuter poliment avec un jeune couple, deux enfants braillards accrochés à leurs mains. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée, regardant avec effarement le nouveau client voyager jusqu'à lui.

– Alors ?

Il fit voguer ses yeux entre la vieille femme et le nouveau venu, peu désireux de dévoiler sa phobie des insectes devant un presque inconnu... enfin, peu désireux de dévoiler sa phobie à quelqu'un, tout court.

– Oh ! Euh... Ce n'est rien, vraiment... Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle Adélaïde !

Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, envoyant un sourire crispé à la dame et tentant de ne pas jeter des coups d'œil à l'homme patientant derrière elle.

– Eren...

Il déglutit : son prénom sortit de la bouche d'Adélaïde n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Il se souvenait encore de l'engueulé qu'il s'était pris quand il lui avait caché qu'il avait eu une -très!- mauvaise note en français, il y a un an de cela.

Adélaïde Anton était intrusive et surprotectrice mais il l'adorait quand même.

– Bon... d'accord, céda-t-il d'une petite voix, des rougeurs imprégnant vivement ses joues.

Le visage de la femme s'adoucit et elle commença à le fixer doucement, le conviant à se confier. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge, se préparant mentalement à la future honte qui allait le submerger.

– Eh bien, en fait... je... j'ai le phobie des insectes...

Il s'arrêta, regardant derrière Adélaïde le mec qui l'avait sauver d'une agression il y a cela deux jours. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil ses yeux plantés dans les siens, semblant vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Super.

– Et ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, l'irritation commençant à la titiller : il n'avait fichtrement pas envie d'étaler sa peur idiote comme ça ! Cependant, le regard que lui lança la vieille dame – qui avait dû suivre le cour de ses pensées – le dissuada de l'envoyer paître, de manière courtoise ou non.

Il se résigna alors.

– Et ! il se trouve qu'une blatte a eu la merveilleuse idée de rentrer dans mon logement, ce matin-même, expliqua-t-il avec une moue mi répugnée, mi horrifiée.

– C'est tout ? demanda la femme en haussant les sourcils, l'air sincèrement étonné et blasé.

Là, cette fois-ci, Eren ne résista pas à la sensation qui s'empara de lui et cria presque, paraissant passablement excédé :

– Comment ça « c'est tout » ?! Un putain de cafard de merde a choisi _mon_ appartement comme lieu de résidence ! On parle bien d'un cafard ! Un putain de gros truc dégueulasse qui fait « Criii !» quand on l'écrase, et qui court à trois milles kilomètres-heure !

Le frisson de pur écœurement qui le parcourut fut visible par les deux adultes en face de lui, de même que son souffle anarchique.

Le regard surpris que lui lança Adélaïde le ramena sur Terre et il sentit la honte l'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

– Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus, mademoiselle Adélaïde, mais vous devez savoir que moi et un truc ressemblant de près ou de loin à un insecte, ce n'est pas compatible.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit avec compréhension.

– Ne t'en fait pas, mon garçon, nous tenons tous en horreur quelque chose... Pour ma part, si les serpents pouvaient disparaître, ça m'arrangerait grandement.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et passa sa commande, partant après un « au revoir » joyeux, une poche de pains aux raisins à la main.

L'homme s'avança.

– Bonjour, monsieur, le salua le brun quelque peu gêné.

– Salut, gamin.

La façon dont l'adulte se mit à le fixer le rendit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Ses yeux gris semblaient le sonder, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Le soldat ne bougeait pas et le brun commençait de plus en plus à se sentir comme une proie.

– Une baguette.

Eren fut tellement surpris de l'entendre parler, qu'il n'esquissa pas un seul geste. Il se reprit cependant et se retourna sans dire mot, se rappelant de la commande qu'avait passé l'homme il y a cela deux jours.

– Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-il.

Le caporal hocha la tête, sortant le montant que lui indiquait la pancarte à côté du pain.

Alors que le jeune Jaeger tendait sa main dans le but de prendre les pièces, l'homme, au dernier moment, lui attrapa fermement le poignet sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Éberlué et quelque peu paniqué, il releva ses grandes orbes bleus pailletés de vert vers son client.

– Nettoie ta maison de fond en comble et fais des pièges.

Eren ne répondit rien, son cerveau refusant de comprendre un seul mot de la phrase prononcée par son homologue.

– Pour les blattes. Nettoie ta maison et poses des pièges, réitéra le soldat après avoir lâché un soupir.

Il acquiesça lentement, zyeutant de temps en temps son membre emprisonné. Puis réfléchissant aux paroles de l'adulte, il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

– Je... commença-t-il, captant ainsi le regard de son vis-à-vis. Je ne pourrai pas retourner dans mon appartement en sachant qu'il y à cette... bestiole à l'intérieur.

Il avait été franc. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas chez lui, alors qu'il _savait_ qu'il y avait un gros insecte répugnant caché dans l'une des pièces.

Il se rappela de la fois où, alors qu'il avait seize ans, il avait passé la nuit dans la cuisine car une grosse araignée aux pattes surdimensionnées avait élu domicile dans sa chambre. Sur le mur opposé à son lit pour être précis. Il n'y était pas retourné jusqu'à ce que sa sœur, Mikasa, ne l'écrase. L'adolescente avait dû nettoyer durement le mur, celui-ci brille férocement au final.

Il sentit son poignet être libéré et regarda l'homme passer une main dans ses cheveux, l'air parfaitement ennuyé.

– Et je ne sais pas fabriquer ce genre de pièges, rajouta-t-il.

Le caporal soupira et ancra son regard dans le sien.

– Tu finis à quelle heure ?

– Euh, midi, pourquoi ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lancer :

– Très bien. Je serai à douze heures tapantes devant la boutique.

– Mais-

– Il n'y a rien à discuter. De plus, je ne fais que mon devoir.

Eren le regarda partir, faisant encore une fois son petit salut militaire. Il ressentait encore la ferme autorité transpirer de ses dernières phrases et il en frissonna : cet homme était vraiment fait pour diriger une escouade.

Et puis...

Encore cette phrase.

Comme promis, le soldat l'avait attendu à l'extérieur du magasin quand l'heure avait sonné midi.

Eren l'avait rejoint pour lui expliquer qu'il devait aller se changer, et une fois cela fait, ils étaient partis direction son immeuble. Le caporal n'avait rien dit quant à son aspect on ne peut plus délabré. Les murs intérieurs étaient bousillés, et une odeur d'urine flottait dans la cage d'escalier.

Présentement, ils se tenaient devant la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme. Ce dernier sortit ses clés de son manteau et les tendit à son comparse.

– Hors de question que j'entre là dedans en premier..., fit-il en fronçant son petit nez légèrement en trompette, tenant le trousseau par la clé permettant d'ouvrir sa porte.

L'homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et attrapa le trousseau avant de déverrouiller le battant, le rendant par la suite à son propriétaire. Il pénétra dans le logement, suivi de très près par un Eren traumatisé.

Il vérifia directement la cuisine, lieu favori des blattes. Mais il ne se faisait tout de même pas d'illusions : ces petites bestioles préféraient largement sortir la nuit.

Le brun, de son côté, tenait fermement la veste du soldat, regardant frénétiquement de droite à gauche. Quand soudain, quelque chose à la nuance marron clair, stagnant dans un des angles de la pièce, attira son attention.

Il tira férocement sur le vêtement de son invité, celui-ci grognant de mécontentement par la suite. En voyant les yeux gris se poser sur lui, il leva un bras tremblant vers la forme au sol.

– Il est là..., dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

L'adulte suivi la direction que montrait son bras et quand il vit la bête, il s'avança vers elle d'un pas nonchalant, laissant derrière lui la pauvre chose tremblotante.

Celle-ci regarda le caporal s'arrêter devant la créature qui n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il vit le pied chaussé d'une converse se lever lentement et il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant plus que parfaitement les intentions de l'homme.

– Ne faites pas-

Trop tard.

Le pied s'abattit sur le cafard, le bruit tant redouté, le fameux « Crii ! » se faisant entendre. Un bruit écœurant d'un squelette externe se faisant écrabouiller sans aucune retenue.

Eren plaqua une main sur sa bouche, retenant difficilement un haut-le-cœur.

Il détourna les yeux quand il vit le soldat se baisser en sortant un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon, ne souhaitant absolument pas le voir récolter les morceaux dispersés de la chose éclatée.

– Pense à faire ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et pour les pièges, il faut juste que tu prennes une boite de conserve – ou un truc du même genre –, que tu colles un ruban adhésif rugueux tout autour de l'extérieur de la boite et que tu enduises celle-ci d'huile à l'intérieur, avant de mettre du pain et de la bière dedans. Compris ? dit le soldat en se plantant devant lui.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, résistant à l'envie de regarder la main de son homologue qui renfermait l'horrible cadavre émietté.

L'adulte hocha également de la tête et se retourna, prêt à partir. Cependant l'appelle d'Eren le fit se retourner.

– Je... Je souhaiterais vous remercier pour ça, fit-il en détournant les yeux, une impression de « déjà vu » trottant dans sa tête.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Non, ce n'est pas rien, insista le brun. Je hais vraiment ces choses, continua-t-il en faisant un geste du menton vers le mouchoir. On peut dire que vous m'avez sauvé une deuxième fois.

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies après ces derniers mots, mais il releva tout de même les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux orageux du Caporal.

– Je n'ai fait que-

– Arrêtez avec cette phrase ! s'énerva-t-il. Ne mettez pas ça sur le dos d'un quelconque devoir du soldat que vous êtes ! Vous vous cachez derrière cette phrase pour ne pas montrer que vous êtes quelqu'un de serviable !

A la vue des yeux presque totalement écarquillés de l'homme, Eren ne put que se renforcer dans son jugement qu'il pensait être le bon.

– Oui, vous êtes une personne serviable, monsieur le Caporal. Quand vous m'avez aidé l'autre jour avec Niels alors qu'il m'étranglait, vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire ! C'était un _droit_ et pas un devoir. Vous étiez _libre_ d'ignorer cette scène, vous aviez eu le _droit_ de passer outre ! Pareil pour aujourd'hui, vous aviez eu le _droit_ de partir du magasin sans vous préoccuper de moi et ma phobie, mais vous vous êtes intéressé et vous m'avez une nouvelle fois aidé !

Son regard voyageait d'un œil à l'autre, voulant être sûr que ses paroles s'imprimaient dans le cerveau entêté du soldat.

– Alors... ne rejetez pas mes remerciements. Parce que là, par contre, moi, j'ai le _devoir_ de vous remercier.

Son invité n'esquissait pas un seul geste, laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans l'appartement.

Le brun ne se sentait absolument pas mal d'avoir oser dire ce qu'il pensait car il savait que c'était la juste vérité, et il défiait ouvertement l'homme de le contredire de ses yeux turquoises : si le plus âgé était pire qu'une tête mule, lui l'était également.

Un soupir cassa l'ambiance lourde, lui faisant hausser les sourcils.

– Très bien. J'accepte tes remerciements, céda enfin l'adulte avec une voix morne.

Un sourire lumineux vint éclairer le visage du jeune homme, ses orbes brillants de mille feux.

Le Caporal le fixa quelques instants avant de tourner les talons, pour finir par s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, juste devant l'embrasure de la porte.

– Levi.

Puis il reprit sa route de manière nonchalante et tourna à droite, disparaissant derrière le mur.

La moue dubitative qui avait pris possession des traits de Eren se changea en une expression lumineuse, tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains autour de sa bouche :

– Et moi, c'est Eren ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, un immense sourire rongeant la moitié de sa figure.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous ce 3ème OS ?

N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions ! ;D

A bientôt, mes cafards ! o/


	4. D comme Dégage

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Dégage

 **Rating :** K+ (un pitit peu de vulgarité dans ce chapitre ;D)

 **Couple :** Le Levi x Eren est encore inexistant, mais je peux vous avouer avec certitude que ça ne saurait tarder ;D

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, une nouvelle fois, je l'avoue uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Note de l'auteure (à lire, s'il-vous-plaît, c'est assez important ;D) :**

~ Désolée pour cette énorme retard ! Mais sachez que cette semaine, ce chapitre aurait dû également être reporté à plus tard. Cependant, la sortie que je devais faire avec ma mère a été repoussée car il faisait (et fait toujours) un temps de caca chez moi :D Donc quand j'ai appris qu'on ne sortait plus, j'ai directement filer dans ma chambre pour violer les touches du clavier de mon ordi afin de vous pondre ce chapitre ! xD

~ Je dois également vous prévenir que la **suite** risquera de sortir **dans deux semaines**... Et oui, la semaine prochaine, il y a mon cousin qui vient chez moi de mercredi jusqu'à dimanche (si je ne me goure pas xD), car ses parents partent en voyage je sais plus où (la chaaancce *x*)... Et apparemment je dois l'aider pour les révisions du brevet vu qu'il décroche complètement... Donc pas de temps pour écrire ! Surtout que moi aussi je dois réviser ! Et comme le brevet se déroule le jeudi 23 et le vendredi 24 (donc dans 2 semaines ;D), il y a un GRAAANND risque que je ne poste rien durant ce laps de temps, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !

 _ **! /!\ ! :**_

J'ai remarqué que mes OS se suivaient, qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des chapitres d'une histoire continue qu'à des... bah des OS xD DONC ! On va dire que tous les "OS" que j'ai postés jusqu'à maintenant sont des chapitres qui se suivent. Sachez que le 5ème OS que je vais poster fera aussi parti de ce "groupe de chapitres qui forment une histoire continue" xD So, si je récapitule : A comme Attendez, B comme Bienvenue, C comme Cafard, D comme Dégage et E comme (vous aurez la surprise, car si je marque le mot, je suis sûre que vous allez comprendre ce qu'il va se passer xP), sont des chapitres qui se suivent, Ok ? Comme un Five-Shot ! xD Après, normalement, je ne ferai que des OS qui nous feront découvrir des moments du quotidien de Levi et Eren ! Voilà ! \o/

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Licorne-chan :** Hello ! Merci ! Mais tu verras le "vrai" système quand le F comme je-sais-pas-quoi sera posté, car comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, pour l'instant, c'est plus un "Five-Shot" xD Ah ! Toi aussi t'aimes pas les papillons ?! C'est tellement horrible ! X.x En fait, pour tout te dire, c'est un épisode de Bob l'éponge (sans commentaire xD) qui m'a traumatisée étant petite Ils ont mis en gros plan l'image d'un vrai papillon avec en premier plan sa tête toute dégueulasse... Ça m'a choquée, je ne savais pas que ces bébêtes étaient aussi moches, berk... X.x Mouahaha, beau jeu de mot xD. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé jusqu'à maintenant !

 **Lyzee :** Hola ! C'est bizarre, mais c'est pour ça que c'est drôle xD. Et de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir (tu en as oublié un, mais c'est pas grave xD)

Merci, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider x) Oui, Levi doit le faire avec le ménage mais sortir cette excuse pour un simple cafard, c'est un peu poussé, hein ! u.u

Ravie de t'avoir fais apprendre quelque chose U.U (je vais prendre la confiance, fais gaffe xD) **  
**

Oh, c'est nul ! Je m'étais bien amusée la dernière fois ;_;

\- non

\- non

\- non

\- non

\- non

\- non

\- non ! xD

\- et non ! xD (Mouahaha ! x'D Tu m'as tuée ! x'D J'aimerais trop que cette série existe xD)

Je suis comme toi, mais chuuuuut, faut pas le dire car sinon les baleines tueuses vont nous retrouver !

Moi : Non, relâche-là ! èé

Merci ! A toi aussi ! Kissous !

 **Orphee :** Armin ? C'est toi ? xD J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas u.u Ohoh ! Qui sait, peut-être que j'aimerais ce pairing ;) Je suis heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent ! Et bien, voici la suite ! ;D

* * *

 **Dégage**

* * *

Eren regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Neuf heures et un peu plus de quinze minutes. Mademoiselle Adélaïde était arrivée quelques petites minutes après l'ouverture, comme d'habitude et maintenant il attendait que le temps passe tout en résistant à la tentation d'enlever son tablier. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et cette chaleur l'étouffait. Le magasin ne possédait pas de clim, donc quand Hannes arrivait vers les coups de quatre heures du matin, il en profitait pour ouvrir toutes les entrées d'air possibles, tout en laissant les grilles de sécurités baissées quand il y en avaient. Mais malgré cela, l'air frais qui avait accueilli le brun à son arrivée s'était vite changé en un air pesant et étouffant sous les allées et venues incessantes des personnes présentes.

Sasha était revenue, comme convenu, dès le début de la semaine, soulageant Connie et Eren lors de la mise en rayon. La jeune fille était apprentie boulangère, travaillant avec le boulanger, Keith Shadis. Cependant, elle aidait les deux jeunes garçons à remplir les vitrines le matin pour que tout soit prêt à l'heure. Connie, lui, suait uniquement dans le lieu de vente, étant le vendeur de la boutique.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme passa la barrière des lèvres du jeune adulte, pestant intérieurement contre Hannes pour ne pas encore avoir installé la climatisation dans le magasin. « Plus tard !», qu'il disait ! Il lui en foutrait des « plus tard », tiens !

Un homme poussa la porte et entra, se dirigeant vers le jeune au crâne rasé et faisant souffler une nouvelle fois Eren qui se mit à regarder, en désespoir de cause, la rue située à sa droite. Les gens allaient et venaient, habillés pour la plupart de t-shirt et short, laissant à l'air libre autant de parcelles de peau qu'ils le pouvaient pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Et certains, malgré l'heure matinale, avaient déjà une glace à la main ou une boisson rafraîchissante.

Eren les jalousait. Énormément. Il ferait tout pour avoir le droit de poser ne serait-ce que le bout du petit doigt sur une de ces bonnes choses qui ferait redescendre sa température corporelle.

Une petite fille le pointa soudainement du doigt, sa minuscule menotte tenant ce qui semblait être une glace à la vanille. Il lui sourit en retour, levant sa main pour lui faire un petit coucou. En le voyant faire, elle fit un grand sourire avant de lâcher un cri suraigu, se mettant à courir jusqu'à disparaître de la vue d'Eren qui lâcha un petit ricanement en regardant la personne, qui devait être le père de la petite, partir à poursuite de cette dernière en courant d'un pas raide et difficile pour éviter de renverser les liquides contenus dans deux gobelets.

Son sourire disparut cependant bien vite quand un jeune homme apparut dans la rue, s'arrêtant sur le passage et semblant scruter les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose.

Enfin, plutôt de _quelqu'un_.

Eren se pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur le nouveau venu. Il était blond, grand, portait comme tout le monde des vêtements fins. Sa tête, tournée à l'opposé du magasin, bougea et s'arrêta net quand ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit exact où se tenait le brun.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : ces yeux d'un vert forestier, qu'il parvenait à distinguer sans trop de mal, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Niels.

Niels, ce connard, avait osé repointer le bout de son nez. Et à en juger les pas qu'il effectuait vers son lieu de travail – la boulangerie-pâtisserie nommée « Pomme de Pain » – , les yeux braqués sur sa personne, il n'était pas là pour faire une petite visite de la ville, et encore moins pour acheter une petite collation.

Le blond passa la porte et la cloche sonna. Ce tintement clair et cristallin, résonna comme le glas de sa propre mort.

Niels s'approcha du brun d'un pas déterminé, ses orbes d'un grenat tsavorite ne quittant pas ceux turquoises de son ex petit ami.

Eren grinça des dents mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, la colère chauffant ses joues et ses entrailles. Il se força tout de même à baisser le feu enragé qui crépitait en lui, se disant que l'autre n'en valait pas la peine, que perdre son énergie à s'énerver contre ce petit con ne lui servirait à rien.

– Er-

– Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous monsieur ? le coupa-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa caisse.

Bien qu'un calme tout à fait relatif était venu couvrir sa colère, il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de se faire sèche et cassante. Mais de toute façon, il s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

– Er-

– Aujourd'hui, il y a une petite réduction sur les chaussons aux pommes, en voulez-vous ?

Niels, voyant on ne peut plus clair dans le jeu du plus petit, commença à s'agacer, ses sourcils se fronçant.

– Mais laisse-moi parler, non d-

L'irritation titilla dangereusement les nerfs d'Eren, qui releva des yeux durs comme de la pierre pour les planter dans ceux de l'autre.

– Si vous n'êtes pas ici pour acheter quelque chose, je vous prierais de bien vouloir partir en prenant la porte dont vous vous êtes servi pour entrer, monsieur.

Sa voix tranchante comme la plus aiguisée des lames dut attirer l'attention de Connie, car il vit du coin de l'œil celui-ci arrêter de parler avec sa nouvelle cliente pour les regarder.

Le blond, de son côté, lâcha une sorte de grondement et attrapa le bras du brun pour le tirer vers lui. Le bas-ventre d'Eren rentra brusquement en collision avec le petit plan de travail, le faisant grogner.

– Je dois te parler ! siffla Niels en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Je n'en ai pas envie, chuchota avec véhémence le jeune Jaeger.

Les quelques clients qui se trouvaient dans la boutique les fixaient avec curiosité et appréhension, restant figés comme des idiots, ne sachant sûrement que faire.

– Je. Dois. Te. Parler, réitéra le plus grand un serrant de plus en plus le bras de son vis-à-vis.

Eren siffla de douleur. Il allait une nouvelle fois répondre par la négative, mais les regards que les autres personnes présentes portaient sur eux devenaient de plus en plus dérangeants et oppressants.

– On va dehors, répondit-il en se dégageant avec brutalité.

Il contourna les vitrines et zigzagua entre les clients pour finir par se poster devant Connie.

– Si Hannes vient ici pour je ne sais quelle raison, dis-lui que je suis dehors en train de régler un problème. Il comprendra.

Le rasé hocha de la tête et regarda son ami sortir du bâtiment, l'autre bouffon le suivant de près.

Eren, juste après avoir franchi la porte, sentit son bras être repris de force. C'en était trop.

Niels exécuta à peine deux pas que le brun se dégagea avec violence. Eren venait de craquer et la barrière mentale qu'il avait érigée pour ne pas se laisser emporter et aveugler par l'énervement, céda totalement.

– Lâche-moi, connard ! hurla-t-il en exorbitant ses yeux.

Il s'en fichait d'être dans une rue commerçante, il s'en fichait des gens qui le regardaient comme s'il été un détraqué.

Mon dieu, oui, il s'en fichait totalement. La colère trop longtemps enfermée avait pris possession de lui, le rendant peu soucieux du regard des autres.

Il respirait fortement, fixant l'autre enfoiré qui lui aussi dardait ses orbes sur lui.

– Maintenant, dis ce que tu as à dire et dégage. Et ne t'avise surtout pas, mais surtout pas, de me retoucher ! C'est clair ?!

Le blond sursauta au dernier éclat de voix de son ex mais il se reprit aussitôt, ne voulant pas se taper encore plus la honte en public.

– Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ? grogna-t-il en serrant ses dents.

Eren lâcha une sorte de rire soufflé avant d'écarquiller ses yeux, plus qu'excédé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce... ce... ce putain de gros bâtard venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?!

– Je me prends pour qui ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant presque. Je me prends pour qui ?!

Cette fois-ci, il avait crié. Mais... Mais quel gros enfoiré, ce connard !

– Mais putain ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?! Je dois fermer ma gueule alors que tu me traites comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ?! Une merde ?! Tu crois que je dis « amen » à tout ?!

– Tais-toi ! vociféra à son tour Niels en jetant des regards nerveux aux personnes les dévisageant.

Eren, en le voyant agir de la sorte, ne put empêcher un rire mauvais de le secouer.

– T'as honte, hein ? T'as honte de te faire rabaisser par ton ex en public, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ferme-la, putain ! pressa le blond.

– Oh oui, t'as honte, se moqua Eren en un sourire fielleux. Tu dois te sentir misérable, non ? Maintenant, tu sais comment je me senti après t'avoir retrouvé avec l'autre pétasse, après avoir compris que tu n'étais qu'un putain de menteur : misérable.

Niels tiqua.

– Je me suis excusé pour ça ! J'ai fait une erreur, tu comprends ?! Une erreur !

Le jeune Jaeger se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était une discussion de sourds...

– T'es venu pour me demander de revenir, non ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement lasse.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son tablier et ancra son regard fatigué dans celui du blond. Ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche se contentant de le fixer, ce qui lui permit d'affirmer ses dires.

– Mais c'est trop tard, tu sais ? Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Niels ricana et sourit en coin.

– Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu perds. Il n'y en a pas deux comme moi.

Ces mots clouèrent Eren sur place. Niels était réellement fier de lui ? D'être une personne comme... _ça_? Une personne narcissique et écœurante ?

Cette constatation le fit éclater de rire.

– Pour sûr ! Et heureusement, tiens !

Le blond s'offusqua en entendant la deuxième phrase.

– Tu ne te rends pas compte du cadeau que je te fais en revenant vers toi, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait ! s'écria-t-il.

– Quoi ? demanda doucement le plus petit.

L'animosité, qui l'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt pour laisser place à une grande lassitude, revint aussitôt après ces mots.

– Attends, là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? fit-il en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Niels sembla se froisser.

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je me suis fait humilier par ta faute par l'autre microbe ! Par TA faute ! Et en plus, tu m'as largué pour quoi ? Juste parce que je t'ai trompé quelques petites fois ! Et bien désolé, c'est pas de ma faute si elle ne sais pas résister à mon charme et qu'elle me fait toujours du rentre-dedans, répondit-t-il avec un air supérieur et satisfait tout à fait exécrable.

Eren était bouche bée. Il était tellement choqué que ses émotions négatives furent complètement annihilées. C'était comme si le néant les avait emportées.

Est-ce qu'un tel être pouvait vraiment exister ? Est-ce qu'une personne aussi répugnante avait vraiment partagé un bout de sa vie ? Vraiment ?

Puis ce fut comme si le vide qu'il avait ressenti pendant quelques secondes n'avait jamais existé tellement la colère, la haine le submergèrent. Tout à l'heure, il avait peut-être été très énervé, irrité, excédé, mais là, il ne savait comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était comme si tous les ressentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Niels s'étaient réunis en lui pour ne former qu'une vaste et destructrice tempête. Il n'était plus que haine. Entièrement.

– Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu n'as pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils et regarda Eren comme si celui-ci avait une deuxième tête. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aurait pas dû.

– Attends, me dis pas que tu pensais toutes les conneries que tu viens de dire ?

Silence.

– Oh putain... Mais toi. Toi ! Mais t'as vraiment un gros problème, ma parole ! explosa-t-il en le regardant avec des yeux assombris par la rage, faisant sursauter toutes les autres personnes dans la rue. Tu t'es fais humilier ? Par MA faute ?! Mais putain ! C'était qui, c'était qui, putain ! qui était en train d'essayer de me tuer cette fois-là ?! Hein ?!

Niels ouvrit la bouche, mais se fit violemment rembarrer :

– Ne l'ouvre SURTOUT pas ! Tu crois aussi que me tromper quatre fois avec l'autre pétasse, c'est pas beaucoup ?! Tu le crois vraiment ?! Mais tu comprends pas que j'aurais pu te jeter, comme la vulgaire merde que tu es, la toute première fois que tu as osé me faire ça ?! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et comme on dit : trop bon, trop con, hein ?! Oh oui, j'ai vraiment été con pour avoir gobé ton mensonge grotesque ! T'es réellement une personne minable, vraiment pitoyable ! T'es tellement abjecte que t'en es lamentable !

Le blond fut choqué par ces paroles venimeuses crachées avec dégoût, mais il se reprit cependant bien vite, sa langue de vipère se faisant autant vicieuse que blessante :

– Tu trouves que c'est moi qui suis lamentable ? commença-t-il d'un ton d'où transpiraient le mépris et la mesquinerie.

Eren ne le coupa pas. La fureur parcourait toujours ses veines à en juger son souffle anarchique et ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, mais ce que venait de dire l'autre l'intriguait.

– Mais regarde-toi, mon pauvre. Qui c'est qui a été obligé de te consoler après la mort de tes parents ? Qui c'est qui a dû rester à tes côtés alors que tu chialais comme une petit fillette ayant perdu son doudou ? Qui c'est qui a dû te convaincre que ce n'était pas de ta faute pour que tu arrêtes de casser les oreilles à tout le monde ? T'étais vraiment une plaie à ce moment-là. Et t'as pas changé d'un pouce : t'es toujours là à chouiner pour rien.

Niels contempla avec délectation les yeux du brun s'écarquiller avant que celui-ci ne recule d'un pas, l'air visiblement touché.

Les mots perfides avaient transpercé de part en part le cœur d'Eren qui sentit celui-ci rater un battement, puis deux, avant qu'il n'accélère d'un seul coup.

Le jeune adulte ne ressentait plus aucune colère, une sourde douleur l'ayant remplacée brutalement. Le blond savait combien le sujet de ses parents était sensible chez lui. Cette phase noire de sa vie, où la dépression l'avait rongé au point qu'il en perde une dizaine de kilos, il essayait désespérément de l'oublier, de l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il y avait encore quelques instants, même s'il était rempli d'animosité envers l'autre, il avait été reconnaissant à ce dernier pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté lors de ce passage difficile. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui cracher à la figure, lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux : Niels ne s'était à aucun moment soucié de son bien-être, même quand il s'était retrouvé plus bas que terre. Est-ce qu'au moins toutes les paroles qu'il avait prononcées pour le rassurer étaient vraies ? Est-ce qu'elles n'avaient pas été lâchées au hasard pour qu'il se taise ? Pour ne plus qu'il lui « casse les oreilles » comme il l'avait si bien dit ?

Puis, naturellement, les souvenirs du jour où sa vie remplie de joie et de rire avait été substituée pas un effroyable cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire et le firent suffoquer.

Les mots que Niels lui avait chuchotés à l'oreille pour le consoler et le faire déculpabiliser n'avaient plus du tout le même effet sur lui. Il savait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient peut-être jamais été pensés. Et en voyant le visage présentement fier du plus grand, le « peut-être » n'avait plus lieu d'être.

– Eren ?

L'appelé tourna son regard vers Connie, mais celui-ci était caché par un voile flou.

Il pleurait ?

Ses mains tremblantes remontèrent lentement vers son visage avant que ses doigts ne se posent sur ses joues inondées par les lames.

Il pleurait.

Un sanglot le secoua, puis un autre. Ses mains cachèrent ses yeux.

– Eren !

Connie se précipita vers son ami, bousculant Niels qui était sur son passage.

– Calme-toi, murmura-t-il gentiment en frottant le dos du brun. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! s'écria-t-il par la suite envers le blond.

Celui-ci leva les mains devant lui, les paumes tournées vers le rasé en signe de paix, un sourire narquois dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Connie le fusilla du regard puis le planta sur la foule :

– Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Ce n'est pas un spectacle, du vent !

Il agrippa par la suite Eren par le bras et le tira vers le magasin.

– Dégage, fit-il froidement à Niels alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Une fois dans la boutique, il se dirigea vers les toilettes, ouvrant celles-ci avant de relâcher doucement le brun à l'intérieur.

– Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Hochement de tête.

– D'accord. Reviens quand tu te sentiras prêt, ok ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Connie soupira mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'Eren ne parlerait que s'il en avait envie, et ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il s'empressa alors de rejoindre la boutique pour ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps les clients et surtout pour ne plus laisser le lieu sans surveillance.

* * *

Le jeune garçon au crâne rasé avait rejoint son poste depuis à peine cinq minutes quand entra dans le magasin un personnage bien connu. Ce dernier fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il remarqua l'absence d'Eren derrière sa caisse. Il marcha alors droit vers Connie et s'arrêta devant lui.

– Il est où ? demanda-t-il mornement.

Surpris par la question, le jeune adulte eut un air benêt avant de grimacer devant l'impolitesse de Levi.

– Bonjour à vous aussi.

L'adulte lui jeta le regard noir le plus flippant qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie.

– Euh... Il... Il se rafraîchit, bégaya-t-il en se retenant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

L'homme plissa les yeux, suspicieux et Connie gémit intérieurement : il savait que le mot « menteur » était inscrit en grosses lettres capitales de couleur rouge sur son front et que des flèches pointaient ce dernier au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu le message. Enfin, ce n'était pas un mensonge pur et dur, mais le client devait sûrement se fourvoyer sur les raisons de ce rafraîchissement.

– Pourquoi ?

Aïe.

– Euh... Vous savez, la chaleur et tout et tout. Il a eu un petit coup de chaud donc voilà !

Un rire nerveux le secoua et ce fut sûrement cela qui mit la puce à l'oreille à ce cher militaire.

– Menteur.

Oups ?

Il hésita un moment à lui dévoiler ou non la vérité, mais l'aura menaçante qui se dégagea soudainement du petit homme lui fit rapidement prendre une décision. La meilleure pour sa survie, bien sûr...

Il poussa un gros soupir devant sa lâcheté mais il se jeta tout de même à l'eau.

– Vous êtes celui qui a aidé Eren contre son ex Niels la dernière fois, non ? Levi, c'est ça ? Eren m'a un peu parlé de vous...

L'homme ne fit rien pendant un petit instant puis il acquiesça.

– Et bien, Niels est revenu foutre la merde aujourd'hui et-

Le grognement que poussa l'adulte le coupa, le faisant se demander s'il devait arrêter ou non ses explications.

– Continue, ordonna Levi d'une voix sèche.

Bien... !

– Et... comme il a commencé à faire une scène dans la boutique, Eren lui a dit qu'ils allaient parler dehors. Je les ai entendus se disputer pendant un petit moment avant qu'il n'y ait un gros silence. Et j'ai envie de dire que dans ces moments-là, le silence, c'est vraiment pas bon.

Il s'arrêta et regarda si le militaire suivait toujours. Après avoir reçu un petit signe de sa part, il continua :

– Je suis donc sorti et c'est là que j'ai vu Eren pleurer. Je l'ai amené dans les toilettes pour qu'il se reprenne et j'ai ordonné à Niels de partir.

– Les toilettes ? demanda Levi d'une voix polaire.

Connie déglutit.

– Euh... derrière cette porte, dit-il en pointant l'objet en question, il faut longer le couloir et c'est la dernière porte à gauche, dans le vestiaire des hommes, bien sûr.

L'homme hocha de la tête en remerciement et prit la porte réservée au personnel sous le regard ébahi du jeune garçon. Il avait _vraiment_ osé entrer dans un accès interdit aux clients...

Levi suivit les indications du plus jeune à la lettre et il se retrouva bien vite dans le vestiaire pour homme. Un sanglot parvint à ses oreilles et il tourna sa tête vers la gauche, où un autre battant était clos à côté de la ligne de casiers.

Il marcha nonchalamment vers la porte et l'ouvrit, découvrant un bien triste spectacle. Eren se trouvait là, assis à côté des deux lavabos, adossé au mur carrelé. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse, ses bras les entourant et sa tête cachée dans ses genoux. Des sanglots plus ou moins espacés secoués son corps déjà tremblant, et cela serra le cœur du soldat.

– Gamin ? appela-t-il doucement en se rapprochant.

Ledit gamin hoqueta et releva prestement son visage, croisant ainsi des orbes métalliques qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur.

– L-Levi ? Qu... Que faites-vous là ? demanda avec précipitation le brun en essuyant ses yeux, la honte de se faire prendre en pleine crise de pleurs le rendant nerveux.

Le militaire ignora ses questions et continua son avancée jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve accroupi en face d'Eren. Il leva lentement sa main et la glissa dans le cou du jeune garçon, avant d'agripper la nuque de ce dernier sans lui faire mal. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il était en train de trafiquer que son visage vint déjà trouver le cou de l'adulte.

– Tu peux pleurer, gamin. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

La voix grave de Levi et les mots prononcés par celui-ci brisèrent la faible barrière qui retenait laborieusement la tristesse et le désespoir d'Eren.

Il se mit alors sur ses genoux et entoura fortement la nuque de son homologue, enfonçant son visage dans le cou du plus vieux tandis que des sanglots déchirants vinrent déranger le silence de la pièce.

Levi passa ses bras sur les hanches du gamin et le rapprocha de lui, faisant coller leur torse. Il leva une main et vint frotter doucement le dos du plus jeune avant de la remonter dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa lentement.

– C'est bien, Eren.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions sur ce 4ème chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis si vos en avez ! ;D

A bientôt ! o/


	5. E comme Enfin

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Enfin

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** ... :D

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, encore une fois, je l'avoue uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Note de l'auteure n°1 :**

Et voilà ! Voici le "dernier chapitre" ! x) Normalement, les prochains postes seront des OS indépendants même s'il y a une logique qui les relie ;) Enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu, hein ! Je me connais et je peux encore faire un "dernier chapitre"... xD Mais si tout se passe comme bien, ça ne sera pas le cas ! :D

 **! /!\ ! Note de l'auteure n°2 (assez importante) :**

Alours, je suis en vacances (putain ! Oui ! Enfiiin !) donc plus d'exam, de contôles, de devoirs,... pour m'empêcher d'écrire ! \o/ Donc, mon rythme de parution sera peut-être chambouler... et dans le bon sens (normalement xD) ! \o/ Alors, peut-être que le prochain poste se fera avant samedi prochain, qui sait ! Mais ! Sachez tout de même que je risque de sortir (peu probable mais on ne sait jamais xD) ou d'être prise de flemmingite (herm... désolée si ça arrive ! xD), donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir des chapitres "bonus" avant la date de sortie hebdomadaire toutes les semaines ;)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Nekoko 3 :** Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait réellement plaisir ! x3 Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé jusque-là, espérons que la suite te plaira autant ! Ah ! Non ! Ce n'était pas Levi qui a dit ça et le blond n'est effectivement pas Erwin ! xD Eh oui, Levi a le cœur tendre quand il s'agit d'Eren ! x) Héhé, eh bien, voilà la suite tant attendue ! ^w^ **  
**

 **Guest (alias NaomiWeaver x'D) :** Ça me va très bien, tu as tout à fait raison : Niels est un connard ! xD Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise, j'avais envie de changer un peu, donc voilà le résultat ! Et voilà la suite ! Oho ! Que de haine, que de haine ! xD Niels va souffrir, t'inquiète u.u

 **NaomiWeaver (Bis):** Mouahaha ! C'est pas grave ! xD

 **Lyzee :** Hanji Zoe est trop gentille... Il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! *3 Niels est un connard et en tout connard qui se respecte, il est d'une méchanceté et mesquinerie répugnantes ! Oui, moi aussi j'oubliais xD : Bonjour ! Contente que la suite te plaise toujours ! Oui, j'avoue qu'en temps que romantique, le passage entre Eren et Levi et aussi mon préféré x) Et je me suis vraiment éclatée en écrivant le celui avec Connie ! xD La suite est là, toute fraîche ! Ouais, les questions ! *.* :

1) Plus tard ou jamais, qui sait ;)

2) Vi, vi, on va les voir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils arriveront plus tard ! ;D (et tu vas vraiment les voir !)

3) Réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D

4) Bientôt ! Trèèèès bientôt ! *D

5) Euh... Je sais plus trop, je me suis un peu (BEAUCOUP !) embrouillée en écrivant cette note x'D Tant mieux si ce scénario te plait ! :D

6) Il faut que ça te revienne u.u

7) Oh non, déjà ?!

Thank you ! Tout c'est très bien passé (sauf peut-être en maths ? xD)

Alors, voyons voir :

\- Non

\- Nan

\- Non plus

\- Nan nan (j'ai la chanson dans la tête maintenant ! ;_;)

\- Noooon pluuuus ! (ce n'est pas grave, tu peux te lâcher avec moi xD)

Eh bien, tu n'as pas trouvé le nom du chapitre ! Dommaaaaage ! xD La prochaine fois, peut-être !

Merci, bonne continuation à toi aussi ! x3

Ps : Parfait ! On est parées pour l'invasion prochaine !

 **Orphe :** En effet, le Ereri approche ! Il est même très très trèèèèès proche ! ;D

* * *

 **Infos :**

~ Héhé ! Aucun(e) d'entre vous n'a trouvé le véritable nom de ce chapitre ! J'avoue avoir été amusée par vos propositions (certaines complètement à côté de la plaque !) xD

Si vous voulez, on peut faire un petit jeu : je dédie l'OS à celui ou celle qui trouve en premier le titre du chapitre qui vient ! (je sais, mon "cadeau" n'est pas vraiment très attrayant, mais je ne vois pas ce que que je peux vous offrir d'autre, désolée ! Et puis, c'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit, hein ! x) )

~ Je voulais également vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, vous m'avez gâtée ! Merci infiniment !

Bonne lecture ! (en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les précédents !)

* * *

 **Enfin**

* * *

Connie Springer, employé du « Pomme de Pain », regardait avec exaspération les deux idiots devant lui. Et ces deux idiots étaient, bien évidemment, Eren et Levi.

Franchement...

Au début, ça avait été drôle de voir son ami rougir comme pas possible face au soldat, de même que de voir ledit soldat surveiller le moindre fait et geste du brun. Mais au fil du temps, Connie avait juste envie de les attraper par la peau du cou et des les jeter chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Enfin... il prendrait Eren par la peau du cou et le jetterait dans les bras de Levi – ce dernier lui faisait trop peur, avec ses yeux de faucon et sa musculature bien plus développée que la sienne, pour qu'il ose le toucher.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme sortit bruyamment de sa bouche quand il remarqua les joues du brun rougir fortement quand Levi déposa quelques pièces dans sa main. Et le Caporal n'était pas mieux : il fixait Eren comme si celui-ci était une perle rare. Enfin, il ne voyait que son dos, mais le regard du Caporal était toujours le même.

Dieu... C'était désespérant... Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

S'il se souvenait bien, la première fois où la situation avait commencé à prendre cette tournure, c'était après la réapparition de ce petit con de Niels, huit jours plus tôt, soit vendredi dernier. Levi et Eren, ces deux abrutis amoureux – c'était flagrant, quand même –, étaient sortis environ une heure après que le soldat soit entré dans la partie réservée au personnel.

Connie savait qu'Eren avait confié ses tourments à Levi, ce jour-là, dans le vestiaire des hommes. La réaction du Caporal quand ils étaient revenus dans le magasin avait été parlante : il tenait fermement Eren par la hanche, un bras passé dans son dos, ses yeux incandescents semblant incendier tout ce qu'ils regardaient. Une haine pure émanait de son être, tellement palpable que Connie et les quelques clients présents en avaient eu des sueurs froides. Eren, à ses côtés, avait été silencieux, se blottissant contre Levi dans une demande muette de soutien.

Le jeune Springer frissonna en se rappelant de l'ancien Eren, celui sombre, les nerfs toujours à deux doigts de rompre, et terriblement maigre. Enfin, cet « ancien Eren » n'était pas si ancien, justement... En fait, il était encore « vivant » à peine un an auparavant...

Le rasé se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui avait fait plonger son ami brun dans la dépression : la mort de ses parents. Une mort tragique, bête ; une mort que le jeune Jaeger n'avait pas supportée. Et pour cause : il croyait dur comme fer que tout était de sa faute : s'il n'avait pas répondu sèchement à son père alors que celui-ci lui demandait une explication quant à sa dernière bagarre, provoquant une violente dispute, ses parents ne serraient pas morts. Ils roulaient sur une autoroute, et Grisha avait à peine tourné son visage vers son fils pour le réprimander, que Carla, sa mère, avait lâché un cri strident.

Ça avait été un accident bête, mais fatal : la voiture, lancée à plus de cent vingt kilomètres heure, s'était violemment encastrée dans le camion de marchandises en face d'elle, celui-ci arrêté à cause d'un bouchon. L'avant de l'auto avait été écrasé, broyant entièrement les parents du brun, ce dernier s'en étant miraculeusement sorti. Il avait juste eu un bras cassé et quelques blessures déchirant à certains endroits sa peau.

Mais pour le brun ça n'avait pas été un miracle, juste une mauvaise blague, un cauchemar. A peine réveillé dans son lit d'hôpital, la culpabilité l'avait rongé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si con, d'avoir provoqué cet accident.

Il s'en voulait d'être celui qui vivait encore.

Et depuis, Eren avait commencé à nager dans des eaux troubles. Il était passé par plusieurs « phases », comme disaient Connie, Sasha et leurs deux autres amis : Armin, le meilleur ami du brun, et Mikasa, la sœur adoptive d'Eren vivant à l'étranger, aux États-Unis. Il était passé, précisément, par deux phases, alternant toujours entre les deux.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il plongeait dans la mélancolie la plus profonde et abyssale, séchant souvent les cours pour broyer du noir dans la chambre de son nouvel appartement, se répétant inlassablement combien il était horrible et pathétique. Ensuite, il devenait irritable, crachant sa haine au monde entier et provoquant toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Dans cette phase-là, il passait son temps à se battre, à repousser ses amis et à maudire ses parents pour l'avoir laissé seul.

Il ne s'alimentait également presque jamais, grignotant quelques fois par-ci par-là. Il ne mangeait pas pendant des jours parfois, se retrouvant par la suite à l'infirmerie. Et au bout d'un certain temps, il avait passé un séjour à l'hôpital, ayant développé de sérieuses carences nutritionnelles.

Eren avait juste seize ans à l'époque, cet épisode noir de sa vie prenant fin à ses dix-sept ans. Durant toute cette année obscure, ses amis avaient tenté du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de l'aider. Mikasa avait quitté les États-Unis et s'était installée dans l'appartement de son frère pour le surveiller. Armin passait le voir le soir, après les cours, quand il décidait de rester chez lui. Connie et Sasha venaient également souvent chez lui et lui envoyaient des messages quand ils ne pouvaient pas aller lui rendre visite ou quand il ne faisait pas acte de présence au lycée. Ils essayaient de soigner toutes ses blessures, autant physiques que morales. Niels aussi avait apporté son aide... Mais il l'avait fait avec mauvaise foi, ce connard, s'irrita Connie en se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Eren l'autre jour : le brun lui avait raconté dans les détails l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec son ex.

Puis enfin, Eren avait commencé à aller mieux. Ses proches l'avaient soutenu, tiré de cet enfer, et leurs efforts avait été récompensés. Tout doucement, le jeune garçon avait recommencé à s'alimenter normalement, son entourage l'empêchant d'aller se faire vomir après ses repas. Il avait accepté de prendre des médicaments pour empêcher la dépression de le contrôler et autres cachets l'aidant à aller mieux et à brider ses penchants autodestructeurs.

Tout avait été fait en sorte pour qu'il puisse sortir de cette misère. Mais Niels, cet enculé, avait failli tout faire foirer.

Eren avait retrouvé sa joie d'antan depuis quelques semaines, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de se sentir triste en pensant à ses parents. Cependant il avait fini par découvrir que Niels le trompait avec une fille. Et il avait suffi que le blond lui sorte le grand jeu tout en lui promettant qu'il ne le referait plus pour qu'Eren, refoulant sa colère et sa peine, ferme les yeux sur son acte et lui pardonne.

Mais il avait recommencé. Il voyait la blonde en cachette.

Quand le brun les avait découverts dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Niels, il s'était senti si trahi, blessé et humilié, qu'il avait failli replongé. Heureusement, ses amis ne l'avaient pas laissé faire. Ils avaient une nouvelle fois uni leur force pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Puis quand il s'était senti mieux et la fureur aidant, il avait violemment jeté Niels à la porte.

Et depuis ce jour, le blond n'arrêtait pas de harceler le jeune Jaeger pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Sûrement à cause de son égo surdimensionné qui n'avait pas supporté d'avoir été largué de la sorte ?

Connie haussa les épaules : la raison importait peu, Niels était une enflure de la pire espèce et ses actions ne faisaient que le confirmer.

Un rire le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il leva le regard vers Eren. Celui-ci riait doucement, les joues cramoisies, une main timide devant la bouche et le regard braqué sur Levi.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Est-ce que le soldat venait de dire quelque chose de drôle ? Lui, le mec le plus froid – et le plus flippant, il fallait l'avouer – que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ?

Bof, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour se permettre de le juger.

Une jeune fille entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers lui. Il la servit et elle repartit après avoir payé.

Il reporta son attention vers les deux tourtereaux et dévisagea son ami. Même de là où il était, il pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller, un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Hum... Il faudrait qu'il appelle Armin pour lui dire de rappliquer ses fesses. Ce dernier était maintenant à la fac, assez loin de la ville de Trost, donc il ne venait plus vraiment souvent, juste une ou deux fois par mois.

Il vit Levi faire un mouvement de main à Eren avant de s'en aller. Enfin, Connie pensait que c'était son plan jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se penche pour lui attraper le bras. Puis, il regarda comme au ralenti le soldat revenir sur ses pas avant qu'Eren ne lui plaque un rapide baiser sur la joue. Levi ne fit rien pendant un moment, puis il attrapa la main du brun. Le jeune Springer sentit sa respiration se couper quand il aperçut les petites caresses qu'effectuait le Caporal sur la main du plus jeune avant de la baiser doucement, finissant par la lâcher quelques instants plus tard.

Choqué à vie et la bouche entrouverte, Connie le regarda quitter le magasin de sa démarche singulière. Il glissa ensuite ses yeux sur Eren qui reluquait sa menotte de ses grandes orbes brillantes. Le rasé devina sans mal ses pensées : « Jamais plus je ne laverais cette main, parole de Jaeger. »

Mon Dieu... Cette scène avait été... romantiquement niaise... ou niaisement romantique, selon le point de vue.

Il fallait _absolument_ qu'il fasse quelque chose car jamais son ami n'oserait faire le premier pas. Et même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Levi, il supposait que ce dernier devait être assez « réservé » sur ses sentiments.

Son regard se faisant soudainement déterminé, il partit dans le vestiaire pour homme, laissant au brun la boutique pour un moment. Arrivé à son casier, il l'ouvrit et attrapa dans la poche de sa veste son téléphone. Il chercha dans ses contacts un prénom bien connu et appela celui-ci. Il attendit quelques secondes puis la voix d'Armin retentit, quelque peu modifiée par l'appareil :

– _« Allô ?_

– Salut Armin, c'est Connie.

 _– Allô !_

– Salut, c'est Connie ! répéta le rasé un peu plus fort.

 _– ALLO !_

– Oui, allô ! C'est CONNIE !

 _– Parlez plus fort, je ne vous entends pas !_

– C'est CO-NNIE !

 _– COMMENT ?_

– CONNIE, PUTAIN ! s'écria Springer, irrité.

 _– Bon... Inutile de crier : vous êtes sur mon répondeur... Il vous suffit après le BIP de parler distinctement avec une voix agréable pour que j'ai envie de vous rappeler !_

Le fameux « BIP » retentit et Connie raccrocha, exaspéré par la nouvelle messagerie de son ami blond.

– Qu'il est chiant avec ses messageries merdiques, celui-là... grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Dépité, il rangea son téléphone et retourna dans le magasin.

– T'étais où ? lança Eren.

– Aux toilettes, répondit-t-il en ricanant nerveusement.

Le brun lui jeta un regard perplexe mais ne releva pas.

Le jeune garçon au crâne rasé se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant. Il fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes avant d'avoir une illumination.

Il contourna les vitrines et traversa d'un pas vif la salle, snobant le client qui venait de se poster devant sa caisse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama l'autre vendeur en le voyant se saisir de la pognée de la porte d'entrée.

– Je... Je dois prendre l'air, je reviens vite !

Et il sortit en trombe, ne laissant pas le temps à son collègue de le retenir.

Il déboula dans la rue et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant un homme de petite taille à la coupe « undercut ».

– Faites qu'il soit encore là, faites qu'il soit encore là, répétait sans cesse Connie, dévisageant toujours la foule.

Et soudain, il le vit. Il se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui et semblait être au téléphone. Il attendit qu'il termine sa conversation avant de le suivre à une distance raisonnable.

– Putain... Je file un soldat ; un Caporal, qui plus est... Seigneur, je suis un ninja... souffla le jeune homme comme s'il avait eu la révélation du siècle.

Il le suivit dans la rue pendant de petites minutes avant que Levi ne s'arrête et ne se retourne. Connie eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière le panneau d'un restaurant, où le menu du jour était exposé aux passants.

– Merde... Il a un radar ou quoi, ce type ? s'affola-t-il tout en tentant de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction du soldat et remarqua que ce dernier avait repris sa marche. Il se releva alors et continua sa filature.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu dans la rue avant que le Caporal ne bifurque dans une autre, celle-ci composée majoritairement de petits immeubles renfermant des appartements.

Levi s'arrêta devant une des portes, la seize, et sortit ses clefs pour ouvrir le battant. Le jeune homme le regarda entrer et attendit de voir la porte se refermer pour se redresser entièrement.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Maintenant, il savait où ce cher soldat habitait.

* * *

Eren et Connie étaient en train de se changer calmement dans le vestiaire quand le silence apaisant fut rompu par le rasé :

– On va faire un tour ensemble, après ?

Le brun se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

– Pourquoi ?

– Bah... J'en ai envie. Pas toi ?

– Pourquoi pas... Après tout, je n'ai rien à faire de mieux, fit Eren avant de se retourner pour enlever son pantalon.

De ce fait, il ne vit pas le sourire presque démoniaque qui déforma, à la suite de ces quelques mots, le visage de son ami.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les deux garçons marchaient et Eren se posait de plus en plus de questions, sentant que Connie lui cachait quelque chose.

– On va où ?

– Quelque part. Tu verras bien, répondit le jeune Springer de manière évasive.

Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin suspicieux, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son ami pour qu'il soit aussi bizarre depuis le début de la matinée.

Il quittèrent la rue commerçante pour arriver dans une autre. Ils longèrent un côté, marchant sur le trottoir, avant que le jeune rasé ne s'arrête devant une porte. Il attrapa le bras de Jaeger pour tuer toute tentative de fuite et appuya sur la seule sonnerie qui possédait le prénom "Levi", ne prenant pas le peine de regarder le nom.

– Mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'insurgea le prisonnier, pris de panique, alors qu'il tentait de se défaire de la poigne de son ami.

Ce dernier tint bon et quand il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté du battant, il lâcha vivement le bras du brun et s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Il atteint rapidement le bout de la rangée de bâtiments et tourna dans le coin, remerciant mentalement Levi pour avoir choisi un appartement pas loin de l'angle de la rue.

Une fois sa cachette atteinte, il se colla au mur et pencha la tête pour voir Eren, de profile, planté devant la porte et semblant être complètement paumé.

– Désolé mon pote, mais c'est pour ton bien, chuchota Connie l'air tout sauf repentant.

Une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Levi, qui avança encore de quelques pas pour se trouver sur la marche devant le battant, et Springer put voir de son emplacement les deux corps se crisper. Il priait fortement pour que le soldat fasse entrer le brun.

Sa prière sembla être entendue et exaucée car Eren entra d'un pas hésitant dans le bâtiment après avoir un peu parlé avec le Caporal.

Le petit cachottier resta encore quelques minutes sur place pour vérifier que son ami ne sorte pas trop tôt.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, il se redressa et partit chez lui tout guilleret, se promettant de questionner son collègue lundi matin.

* * *

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ton cher Levi ? demanda Connie derrière sa caisse, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

Eren, derrière la caisse d'en face, parut s'énerver.

– Toi ! s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt, ignorant sa question. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi t'as fais ça !

Le rasé se mit à rire.

– Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vous donne un petit coup de pouce, hein ! Alors ? Vous avez conclu ?

– Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna son vis-à-vis, le rouge aux joues en détournant les yeux.

– Ne fais pas l'ignorant, Eren, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, dit l'autre en levant ses orbes au ciel. Alors ?

Le jeune Jaeger rougit encore plus et planta ses yeux turquoises dans ceux noisettes de son ami.

– Ouais... On est... ensemble, balbutia-t-il après avoir vérifié qu'aucune personne n'allait entrer dans la boutique.

– Enfin !

Connie fit un énorme sourire et poussa un cri de victoire suraigu en levant les bras en l'air.

– Je. Suis. Trop. Fort !

Le visage d'Eren était maintenant entièrement cramoisi.

– Me faire un coup pareil, quand même... fit-il doucement, mais assez fort pour que son collègue l'entende.

– T'as pas trop à te plaindre, hein ! Maintenant, et grâce à moi – putain, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais trop fort ? – t'es en couple avec ton glaç- enfin, ton soldat si précieux !

– Ouais... concéda-t-il en faisant une grimace.

– Et j'ai pas le droit à un « merci » ? demanda son ami en haussant les sourcils, faussement contrarié.

– Hum... Merci...

Il détourna les yeux, gêné, et Connie ricana.

– De rien, mon pote !

Ils se turent et passèrent la suite de leur journée de travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Eren nageant dans un monde rempli de bisounours et Connie se chantant des louanges.

Quand l'heure de partir arriva enfin, ils rejoignirent les vestiaires.

– Alors, qu'avez-vous fait dans l'appartement ? Je suis curieux de savoir comment votre « mise en couple » s'est déroulée ! lâcha au bout d'un moment le garçon au crâne rasé alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt.

Eren arrêta tout mouvement et se tourna brutalement vers lui.

– Ça te regarde pas ! s'exclama-t-il les joues rosies.

– Roh ! Allez ! J'ai bien le droit de savoir, puisqu-

– Puisque c'est grâce à toi qu'on est ensemble. Ça je le sais, merci, le coupa le brun en levant les yeux aux ciel.

– Donc, qu'avez-vous fait ?

– Rien qui te regarde, répondit le brun, buté.

Connie poussa un soupir et enfila une jambe dans son short, avant de se stopper et de tourner une nouvelle fois la tête vers son homologue.

– Tu vas aller le voir, là ? demanda-t-il, on ne peut plus curieux.

Eren se figea une nouvelle fois et sa voix retentit dans la pièce telle l'explosion d'une bombe :

– La ferme !

Mais son visage rouge pivoine le trahit, à la plus grande joie de Connie.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce 5ème chapitre ?

Des avis à partager sur lui ?

A bientôt ! o/


	6. F comme Ferme-la

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Ferme-la (mais j'aurais pu aussi l'appeler Fluff xD)  


 **Rating :** K+ qui tend vers le T (hé hé, Levi et Eren sont des petits coquinous xd)

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren et j'oubliais : Connie x Sasha (j'ai zappé jusque-là, désolée ^.^')

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, une fois de plus, je l'avoue uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 ** _S'IL-VOUS-PLAIt, NOTE TRÈS (je sais pas xD) IMPORTANTE ! :_ **

Alors, comme vous le savez, ce nouveau poste doit être un OS et non un chapitre. Mais j'ai envie de dire F*UCK car ce... ce... ce truc-je-sais-pas-si-c'est-un-os-ou-pas peut être considérer comme un OS ou un chapitre avec une ellipse... DONC ! Comme cette histoire commence à me courir sur le haricot puisque que je me torture la cervelle pour savoir si _oui_ ou _non_ ce poste est un OS ou pas, j'ai décidé de vous laisser choisir.

Explicatioooons :

• choix N°1 - Si vous considérez que les futurs les postes (en comptant celui-ci) sont des chapitres, vous risquerez peut-être d'être perturbé(e)s par les ellipse qu'il y aura car je ne compte pas changer mon idée de base : chaque poste est un moment unique (!) de la vie de Levi et Eren. Donc, le chapitre sera uniquement concentré sur un seul de ces moments : une engueulade qui se finit bien (*D), le choix d'un animal, les courses (j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemblent nos deux protagonistes quand ils font les courses xD), un moment de luxure (*D),... Je crois que vous avez compris. Ces "moments" ne s'étaleront pas sur deux chapitres.

• choix N°2 - Si vous considérez que les futurs postes (en comptant celui-ci) sont des OS, rien ne devrait vous perturber, à part peut-être des allusions que je vais peut-être faire sur d'autres OS déjà postés. Par exemple, dans le OS n°9, à un moment Levi passe un coup de téléphone mais je ne DÉVOILE PAS la personne avec qui il parle (je dis du caca, c'est qu'un exemple xD), mais dans le OS n°10, je reviens sur le passage de l'OS n°9 où Levi passe un coup de téléphone car je DÉVOILE la personne avec qui il parle ! Vous suivez ? Si je fais des allusions du genre, je mettrais une étoiles à la fin de la phrase pour vous dire quel OS il faut que vous alliez voir pour vous remémorer (ou non, comme vous voulez xD) le passage ! Donc si je reprends l'exemple foireux que j'ai fait, à un moment, dans l'OS n°10, vous verrez à la fin d'une phrase ce symbole "*", et à la fin de la page, vous le reverrez avec écrit à côté : voir OS n°9. Capiche ?

• choix N°3 - Si vous vous en foutez de savoir si les postes sont des OS ou des chapitres, bah... suivez l'histoire sans vous poser de questions, c'est tout aussi bien si vous voulez mon avis u.u

Moi, je vois le truc-chapitre-pas-chapitre comme un mélange de OS et de chapitre car il ne parle que d'un seul sujet mais il fait des allusions à d'autres postes et suit une logique chronologique ;D

Voilà ! Peut-être que vous avez l'impression que je vous prends pour des idiot(e)s à détailler mes explications comme ça, mais j'ai toujours peur de me faire mal comprendre (et j'ai peur de n'être pas encore assez claire, parce que moi et les explications... herm...), donc parfois j'en fais un peu (beaucoup) trop ! Donc non, je ne vous prends pas pour des abruti(e)s fini(e)s ! Désolée si je vous donne cette impression ! TxT

Alors si problème, MP-moi, j'ai envie de dire (MP est un verbe ?! Oo xD)

Désolée pour cette longue note, mais je pense qu'elle est assez importante pour ne pas être trop paumé... Dans mon cerveau, c'est clair et je veux que ça le soit pour vous aussi !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guhmio :** Hello ! Merci pour ce compliment ! x3 Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;)

 **Orphe :** Oh oh ! Que d'enthousiasme, dis-moi ! xD Je suis heureuse que mon nouveau poste t'ait plu ! Et oui, ça fait du bien que Levi et Eren soient ENFIN ensemble ! J'avoue mettre éclatée à faire le passage du répondeur xD Tu sauras normalement (si je ne change pas d'avis xD), ce qui a bien pu se passer du côté de Levi, plus tard... BEAUCOUP plus tard (vers la lettre S, en fait xD) ! XD Merciiiiiiiiii ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça ! XD

 **Licorne-chan :** Ce n'est pas grave ! ^^ Lépidophobie ? Peut-être... Voir des ailes de papillons, ça ne me fait rien, mais c'est plutôt le fait d'imaginer et de voir la tête et le corps qui me répugne *frisonne* Beuh... X.x En tout cas, ce mot, "lépidophobie", je le trouve un peu zarb xD Ça me fait penser au verbe "dilapider" x'D ! Y a aucun rapport ! x"D Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais Connie ne veut pas dévoiler son secret... égoïste u.u Ouais, j'suis en vacances ! Mais j'ai arrêter après le brevet, une semaine et demi (j'crois =.O) avant la fin des cours xD

 **Lyze :** Coucou ! Tu as exactement raison xD

Levi ne va pas tuer Niels, mais celui-ci va refaire une apparition et Levi ne sera pas tendre avec lui, sois-en sûre ! ;D Oui, tu vas les voir (tiens, quelque chose me dit que ce chapitre-OS va un peu satisfaire ton impatience :D) Le bisous est au rendez-vous ! \o/ Merci, je suis contente que l'idée de Connie t'ait plu ! x3 Normalement et si je ne change pas d'avis, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup plus tard (genre, vers la lettre S... Désolééée ! Mais la patience est une vertu, vois-tu ? u.u) Merci ! Les vacances, c'est le bien *q* Oui, d'accoooord, me gronde pas, je vais faire des efforts ! TxT xD

Ouais ! Les questions ! \o/ :

1) Euh... Tu as la réponse plus haut ? (^.^")

2) Oui, je l'envisage u.u

3) Tu verras, tu verras u.u

4) La suite, c'est un OS qui ressemble à un chapitre sans l'être. En fait, un seul moment du couple sera écrit par poste mais il y a une suite logique et chronologique ;) Je t'invite à lire la note ci-dessus si tu ne l'as pas fait, et si tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions ^^

5) Je compte en faire... Mais je suis _vierge_ en ce qui concerne ça (pardonne mon jeu de mot pourri xD)

6) Hum... Je dirais qu'un chien conviendrait bien à Eren... =.=... Mais un chat, peut également lui convenir... Peut-être moins que le chien ?

8) Pour Levi, un chat serait le mieux. Et puis, dans presque toutes les fics où il a un animal de compagnie, c'est un beau chat noir qu'il a... =.=... Mais l'idée du chien est à considérer, je pense... Hum...

9) Ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire mourir quelqu'un TxT Mais selon ce que je vais écrire, peut-être que je le ferai... Mais si tu veux une réponse concrète, la balance penche plus vers la côté de "aucune mort" que le côté "mort d'un perso/de plusieurs persos"

10) Je l'ai remarqué en numérotant ! Tu m'as fait buguer pendant au moins cinq minutes ! xD

Si tu veux sortir un peu du lot et pour créer un petit effet de surprise chez les lecteurs/lectrices, tu devrais faire prendre à Levi un chien. Et pour Eren, les deux lui vont, de mon avis, même si je pense que l'idée du chien n'est pas mal également... Mais si tu veux créer un contraste entre les deux personnages, fais-lui prendre un chat, si, bien sûr, tu comptes faire prendre à Levi un chien ;D

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non xD

\- Toujours non x)

\- Non

\- Nan

\- Naaan

\- Nooon

\- Naaan !

\- Et non !

\- Et puis noooon ! T'as perduuuu ! Retente ta chance au prochain chapitre ! xD

Bonne continuation à toi aussi ;D

P.S : OK, bon, nous allons trucider Bouddha La Baleine et faire plier le peuple à notre volonté pour conquérir le monde sous-marin ! \o/ Taïo !

 **GreenEye :** Héhé ! Oui, sacré Connie ! x) Comme je me l'imagine, Levi est super beau dans ces vêtements-là ! *x* Je vais faire un (des ?) lemon par la suite. Normalement. Si je ne me dégonfle pas en plein milieu de la rédaction... Je n'en ai jamais fait donc bon... Mais tu as un avant-goût dans ce chapitre (c'pas un lemon bien acide,désolée u.u)

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Ferme-la**

* * *

– Arrête de geindre comme un martyr, tu me donnes envie de me pendre, râla Connie en lançant une grimace à son collègue.

Eren le regarda depuis son poste derrière la caisse et lâcha un nouveau soupir.

– Oh, allez ! Ton bel Adonis va bientôt arriver !

A ce moment-là, le jeune Springer sut que si les yeux de son ami auraient pu tuer, il serait déjà entre quatre planches.

Mais Eren savait que Connie avait raison. Levi arrivait toujours quelques minutes après l'ouverture.

Tout de même, ils n'étaient en couple que depuis une semaine et il était déjà accro au soldat. Mais Levi était si attentionné et si doux avec lui – chose qui l'avait un peu surpris, au début –, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir de lui dès qu'ils restaient trop longtemps éloignés.

Bon, le Caporal était « attentionné » et « doux » à sa manière. Il était quelque peu réservé et avare de mots tendres, mais ses gestes et expressions parlaient pour lui. Eren ne lui en voulait pas, il avait vite cerné l'homme et savait que ce dernier ne serait pas expansif s'ils venaient à se mettre ensemble. Mais le brun s'en fichait, il acceptait Levi tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités tout comme ses défauts.

Un rictus tordit ses lèvres : Dieu qu'il était niais !

La petite cloche retentit et le jeune homme releva ses yeux turquoises, les dardant sur le nouveau venu avec empressement et espoir.

– Olé ! s'écria gaiement Adélaïde.

Même si Eren était content de la voir, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu : Levi lui manquait.

– Bonjour, belle Adélaïde. Vous êtes en forme, dites-moi ! fit-il tout de même, l'idée de la prochaine apparition de son soldat le consolant.

– Toujours !

La vieille dame, comme à son habitude, détailla avec gourmandise les pâtisseries entreposées derrière la vitrine.

– Eh bien, on dirait que ces alléchantes tartelettes à la fraise me font de l'œil, aujourd'hui ! J'en prendrai une avec une brioche aux amandes, s'il-te-plaît, mon garçon.

– Tout de suite, mademoiselle !

Avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, Eren attrapa les aliments voulus et les tendit à sa fidèle cliente une fois qu'ils furent emballés.

– Trois euros et dix centimes, s'il-vous-plaît.

– Attends, attends ! s'affola la femme Anton. Ne m'encombre pas avec tout ça tant que je ne t'ai pas encore payé ; je ne vais pas m'en sortir, sinon !

Le brun reposa la commande sur le plan de travail en ricanant. Il releva des yeux rieurs vers la dame prêt à lui faire une petite remarque. Mais ses orbes furent attirés par la personne derrière elle et il n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner de ne pas avoir entendu la cloche, que ses billes turquoises se retrouvèrent happées par un regard orageux bien connu.

Levi.

Eren fut si choqué de le voir apparaître comme ça, sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, qu'il resta un moment bloqué sur lui, le regard irrémédiablement ancré dans celui métallique.

Un petit cri lui échappa quand Adélaïde lui pinça le bras.

– Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! s'écria-t-il en lui lançant un petit regard noir avant de frotter l'endroit douloureux en faisant la moue.

– Enfin ! s'exclama la vielle dame en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu étais parti sur ton petit nuage et tu ne m'entendais pas quand je te demandais de me donner mes articles !

Il lui tendit honteusement sa commande, avant de sentir ses joues s'embraser quand il croisa le regard de son amoureux, celui-ci arborant un petit sourire en coin moqueur. Il reporta bien vite son regard sur la femme, prenant un air contrit.

– Désolé, fit-il d'une voix fluette alors qu'il s'empêchait de lancer des petites œillades vers le soldat.

Elle balaya l'excuse en fouettant l'air de sa main, l'air désintéressé.

– Je te dis à demain ! fit-elle joyeusement en se retournant d'un pas sûr, manquant de rentrer dans le corps robuste qu'était celui de Levi.

– Ou là ! Mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas remarqué !

Elle se décala et marmonna assez fort :

– L'âge te rend myope, ma vieille... 'Manquait plus que ça, tiens...

Le brun lâcha un petit gloussement et la regarda s'en aller les yeux brillants.

Il reporta bien vite son attention vers son petit ami, sentant ses joues reprendre leur éternelle couleur carmine – tout à fait appréciable, selon Levi.

– Salut, Levi. Que puis-je pour toi ?

– Juste une baguette au blé complet, comme d'habitude.

Eren acquiesça et se retourna avec le sourire, prenant la pain pour l'emballer. Le soldat lui tendit un billet de dix euros. Le brun le prit et ouvrit sa caisse, attrapant quelques pièces qu'il tendit vers le petit homme. Ce dernier ouvrit sa main, paume vers le ciel, et attendit qu'Eren touche sa peau pour refermer fermement ses doigts sur le membre. Il tira doucement le jeune Jaeger vers lui et lui vola un baiser, se fichant des autres clients et se délectant silencieusement de la rougeur qui envahissait de plus en plus le visage de son petit ami. Il recula plusieurs secondes plus tard, mettant fin à l'échange, pour chuchoter au creux de l'oreille cachée par quelques mèches brunes :

– Ce soir, chez moi après ton boulot.

Sa voix basse et grave tira un frisson incontrôlable à Eren et celui-ci hocha la tête affirmativement, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix à cet instant précis.

Il observa de ses yeux bleus pailletés de nuances vertes Levi reculer, sa main caressant un instant sa joue avant qu'il ne la retire, attrapant sa baguette sur le plan de travail et se dirigeant vers la sortie en jetant un dernier regard à son amoureux et saluant silencieusement Connie.

Quand il eut franchi la porte, Eren lâcha un gros soupir en croisant ses bras sur la dessus d'une des vitrines pour y poser sa tête rouge écarlate à l'intérieur.

– Vous êtes _tellement_ mignons, railla le rasé après avoir servi sa cliente, se repassant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Le brun lui fit signe de se taire et se redressa quand la cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, essayant de calmer les rougeurs qui persistaient sur son faciès.

* * *

Levi et Eren étaient affalés sur le canapé du salon du soldat. Le Caporal, le dos posé entre le dossier et l'accoudoir et une jambe dans le vide, caressait d'une main distraite le ventre de son amoureux, lui-même allongé sur son petit ami. Ils regardaient la télé sans la voir, l'œil vitreux et l'air en paix, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Le brun poussa un petit soupir, bougeant un peu pour pouvoir poser sa joue sur le torse musclé du soldat. Celui-ci remonta sa main et la glissa dans les cheveux épais du plus jeune.

Mais le moment paisible fut interrompu, la sonnerie stridente de l'appartement résonnant désagréablement dans ce dernier.

La main de Levi se figea dans la touffe brune avant que son soupir ne soulève la tête du jeune Jaeger.

– Putain, 'sont chiants les gens, marmonna-t-il mornement.

Il tapota la tête du koala qui avait élu domicile sur son ventre, lui intiment par ce geste de se décaler. Ledit koala poussa un faible grognement de mécontentement puis obtempéra, laissant assez de place libre pour que le petit homme puisse se redresser.

Le Caporal se leva d'un mouvement souple et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre du salon, pouvant voir à travers celle-ci le chieur qui venait l'emmerder à un moment pareil.

Ses orbes regardèrent vers le bas et il n'eut aucun mal à identifier la personne qui appuya une nouvelle fois sur la sonnette, avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois, puis un autre, augmentant l'irritation de Levi.

Ce dernier ouvrit la fenêtre d'un mouvement sec et énervé, fusillant des yeux l'enquiquineuse.

– Oï, tu vas arrêter de t'acharner comme ça ? Tu fais chier, la binoclarde, cracha-t-il d'une voix polaire.

La femme brune releva brusquement sa tête vers lui, arrêtant ainsi la torture auditive. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire que Levi qualifia d'aliéné mangea la moitié de son visage.

– Youhou ! Levi ! J'ai cru que tu te cachais de moi ! cria-t-elle de façon tonitruante en agitant ses bras.

L'œil du soldat tiqua, commençant à regretter d'avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix et devait faire entrer l'autre andouille, au risque que celle-ci recommence à harceler la machine hurlante.

Un soupir agacé le secoua.

– Je viens t'ouvrir, mais si t'appuies ne serait-ce encore une seule fois sur la sonnette, je te jure que tu seras tellement défigurée que même ton putain de clebs ne te reconnaîtra pas, c'est clair ?

Le femme déglutit sans toutefois se départir de son sourire, puis acquiesça vivement. En la voyant faire, le petit homme grogna mais n'ajouta cependant rien, se contentant de reculer pour fermer la fenêtre.

– Je reviens, lança-t-il à Eren tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour finir par disparaître derrière celle-ci.

Le jeune brun releva la tête du dossier du sofa, haussant un sourcil quand la porte claqua. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu énerver son petit ami de la sorte... Enfin, il en fallait tout de même peu pour énerver Levi, de toute façon...

Il haussa les épaules et se recoucha convenablement, frottant son visage là où l'odeur du soldat était la plus présente.

Il commençait sérieusement à somnoler quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant ainsi retentir dans l'appartement la voix passablement irritée de Levi :

– Putain, enlève tes godasses avant de tout salir, quatre-yeux.

– Oh, mais détends-toi ! On dirait un vieil ours mal léché ! rit la nouvelle arrivante en frappant de manière bourrue le dos de son ami.

Le petit homme grinça des dents et attrapa la main envahissante pour la plaquée brutalement dans le dos de la femme, lui faisant ainsi une clé de bras.

– Touche-moi encore une fois avec tes mains crades et je te défonce, lui cracha-t-il glacialement.

Elle acquiesça vivement et geignant bruyamment et Levi la relâcha, la plantant là pour s'installer aux côtés de son amoureux, qui s'était redressé en position assise après avoir compris que son petit ami n'était pas revenu seul.

Eren regardait avec une petite inquiétude l'invitée surprise en train de se masser le bras, une moue boudeuse déformant ses traits.

– T'es qu'une brute ! pleurnicha-t-elle en se dirigeant tout de même vers eux, ne semblant aucunement impressionnée par ladite brute qui la trouait du regard.

Elle continua son cinéma quelques secondes avant d'enfin s'apercevoir de la présence du brun.

– Oh oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers lui, plaquant ses mains sur ses joues tout en ignorant le grognement que poussa Levi.

Elle se mit à le fixer dans les yeux, un sourire dément ravageant son faciès.

Eren, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés de peur, son cerveau lui hurlant de s'éloigner de cette tarée qui lui maltraitait la visage. Et l'expression qu'elle arborait ne le rassurait en aucun point.

Elle était tellement proche qu'il arrivait à voir les quelques taches de rousseur qui constellaient son nez et ses pommettes. Quelques mèches folles s'étaient échappées de sa queues de cheval, cachant par moment ses yeux chocolats protégés par des lunettes. Ceux-ci pétillaient de joie, comme si elle venait de découvrir un merveilleux trésor.

– Comme tu es joli ! lâcha-t-elle après un moment en bougeant brutalement la tête du jeune garçon qui commençait à avoir mal aux cervicales.

De sa place, Levi lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia et elle recula, lâchant la tête du brun sans pour autant le quitter des yeux et se massant un instant le membre douloureux.

– Hum... fit-elle mine de réfléchir en plaçant ses doigts sur son menton. Pour que monsieur grognon te laisse entrer dans sa demeure sacrée, c'est que tu dois être quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Eren se sentit rougir et lui jeta un regard gêné et sceptique, ne sachant que dire à cette personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Comprenant son malaise, elle lâcha un rire tapageur avant de poser une main sur une des ses épaules frêles.

– Désolée, désolée, j'oublie les bonnes manières ! Je m'appelle Hanji, Hanji Zoe. Je travaille sous la direction de notre cher Levi.

Le brun fut surpris. Alors comme ça, Hanji était une soldate placée sous les ordres de son amoureux... Il secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent et lui offrit un sourire .

– Enchanté, je suis Eren Jaeger, se présenta-t-il en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Je travaille à la boulangerie-pâtisserie « Pomme de Pain » et je euh...

Il jeta un regard embarrassé et perdu à son amoureux qui comprit parfaitement ce qui le tracassait.

Le petit homme croisa ses jambes et poussa un court soupir. Il attrapa la main fine de son petit ami et darda des yeux pénétrant sur la soldate.

Cette dernière regarda les mains liées avec une expression incrédule qui lui donnait un air tout à fait idiot, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Elle pointa les deux hommes du doigt, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois de suite.

– Vous... vous sortez ensemble ?! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton aigu.

Le Caporal se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ayant deviner sa réaction, tandis qu'Eren sentit ses joues s'empourprer, raffermissant sa prise sur la main laiteuse du soldat qui en fit de même.

– Ça te pose un problème, la binoclarde ?

Elle secoua la tête et se mit une nouvelle fois à dévisager le jeune homme, puis un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents blanches et alignées.

– Au contraire, je suis contente pour vous deux ! Moi qui désespérais de voir un jour mon petit garçon se trouver une personne pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la mort et haut de là, je suis comblée, débita-t-elle en essuyant une fausse larme sous son œil.

Pour toute réplique, Levi lui donna un autre coup de pied dans le tibia et lui jeta un de ses meilleurs regards noirs.

– Pourquoi t'es là, au fait ?

– Quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ? demanda Hanji, son expression triste trop surjouée pour avoir l'air vraie.

L'Ackerman grogna et lui lança un regard dangereux. Elle grimaça en captant la menace sous-jacente.

– Eh bien, je m'emmerdais et comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, j'ai décidé de te rendre une petite visite, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Pour me faire chier, ajouta Levi.

– Entre autres.

Sa jambe chauffa une nouvelle fois, lui faisant douloureusement comprendre qu'elle aurait dû se taire.

– Puisque t'as réussi ta mission, tu peux maintenant dégager de chez moi.

– Mais ! Je m'ennuie toute seule ! bouda-t-elle.

– J'm'en branle. Vas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

Eren observait avec amusement la petite dispute qui se déroulait entre les deux adultes, les gamineries de Hanji lui donnant envie de rire.

Il sentit la main de Levi quitter la sienne et il le regarda se lever de manière fluide. Ses yeux turquoises scrutèrent les deux soldats se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, le Caporal tirant fermement son amie vers la sortie. Il ouvrit en grand le battant et la jeta dehors, poussant ensuite hors de son domicile les chaussures de la femme à l'aide d'un grand coup de pied. Elle ne put esquisser un seul geste qu'il claquait déjà la porte, faisant demi-tour pour se rasseoir sur le canapé.

Le brun ricana et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du soldat.

– Qu'elle est chiante..., souffla Levi.

– Je la trouve drôle. Quoiqu'un peu gamine et...

– Cinglée ?

– Ouais, approuva Eren.

Il y eut un petit silence reposant et apaisant que les deux amoureux savourèrent.

– Mais je la trouve sympa. Elle a l'air d'être une bonne amie, malgré son excentricité. Elle semble être gentille aussi, dit-il après un moment, la voix chuchotante de peur de casser le moment.

Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ferme-la, fit-il sur le même ton sans être pour autant cassant. Tu dis des conneries.

Le jeune Jaeger esquissa un petit sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Levi le faire basculer sur le sofa, l'adulte se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

– Et si on arrêtait de parler de cette fêlée ? Je préférerais faire autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..., susurra l'Ackerman, sa voix grave et sensuelle envoyant des frissons de pur plaisir à son homologue.

Ce dernier gloussa et passa ses bras sur la nuque de son petit ami, sachant parfaitement ce que celui-ci sous-entendait.

Levi plaqua quelques baisers sur le cou d'Eren qui pouffa en sentant les chatouilles le démanger. Des mains baladeuses passèrent sous son haut, lui tirant un gémissement qui émoustilla le soldat. Celui-ci glissa ses doigts sur la peau douce du plus jeune, caressant délicatement les côtes alors qu'il remontait sa bouche le long de la gorge hâlée, frôlant par la suite le menton, pour finir par l'écraser avec douceur sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

Le baiser fut d'abord tendre et amoureux, devenant par la suite fougueux et presque brutal, les mains de chacun partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre de manière frénétique. Eren agrippa les cheveux du Caporal tandis que le long gémissement qui lui échappa fut étouffé par le baiser.

Levi finit par mettre fin à l'échange, se reculant après avoir léché d'une langue mutine les lèvres de son petit ami. La respiration courte, il fixait les yeux turquoises d'Eren rendus brillants et vitreux par le désir. Il détailla ensuite la bouche aux lèvres décollées et luisantes de salive, le souffle chaud et rapide heurtant sa gorge.

Eren, à cet instant, était tout simplement un appel à la luxure.

Et qui était-il, lui, Levi Ackerman, pour y résister ?

* * *

Alors ? Des avis à partager concernant ce 6ème chapitre-OS ? Que pensez-vous de ce presque mais pas du tout début de lemon ? xD C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi "hot" donc... Oui, je sais, c'est pas vraiment "hot" mais oh ! hein ! Voilà ! (répartie...)

N'hésitez pas à les partager !

A bientôt ! o/


	7. G comme Gnome

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Gnome  


 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, encore une fois, je l'avoue je suis coupable uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Note de l'auteure :**

Alouuuurs, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'a attaquée ! ;_; Enfin, j'avais déjà le début en tête (que j'ai écrit depuis un moment ^^') et la trame de l'OS également, mais je ne savais pas comment la retranscrire... Néant total ;_; Pourquoi tant de haine ?! щ(ಥДಥщ) Je me rappelle avoir relu 36 millions de fois le début, puis j'ai regardé la page blanche en-dessous pendant un long moment avant de dire : "Fuuuuck ! **(ノè_é)ノ** " Et j'ai boudé Open Office pendant plusieurs jours... ^.^' Encore désolée...

 **Note de l'auteure (bis) :**

J'ai une idée d'OS indépendant (qui ne se trouvera pas dans Avec toi, de A à Z, donc ^^), so regardez de temps en temps dans "My Stories" pour voir si je l'ai posté (si vous êtes intéressé(e), bien sûr ^.^). Mais je ne sais pas trop quand il sera prêt (j'ai juste l'idée et je n'ai encore rien écrit)...

Bwef ! Vous faites comme vous voulez !

* * *

 **Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :**

 **Licorne-chan :** Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise également ^.^ C'est vrai, beeeaaauucoup de fictions sont comme ça ! Et avec moi, du kawaii (fluff) entre ces deux, tu en auras xD (mon côté fleur bleu me crie souvent dessus pour que je fasse des scènes vraiment fluff =.= xD). J'adore martyriser Hanji, c'est tellement jouissif (là, c'est mon côté sadique qui se fait entendre xD) Oui, ça fait très mal ;_; (les marches des piscines sont le mal incarné ! xD) Lépidophobie ça te fait penser à une maladie liée au lait ? Hum... Quand on regarde bien, ça le fait ! 8D (en tout cas, c'est plus logique que moi xD) Peut-être que Connie va reprendre du service ;D Moi, ça n'affiche rien ;_; Mais oui ! C'est peut-être un ninja ! Il faut que tu l'accules (p'tain, ce mot me fait penser à un autre beaucoup moins soft xD ← c'te fille est une perverse u.u) et que tu lui fasses cracher le morceau ! Et s'il veut rien dire, tu le tortures *3 Tu verras plus tard si Connie (aka Coco pour les intimes xD) aura (ou pas) une nouvelle mission *D Oui, j'en suis une u.u Atta, on se fait vraiment chier en cours à la fin de l'année ! Tous les profs (ou presque, car y en a qui travaillent jusqu'au dernier jour TxT) nous disent : "Pensez à apporter des jeux de carte !" Ils croient vraiment que je vais venir en classe pour faire 8 putains d'heures de batailles ou de belote ?! . La suite est (enfin !) là !

 **Lyzee :** Hello ! Contente que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tous les autres . Oui, Connie adooore charrier Eren xD ! Levi et Eren sont toujours mignons u.u (ou pas xD) Hé hé, oui, je compte bien faire une rencontre entre les amis de Levi et le couple (je sais pas trop quand, mais c'est prévu (et je sens que je vais m'é-cla-ter xD)) Merci pour tes encouragements et conseils, je vais faire comme tu le dis et aller à mon rythme ^o^

Hé hé, je pense effectivement que le choix n°3 est le meilleur (sans prise de tête, tu suis l'histoire) et c'est le cas de tout le monde apparemment, alors c'est génial !

T'es sûre que tes chevilles vont bien ? T'arrives encore à mettre des chaussures ? xD

Mais il va prendre, le petit Niels, il va prendre ! *3

Vi vi, tu vas bientôt les voir ! xD Je suis heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir (mais je me sens un peu mal de te faire attendre comme ça en même temps .)

En fait, ça va être avant (beaucoup avant xD) le "S" xD Le lemon est proche...

De rien ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider ^o^

Ah ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait rire ! xD

Voui ! Les questions ! \o/

1) Oui, réessaie x) (quand j'ai vu cette question, j'suis direct aller voir et là... là ! J'ai vu que tu l'avais pas fait ! ;_; xD)

2) Hum... Je ne pense pas (même si j'adore ces deux persos (surtout Isa xD))

3) (Non, tu ne me l'as pas déjà posée ^^) Oui, tu les verras (très très trèèèèèèès bientôt d'ailleurs *D)

4) Non, pas encore ! xD

5) Oui, j'envisage de faire déménager l'un des deux protagonistes, mais je ne vais pas te dire lequel ! xp (même si je pense que tu peux le deviner xD)

6) Tu verras, tu verras ! u.u

C'pas grave, ça m'amuse ! xD Des chansons en français du style années 80-90 ou de maintenant ? J'aime Hugues Aufray, surtout Stewball (elle me fait toujours pleurer ;_;), Santiano , Debout les gars et Adieu monsieur le professeur ; Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai de Francis Cabrel ; Cendrillon de Téléphone ; Je suis un homme Zazie ; Un homme debout de Claudio Capéo ; SOS d'un terrien en détresse , De temps en temps et Écris l'histoire de Grégory Lemarchal (et d'autres de ses chansons dont je me souviens plus le nom xD) ; Mon essentiel d'Emmanuel Moire ; Un jour au mauvais endroit et Le portrait de Calogero ; Savoir Aimer et Ma liberté de Florent Pagny ; D'un ave Maria (elle m'a collé des frissons, surtout le clip .) de Pascal Obispo... Après je sèche un peu... xD Maintenant les nightcores : Nightcore - Centuries ; Nightcore - Warriors ; Nightcore - Everytime we touch ; Nightcore - Bad boy ; Nightcore - Criminal [Male version] ; Nightcore Try Male version ; Nighcore - Fuckin' Perfect (Male Version). WALAAAA ! \o/

Oui, "corse" s'écrit comme ça ! ^O^

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Non

\- Nan

\- Noooon

\- Nan

\- Naaaan

\- Naaan !

\- Non !

\- Encore non xD

\- Re non

\- Et nan ! x'D

Encore perdu ! xD Peut-être que tu trouveras le prochain, courage ! xD

Bonne continuation à toi ! ;D

P.S. : *cri de guerre* Et attends ! Le Capitaine Tête de Poulpe, il est où ?! O.O

P.S.2 : Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde en fait et moi la première u.u

 **GreenEyes :** La suite vient de sortir du four ! \o/ Je suis contente que tu aimes "mon Levi", j'avoue que ça passe ou ça casse... Il est assez dur à cerner donc je le fais à ma sauce u.u (Levi : On parle de moi, les morveuses ? / Moi : OxO" *se jette à terre, rampe au sol, rase le mur et sort de la pièce avec courage*) Je pense aussi que ça partirait en steak, et bien comme il faut xD (j'ai envie de faire un OS dessus... à voir...)

* * *

Bonne lecture ! :D

PS : Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous ces commentaires, favs et follows ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

Kissous ! Kissous !

* * *

 **Gnome**

* * *

Eren stressait.

Beaucoup.

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit de son compagnon alors qu'un grognement exaspéré fit trembler ses cordes vocales. Bras et jambes écartés à la façon d'une étoile, il écrasa sa tête sur un oreiller avant de se mettre sur le côté.

Elle allait le tuer. Le tuer – de manière douloureuse, si possible –, trouver un moyen pour le faire ressusciter, puis le tuer à nouveau.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière lui, un torse musculeux se moulant à son dos. Un bras atterrit devant ses yeux et il n'hésita pas une seconde à entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de son conjoint.

– A force de stresser comme ça, tu vas finir par avoir la chiasse, fit remarquer celui-ci, son souffle s'écrasant sur le haut du crâne du jeune Jaeger.

Charmant. Vraiment.

Mais Eren savait que malgré cette phrase... poétique, Levi se faisait du souci pour lui. C'était sa façon à lui de le lui montrer. Comportement singulier d'un homme singulier, tout simplement.

– Mikasa va me tuer... et te castrer, geignit le brun pour seule réponse en se tournant vers son homme.

La main de ce dernier vint caresser sa joue, le simple geste le calmant un peu. Il détailla le visage harmonieux de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux aigues-marines plongeant dans ceux orageux.

– Elle est aussi chiante ? demanda Levi en haussant un sourcil, ses doigts retraçant la courbe de la mâchoire du jeune adulte.

– Mm... Quand elle va savoir qu'on a dix ans de différence, elle va tout de suite crier à la pédophilie... Surtout qu'elle est devenue pire que surprotectrice depuis...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais le Caporal en devina la fin.

« Depuis Niels ».

Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent et il attira le garçon dans ses bras, endroit chaud et sécurisant.

– Mais bon, continua le brun, Armin sera également présent.

Il y eut un petit silence, Eren nichant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami pendant quelques minutes reposantes avant de se redresser, se penchant sur le côté pour s'étirer.

– Il faut qu'on parte, sinon on va être en retard, fit-il avant de bailler.

Levi se leva à son tour, embrassa le cou de son amoureux et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent sur la terrasse d'un café à l'allure accueillante et chaleureuse. Eren, la main fermement accrochée à celle de Levi, chercha dans la foule deux têtes bien connues. Une fois trouvées, il ne put s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles tout en s'exhortant au calme.

– Arrête ça, souffla le soldat d'une voix morne.

Le brun lui jeta un regard en coin mais obéit.

Il guida Levi jusqu'à ses amis, slaloment entre les nombreuses tables et évitant les rencontres douloureuses avec des serveurs pressés. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une petite dizaine de mètres de Mikasa et Armin, mais Eren pouvait déjà voir leur regard curieux se poser sur eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Armin, un petit blond, fut le premier à réagir et se leva, enlaçant gentiment son meilleur ami.

– Je suis heureux de te revoir, Eren, souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci sourit et lança une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se reculer.

– De même.

Le blond porta son attention sur la personne aux côtés du brun, le détaillant sans atteindre l'impolitesse et lui lança un petit sourire quand ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux aciers de l'homme.

– Enchanté, je suis Armin, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Le Caporal la lorgna puis finit par accepter l'échange, glissant sa main dans celle du plus jeune.

– Levi.

Armin fit un petit sourire timide, tout de même impressionné par le charisme du soldat. Ses orbes se posèrent par la suite sur les membres enlacés et son sourire s'accentua, comprenant maintenant pourquoi son ami souhaitait les voir, lui et Mikasa. Son regard s'accrocha à celui du brun, se sentant partagé entre la joie de voir Eren en couple – et apparemment heureux à en juger ses billes pétillantes – , et l'inquiétude, le souvenir de Niels étant encore frais et amer.

Eren détacha ses orbes turquoises d'Armin quand il remarqua que Mikasa se levait de sa chaise pour finir par se poster à côté du blond, lançant un petit regard sur les mains enlacées avant de fixer avec méfiance Levi.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Mikasa, fit le brun irrité après avoir lâché un petit soupir.

Elle lui jeta un regard d'excuse et s'approcha pour l'étreindre avec force mais elle se recula bien vite, ne voulant lâcher des yeux l'inconnu trop longtemps.

Eren retint un nouveau soupir et alla s'asseoir, tirant son petit ami pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Une fois tout le monde installait et les boissons commandées pour les deux nouveaux arrivants, la jeune asiatique recommença à dévisager le petit homme qui se trouvait en face d'Armin et en diagonal par rapport à elle.

– Mikasa, arrête ça...

Le jeune Jaeger était franchement exaspéré par le comportement de sa sœur.

La jeune femme l'ignora et reposa sa question :

– Qui êtes-vous ?

Eren entendit son compagnon soupirer et il sut à cet instant qu'il commençait à s'agacer. Super...

– Comme je l'ai dit à ton ami, je m'appelle Levi, morveuse, répondit le Caporal d'une voix glaciale.

Mais Mikasa ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton et lui lança un regard noir. Ladite morveuse n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait écraser si facilement.

– Que voulez-vous à Eren, sale petit gnome ?

Levi se tendit et l'atmosphère devint électrique.

– Je te conseille de faire gaffe à ce que tu dis, je ne suis pas ton pote, petite merdeuse, siffla le soldat.

– Et vous-

– Mikasa !

La voix du brun avait retenti, forte et menaçante. Sa sœur détourna les yeux et pinça ses lèvres.

Eren claqua sa langue, les sourcils froncés.

– Pas la peine de poser toutes ces questions, tu sais exactement ce qu'il se passe. Et puis arrête de manquer de respect à Levi, tu me fous les nerfs, là, tonna-t-il.

– Mais-

– Si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est pour vous le présenter... Il est mon petit ami, ajouta-t-il de but en blanc.

– Ere-, commença le jeune femme en prenant un air outragé.

– Non, Mikasa. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire. Mais Levi n'est pas comme Niels. Niels est un enfoiré de première cependant tous les hommes ne sont pas forcément comme lui. Levi ne me fera jamais autant de mal, la coupa-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse.

– Et il a quel âge ?

– Vingt-huit ans.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à cracher son venin.

– Mais tu es inconscient ! Il est plus vieux que toi de dix ans c-

– Écoute, morveuse, Eren est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut, la coupa froidement Levi. Tu n'as pas besoin de le crécher et ses décisions lui appartiennent de droit. Et puis, putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'on ait dix ans de différence ? Je ne suis pas encore un putain de vieux qui ne sait pas retenir sa merde.

Armin et Mikasa grimacèrent en entendant ces mots pleins de beauté. Eren, lui, ne réagit pas plus que ça, trop habitué.

Un silence tendu se fit, Eren regardant Mikasa qui semblait dans ses pensées, sûrement était-elle en train de chercher un autre argument pour dévaloriser le soldat. Elle était butée et même les derniers mots de Levi ne l'avaient pas découragée.

– Quel est votre métier ? demanda-t-elle enfin en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

– Il est Caporal, répondit Eren à la place de son compagnon.

Armin parut surpris.

– Caporal ? Vous êtes militaire ? questionna-t-il en regardant le petit homme.

Celui-ci acquiesça, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel sous cette question quelque peu idiote.

– Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre base, alors ?

Levi fusilla Mikasa du regard et répondit sèchement :

– On a muté. Et notre nouvelle base n'est pas totalement opérationnelle mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. C'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de dire.

Le blond hocha la tête mais Mikasa ne tarda pas à s'emporter de nouveau :

– Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez quand vous devrez y retourner ? Vous allez laisser Eren tout seul, non ?

Son ton de reproche énerva encore plus Levi. Si elle aurait été sous son commandement, sûr qu'elle en aurait pris pour son grade. Cependant un sourire narquois vint étirer ses fines lèvres.

– Sache que les militaires sont libres le soir et les week-ends s'ils ne sont pas en missions ou autres trucs de merde du genre. Ils peuvent aussi communiquer avec leur famille par téléphone ou webcam en cas d'absence prolongée. De plus, la base n'est pas trop loin donc tout est parfait.

Le jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quelques secondes plus tard, ne sachant que dire.

– Et si vous veniez à mourir ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Armin et Eren la regardèrent, un peu choqués par cette question. Et malheureusement, ce fut celle de trop pour Levi.

– Je crois qu'il y a un truc que t'as pas bien compris, merdeuse, cracha-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs et la sensation de supériorité émanant subitement de son être déclenchèrent une série de frissons chez les jeunes, Eren compris. Il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon si énervé.

– Eren sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend en entretenant une relation avec moi. On en a déjà parlé. Il sait ce qui l'attend si je crève ou si je deviens totalement taré. De plus, nous pouvons tous passer l'arme à gauche à n'importe quel instant : une personne qui perd le contrôle de son véhicule et qui fonce sur cette terrasse, te broyant instantanément, ou alors un putain de pot de fleurs qui te tombe sur la tronche alors que tu passes sous un balcon, coup qui peut être sévère et entraîner une mort cérébrale. Il faut que tu saches que la Mort t'attend à chaque putains de tournants.

Un silence oppressant accueillit sa déclaration.

– Bien sûr, les risques sont plus élevés si je pars pour une mission ou une opération. Mais je te le répète encore : Eren est parfaitement au courant.

Le brun confirma ses dires en hochant ma tête.

– Levi m'a tout expliqué et a envisagé toutes les possibilités pour que je comprenne bien dans quoi je m'engage. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile quand il devra aller sur le terrain, mais j'accepte ce fait et je lui fais confiance... Alors s'il-te-plaît, Mikasa, ne cherche pas à l'éloigner de moi. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure, Levi est totalement différent de Niels, il me protégera et me soutiendra autant que possible, et je le ferai également... Est-ce que tu comprends ? expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce en agrippant la main de son petit ami qui était posée nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir de la chaise.

La jeune femme asiatique scruta un moment le visage de son frère avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

Heureux et soulagé, Eren lui lança un immense sourire, les yeux brillant de mille feux. Mikasa sentit les siens s'écarquiller et elle les détourna vivement, ses joues chauffant désagréablement.

– Bon ! s'exclama Armin en frappant dans ses mains pour dissiper le malaise. Maintenant que toute cette histoire est réglée, je veux qu'on m'explique comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et comment vous vous êtes mis en couple ! finit-il, ses orbes céruléens pétillant de malice.

Eren se sentit rougir mais il accéda à la demande de son ami. Ses doigts jouaient avec ceux de Levi qui l'écoutait parler, la vivacité qu'il dégageait alors qu'il racontait leur histoire lui arrachant un petit sourire en coin.

Il lorgna pensivement son thé qui devait s'être refroidi depuis le temps. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Eren, il était sûr qu'il aurait continué à voir la vie comme une chose mesquine et fourbe. Maintenant, il savait que quelqu'un attendrait ses retours d'opération avec impatience et inquiétude.

Maintenant, il avait une ancre à laquelle s'accrocher pour ne pas perdre pied et sombrer dans les méandres de l'amertume et de la folie. Il avait une ancre qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait en retour.

Et ça, c'était inestimable.

* * *

– Ta sœur est vraiment chiante, soupira Levi.

Eren ricana et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse du Caporal qui raffermit se prise autour de sa taille.

– Ouais, mais elle ne m'a pas éviscéré et elle ne t'a pas émasculé, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, plaisanta le brun.

Levi sourit en coin.

– C'est vrai, dit-il. Tu vois, t'avais pas à te chier dessus comme tu l'as fait.

Le jeune Jaeger se redressa et monta sur son compagnon, posant ses avant-bras sur sa poitrine nue pour le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, il arrivait à distinguer les détails du visage de son amoureux et il remarqua que celui-ci le dévisageait avec un sourcil haussé, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais un langage ravissant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle. Un vrai poète !

– Tu es le premier à me le faire remarquer. Peut-être devrais-je revoir mon orientation ? répliqua Levi en entrant dans son jeu, un petit sourire taquin ornant ses lèvres.

Eren éclata de rire et lui donna un chaste baiser avant de s'affaisser sur son torse avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il sentit les bras de Levi venir l'enlacer et il nicha son visage dans son cou robuste, inspirant son odeur alors que le sommeil les gagnait doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, seules deux respirations lentes et profondes vinrent percer avec calme le silence nocturne de l'appartement.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop catastrophique ce 7ème chapitre-OS ?

A bientôt ! o/

PS : Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous ces commentaires, favs et follows ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Kissous ! Kissous !


	8. H comme Huh

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Huh  


 **Rating :** T (Kufufu ! *3)

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, encore une fois, je l'avoue je suis coupable, incorrigible,... uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Euh... Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster cette fichue suite ? Faut dire qu'elle m'en a fait baver... =.=" Mais je suis quand même désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! .

 **• _ASSEZ IMPORTANT :_** Pour le prochain poste, j'aimerai avoir votre avis. Vu comment se termine ce chapitre-OS (non, n'allez pas lire la fin tout de suite, ça va tout vous gâcher xD), je vais EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT vous poser cette question : **Voulez-vous la suite de ce chapitre-OS, sachant que ladite suite bah... sera la suite DIRECTE de la fin écrite ci-dessous, sans ellipse et tout le bowdel ? Ce sera un peu comme un Two-Shot, quoi. xD**

Mais sachez que ceci reste exceptionnel, je me suis laissée un peu (beaucoup) importer par mon enthousiasme... xD (enfin c'est _normalement_ exceptionnel... je sais comment je suis donc un _léger_ doute persiste... =.=)

 **•** Certains mots ont des lettres "multipliées", mais c'est fait pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre l'intonation que prend le personnage quand il les dit ;) Je les ai aussi mis en italique et je ne sais pas pourquoi x) Mais c'est pas grave, je vais quand les laisser comme ça puisque ça ne dérange pas la compréhension du texte.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Licorne-chan :** Ouais, vive le kawaii ! Oui, t'as raison, mais c'est normal non ? xD Je pense qu'on a tous un petit côté schizo, tu vois... (ah ! Tu vois que t'es pareil xD) Je te comprends quand même, Mikasa est un perso sympa mais elle est étouffante xD

Ouais, en fait aka (= a.k.a), c'est l'abréviation « _Also Know As »_ , qui veut dire en français « alias »;D Donc : Connie, aka Coco = Connie alias Coco ;D Oui, suis mes conseils et encul- accule le bien ;)

Arg, à cause de toi j'ai l'impression qu'un putain de gros insecte est dans mon oreille ! X.x Ken est vraiment cooool *x* Et j'ai adoré ta petite histoire xD

P.S .: Il est enfin là, le coquinou, il voulait pas sortir...

P.P.S.: Ne t'inquiète pas pour çaaa !;D

 **Lyzee :** Hello ! Merci, je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours ce que je fais :3

De rien, j'espère que je ne te n'ai pas donné beaucoup de musiques que tu avais déjà entendues... .

Oui, c'est LA rencontre xD Et c'est tellement amusant de l'écrire xD Heureusement oui ! Et je me demande qui aurait gagné (ça donne matière à réfléchir, même si j'ai ma petite idée du gagnant)

Toujours égale à elle-même. Mikasa ne serait plus Mikasa si elle n'était pas comme ça x)

Fais attention quand même, hein ! Les chevilles peuvent enfler si vite... xD (tu sais faire du roller ? My god... Je t'admire ! xD)

Tu es toute excusée, je suis moi aussi impatiente d'arriver à ce moment *3

Mah, je t'en veux paaaas ! De plus, vu comment les événements s'enchaînent dans ce chapitre, j'hésite à faire le lemon encore plus avant que ce que j'avais prévu quand je t'ai prévenu (avant la lettre « J », celle où j'avais prévu de le faire, mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire xD). Je verrai suivant les réponses que j'aurai à la question que j'ai posé ;D (même si je pense avoir déjà la réponse xD) et n'enferme pas ton impatience dans le grenier, tu vas avoir mal à la tête à force qu'elle tape dans la porte tout en hurlant ! xD:okjesors: Et puis, j'aime bien aussi quand les chapitres ne mettent pas trois plombs à sortir, donc je peux te comprendre ;)

Hum... Peut-être que je parlerai d'eux...Mais je ne peux pas te garantir s'ils seront vivants ou non si jamais ils font leur « apparition » xD

Hé hé ! Ils arrivent, ils arrivent !;D (tu peux aussi, ton impatience sera peut-être moins bruyante, mais ce sera tout aussi douloureux xD:okjesorsbis:)

Et tu supposes bien ;) (*tends l'oreille*... Wow, c'est efficace, ça ! Peut-être devrais-je essayer ta technique... hum.)

Ouaaaiis ! *w*

1) Euh... Françaises ou pas, les musiques ? J'en connais une panoplie, des musiques Rock et Rock Alternative (américaine-anglaise) mais moins sur la variété fr (oui, je sais, la honte... xD) Dis-moi tout et j'essaierai de te trouver tout ça ! ;) Je connais par contre pleeein de chansons paillardes (ami(e)s rugbymans obligent xD)... Tu me dis ce que tu préfères et je cherche ;D

2) Oui, ils sont juste frère et sœur d'adoption ;)

3) Hum... Disons que Mikasa n'a pas franchement l'habitude qu'Eren se montre aussi « gentil » avec elle (si tu vois ce que je veux dire), donc ça fait son petit effet ;) Et puis, j'aime bien mettre de l'ambiguïté sur ses sentiments (ceux de Mikasa), même si je peux quand même t'affirmer qu'elle éprouve juste l'amour qu'une sœur peut éprouver pour son frère D

4) Ahah ! Ça, je ne te le dirai pas ! *D

Fais-le plein alors, si t'as plus de questions, c'est un ordreuh ! xD

Ouille, comme tu dis xD

\- Non

\- Nan

\- Naaan

\- Re non xD

\- Encore non !

\- Toujours non !

\- Toujours et encore non xD

\- Et naaaan ! (si c'était une hypothèse, bien sûr xD)

C'est pas graaave ! Tu trouveras peut-être la prochaine fois !;D

Bonne continuation à toi aussi !

P.S. : Oh là là ! Oh là là ! Oh là là ! Que des Poissons aillent chercher Capitaine Poulpe pour lui dire de nous rejoindre au plus vite – il va m'entendre, celui-là – ! Allons sauver Major Étoile de Mer !

* * *

 **Huh**

* * *

– _Huh_ !? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, là ?! s'exclama Jean en se levant plus vite que la lumière.

Et apparemment s'était-il relevé trop vite puisque qu'il rencontra brutalement le sol, se renversant entièrement son verre d'alcool sur le visage.

Eren, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, explosa de rire. Il descendit difficilement de son tabouret et se pencha vers Jean, tanguant dangereusement.

– T'es tombé... comme une _grooosse_ merde !

Son rire retentit une nouvelle fois et Jean se releva, se mettant d'abord à quatre pattes avant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

– _Huuuh_ ?! fit une nouvelle fois le plus grand des deux garçons, ses yeux vitreux mitraillant Eren.

Celui-ci s'accrocha au bar de la cuisine tout en riant, bousculant un tabouret.

– Arrête de rire... ou j'te fous mon poing dans la tronche, couillon, grommela Jean qui se replaça assis devant le bar, remplissant à nouveau son verre avec une bouteille d'alcool qui traînait.

– Le couillon t'emmerde, pony-face, rétorqua Eren en l'imitant, marmonnant dans sa barbe quand la dernière goutte se décrocha du goulot avec difficulté, signe que la bouteille était présentement vide.

Ledit pony-face réagit au quart de tour à ces mots. Il attrapa violemment le t-shirt de son ami et le tira brusquement vers lui, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux sous le geste brutal.

– Tu veux t'battre, p't-être ? grogna-t-il, son haleine alcoolisée faisant plisser le nez d'Eren.

– Oh, les gars !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Connie. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié.

– Qu'est-ce que vous glandez ? C'est pas bien c'que vous faites, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

Eren haussa un sourcil. On aurait dit sa mère.

– C'est même immoral ! cracha le garçon au crâne rasé en les pointant du doigts, ses yeux les foudroyant sur place.

Il laissa tomber sa pose et se reprocha d'un pas maladroit, manquant de s'emmêler les pieds toutes les trois secondes. Il se planta devant eux et les dévisagea tour à tour.

– Un combat doit TOUJOURS être arbitré, fit-il d'un air solennel, ses joues rosées montrant dans quel état il se trouvait lui aussi.

Eren ricana avant de s'étouffer. Finalement, Connie n'avait pas la fibre maternelle !

– _Yeah_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend GUEULER jusqu'au salon !

Le jeune brun tourna la tête vers le gueulard et un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres quand il le vit.

Armin se dirigeait vers eux, la démarche tout aussi élégante que celle de Connie, torse et pieds nus. Sa chemise été enroulée sur sa tête, chacune de ses mains tenant une bouteille de bière.

Le blond, une fois à leur hauteur, passa un bras autour du cou d'Eren et tapota son nez avec l'index, l'expression mortellement sérieuse tout en repoussant Jean de l'autre bras. Ce dernier tomba par terre et resta couché au sol, un pied encore sur la chaise haute et les yeux fixés sur le plafond, l'air profondément déconnecté.

Armin fit peu cas de Jean et porta toute son attention au brun.

– Tu sais, je crois qu'tu devrais appeler Levi, mon p'tit Eren. Tu l'as pas prév'nu j'crois...

Ces deux phrases dégrisèrent quelque peu le jeune Jaeger et il se rappela avec difficulté – les joies de l'alcool... – que oui, il avait zappé de prévenir Levi de son absence.

Merde.

– J'crois aussi... continua le blond en plaçant l'autre bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Que j'vais gerber...

Après ces mots, Armin se détacha et attrapa un saladier posé sur le bar pour vomir dedans. Et Eren explosa de rire. Oui, voir le petit blond dégobiller le faisait rire – même si l'odeur nauséabonde et les bruits écœurants le calmèrent efficacement.

Un cri suraigu perça soudainement leurs tympans. Sasha, également bourrée – ils l'étaient tous dans l'appartement, de toute façon –, arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la cuisine, arrachant le saladier des mains d'Armin.

– Mais qu'as-tu fait ?! hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

Le blond la regarda avec des yeux vitreux, une grimace stupide montrant son incompréhension.

– Tu as noyé mes patates !

Elle se mit à sangloter et les deux amis se penchèrent vers le récipient, Eren retenant un haut-le-cœur en voyant la substance aqueuse et grumeleuse, où, effectivement, semblaient recouvrir les fameux féculents à en juger les petits monts jaunes dépassant de la mare répugnante.

Sasha, l'air affreusement abattu, attrapa une bière dans le pack posé plus loin sur le bar et l'ouvrit pour en boire le contenu à grandes goulées.

Eren lui tapota l'épaule pardessus le bar pour la soutenir.

Mikasa arriva à son tour et se posta près d'Eren.

– J'ai entendu des cris... expliqua-t-elle de façon morne, s'asseyant sur un tabouret à côté de son frère, qui lui se demandait – avec une certaine contrariété, fallait le dire – comment elle faisait pour être aussi... _normale_ , alors que l'alcool dansait la salsa dans son sang depuis au moins aussi longtemps qu'eux.

Enfin, peut-être était-elle plus froide que d'habitude...

Mais son arrivée fit soudainement rappeler à Eren qu'il devait appeler son petit ami.

Alors, un sourire benêt aux lèvres, il attrapa son téléphone et fit plusieurs essais pour le déverrouiller, sa vision déformée par son état d'ébriété. Un cri de victoire lui échappa quand il arriva enfin à passer cet obstacle et il farfouilla dans ses contacts pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Une fois trouvée et sa langue sortie sous une moue de concentration, son doigt tangua au-dessus du prénom « Levi », ce dernier semblant être déplacé par une force inconnue. Une fois ce deuxième obstacle franchi, il prit également tout son temps pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Les tonalités résonnèrent à son oreille et il esquissa une expression boudeuse, l'ennui le prenant déjà. Il se leva avec difficulté et alla chercher une bière.

– _Eren._

En entendant la voix si connue de son amoureux, le jeune brun sentit un sourire idiot venir déformer son visage. Entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de son homme le rendait à chaque fois tout chose – phénomène apparemment empiré lorsqu'il était ivre. Toutefois, un sentiment de frustration le prit quand il remarqua que seulement son prénom avait retenti.

– Dis : « Allô », répondit-il d'une voix surexcitée.

– _Non_ , répliqua sèchement et brusquement Levi, semblant avoir deviné ce qu'Eren prévoyait avec cette demande.

– _Alleeeeezz_ ! Dis : « Allô » ! hurla ce dernier, son ton mi-boudeur mi-suppliant agressant les oreilles du soldat.

Le brun entendit le Caporal soupirer avant qu'un long silence ne se fasse de l'autre côté du fil, et il sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait gagné.

Tout sourire, il avala une grande gorgée de sa boisson et attendit en trépignant que Levi fasse ce qu'il lui demande.

– _Allô._

– A l'huile !

Puis Eren explosa de rire en s'étalant sur le comptoir, fier de sa bêtise. Un autre soupir se fit cependant entendre du côté de son petit ami.

– _Maintenant que t'as fini de me faire chier avec ta connerie, tu peux me dire ce que t'es en train de foutre, bordel ?_

Oups.

Levi était pas content. Cette constatation le fit ricaner et il escalada une nouvelle fois son tabouret, toujours plus ou moins avachi sur le bar, ses gestes abstraits manquant plusieurs fois de l'envoyer embrasser le sol.

– _Baaah_... Coco – tu sais, c'est l'mec qui travaille avec moi – nous a app'lés pour nous dire que les autres revenaient ce week-end en ville... _Huh_ , j'ai envie de gerber... grommela-t-il, sa voix sortant difficilement. Et il nous a invités pour faire la _fiestaaa_!

Ces derniers mots le firent sourire.

– T'sais qu'Armin a dégueulé ? rigola-t-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

Un grognement retentit à son oreille.

– _T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant, putain ?_ accusa Levi, ignorant sa dernière remarque et ne voulant également pas poser de questions pour en savoir plus sur son explication à moitié compréhensible.

Levi était parti toute la journée chez Hanji, laquelle l'avait supplié la veille de venir l'aider à couper du bois pour l'hiver prochain, une forêt lui appartenant se trouvant à proximité de chez elle. Quand il était revenu à son appartement et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Eren à l'intérieur, celui-ci ne travaillant pas le samedi après-midi, il avait tout de suite imaginé le pire.

– J'ai oublié... avoua Eren d'une petite voix, ses prunelles larmoyant en percevant le ton de reproche.

Silence radio.

– T'es fâché ? tenta-t-il.

– _Non_ , soupira Levi après un énième silence.

Un immense sourire barra la face du brun.

– Levi est petit, mais il est _gentiiiil_! Levi n'est pas grand, mais il est banda-

– _Arrête ça !_ lui ordonna glacialement le soldat, et Eren pouvait parfaitement imaginer ses yeux écarquillés de fureur.

Pour toute réplique, le plus jeune se bidonna une nouvelle fois.

Connie, qui avait entendu son ami « chanter », ne put s'empêcher de donner son point de vu :

– Levi n'est pas grand, mais il est _flippaaant_!

Eren le regarda, prêt à l'invectiver. Son petit ami n'était absolument pas flippant ! C'était juste que parfois, il te regardait d'un air qui te donnait envie de te faire pipi dessus... Mais il était en aucun cas effrayant !

– Levi est petit, mais c'est mon _ennemiiii_... Levi n'est pas grand, mais il est _gerbaaant_... chantonnait faiblement et à tue-tête Mikasa, regardant d'un air presque rageur le mur en face d'elle.

Son frère la regarda et s'apprêta à défendre corps et âme son amoureux mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

– _Toi, petit merdeux..._

Aïe.

La voix polaire fit déglutir difficilement Eren qui manqua de lâcher sa bouteille. Apparemment, il avait entendu ses amis.

Qu'avait-il dit déjà, sur Levi et le fait qu'il n'était pas _du tout_ flippant... ?

– _Passe-moi la putain d'adresse de ton ami_ , ordonna sèchement le plus vieux.

Le brun la lui donna, essayant de rendre ses mots plus compréhensibles pour ne pas énerver encore plus son amant.

Un Levi pas content n'était pas bandant.

– _Je viens te chercher. Et je te jure que tu vas me payer ça._

– Comment ? bredouilla Eren, peu sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir son châtiment.

Levi eut un rire sec.

– _Peut-être en en t'attachant sur le lit et en te faisant subir mille et une petites tortures. Je te ferai pleurer, hurler. Tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Et j'accéderai à ta demande seulement après que tu auras compris la leçon._

Et le plus vieux raccrocha.

Cette réponse aurait pu sonner comme une menace mais le ton suave et bas, presque érotique, qu'avait pris le Caporal ne laissa pas de place au doute : les tortures que subira Eren seront seulement d'ordre sexuel.

En comprenant cela, le brun sentit le désir monter en lui, telle la lave dévastatrice et ardente d'un volcan en éruption.

Un Levi pas content, était en fait, tout à fait bandant...

Pour canaliser le feux délicieux qui embrasait son bas-ventre et réhydrater sa bouche soudainement sèche, le jeune Jaeger finit cul-sec sa boisson.

Toujours affalé sur le bar, il attendait Levi avec une certaine anxiété. Dans quelques minutes, il sera là et quelques minutes après, lui-même sera sûrement – si Levi n'avait pas dit des paroles en l'air – en train de gémir et crier, la respiration haletante et les membres tremblants.

Cette simple pensée l'excita encore plus et il grogna quand il sentit son sexe devenir plus à l'étroit dans son caleçon qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit violemment quelques instants plus tard, attirant les regards sur la personne qui venait de faire cette entrée fracassante.

Levi se tenait là dans toute sa splendeur – et fureur constata son amant avec une petite moue –, avançant déjà vers Eren, snobant les autres jeunes adultes qui le fixaient comme s'il était un être venu d'ailleurs.

Le soldat se stoppa en face du jeune pâtissier. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouva sur l'épaule de Levi. Il commença à se débattre et voulut crier son indignation, mais il arrêta tout geste et ferma sa bouche en sentant son estomac se soulever. Une partie de lui, la plus éméchée, lui hurlait de vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son rustre de petit ami, mais son instinct de conservation lui ordonnait de se tenir à carreau et de ne surtout pas – surtout _pas_ ! – provoquer encore plus le soldat. Cependant, pour satisfaire son envie de « rébellion », il décida de se faire aussi lourd que possible, tentant même de peser encore plus, usant de stratagèmes tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Cela fit également hausser les sourcils de son amant, alors qu'il traversait la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture, faisant fi des regards éberlués des passants.

Le trajet jusqu'à la résidence de Levi se fit dans le presque silence, Eren maugréant de son côté. Il retenait parfois bruyamment ses envies de vomir, faisant grimacer son compagnon de dégoût.

Une fois arrivés à destination, le Caporal sortit le plus jeune de la voiture sans retenir sa brusquerie. Il le tint par le bras, ignorant ses protestations. La porte de chez lui fut ouverte puis refermée avec autant vigueur et il tira son petit ami jusqu'à la salle de bain, le jetant dans la douche. Et Eren eut tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son esprit embrumé, qu'une cascade d'eau glacée lui tomba dessus, trempant ses vêtements et lui arrachant un cri surpris. Levi voulait qu'il se rappelle de cette nuit, de ce qui lui arriverait la plupart du temps s'il le mettait en colère de cette façon, alors l'étape du dégrisement était nécessaire.

Eren n'eut également pas le temps de tempêter contre le plus vieux, ce dernier le sortant tout aussi vite de sous le jet d'eau pour le traîner jusqu'à la chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur lui, étouffant, en l'embrassant, les insultes qui jaillissaient en un flot continu de sa bouche. Le brun tenta de le repousser mais il tint bon, sa puissance et sa volonté étant amplement plus fortes.

Les vêtements furent par la suite enlevés avec empressement, seuls les caleçons restant à leur place.

Puis un baiser lascif et quelques caresses bien exécutées plus tard, et le brun n'était plus qu'une faible petite chose tremblante et implorante, son corps déjà échauffé par la chaleur qui l'englobait.

Levi regarda avec convoitise le visage perdu entre le plaisir et la frustration de son compagnon, sa langue retraçant les contours de ses abdominaux et ses doigts stimulant certaines de ses zones érogènes.

Eren allait se souvenir de cette nuit-là.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en entendant le geignement que poussa le brun quand il l'empêcha de jouir.

Oh que oui, il allait s'en souvenir !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite ? Et de sa fin ? *)

 **•** Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu mes notes en haut de la page (les vilaaaiiinns ! xD), je vous pose une question (ceux qui n'ont pas compris celle d'en haut peuvent aussi la lire, c'est la même mais en plus direct xD) : **Voulez-vous la suite de ce chapitre-OS, sachant que ladite suite sera le lemon qui a vaguement commencé ci-dessus ?**

 **•** A ceux qui ont lu mes notes en haut : vous trouvez peut-être la question plus claire maintenant, non ? x) Je n'avais pas envie de vous spoiler, donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne rien révéler (même si je sais que les perspicaces ont dû voir limpide dans mon jeu xD)

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience !

A bientôt ! o/


	9. I comme Implore-moi

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Implore-moi  


 **Rating :** M (*3)

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, encore une fois, je l'avoue je suis coupable, incorrigible, irrécupérable... uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices, que vous êtes tous des pervers ! \o/

En effet, vous avez TOUS voté pour le lemon, bande de petits coquinous x3 Ainsi, dans mon immense bonté (herm...), j'ai exaucé votre vœu commun en rédigeant le fameux citron ;D MAIS, je dois vous avouer que je suis pucelle en ce qui concerne le monde "limoneux" des fanfics (vi, vi u.u ... Enfin, du moins au niveau de l'écriture Kufufu ! *3), donc je suis désolée s'il y des trucs... bizarres (?)... J'ai fait des recherches et tout le tsointsoin (vive les fenêtres privées xD), mais bon, on ne sait jamais ^^'

 **•** Je tiens à féliciter _**D4rk Lili**_ qui est la seule à avoir trouvé le titre de ce OS ! Bravooo ! x3

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (je ne me suis pas relue, désolée, mais j'en peux pluuuuus ;_;):**

 **Nekoko 3 :** Euh... Je ne veux pas que tu meures, moi... ;_; Ha ha ha ! xD Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as adoré ce chapitre, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ! x) Je me suis vraiment é-cla-tée en écrivant ce chapitre, donc je suis contente qu'il te plaise et te fasse rire.

Jean et Eren sont irrécupérables et Connie n'est pas mieux x'D Sasha va s'en remettre (peut-être gardera-t-elle des séquelles ? xD) et Mikasa... reste Mikasa xD

Pwahaha ! Je t'imagine trop x'D

Les sous-entendus de Levi t'ont fait quoi ? Je ne vois pas la suite du message !

 **Little-Monckey :** Comme tou(te)s les lecteurs/lectrices ! XD Nous somme TOUTES perverses ici ! x'D

Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant x3

La suite est là ;D (oui, bon, ça a été long mais voilà...)

 **TMVioletta :** Coucou ! Eh bien, bienvenue à toi et merci d'avoir commenté ;D Pwahaha ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et qu'il t'ait amusé x) Conseil : évite de lire des fics devant des membres de ta famille, non... devant des gens tout court (xD), tu risques forcément de déraper au bout d'un moment et de passer pour une fifou (ce qui est peut-être, qu'en sais-je ? x'D)

Et il y aura du lemon ! x) (oh oh ! Mais Eren va s'en souvenir de cette nuit-là ;D)

Donc oui, le prochain chapitre est un lemon, mais par contre pour la vitesse... Hé hé hé... Désolée ?

Kissous, kissous ! x3

 **Little-Monckey : (bis xD)** : Et nan ! C'est pas ça (même si j'avoue, ton idée est vachement (meuh xD... pardon...) bien *D

 **Licorne-chan :** Ha ha, désolée, j'ai tendance à en faire trop dans mes explications et donc à perdre un peu (beaucoup) les gens ^^' Ne t'inquiète pas, TOUT LE MONDE veux du lemon xD Oui, j'ai bien vu xD Et oui, c'était un PLÉONASME xD

xD Tu me fais marrer avec tes « histoires » ! x'DDD

 **Lyzee :** Hello Lyzee ! T'inquiète, tout le monde dit et fait des trucs chelous xD

Tant mieux alors :D Mais de rien ! Hum... Je pourrais te proposer : Medicine de Daughter Roslyn de Bon Iver et St Vincent Possibility de Lykke Li (oui, ces deux chansons viennent de Twilight xD Je les adore...) Fade into you de Mazzy Star Lullaby de Low (Hum... spéciale et « très instrumentale » si j'ose dire x)... Mais j'adore, j'adhère ! *.*) Found Love de Amber Run... Voilà à peu près ce que j'écoute ! (surtout en ce moment, avant c'était plus Rock et Métal Alternatif xD) Si tu veux, je pourrais continuer à chercher des chansons françaises, parce que je sais que ce j'écoute n'est pas forcément au goût de tout le monde ;D

Et c'est bien Levi (oui, il est imbattable xD)

Mais ça doit être tout de même bien de faire des ballades avec, même si tu ne fais rien d'autre *.*

Tu veux le lemon comme tout le monde xD

Et bien, tu as ta réponse maintenant ;)

D'accords, je ferai attention maintenant, on va la retrouver, cette Impatience !

Je me suis moi-même amusée en écrivant ce passage (et même tout l'OS xD) Armin et Mikasa sont « humains » (ouais bon, pas vraiment mais tu comprends xD) comme tous les autres, donc c'est normal qu'il se retrouvent torchés xD

Oui, pauvre patates... Amen...

Oui, impossible, comme tu dis ! XD

Merci pour ces beaux compliment x3

Ouais, merciiii ! *w*

1) « Coco », c'est le diminutif de « Connie » ;D

2) Cette fête était juste pour fêter le retour de 'toute la bande'. Chacun est allé faire ses études à des endroits différents, donc quand Connie a su que tout le monde serait de retour pendant le week-end, il a profité de l'occasion pour organiser une fête de retrouvailles en quelque sort ^^

3) Elle a réagi en le trucidant des yeux mais elle était un peu trop imbibée pour comprendre réellement la situation xD

4) Hélas, les patates sont décédées... noyées...

5) Oui, Jean a survécu à sa chute,mais il plane un peu, en fait xD

6) Connie a souvent cet effet... et l'alcool aussi xD

7) Hum... Pas encore, mais Eren passe tout son temps chez son amoureux, c'est vrai x)

8) Oui, tu l'as bien refais *.*

9) Oui, c'est très bien *o* (mais si t'as plus, ça ne me dérange pas xD)

Et naaaaan, aucune de tes propositions n'est le titre ! xD Ne pers pas espoir ! (et chut Intelligence, toutes réponses peuvent être plausibles ! u.u

Bonne continuation à toi aussi ;D

P.S. : Qu'on réveille Capitaine Poulpe ! Les autres, à l'assaut ! Allons récupérer le Major Étoile de Mer !

P.S. 2 : Merci à toi aussi ! x3 (oui, j'en fais une, je passe en seconde ;D et toi ?)

 **Nekoko 3 :** (bis xD) : Woh, j'ai failli ne pas voir ton commentaire ! '-' xD Donc les sous-entendus de Levi étaient géniaux ? J'avoue que Levi ne l'a pas joué fine et que c'était « alléchant » (dans un sens... breeef... xD) Je suis désolée, mais c'est un lemon pur et dur (surtout _dur_ , si tu veux ce que je veux dire... Heeeerrrmmm... . :okmagueule : xD) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y en aura des lemon ;D Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas des lapins, donc il n'y en aura pas tout le temps xD Donc oui I UNDERSTAND et très bien ! xD

Et bien tu l'as, ton passage limoneux xD (mais en plus détaillé, par contre... Beaucoup plus...)

Oui, c'est la lettre « i » ! ;D …... Et bien aucun n'est la titre ! (oui, « impulsion » était pas mal u... « Imprimente » ? Vraiment ? xD)

Et bien, regarde le titre du chapitre ;D

Merci, t'inquiète, je vais continuer ! ;D Par contre, pour ce qui de la vitesse de poste... Je crains ne pas pouvoir y remédier, désolée...

Oui, je vais continuer à fond les ballons ! xD

A plus ! Kissous, kissou !

* * *

.

 _ **Musique(s) :**_ Crazy in Love de _Beyoncé_ , version Fifty shades of Grey, bien sûr u.u **ou** la même chanson, mais reprise par _Sofia Karlberg.  
_

 ** _Liens :_**

 _Beyoncé :_ w w w . youtube .com (slash)watch?v= 8SCaWesth9U ( _titre sur youtube (si vous avez la flemme de tout recopier xD) :_ **Beyoncé - Crazy in Love (From the "Fifty Shades of Grey")** )

 _Sofia Karlberg :_ w w w . youtube .com (slash)watch?v=Jl8fV1jUQPs ( _titre sur youtube :_ **Crazy In Love (Beyoncé Cover)** )

 **Pour les liens, enlevez les espaces et remplacez (slash) par /**

 **Astuce :**

Si vous voulez écouter en boucle vos musiques sur youtube, vous pouvez marquer le mot "repeat" juste avant le ".com" ;D Exemple : w w w . youtube repeat . com(blabla avec plein de chiffres et de lettres xD)

.

* * *

 **Implore-moi**

* * *

Eren n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Le froid glacial de l'eau sortant du pommeau de douche et le sol inconfortable carrelé avaient été trop rapidement remplacés par une chaleur corporelle exquise et un matelas ouaté.

Il reprit ses esprits quand il remarqua le regard insistant de Levi sur lui. Et à peine sa bouche fut-elle ouverte, qu'il lança une flopée d'insultes toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Mais les lèvres du Caporal s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes, le ramenant au silence.

Surpris dans un premier temps, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Cependant, quand la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lui revint en mémoire il tenta de repousser le soldat, utilisant ses bras et ses jambes pour se libérer.

Il était en colère, comment Levi avait-il osé lui faire prendre une douche glacée ?!

Mais son énervement ne sembla en aucun cas toucher son homme, celui-ci forçant même la barrière qu'étaient ses lèvres pour s'inviter dans sa cavité chaude et humide. Eren ne le laissa pas faire pour autant, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait ses lèvres. Pourtant sa volonté de se rebiffer s'effilochait au fil des secondes, Levi lui lançant des attaques sensuelles inlassablement. Ce dernier s'amusait à glisser ses mains sous le haut d'Eren, effleurant l'épiderme échauffé sans jamais le toucher réellement.

Ce genre de toucher subtil électrisait le jeune brun et ça, Levi le savait _parfaitement_.

Les doigts légers du Caporal faisaient fortement frissonner Eren, ce dernier lâchant finalement un soupir de volupté quand ses côtes furent assaillies, un de ses points sensibles. Soupir qui permit par la même occasion à la langue de Levi de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Le muscle glissa lascivement sur son homologue, ce contact humide arrachant à tous les deux gémissement et grognement d'allégresse.

Levi sortit ses mains de sous le t-shirt d'Eren pour le lui enlever en vitesse. Le plus jeune en fit de même pour lui, retirant avec empressement son éternel débardeur noir.

Le soldat partit ensuite à la redécouverte du torse imberbe d'Eren, ses lèvres effleurant légèrement la peau embrasée, ses yeux brillant d'une manière assez réjouie en voyant l'étendue de frissons qui déformait l'épiderme. Sa langue retraça minutieusement les contours des abdominaux joliment dessinés, laissant derrière elle une traînée de salive luisante et brûlante.

Le muscle finit sa course à la lisière du pantalon qui disparut en quelques secondes, laissant apparaître un caleçon déformé.

Eren avança ses mains vers le bas de Levi, mains ayant jusqu'alors voyagé entre les trapèzes développés de son amant et les cheveux doux de celui-ci, ses doigts ayant décoiffé sans retenue les mèches lisses. Mais le soldat les repoussa d'un mouvement, rendant Eren perplexe. Il relava ses perles brillantes et interrogatives vers son compagnon qui lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

Levi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son jeune compagnon, celui-ci le fixant en retour. Il défit ensuite lentement la ceinture entourant sa taille et la mit de côté. Ses doigts agrippèrent par la suite le bouton de son pantalon treillis noir et le défit sans se presser, son regard toujours planté dans celui d'Eren. Il remarqua avec amusement l'entêtement de son amant à laisser ancrées ses pupilles dans les siennes. Entêtement vain puisque ses yeux tombaient parfois sur son entrejambe avant de remonter tout aussi vite, une lueur lubrique assombrissant toujours plus son regard.

Son pouce et son index attrapèrent la languette de sa braguette et la tirèrent de la même lenteur agaçante et insupportable, faisant apparaître petit à petit un caleçon aussi noir que celui d'Eren était blanc.

Le brun, irrité par le manque de rapidité de son partenaire, voulut une nouvelle fois toucher Levi pour lui retire fissa le vêtement devenu de trop. Mais il se fit éconduire de la même manière que quelques minutes auparavant, le frustrant encore plus.

Levi, après avoir repoussé les doigts baladeurs de son compagnon une seconde fois, retira son treillis. Il attrapa par la suite sa ceinture avant de prendre les mains d'Eren. Celui-ci le regarda avec interrogation lier ses mains ensemble, bouclant la ceinture en la serrant assez mais pas de trop, pour que le sang puisse continuer à circuler sans problème. Le Caporal attacha ensuite l'excédant à un barreau du lit, la finesse de la ceinture lui permettant de faire un nœud solide.

Devant le regard perplexe d'Eren, Levi ne put empêcher le sourire taquin et joueur qui vint étirer ses lèvres luisantes.

– Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, Eren.

Celui-ci déglutit quand les derniers mots que lui avait débité Levi lui revinrent en tête. Il était un peu inquiet par rapport à la suite, mais il avait une confiance aveugle en son compagnon. Il savait que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, du moins volontairement.

Ledit compagnon fit taire ses pensées malvenues en reprenant ses caresses. Il glissa son nez dans les cheveux bruns, son souffle chaud déclenchant un long frisson chez le plus jeune, venant alimenter le brasier de son bas-ventre. Il survola ensuite de son nez le front, la joue rougie, le menton, puis remonta lentement, plaçant sa bouche au-dessus de celle du jeune Jaeger. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ses comparses mais les délaissèrent bien vite, sa tête descendant vers le cou de sa victime. Celle-ci émit une plainte, mêlant frustration et plaisir quand elle comprit qu'il ne l'embrasserait pas.

Levi masqua son sourire moqueur en mordillant tantôt doucement, tantôt fortement la peau fine du cou de son partenaire. Il faisait en sorte que son souffle cogne contre l'épiderme, sachant éperdument qu'Eren n'y était pas insensible, au vu de la chair de poule qui parcourait son corps inlassablement.

Il marqua ainsi la peau de multiples suçons et morsures, s'amusant à embrasser sensuellement chaque marque. Une de ses mains, jusqu'alors toutes deux maintenues en appui sur le matelas pour le soutenir, se déplaça une nouvelle fois vers le ventre du brun. Quand elle se posa dessus, il sentit les muscles de son compagnon se contracter, une expiration forte suivant cette action. Les doigts se mirent alors en mouvement, caressant subtilement certaines zones, le toucher se faisant plus appuyé et insistant sur d'autres.

Levi connaissait parfaitement les faiblesses de son amant.

Eren, sous lui, respirait de façon saccadée, sa mâchoire se crispant par intermittences. Les yeux clos, il se concentrait sur toutes les sensations délicieuses et licencieuses qui lui procurait son soldat. Levi était doué, extrêmement doué. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour lui faire tourner la tête. Il se tendit quand il sentit le souffle ardent au-dessus de son membre. Mais Levi ne fit rien pour autant, continuant sa lente descente pour finir par faire échouer ses lèvres juste en-dessous de son caleçon.

Le Caporal embrassa la peau douce à la lisière du bout de tissus immaculé, sa main écartant les longues jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il remonta le long de la cuisse sans empressement, sa bouche frôla un moment l'épiderme de l'aine, autre point sensible, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse franchement, envoyant encore et toujours de délicieux frissons à son amant.

Il déposa sa main qui voyageait encore sur le torse d'Eren sur la hanche de celui-ci. Il abaissa l'autre le long du bras bronzé, faisant racler doucement ses ongles contre la peau. Il laissa sa main un moment sur celle crispée de compagnon avant de la poser sur l'autre hanche. Ses lèvres embrassèrent avec insistance le membre érigé caché par le caleçon, arrachant une sorte de geignement à son partenaire.

– Levi... plus...

Ce dernier sourit en coin. Voilà la première supplication.

Il se redressa et lorgna un moment le corps alangui d'Eren, si bien que celui-ci, quand il remarqua l'absence de touchers et autres joyeusetés sur lui, se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par partir, le laissant en plan. Après tout, Levi pouvait se montrait un poil cruel quand on y pensait.

Mais non.

Devant le sourire railleur du Caporal, Eren sut ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer. C'était juste un moyen de le faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et le supplie de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Il voulait juste le frustrer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et cela marchait.

Les dents serrées, il tenta d'envoyer un regard noir au soldat, mais ses yeux n'exprimèrent que son impatience et son excitation. Toutefois, cela ne fit pas flancher Levi, lequel leva un sourcil.

Eren grogna.

– S'il-te-plaît... Levi...

En entendant sa voix un peu trop aiguë et suppliante à son goût, il ne put empêcher une petite grimace de venir déformer ses lèvres, ses joues devenant plus rouges encore.

Par contre, cela sembla satisfaire son partenaire qui se mit enfin à bouger. Il effleura toute la longueur de la poitrine jusqu'au bas-ventre de son amant avant d'arrêter ses doigts sur l'élastique du caleçon. Le mouvement de hanche impatient d'Eren le fit ricaner. Il accéda néanmoins à la demande muette et retira enfin le vêtement. Il jeta le bout de tissus hors du lit, le faisant atterrir à côté de son débardeur.

Il prit ensuite le temps de détailler le corps tremblant d'excitation d'Eren, le mangeant de ses yeux luisant de lubricité.

Ses orbes gris dévorèrent l'expression érotique du visage de son partenaire, qui avait les joues rouges et le regard brillant, celui-ci semblant le prier de reprendre son activité licencieuse. Pris d'une envie soudaine mais viscérale, il se pencha vivement afin de happer les lèvres tentatrices. Un baiser féroce débuta, les langues avides se caressant autant avec fougue qu'avec fureur, les bruits humides en résultant les excitant au-delà du possible.

Levi abaissa son bassin sur celui d'Eren, faisant se rencontrer les deux verges tendues. Ils lâchèrent tous deux des râles de plaisir et ils finirent par rompre le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

Le soldat agrippa les hanches de son jeune amant d'une poigne ferme pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis dévala une nouvelle fois le ventre de son compagnon en y faisant pleuvoir une multitude de petits baisers. Arrivé au membre dressé, il s'employa à l'ignorer, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les geignements et soupirs d'Eren.

Il lécha un petit moment le bas-ventre avant de continuer sa route humide vers l'aine. Ses doigts se replièrent un peu plus sur les hanches alors qu'il soufflait sur le sexe d'où s'écoulait déjà le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, tirant un énième gémissement à son brun.

Décidant qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre, il lécha de toute sa longueur la verge fièrement dressée, récoltant de ce fait le liquide transparent et visqueux. Il embrassa le gland avant d'introduire subitement le phallus dans sa bouche, entament de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Eren, sur le coup, lâcha un glapissement de surprise qui se mua bien vite en un long gémissement de délice. Sa respiration se fit erratique, mais il se retrouva frustré par la lenteur d'exécution de son amant et par le fait qu'il ne pouvait ni bouger ses bras, ni mouvoir ses hanches.

Levi, de son côté, s'amusait à rendre fou de désir son partenaire en alternant ses mouvements entre une lenteur lascive et une rapidité affriolante. Et quand il sentit Eren arrivé au point de non retour, il l'empêcha de jouir en pressant de son doigt le canal sous les testicules.

Eren, qui jusque-là n'arrêtait pas de gémir de plaisir, les larmes au bord des yeux, ne put empêcher le grognement irrité qui pressa ses lèvres face à sa non libération.

Levi planta ses yeux vitreux dans ceux larmoyants dans son vis-à-vis et fit un sourire en coin.

– Tu sais ce que je veux, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Eren détourna ses prunelles, la jolie couleur carmine de ses joues s'accentuant.

– Implore-moi, rajouta le Caporal.

Le jeune brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sa gène montant d'un cran. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il devait dire le rendait incroyablement embarrassé, mais il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin... d'atteindre le nirvana... _de sentir Levi en lui_...

– Je t'en prie... prends-moi, Levi... je t'en supplie... Maintenant...

Son ton implorant et ses yeux scintillant de larmes parurent convaincre Levi qui vint l'embrasser goulûment, mordillant ses lèvres et entrant avec vivacité sa langue dans sa bouche pour entamer un ballet fougueux et fiévreux.

Les mains du soldat glissèrent du buste jusqu'aux genoux de son partenaire, laissant derrière elles une chaleur incandescente. Il plia les jambes d'Eren en les tirant vers le haut, une main sous chaque genou.

Il allait le prendre, comme Eren le souhait tellement, mais il refusait de le blesser. C'est pour quoi il présenta trois doigts à son compagnon, ce dernier les humidifiant bien vite sans discuter.

Et après avoir tracé quelques cercles sur l'anneau de chair, il consentit enfin à forcer le passage, enfonçant délicatement son doigt lubrifié.

Eren fit de son mieux pour se détendre, n'ayant pas spécialement mal mais ressentant toujours cette agaçante appréhension au début chaque acte.

Quand enfin Levi le sentit prêt, il fit pénétrer un second doigt, entament après quelques instants des mouvements de ciseau. Le jeune brun, face à cette deuxième intrusion tiqua mais sans plus, ne se crispant aucunement, permettant ainsi au Caporal de faire entrer le troisième et dernier doigt dans son antre.

Son jeune amant fronça les sourcils sous l'inconfort et se força à rester aussi relâché que possible. Ce n'était pas sa première fois avec Levi, sa première fois tout court, ce qui lui permit de rester complètement calme.

Le soldat, sentant le corps de son partenaire détendu, commença à faire de lentes allées et venues, faisant soupirer Eren de félicité. Changeant souvent d'angles pour atteindre l'objet recherché, il sourit en voyant son compagnon bloquer sa respiration avant de lâcher un long gémissement.

Trouvé.

Il entreprit par la suite de frôler, toucher, frapper de plein fouet la prostate d'Eren, variant ainsi les délices et soutirant à son amant moult gémissements, soupirs et cris de pur plaisir.

Il retira ses doigts au bout d'un certain moment, faisant geindre le jeune brun de mécontentement. Il plaça leur visage face à face, les billes nuageuses s'ancrant dans celles turquoises avant que les bouches purpurines ne se rejoignent pour débuter un tendre baiser.

Il se mit en place et dirigea son sexe érigé vers l'entrée, surélevant le bassin d'Eren. Il força un instant le passage avant de faire glisser son membre doucement. Arrivé à son maximum, il lâcha un soupir et posa son front contre celui de son partenaire.

Leur souffle était saccadé, leurs membres tremblants, témoignant ainsi de l'intense extase qui les étreignait.

Levi déposa un bécot sur les lèvres gonflées d'Eren et entama des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il se redressa et agrippa les jambes tremblotantes de son compagnon par les cuisses pour les maintenir en place. Il déposa sa tête contre le genou à ses côtés, sa respiration irrégulière entrecoupée par des grognements rauques et son regard accroché sur le visage de son amant. La bouche de ce dernier laissait échapper gémissements sur gémissements, les yeux hermétiquement clos et les joues enflammées. Ses mains, refermées en des poings serrés, tiraient vigoureusement sur l'attache solide, avides de sentir sous elles le corps du Caporal tendu par l'effort et l'ivresse du moment.

Eren était beau, perdu dans le monde de la luxure et de la débauche.

Sentant arriver sa limite, le soldat accéléra ses mouvements, attrapant le sexe d'Eren d'une main impérieuse pour y imposer le même rythme effréné.

Les gémissements et grognements emplirent par la suite la pièce sans discontinuité.

Eren vint subitement dans la main de Levi, son cri de jouissance raclant sa gorge. Le soldat le suivit quelques instants plus tard, son râle rauque tirant un frisson à son partenaire.

Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position dans le but de reprendre leur souffle. Ensuite, Levi se retira avec douceur et enleva le lien qui retenait prisonniers les poignets de son amant. Jetant la ceinture au sol, il nettoya rapidement leur corps et se coucha à côté du brun. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers lui.

– T'es vraiment un sadique, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Levi ricana et le prit dans ses bras, dardant son regard dans le sien.

– Je ne pense pas que ça t'ait déplu, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Eren baissa les yeux, gêné, mais finit par les relever.

– C'est vrai... C'était bon... Très bon, même, avoua-t-il.

Il se lova un peu plus contre le torse de son homme avant d'ajouter, taquin :

– Je pense que je t'énerverai plus, à l'avenir.

Levi sourit en coin, amusé.

– Ne tente pas trop le diable, _gamin_.

Ledit gamin fit la moue mais ne répondit pas à la provocation, préférant largement grimper sur le bassin de son amant de soldat.

– Prêt pour un deuxième round ? demanda celui-ci en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que ses mains vinrent se poser sur les fines hanches du brun.

Eren fit mine de réfléchir, les yeux levés et un index posé sur son menton.

– Mm... Je ne pense pas que cela soit bien sérieux. Je n'ai ni envie de passer mon jour de repos à ressembler à un canard boiteux, ni envie de rester bloqué au niveau des reins.

– Petit joueur, rétorqua Levi, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Son jeune compagnon leva les yeux au ciel tout en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule. Il se pencha pour venir cueillir ses lèvres avec tendresse, sa langue trouvant tout de suite son homologue. Il déposa ses mains sur le cou de Levi avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à ses joues puis ses cheveux, les mains du soldat remontant de leur côté le long de son dos, ses pouces finissant par s'échouer sur les tempes humides et halées, les autres doigts ses perdant, eux, dans les mèches brunes.

Le jeune Jaeger mit fin au baiser, laissant ses lèvres stagner au-dessus de celles de son compagnon.

– Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il dans un chuchotement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Levi.

Celui-ci déposa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche avant de répondre tout aussi doucement :

– Moi aussi.

Eren lui offrit un sourire heureux puis reprit sa place sur le matelas. Son amant se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de son ventre afin de le ramener contre son torse musculeux.

Le brun cala plus confortablement son dos contre la poitrine de Levi et entremêla leurs jambes. Il croisa ses doigts à ceux qui reposaient contre son ventre puis soupira de bonheur.

– Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il en murmurant.

Son compagnon lui retourna la politesse en lui embrassant le crâne. Il s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun bercé par la respiration sereine de l'autre.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier lemon ? J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop croutée... *part se cacher*

Je sais, y a toujours des scènes dégoulinantes de guimauve entre Levi et Eren mais que voulez-vous, je suis **romantique** _ET_ **fleur bleu** _ET_ je suis dans ma période "tout est beau, tout est mignon tout rose" donc... xD

Bref !

A bientôt ! o/


	10. J comme Jamais

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Jamais  


 **Rating :** M (Kufufu *3)

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, encore une fois, je l'avoue je suis coupable, incorrigible, irrécupérable, et patati... uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **• *évite de justesse une tomate pourrie*** Euh... Désolée ? ... Oui, bon, d'accord, je suis désolééée ! Je sais que j'ai été vraiment longue pour poster cette partie ! TxT Mais j'ai eu le syndrome de "je-sais-ce-que-j'ai-envie-d'écrire-mais-je-ne-sais-pas- _comment_ -l'écrire" et j'avoue que mon temps libre est souvent épuisé par les révisions pour des contrôles, par les exercices de maths qui me prennent la tête (sérieux, parfois j'y passe plusieurs heures (parfois _jours_ si c'est un Devoir Maison X.x) et j'arrive même pas à les terminer... -_- ToT), par les exercices de physique-chimie, par la rédaction de ce /BIP/ de discours que je dois faire pour mon enseignement d'exploration "Littérature et Société" sur le thème de la "Liberté de Conscience" (sérieux, c'est super compliqué... X.x On n'avance pas du tout et les profs (oui, "les", ils sont deux xD) sont désespérés :/) et par mes autres devoirs (même si j'avoue que je n'éprouve aucune difficulté pour les bouclés rapidement sans faire de la merde. Mais je me dis que ce n'ai que le début de l'année donc j'évite de trop me réjouir, surtout quand j'entends mon prof de maths dire : "Ce n'est que le début, alors on n'a pas encore entamé les leçons vraiment compliquée."... Ou l'art et la manière de te couper la chique en une seule phrase... -_- xD). Et puis, quand j'ai vraiment du temps rien que pour moi, je ne vous cache pas que j'aime bien glander, lire des fanfics sur l'ordi, écouter de la musique,... ^^'

BREF ! Tout ce gros pâté (en parie incompréhensible, j'en suis sûre... je dois aller me coucher...) pour vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet affreux retard... TxT **  
**

 **•** Je tiens à remercier ici les personnes anonymes qui ont commenté mon OS indépendant Tout ce qui est petit est mignon ! Vos gentils commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée et je vous remercie chaleureusement pour avoir laisser ces quelques mots ! x3 (bien sûr, il en est de même pour les personnes non anonymes, mais j'ai pu vous remercier comme il se doit en privé donc... ^^) **  
**

 **•** Et enfin, toutes mes félicitations à _**Fleur82**_ qui a trouvé le titre de cette partie ! Bravo à toi ! x3

* * *

 **Jamais**

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les yeux verrouillés sur son portable, Eren regardait avec inquiétude le fond d''écran vide de notification.

Il n'avait reçu aucun message de Levi depuis quatre jours. Or, depuis que le soldat était parti en mission dans la région de Shiganshina – qui était en guerre depuis plusieurs mois –, celui-ci lui avait tous les jours envoyé un ou plusieurs messages et l'avait même appelé à plusieurs reprises, la durée de leurs discussions variant selon le temps dont disposait le Caporal.

Le cœur martelant fortement sa cage thoracique, un long soupir saccadé vint le secouer. Après avoir dégluti nerveusement, il trouva la motivation pour se lever, chassant mollement les couvertures recouvrant son corps. Il se mit sur pied et resta quelques secondes immobile, une sensation de malaise étreignant sa poitrine. Serrant les dents, il partit s'habiller et se retrouva bien vite dans le salon de l'appartement de son petit ami.

Soufflant une deuxième fois, le brun s'assit sur le canapé et après un bref moment d'hésitation, il se décida à appeler Levi.

Il patienta mais dû se résigner quand il tomba sur la messagerie de l'Ackerman. Stressé et surtout soucieux, il passa une de ses mains sur son visage fatigué avant de la faire glisser dans ses cheveux.

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

* * *

— Quelque chose te turlupine, mon garçon.

Ça n'était pas une question et Eren le comprit très bien.

— Ce n'est rien, jolie Adélaïde, dit-il tout de même en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

— Prends-moi pour une quiche ! Ta tête ferait fuir un troll ! riposta-t-elle en fronçant ses fins sourcils, ses yeux le réprimandant.

Le brun retint un soupir et ouvrit sa caisse dans le but de ranger la monnaie que venait de lui donner la vieille dame. Celle-ci le regarda faire de ses yeux perçants, examinant son visage pâle et aux traits tirés par une inquiétude mal contenue.

— Une personne chère à ton cœur te manque, n'est-ce pas, jeune homme.

Là aussi, ça n'était pas une question et cela surprit quelque peu le jeune Jaeger qui releva la tête.

— Co… Comment le savez-vous ? Enfin…

La femme Anton darda sur lui un regard bienveillant d'où perçait une certaine nostalgie.

— Je faisais la même tête que toi lorsque mon feu mari se trouvait loin de moi, se battant dans un zone remplie d'ennemis.

Eren resta muet, choqué par ce que venait de dire Adélaïde.

— Votre mari était un soldat ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure, ses yeux écarquillés montrant son ébahissement et son admiration.

— Oh oui ! Il a servi son pays durant une bonne partie de sa vie, mais le pauvre est mort pour cette noble cause…

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa :

— Bref ! s'exclama-t-elle en effectuant un geste vague de la main. Vas-tu me révéler qui est la personne qui a réussi à voler ton joli cœur ?

Il rougit et détourna le regard, faisant ricaner la dame.

— C'est ce petit homme à l'air sévère, non ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Eren braqua vivement ses grands yeux sur elle, la fixant d'un air surpris.

— Tout coïncide, mon brave garçon. Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu ici et depuis sa « disparition », tu n'as plus l'air aussi heureux qu'avant.

Il la dévisagea, bouche bée.

— Mais… Mais comment vous…

— Je suis peut-être vieille mais pas aveugle, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

— Vous le saviez depuis le début, hein…

Pour toute réponse, Adélaïde hocha de la tête, faisant embraser les joues du plus jeune une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la vieille femme et il soupira en baissant la tête, sachant qu'elle attendait des explications.

— Il s'appelle Levi… C'est mon petit ami.

Il reporta son attention sur sa cliente et fut soulagé de ne pas voir du dégoût se refléter dans les orbes de celle-ci.

— Il est soldat et est en mission depuis plus de trois semaines. Mais… je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre jours.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour son homme et Adélaïde ne l'avait pas aidé en lui révélant que son mari était mort au combat.

— Je… j'ai peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé. Qu'il soit gravement blessé ou même…

Sa gorge se serra, le mot tant détesté et craint refusant de sortir de sa bouche.

— Eren, commença la femme Anton d'une voix ferme, évite de penser aussi négativement. Il y a d'autres raisons beaucoup moins tragiques qui peuvent expliquer ce silence, tu es éventuellement loin de la vérité. Je ne souhaite pas te bercer de faux espoirs non plus, mais ne te tourmente tout de même pas autant l'esprit alors que ton homme a peut-être juste égaré son téléphone.

Il acquiesça faiblement – même s'il savait que Levi n'était absolument pas du genre à perdre aussi bêtement ses affaires – et papillonna des yeux pour chasser les gouttes d'eau qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle hocha de la tête, contente qu'il l'écoute puis sortit un stylo et un morceau de papier de son sac pour finir par écrire quelque chose sur la feuille.

— Bien, je vais m'en aller maintenant, mais tu pourras m'appeler si des pensées noires envahissent un peu trop ton âme, dit-elle en lui tendant le papier où son numéro de téléphone était griffonné.

Le brun attrapa la feuille en lui lançant un petit sourire de remerciement. La vieille dame lui souhaita une bonne journée, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois qu'il pouvait la contacter en cas de besoin, avant de partir avec ses achats.

* * *

Confortablement assis sur le canapé avec une tasse de lait entre les mains, Eren regardait d'un œil morne les images défiler dans la télévision. Il était en repos mais il ne savait que faire et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme le secoua et il s'allongea sur le canapé, posant la tasse sur le sol avant d'attraper son portable pour détailler son fond d'écran. Levi le regardait fixement de ses yeux de faucon à moitié ouverts. Enfin, une photographie de Levi le regardait… L'homme était couché à l'intérieur du lit, sur le ventre, les draps blancs s'accordant avec la nuance laiteuse de sa peau et contrastant avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Il tendait un bras musculeux vers l'avant, sans doute pour se saisir du téléphone.

Eren sentit un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres sèches. Levi était sexy sur cette photo, c'était dommage qu'il ne se laissât pas photographier facilement.

Le brun passa un pouce sur la photographie, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Levi lui manquait atrocement et son silence l'angoissait au-delà du possible.

La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Soufflant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir qui lui rendait visite.

— Monsieur Jaeger ? demanda un homme devant l'immeuble.

Eren haussa un sourcil et acquiesça simplement mais le geste sembla perçu par les autres.

Le brun ne voyait pas très bien les deux personnes de sa position et il ne percevait aucun signe distinctif qui aurait pu lui permettre de les reconnaître même à cette distance.

— Nous aimerions vous parler.

Il fronça les sourcils mais consentit tout de même à aller les rejoindre, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Il sortit de l'appartement de son petit ami puis dévala les marches de l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée avant d'ouvrir la lourde porte.

Devant lui se trouvait apparemment un soldat de l'Armée de Terre s'il se fiait à la tenue militaire qui habillait l'homme. Celui-ci était grand et brun et portait entre ses mains un petit coussin recouvert du drapeau du pays. Il se tenait extrêmement droit, ses jambes étaient écartées dans le prolongement de ses épaules et une main fermée en un poing était fermement plaquée contre son cœur tandis que l'autre tenait l'objet. Postée à côté du soldat, Eren reconnut avec stupéfaction Hanji qui portait également des habits militaires et adoptait exactement la même position que l'homme, sauf que sa deuxième main se trouvait dans son dos. Il remarqua avec confusion le regard chargé de peine qu'elle semblait lui lancer.

— Eren Jaeger.

Le brun reporta son attention sur l'homme.

— Je…

Le soldat fronça ses sourcils, ses yeux noisette se perdant un moment dans le vide avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix plus assurée :

— Nous venons à vous en ce jour pénible pour vous présenter nos plus sincères condoléances.

Il retira le drapeau et le donna à Hanji qui le plia soigneusement sans dire mot.

— Levi Ackerman, Caporal du Bataillon d'exploration et conjoint non officiel d'Eren Jaeger, employé de la boulangerie « Pomme de Pain », est malheureusement mort au combat.

Il marqua une petite pause, sans doute parce que sa voix commençait à trembler, avant de reprendre :

— Suite à un acte héroïque qui lui a hélas coûté la vie, plusieurs centaines de civils ont pu être sauvé, c'est pourquoi nous vous remettons sa Médaille d'Honneur.

Eren attrapa muettement le coussin qu'il lui tendit, où reposait effectivement ladite médaille ainsi que toutes les autres décorations que Levi avait reçue tout au long de sa carrière.

— Levi Ackmerman était un de nos meilleurs-

Le jeune brun n'écoutait déjà plus. La triste nouvelle venait juste de l'atteindre, de trouver son véritable sens, même si cela faisait déjà quelques petites minutes qu'elle avait été dévoilée.

Levi était _mort_.

Les yeux dans le vague, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement avant que de grosses larmes ne viennent obstruer sa vue.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa personne, lui faisant instinctivement relever la tête. La soldate marchait dans sa direction, dépassant son coéquipier qui avait apparemment fini son discours, et finit par se poster devant lui, lui tendant le drapeau parfaitement plié qu'il prit d'une main tremblante.

— Je suis désolée, Eren, chuchota Hanji en serrant de ses longs doigts une des épaules du jeune Jaeger.

Elle semblait se retenir de pleurer.

Le brun ne répondit pas, lâchant seulement une longue plainte terrible qui accompagna le temps d'un instant ses pleurs silencieux. Il s'arracha à la prise réconfortante de la femme et recula jusqu'à atteindre la poignée de la porte. Etant incapable de parler, il leur fit un petit signe de tête qui lui fut rendu puis il ferma le battant avant de remonter lentement les marches de l'escalier.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, il s'enferma à l'intérieur. Immobile, il fixait un point inexistant devant lui, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues trempées. La télévision était encore allumée mais le son lui parvenait à peine.

La rage l'étreignant subitement, il balança avec force le coussin, les médailles s'éparpillant sur le parquet en tintant faiblement. Il se laissa par la suite tomber par terre et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, plaquant hargneusement ses mains sur ses yeux. De longs sanglots ne tardèrent pas à sortir de sa bouche et il donna un coup de talon rageur sur le parquet.

Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Il avait eu raison… Il aurait dû faire quelque chose comme… n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui aurait pu sauver son petit ami.

Mais il n'avait rien fait. _Rien_.

Et Levi était mort.

Un rire quelque peu hystérique le secoua violemment, mais il fut bien vite étouffé par ses pleurs bruyants et intarissables.

Oui, l'homme de sa vie était mort.

* * *

Un claquement de porte la réveilla brutalement. Désorienté, il sentit son cœur louper un battement à cause de l'angoisse.

Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui.

Il sortit de son lit, ignorant que des larmes roulaient sur son visage, et s'avança d'un pas nerveux jusque dans le salon. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la pièce et remarqua avec frayeur une ombre se mouvoir devant la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa silencieusement un objet se trouvant sur le meuble à côté de lui puis alluma la lumière après avoir lâché un long soupir saccadé qui témoignait de son appréhension.

Il mit un petit instant pour s'accoutumer à la vive lumière du lustre mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inconnu, il ne put retenir le hoquet de stupeur qui vint presser la barrière de ses lèvres.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui. Il était habillé d'un uniforme militaire et portait un lourd sac de voyage.

A quelques pas de lui, se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il connaissait _très bien_.

— Le… Levi ? balbutia-t-il en esquissant un pas vers le soldat.

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, gamin ? demanda ironiquement l'Ackerman en haussant un de ses sourcils, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du trouble de son partenaire. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce chat ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, étant trop choqué pour pouvoir parler.

Levi n'était pas mort. Il était vivant… Il était réellement _vivant_ !

Les larmes, qui venaient tout juste d'arrêter de couler, recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

— Eren ?

Celui-ci lâcha le chat en verre qu'il avait pris pour se défendre et l'objet se fracassa sur le sol, mais il n'en eut cure.

Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son homme en courant puis se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci.

— Eren ? répéta Levi en rendant l'étreinte à son compagnon, troublé par son comportement.

— Pourquoi tu ne me donnais plus de nouvelles ?! s'écria le brun.

Le Caporal resta un moment surpris face au hurlement d'Eren – c'était la première fois qu'il haussait autant le ton – mais il se reprit bien vite :

— Mon portable a été détruit lors d'une attaque, répondit-il honnêtement en adoucissant sa voix le plus possible pour apaiser son conjoint.

— Tu aurais quand même pu m'appeler ou m'envoyer des messages avec le portable d'un de tes coéquipiers !

— Eren, eux aussi ont une famille. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur arracher le privilège de pouvoir parler à leur femme et leurs enfants.

Sa voix au timbre doux et son argument calmèrent le jeune Jaeger qui se détendit dans ses bras.

— Je… J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, sanglota le plus jeune en s'accrochant fermement à la veste sous ses doigts. J'ai fait un… un cauchemar… Tu étais mort… mort…

Levi passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, cherchant à le rassurer.

— Je suis là, Eren, je suis là… murmura-t-il.

— Ne me refais jamais ça. Jamais.

Pour toute réponse, le soldat l'enlaça plus fermement et déposa un petit baiser sur son front.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position, puis Levi se dégagea de l'étreinte pour se diriger vers la chambre en tirant gentiment Eren derrière lui.

Une fois dans la pièce, il fit doucement basculer le jeune homme sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa lentement, effaçant de ses pouces les gouttes salées s'écoulant toujours des magnifiques yeux à la couleur d'aigue-marine. Ses doigts retracèrent ensuite les fines lignes du visage de son compagnon avant qu'ils ne descendent en une caresse sur son cou.

Le baiser fut vite approfondi, l'amenant à remonter ses mains vers le faciès d'Eren qu'il prit en coupe. L'échange était fougueux, presque hargneux. Levi sentait à travers ce baiser toute la détresse de son partenaire, ce qui le fit culpabiliser. Il savait que c'était de sa faute même si, techniquement, il n'y était pour rien.

Ses mains partirent à la redécouverte de ce corps svelte qui lui avait temps manqué. Elles passèrent sous le t-shirt, retraçant doucement les contours des muscles finement tracés mais bien présents, déclenchant une série de délicieux frissons chez le brun. Elles s'attaquèrent ensuite aux boutons de chair, s'amusant à les torturer d'une manière délectable qui fit gémir Eren. Au bout d'un moment, elles remontèrent le long des côtes et retirèrent le t-shirt qui était devenu de trop. Elles redescendirent par la suite lentement le long du buste offert, puis du ventre, avant de frôler un instant les hanches pour vite s'en désintéresser, préférant s'attarder sur la bosse qui commençait à déformer le caleçon noir.

D'une de ses mains, Levi exerça une petite pression sur le pénis en érection de son petit ami qui lâcha aussitôt un gémissement de volupté. Souriant, l'Ackerman décida de passer ses doigts sous le bout de tissu, cajolant de cette façon directement le membre érigé.

— Levi…

Cette voix gémissant son prénom affriola agréablement les sens de l'Ackerman qui avait capté le désir et l'excitation qui suintaient de ce seul mot. Il se mit à caresser un moment le sexe de son amant et quand il sentit celui-ci arriver au point de non-retour, il arrêta ses mouvements, faisant geindre le jeune homme alangui sous lui. Il retira le boxer, lançant dans la manœuvre un souffle taquin sur le membre en érection puis se déshabilla, aidé par son compagnon pressé. Quand ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, ils ne purent retenir le même soupir de félicité qui sortit de leur bouche.

Animés par le feu de la passion, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, Levi encadrant le visage d'Eren de ses mains et ce dernier plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du soldat. Leur corps se mirent à bouger, se frottant l'un contre l'autre de manière frénétique. Leur sexe, comprimés entre eux deux, se caressaient mutuellement, les faisant gémir plus ou moins fortement.

Au bout d'un moment, Levi se décala un peu vers sa droite et tendit le bras à l'aveuglette, cherchant à ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet. Une fois fait, il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et l'ouvrit à son tour pour enduire ses doigts du gel froid, mordillant en parallèle le lobe d'oreille de son petit ami.

Il prépara par la suite son compagnon en douceur, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal et quand Eren fut prêt, il le pénétra lentement, fermant les yeux sous l'intense plaisir ressenti. Il se pencha en avant, embrassa langoureusement son amant puis entama les premiers mouvements.

La douleur des premiers instants fut bien vite remplacée par le délice de l'acte et le brun ne devint bientôt plus que gémissements et cris d'allégresse.

Bien des minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent tout deux le septième ciel tout en grognant et gémissant.

Cette nuit-là, Levi fit plusieurs fois l'amour à Eren, le rassurant par ses gestes tendres et ses murmures doux, attisant le brasier ardant qui chauffait son bas-ventre par ses caresses tantôt légères, tantôt appuyées et ses baisers passionnés, le frustrant délicieusement par sa lenteur calculée et malicieuse et ses moments d'arrêt qui lui permettait de détailler avec délectation le corps magnifique et offert sous lui.

Cette nuit-là, Levi aima simplement Eren.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent simplement.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce 10ème chapitre-OS ? Oui, y a plein de guimauves mais je vous avais prévenu(e)s : fleur bleue un jour, fleur bleue toujours ! xD

N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis, ils comptent beaucoup pour moi ! ;D

Ah, oui ! **_D4ark Lili_** m'a fait remarquer que je devrait peut-être donner un indice pour chaque titre à venir et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Dooonc :

 **"Je porte le nom d'un fruit mais je suis également un animal, qui suis-je ?"**

Bon, je trouve que c'est un groooos indice ça ! Je suis sûre et certaine qu'une majeure partie d'entre vous va trouver le titre ! (si ce n'est tout le monde xD)

Bref !

A bientôt ! o/


	11. K comme Kiwis

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Kiwis  


 **Rating :** M car c'est assez hot sans que ça soit du Lemon ;3 (et non, bande de pervers(es), y aura pas un trip bizarre avec des kiwis x'D)

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, encore une fois, je l'avoue je suis coupable, incorrigible, irrécupérable, et patati et patata... uxu) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

• Oui, je sais, je vous ai fait(e)s attendre... et que puis-je dire à part que je suis désolée ?

• Je tiens à tou(te)s vous féliciter ! Vous avez tou(te)s trouvé le titre de cette partie qui s'intitule bien "Kiwis" (je n'ai pas pénalisé pour le pluriel, ça aurait été (pardonnez-moi l'expression) salaud de ma part xD) ! Que vous êtes intelligent(e)s ! OxO ... xD

• Comme je n'ai pas posté quelque chose pour cette occasion, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en retard ! \o/

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guhmio** : Roh, toi aussi ? Je vais te rassurer : aucun de nos deux tourtereaux ne va mourir dans cette série d'OS ! ;D J'avoue y avoir pensé, mais non, je n'ai pas pu me résinier à faire mourir l'un d'eux... Mais ce n'est pas dit qu'à l'avenir je ne fasse pas une histoire où soit Eren soit Levi mourra *3 Eh bien, si t'aimes la guimauve, tu vas être servie avec moi ! xD Et bien sûr, tu as trouvé le titre de cette partie ! Bravo ! \o/

 **Ju-ly Len** : OUIIII C'EST KIWIS (avec un "s" à la fin, je crois que je ne l'ai fait remarquer à personne d'autre qu'à toi xD) Merci ! J'avoue qu'il l'est... Eh bien la suite est là (même si tu as dû attendre assez longtemps, désolée...^^') !

* * *

 **Kiwis**

* * *

Eren sentit un sourire immense venir manger le bas de son visage alors qu'il se retenait avec peine de sautiller comme un gamin : Levi avait accepté de faire les courses avec lui ! Miracle !

– Ils ont intérêt d'avoir nettoyé… grommela le Caporal à ses côtés.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire demeura intact. Il savait que le soldat n'aimait pas les lieux bondés de monde, alors quand il avait accepté de l'accompagner il avait cru à une blague. Mais non !

Il se dirigea vers les caddies, riant intérieurement de son petit ami qui le suivait visiblement à contrecœur. Néanmoins, ses doigts eurent à peine frôlés le manche qu'une main se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à figer son geste.

– Ne touche pas ces putains de trucs grouillant de bactéries, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais connu un bon lavage, grimaça l'Ackerman en fusillant presque le caddie des yeux.

– Mais comment-

– On prend juste le sac, le coupa-t-il en devinant sa question.

Eren souffla mais ne chercha pas à argumenter, connaissant son compagnon et son obsession pour la propreté.

Ils avancèrent donc, évitant les passants pressés et les voitures nerveuses. Une fois les portes automatiques passées, le brouhaha connu des supermarchés atteint rapidement leurs oreilles, faisant grogner le Caporal.

– Putain…

– Bon ! s'exclama le plus jeune en l'ignorant et lisant sa liste. Nous avons juste besoin de quelques boîtes et de kiwis car il n'y a plus de kiwis, et les kiwis, c'est bon.

Levi roula des yeux mais ne broncha pas et le suivit, essayant de ne pas faire attention au sol carrelé taché par d'étranges marques noires et par de curieuses flaques d'eau. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, y avait-il des putains de flaques au beau milieu du rayon «produits d'entretien » ?! Serait-ce un message subliminal ?

Irrité, le soldat chassa ces pensées et se focalisa sur le beau postérieur rebondi de son conjoint. Il s'humecta les lèvres, visionnant parfaitement la peau douce à la teinte hâlée et les muscles fermes roulant sous elle.

Comme s'il sentait son regard posé sur lui, Eren se retourna soudainement et lui lança un petit sourire, ses yeux pétillant de cette malice qui le caractérisait lorsque son humeur se faisait taquine. Et de par ce regard, Levi sut qu'il l'avait surpris en pleine séance de matage.

– Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda espièglement le jeune homme.

– Beaucoup, approuva le Caporal.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il vint se mettre au niveau de son compagnon et posa une main qu'il fit lentement glisser sur son dos, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons, avant de la stabiliser sur le fessier si affriolant.

– Et même plus, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque et suave tout en pressant subitement le postérieur sous ses doigts.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et retint in extremis le glapissement qui s'était pressé contre la barrière de ses lèvres, laissant juste passer un son étouffé. La surprise passée, il ne put refouler le rire qui vint le secouer et se colla à son amant qui avait remonté sa main pour lui enserrer la taille.

Ils avancèrent ainsi, faisant fi des personnes les entourant, leurs pas les guidant rapidement vers le rayon souhaité.

Eren rangea dans un sac les conserves voulues, se récoltant un pincement sur une de ses fesses après qu'il se soit moqué de Levi qui n'arrivait pas à attraper une boîte exposée en hauteur.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as avec mes fesses, aujourd'hui ? geignit le jeune Jaeger qui se massait la zone douloureuse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les étalages de fruits et légumes.

Pour toute réponse, Levi lui agrippa vivement la nuque et le tira vers lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille cachée pas d'épaisses mèches brunes et susurra sensuellement :

– J'ai la trique, ça répond à ta question, Eren ?

Celui-ci eut un petit soubresaut et sentit un lourd frisson parcourir son échine à l'entente de son prénom ainsi formulé, et d'après le reniflement fier de l'Ackerman, sa réaction lui avait plu.

– Je… euh…

Le soldat ricana puis mordilla un instant le lobe de son oreille, avant de s'écarter et de se mettre derrière lui pour cacher sa fameuse érection.

Rouge pivoine, Eren marcha jusqu'aux étalages de fruits en essayant d'ignorer la protubérance qui le frôlait, de même que la présence entière de son compagnon diablement excitant.

– Combien en faut-il ? demanda Levi en lui embrassant furtivement le cou.

– De quoi ? fit en retour le jeune brun, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que son homme collé à lui.

– Kiwis.

– Oh… une demi-douzaine.

L'Ackerman ne répondit pas mais une de ses mains apparut dans le champ de vision d'Eren qui regarda l'appendice effleurer les fruits avant d'en choisir un et de le tâter.

– Peux-tu attraper une poche, Eren ?

Celui-ci sentit le souffle chaud de Levi venir s'écraser contre sa nuque, lui envoyant une onde de pur désir. Serrant les dents, il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper la poche en question, ses émotions à fleur de peau le rendant plus que conscient des frictions entre son bassin et celui de son petit ami à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il tendit l'objet à Levi qui le remercia en déposant un autre baiser dans son cou.

– Arrête ça, grogna Eren, le rouge toujours bien présent sur ses joues.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'on est peut-être dans un lieu public et que je n'ai pas envie de gémir devant des inconnus ? répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme mais aplomb, même s'il devait avouer que sa détermination se trouvait mise à l'épreuve par les chaudes caresses qu'exerçait une des mains de son amant sur son ventre.

– Sois discret alors, rétorqua Levi en souriant légèrement contre son épaule.

Le Caporal sentit un coude s'enfoncer sans volonté dans ses côtes et des doigts arracher la poche en plastique de sa main qui ne reposait pas sur le bas-ventre du jeune Jaeger.

Eren, les sourcils froncés, tentait de choisir rapidement les kiwis, ne voulant pas s'éterniser dans le supermarché avec la douloureuse érection que venait de lui filer son idiot de petit ami.

– T'es fâché ?

Il ne répondit pas mais les mains de nouveau baladeuses l'irritèrent autant qu'elles l'excitèrent.

– Putain, Levi ! Arr-

Il porta vivement une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le sulfureux gémissement qui avait subitement remonté le long de sa gorge. Il releva ses billes écarquillées de sur l'étalage et croisa les yeux marron tout aussi exorbités d'une vieille femme qui fouinait dans les bacs situés en face de lui. Ne sachant que faire et son impulsivité aidant, Eren la salua bêtement en secouant la main tout en tentant un sourire qui fut relativement crispé.

La dame haussa les sourcils de stupeur avant de les froncés violemment et de faire demi-tour, les petites rougeurs présentes sur ses joues trahissant l'embarras qu'elle ressentait face à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Après le départ de la vieille, il entendit un léger rire s'élever dans son dos.

– J'ai cru qu'elle allait clamser.

– Ça n'est pas drôle du tout, dit le brun affreusement gêné et honteux.

Heureusement qu'il y avait encore peu de monde en ce début de matinée, seules deux autres personnes étaient présentes dans ce rayon mais elles n'avaient rien vu, trop obnubilées par leur conversation.

– T'as fini ? demanda Levi en l'ignorant.

Le brun referma la poche d'un mouvement sec, répondant ainsi à sa question. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la balance pour peser les fruits afin d'en avoir le prix mais le chemin, aussi court fut-il, demeura laborieux, le Caporal semblant s'amuser à chauffer Eren en lui relâchant son souffle brûlant sur la peau découverte de son cou ou en lui mordillant discrètement le lobe de l'oreille.

– Tu m'énerves, pesta le jeune homme à voix basse tout en arrachant brusquement de la balance le ticket marqué du prix.

– Mais ton corps me dit autre chose, Eren, riposta le soldat en se délectant de la énième chair de poule qui parcourait la nuque de son compagnon.

Celui-ci soupira, abandonnant l'idée de raisonner son homme.

Ils partirent du rayon toujours autant serrés, Eren tenant le sac devant ses hanches pour cacher la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Une moue déforma ses traits tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'ils devaient avoir l'air bien fin…

Ce fut une fois dans la file d'attente que tout dérapa. Du moins, pour le jeune Jaeger qui n'avait pu retenir l'énorme soupir de volupté qu'avait déclenché une main taquine en caressant directement son érection. Levi avait profité du fait qu'il avait caché la partie basse de son corps pour glisser avec discrétion ses doigts dans son pantalon puis dans son caleçon.

Les gens les entourant dardèrent des regards surpris ou perplexe sur eux, faisant battre fortement le cœur du brun. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre, déjà que l'épisode avec la vieille femme l'avait plus qu'embarrassé, cette fois-ci il était prêt à creuser lui-même un trou pour s'y cacher.

– Vous avez un putain de problème ? gronda la voix sèche et glaciale de Levi.

Son visage aux traits figés et ses yeux d'aigle fixant avec une froideur palpable la foule perturbèrent celle-ci et les gens détournèrent bien vite leur regard, posant leur attention sur tout et n'importe quoi sauf sur le couple.

Satisfait, Levi reprit son activité et frôla la verge brûlante de ses oncles, récoltant un gémissement étouffé.

– Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, geignit faiblement le brun rouge comme jamais.

Au contraire de l'Ackerman, il n'avait pas encore oublié la honte qu'il venait de se taper face à une dizaine d'inconnus. Inconnus qui n'étaient pas tous adultes, par ailleurs…

Comprenant que son petit ami avait sans doute atteint sa limite, autant physique que morale, Levi retira lentement sa main pour la poser sur la taille fine devant lui, embrassant gentiment le cou hâlé. Cependant, il ne s'éloigna pas du corps chaud pour autant et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule couverte par une fine chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt. Eren sourit doucement, soulagé que son compagnon ait compris son malaise.

Quand ce fut à leur tour de passer, la caissière leur lança un clin et le jeune Jaeger sentit ses rougeurs revenir en force.

– Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, dit-elle en faisant « biper » leurs achats.

Elle fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum, rejetant en même temps sa longue crinière auburn derrière elle, puis elle leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Mais évitez de faire _ça_ en public, ça risque de faire fuir la clientèle… ou d'attirer les pervers, rajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Cramoisi, Eren lui envoya un sourire tendu alors que Levi sourit en coin, surpris par le franc-parler de la jolie demoiselle.

Celle-ci continua son travail sans un mot, faisant éclater de temps en temps une bulle ou passant une main fine et manucurée dans ses cheveux épais et ondulés.

Elle leur annonça ensuite le prix, riant aux dépens du jeune homme qui avait du mal à bouger à cause de son conjoint accroché à lui telle une moule à son rocher.

– Merci et excellente journée ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant un sourcil élégant, sous-entendant clairement quelque chose.

Le brun lui retourna la politesse en balbutiant et ils partirent, le jeune Jaeger ne pouvant réprimer un soupir soulagé quand ils furent dehors, sur la place du parking.

Une fois le sac rangé dans le coffre, Levi consentit enfin à le lâcher pour entrer dans la voiture, côté conducteur. Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans l'engin à son tour, regardant fixement devant lui.

– Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, souffla-t-il d'une voix choquée.

L'Ackerman le regarda simplement, amusé par son air mi-ébranlé, mi-perdu. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui avant d'abaisser soudainement son siège.

Se sentant brusquement partir en arrière, Eren ferma précipitamment les yeux et lâcha un cri, se raccrochant à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main qui fut, en l'occurrence, le débardeur de Levi.

Sentant que son corps s'était stabilisé, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux, luisants, de son homme.

– Qu'est-ce qu t-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres chaudes et mouillées de Levi s'écrasant avec force sur les siennes. Une langue mutine vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure avant que celle-ci de se fasse mordiller gentiment. Eren ouvrit légèrement sa bouche qui fut immédiatement envahie par le muscle humide.

Les mains du brun passèrent sous le débardeur noir afin de se poser sur les muscles mouvants du dos de son compagnon, ses doigts glissant sur la peau douce et fine avant de se perdre dans la chevelure noire et soyeuse.

Les mains du Caporal se posèrent sur la mâchoire du plus jeune avant de glisser dans son cou, de vagabonder sur ses côtes, d'effleurer son bas-ventre et de passer sous son jean puis son caleçon.

– At… Attends, Levi...

Celui-ci se redressa et plongea ses yeux nuageux dans ceux à la nuance aigue-marine d'Eren, arquant un sourcil curieux.

– On va nous voir.

– J'ai des vitres teintées, contra l'Ackerman en haussant ses deux sourcils, l'air infiniment blasé.

Eren resta un moment silencieux et son homme en profita, enfouissant plus profondément ses doigts dans le vêtement.

– On va nous entendre ? tenta-t-il en seconde fois.

– Je serai silencieux, à toi de l'être aussi de ton côté.

Après ces mots, le soldat lécha le cou offert sur toute sa longueur avant d'y laisser sa marque, et quand il sentit que le brun allait de nouveau protester, il se redressa, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

– Trouve autant d'excuses à la con que tu veux, Eren, mais sache que je ne te lâcherai pas même si cette putain d'Apocalypse arrivait, lâcha-t-il, sa voix rauque et sa position dominatrice coupant le souffle du jeune homme.

Le soldat n'attendit pas de réponse, fonçant directement sur la bouche tentatrice d'Eren. Ses mains, jusqu'alors immobiles, se remirent en mouvement et attrapèrent sans cérémonie le sexe tendu.

– Levi…

* * *

Eren soupira, les yeux à moitié clos, alors que son ventre se mettait à gronder.

– J'ai faim…

Levi l'enlaça plus fermement, l'empêchant de bouger.

– Levi…

Celui-ci grogna mais ne fit aucun geste, arrachant un autre soupir à son compagnon qui se résigna. Ce dernier se cala alors plus confortablement sur le ventre de son homme, posant sa tête entre les clavicules et alignant son corps contre celui reposant sous le sien. Il remonta ensuite ses bras pour entourer le cou robuste de son petit ami, caressant de ses pouces la base de sa nuque. Ainsi installé, il expira longuement de plaisir et reporta son attention sur la télévision, sentant le Caporal resserrer une nouvelle fois son étreinte.

Mais son estomac rappela encore son existence, semblant protester contre le manque d'attention de son hôte.

– Je me lève, j'ai trop faim.

Il tenta de se lever mais Levi l'en empêcha, gardant ses bras obstinément serrés autour de sa taille.

– Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît…

Malgré sa demande, le Caporal ne l'écouta pas. Eren fronça ses sourcils et se tordit les bras pour attraper les mains de son conjoint, grimaçant sous l'inconfort de la position. Il essaya de les séparer mais ce fut peine perdue : Levi était bien trop musclé pour lui.

– Levi… ! pleurnicha-t-il.

Il entendit le susnommé ricaner, l'agaçant. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil puis un sourire narquois se forma sur son visage : il voulait jouer ? Très bien.

Eren glissa sans plus attendre ses doigts dans les cheveux à la couleur noir corbeau et attira brusquement la tête du soldat vers lui, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Aussitôt, il sentit les mains de Levi se mettre en mouvement, câlinant la peau découverte de son dos. Il sourit triomphalement mais ne bougea pas, décidant de profiter un peu de la situation. Néanmoins, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, il passa à l'action même si ce fut à contrecœur. Il décolla donc vivement sa bouche de celle de Levi et se leva avec la même rapidité. Le soldat essaya de l'attraper mais ses doigts ne réussirent qu'à s'accrocher à l'élastique du caleçon, seul habit qu'Eren et lui portaient. Le brun réussit cependant à se dégager, l'élastique claquant douloureusement contre le bas de son dos. Snobant cette douleur tout à fait supportable, il se dirigea au pas de course vers la cuisine attenante et rit quand il entendit Levi grommeler d'irritation.

– Tu veux un kiwi ?

– Carre-le-toi dans le cul bien profond, ton putain de kiwi, maugréa le Caporal.

Cette phrase vulgaire à souhait fit écarquiller les yeux d'Eren qui, une fois la surprise passée, éclata de rire une deuxième fois.

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé cette 11ème partie ? x)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis ! ;D

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Je suis un acronyme mais aussi un palindrome composé de trois lettres, devinez qui je suis !"**

Bon, je pense que la majorité d'entre vous va (encore xD) trouver le prochain titre x) (peut-être même tout le monde ! xD)

Bref, bref, bref !

A bientôt ! o/


	12. L comme LOL

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** LOL  


 **Rating :** Quelque part entre le T et le M xD

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (toujours très vite xD) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

• ... Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je sais que j'ai vraiment mis du temps pour poster cette suite, mais comme dit dans le message posté sur mon profil (maintenant supprimé xD), mes études passent avant tout et quand j'ai un moment rien que pour moi, j'aime bien bah... ne rien faire ! x) Donc j'ai profité du début des vacances pour commencer mes devoirs et suuurtout glander :D ! Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne vous ai pas oublié(e)s ! ;D

• Toutes mes félicitations à **Olydri** qui a trouvé avant tout le monde le titre de cette partie ! :D Je félicite aussi **Nekoko 3** , **manu44** , **KaNee** , **mee(point)kattsu** (désolée de trucider ton pseudo, mais à chaque fois que je sauvegarde il disparait si j'enlève pas le "point" donc... #frustration xD), **KaNee** , et **planetmoon** pour avoir également trouvé le titre ! ;D (j'espère que je n'ai pas écorché vos pseudo et que je n'ai oublié personne xD) Ah oui, je tiens aussi à féliciter **Lerugamine** qui m'a bien fait rire avec ses propositions de titres loufoques ! xD

• Je ne pense pas que j'ai souhaité la bonne année quelque part... =.=... donc je le fais maintenant : BONNE ANNÉE ! \o/ (en retard ! \o/)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Olydri :** Contente que mon OS t'ait plu ! ;D Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments ! x3 Mouahaha, c'est vrai que j'adore quand Levi se conduit de cette façon xD (et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule x'D)

Ouiiii, tu as tout bon ! La suite s'appelle bien "LOL" ! xD

Kissous, kissous !

 **Nekoko 3 :** Yes, yes, shame on me, comme tu dis, je suis désoléééée ! T'as pas pleuré au moins ? Parce que sinon je pleure aussi ;.;

C'est vrai que tu n'as pas commenté aux derniers OS ! C'pas bien ça ! :O (je plaisante, c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas ;3)

Wow, je suis vraiment contente que mon "histoire" te plaise autant ! :o Mais ça va me foutre la pression d'un autre côté ! xD

Ah ah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aimes ce OS ;D C'est vrai que j'étais inspirée pour la chanson, je suis fière de moi xD (mes chevilles se portent très bien xD)

OMG ! Je suis en train de rire comme pas possible ! x'D T'as une imagination débordante x'D J'imagine tellement bien les scènes que tu décris ! Levi et Eren se cassant la gueule, se faisant trucider par un putain de zombie pendant leur partie de jambes en l'air, etc. x"D

Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant !

P.S : comme dit plus haut, j'espère que t'as pas pleuré é.è Le chapitre est là maintenant, donc ça doit te consoler, non ? (t'as eu le temps de crever déshydratée, je sais, mais chut xD)

Kissous, kissous !

 **Guest (du 28 décembre 2016) :** Heureuse que mon chapitre (ou OS xD) t'ait plu ! ;D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Un palindrome est un mot (ou une phrase, d'ailleurs xD) que tu peux lire de gauche à droite ou de droite à gauche sans qu'il ne "change", exemples : elle, été, ère, pop,ressasser,... ;D Voilà, j'espère que mon explication n'était pas trop foireuse et que tu as compris !

Kissous, kissous !

 **Guest (du 3 janvier 2017) :** Merciiii ! x3 C'est vrai que le titre "Kiwi", ne révèle pas grand chose sur le contenu de la partie xD Tout ce que tu dis est totalement vrai, Levi et Eren sont... maaah, y pas de mot pour décrire ce pairing ! *.* xD Eh bien la suite est là, postée après un siècle, comme toujours ! ^^'

A bientôt ! o/ Kissous, kissous !

 **POUUF :** Pour ma part, je n'aime pas vraiment les kiwis, je suis difficile concernant leur goût xD

Mais sinon c'est vrai qu'il y a des marques et des flaques étranges dans les rayons (faut-il chercher à comprendre d'où elles viennent ?)

Oui, Eren prend enfin le dessus sur Levi xD Mais est-ce qu'il y arrivera toujours ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira... (j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux sage xD)

Ah ah, contente que ça t'ait plu ! Peut-être que tu aimeras autant cette partie ? J'espère !

Eh bien tant pis, je te _"spoil"_ le nom du chapitre ! xD

* * *

 **LOL**

* * *

Un cri tonitruant vint percer le silence reposant de cette douce mâtinée et un sourire quelque peu sardonique vint étirer les fines lèvres de Levi. Il entendit sa victime jurer un instant avant que des pas lourds ne retentissent dans la chambre. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et la plaça devant sa bouche, cachant ainsi son sourire qui s'agrandissait au fil des secondes. Et ce fut finalement un ricanement amusé et narquois qui sortit de sa gorge quand il vit son compagnon débouler sans grâce aucune dans le salon.

Perché sur le tabouret de la cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur le salon, Levi détailla la silhouette de son amant avec une paire d'yeux diablement railleurs.

Eren le fusillait littéralement du regard, sa main serrée autour d'une tête en plastique monstrueusement laide et effrayante. Ses cheveux semblaient oublieux de la gravité et il avait une petite trace d'oreiller sur la joue. Cette vision fit ricaner une nouvelle fois Levi.

– Ça te fait rire ? grogna le jeune Jaeger en plissant dangereusement ses yeux.

– Je vois que tu t'es levé du pied gauche, fit le Caporal d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre monotone et détachée, tout en snobant les paroles du brun.

Il trempa à la suite de ses mots ses lèvres dans son café et évita _in extremis_ la tête à la beauté inexistante qui alla s'écraser dans un bruit sourd sur le placard derrière lui.

– Brûle en Enfer, grommela Eren en passant derrière lui pour se préparer un bol de céréales.

Levi termina sa boisson pour enrailler le rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge.

De son côté, le jeune brun mit son bol rempli de pétales de céréales dans le micro-onde et se remémora le début de leur petite guéguerre puérile mais tellement drôle.

Pour tout dire, c'était lui qui avait commencé ce jeu stupidement amusant lors de l'anniversaire de son Caporal. Celui-ci avait fêté ses vingt-neuf ans le vingt-cinq décembre et Eren n'avait pas pu résister à lui faire une petite blague qui, il l'avouait, avait été d'assez mauvais goût : il s'était amusé à remplacer le shampoing de son amant par de la coloration. Il avait fait très attention au choix de la couleur, la teinte de celle-ci devant se rapprocher le plus de celle du shampoing qui s'était avérée être bleue. Une fois le tube de shampoing vidé puis rempli de la coloration, il avait attendu que son compagnon se réveille pour se poster derrière la porte fermée de la salle de bain et n'avait pu empêcher un fou rire de le submerger quand Levi s'était mis à jurer avec une vulgarité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Par la suite, son fou rire avait naturellement repris quand il avait vu la nouvelle tête de son homme : ses cheveux autrefois d'un noir de jais uni avaientt pris la couleur d'un bleu océan, certaines racines ayant gardé leur teinte noire d'origine. Levi avait dû recouvrir sa chevelure d'une autre couleur, cette fois-ci noire, pour cacher l'affreuse teinte bleue et autant dire qu'il s'était retenu d'étrangler son stupide petit ami jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Heureusement pour lui que le commencement de la fête avait été programmé pour le début de la soirée…

Ce fut jour-là qu'Eren apprit que son conjoint était rancunier...

Le lendemain, le brun s'était levé avec une humeur de chien, n'étant pas du matin et ayant surtout bu une certaine quantité d'alcool qui lui donnait envie de s'exploser le crâne contre un mur. Il avait donc sorti machinalement la brique de lait du réfrigérateur et extirpé son fameux paquet de céréales d'un placard. Il avait versé une petite quantité de chacun dans un bol avant de mettre le tout à chauffer, sans se rendre compte du regard métallique et scrutateur qui pesait sur lui. Et ce fut quand il enfourna une bouchée de son succulent petit déjeuner, qu'il comprit qu'un truc clochait.

Ses yeux s'étaient brusquement relevés puis s'étaient ancrés dans ceux rieurs de Levi, celui-ci, assis nonchalamment sur le tabouret en face d'Eren, agitant de manière insolente le liquide vaisselle sous le nez du brun. Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux avant d'ouvrir prestement la poubelle pour y cracher le reste de nourriture, puis s'était jeté sous le jet du robinet, se rinçant comme il l'avait pu la bouche envahie par l'affreux goût du produit.

Suite à cet avènement, une micro-guerre avait éclaté entre eux, l'un ripostant après l'attaque de l'autre, engageant ainsi un cycle sans fin mais tellement amusant à leurs yeux – enfin, quand c'était l'autre la victime, bien entendu.

L'alarme du micro-onde tira brusquement Eren de ses pensées et il attrapa son bol, reniflant le contenu de celui-ci pour vérifier qu'aucun « ingrédient » inconnu n'avait été ajouté à sa préparation. Il entendit Levi lâcher une petite exclamation moqueuse derrière lui et il se retourna pour le trouer du regard, son énervement n'ayant fait que s'accroître depuis qu'il s'était réveillé aux côtés d'une immonde tête en plastique.

Enfin, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, non ?

* * *

Eren regardait son homme dormir. Un petit sourire tendre naquit sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la vision d'un Levi endormi l'attendrissant. Il observa les traits détendus de son amant, se gorgeant de la beauté naturelle et masculine qui s'en dégageait.

Il se demandait parfois pour quelles raisons Levi restait auprès de lui, se sentant inférieur face à ce spécimen de virilité et de puissance pure. Mais il savait que ça n'était pas dans le caractère du Caporal de se sentir supérieur face aux autres, face à lui, et ce fait le rassurait. Cependant, il évitait de se poser trop souvent cette question, profitant de l'instant présent et du fait que Levi restait à ses côtés parce qu'il le voulait et l'aimait.

Soupirant, le brun s'arracha à contrecœur de sa contemplation et prit appui sur le canapé pour se redresser, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller l'Ackerman. Il dévora des yeux encore quelques instants le corps endormi avant de se diriger à pas feutrés vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un des nombreux tiroir, fouilla dans l'immense désordre qui y régnait avant d'en extirper un feutre noir. Il rejoignit par la suite son compagnon avec un petit sourire goguenard et s'accroupit en face de lui.

Ce fut concentré qu'il commença son œuvre. Il traça un premier trait sur le nez de Levi et attendit, cherchant tout signe qui lui révélerait que son petit ami sortait de son sommeil. Mais rien, pas même un infime soubresaut, ne fit bouger le corps reposant sur le sofa. Heureux et soulagé de ce constat, Eren continua son labeur, traçant par-ci par-là des lignes un peu tremblotantes sur la peau douce et laiteuse. Il encercla un œil fermé et remplit le cercle ainsi formé avec une grande attention, essayant de ne pas déborder et de ne pas réveiller l'autre dormeur quand il se mit à colorier la paupière. Il finit par la suite de tracer un nouveau nez à son homme, veillant à ce que les côtés soient bien symétriques.

Après un petit moment, le jeune Jaeger se recula et observa le résultat de son travail, un sourire de diablotin étirant follement ses lèvres.

C'était absolument par-fait ! Quoique les traits étaient un peu tremblants et hésitants… Enfin, Eren ne s'était jamais targué d'être un bon dessinateur !

Fier de son œuvre, il quitta sa position accroupie et s'installa sur le canapé, soulevant la tête de Levi pour la poser sur ses cuisses.

Mais le geste sembla réveiller le Caporal puisque le brun l'entendit soupirer avant que les paupières ne s'ouvrent pour dévoiler deux iris orageuses. Cependant, malgré la beauté qui se dégageait des yeux de son homme, Eren devait retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de lui échapper à tout moment.

Le mythe sur la virilité de Levi était vraiment détruit par le maquillage.

– T'as un problème ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton bas et rauque en relavant un sourcil.

– Non, aucun, répondit le brun en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

– Alors pourquoi tu tires c'te tronche de constipé ?

Le jeune brun explosa de rire. L'expression blasée qu'avait adoptée Levi avait fait céder ses frêles barrières et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance certaine avec le fameux chat qui faisait le buzz sur le net.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Levi se leva d'un bond et lança en regard suspicieux à son amant.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu comme connerie, encore ? grogna-t-il.

Eren tentait visiblement de faire cesser son rire mais à chaque fois qu'il posait ses grandes billes sur l'Ackerman, il replongeait dans un fou rire sans fin.

Excédé et irrité, le soldat se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un pressentiment lui soufflant que son jeune compagnon avait encore joué avec son corps.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Planté devant le miroir, il fixait son nouveau visage avec son air neutre habituel. Néanmoins, un tic nerveux agitait le coin de son œil alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient lentement mais sûrement.

– Eren, putain, espèce de sale petit con, je vais te faire bouffer tes couilles !

Il entendit le rire de ce dernier retentir de plus belle et il le vit entrer dans la salle de bain.

– Oh ! Allez, mon petit _grumpy cat_ , ne boude pas ! geignit faussement le brun en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

Franchement, Levi était exquis en chat !

– Ferme-la, ducon, _feula_ celui-ci en le repoussant.

Eren éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Eren se trouvait au travail et Levi, lui, profitait de sa permission **(1)** pour vaquer à ses occupations, à savoir : faire du footing, passer saluer son jeune compagnon sur son lieu de travail, rentrer chez lui pour continuer ses exercices sportifs et surtout préparer sa petite vengeance.

Il n'avait pas du tout oublié que sa personne avait été le sujet d'une expérience foireuse portée sur le thème du maquillage et orchestrée par son petit ami. Il n'avait pas du tout oublié, loin de là, il attendait juste le bon moment pour frapper.

Et le bon moment, c'était aujourd'hui, le jour des comptes.

Ils les faisaient une fois par mois, à tour de rôle, et par chance c'était au tour d'Eren. Levi, sachant que le brun avait tendance à faire des petites erreurs et donc à utiliser un blanco pour les réparer, alla chercher ledit blanco rangé dans un tiroir et lui enleva le capuchon. Il serra le tube et appuya la pointe de l'effaceur sur un bout de la paroi du bouchon, regardant celui-ci se remplir petit à petit. Une fois que le capuchon fut à moitié plein, il referma le blanco et le remit à sa place.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Eren rayonnant. Celui-ci se déchaussa vite fait, balança ses chaussures et se mit à courir pour rejoindre son homme. Cependant il s'arrêta net dans sa course, fronça ses sourcils et fit demi-tour, partant ranger correctement ses chaussures, tout cela exécuté sous le regard quelque peu amusé de l'Ackerman.

Une fois ses affaires rangées à leur place, il se dépêcha de retrouver son conjoint, lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser goulûment.

– Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il en serrant Levi dans ses bras.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, rendant même l'étreinte à son amant. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps déjà qu'Eren avait parfois des « débordements d'affection », l'embrassant à tout va et l'enlaçant dès que possible. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, même si parfois ça le surprenait un peu. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'était pas mal dans son genre aussi…

Il entendit distinctement le jeune Jaeger soupirer après quelques petites minutes de silence et il le regarda se détacher de lui sans un mot.

– Je vais faire les comptes, ça sera fait comme ça, marmonna le jeune homme en une moue boudeuse.

Oui, Eren, va donc faire les comptes…

Le brun embrassa chastement son amant avant de se détourner de lui. Il partit chercher le cahier de compte, la calculatrice, un stylo bille, le fameux blanco et les tickets de caisse.

Pendant qu'il s'installait sur la table basse en face de la télévision allumée, Levi alla se préparer une tasse de café, observant à la dérobée le Jaeger commencer son dur labeur. Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé, plaçant ses jambes derrière le dos d'Eren qui prit appui sur lui.

Buvant son breuvage, il posa un regard sur le cahier, remarquant que son compagnon n'avait encore commis aucune erreur. Il se cala donc confortablement sur le dossier du sofa et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran de télévision, regardant les images défiler sans grand intérêt tout en priant pour que son cher conjoint ait à utiliser l'effaceur.

Il commença vraiment à s'impatienter au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, Eren ayant visiblement choisi de faire pour la premier fois les comptes sans tacher le cahier. Et quand le brun commença à noter les derniers calculs, Levi retint le grondement frustré qui menaçait de sortir.

Toutefois, Dieu sembla avoir entendu sa prière car il entendit soudainement le jeune Jaeger pester et écouta avec satisfaction la bille du blanco rouler dans le tube quand le brun le secoua.

– Et dire que j'avais presque fini, ronchonna celui-ci en retirant le capuchon de l'effaceur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une mare de liquide blanc sortit brutalement du bouchon et vint subitement tacher le cahier, recouvrant entièrement ou partiellement certains mots et chiffres de chaque colonne.

Il resta un petit moment hébété face à la catastrophe qui venait de gâcher son travail.

– Putain Levi, t'es sérieux ?! s'époumona-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits.

Il perçut l'Ackerman ricaner légèrement derrière lui et il sentit l'irritation gagner du terrain sur son humeur déjà pas bien guillerette. Ce fut donc avec une certaine joie mesquine qu'il entendit le grognement de douleur s'échapper de son petit ami quand il le pinça méchamment.

– Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à ruiner mon travail, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

Mais la réponse de l'Ackerman, qui paraissait visiblement fier de sa bêtise, ne fut qu'un agaçant petit sourire en coin.

* * *

Eren pouffa d'une manière assez terrifiante quand il alluma la lumière de la salle de bain, vérifiant fréquemment que Levi n'arrivait pas dans la pièce.

Aujourd'hui, son cher petit Caporal reprenait du service, sa permission étant terminée et il avait finalement trouvé la crasse qu'il voulait lui faire.

Attrapant le désodorisant rangé dans un des placards, il ne put empêcher un autre petit rire de le secouer. Il se sentait excité comme un gamin effronté qui allait jouer un mauvais tour à sa victime préférée.

Après avoir repris son calme, il posa la bombe sur le plan de travail entourant le lavabo et positionna à côté d'elle une autre bombe, mais le contenu de celle-ci ne supprimait pas les mauvaises odeurs, au contraire, elle les créait.

Un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, Eren arracha minutieusement l'étiquette du désodorisant pour la placer du mieux qu'il le put sur celle de la bombe puante. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il inspecta la bombe déguisée sous toutes les coutures avant de la poser dans le placard, à la place du vrai désodorisant. Il cacha celui-ci puis partit de la salle de bain, éteignant la lumière et faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Levi lorsqu'il se glissa dans les draps frais du lit.

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il remarqua que la place qui était habituellement occupée par le Caporal dans le lit était froide. Il se leva donc précipitamment et courut ouvrir le placard de la salle de bain.

Un sourire démonique dévoila ses dents quand il remarqua que la bombe puante n'y était plus.

Le soir arriva assez lentement pour Eren qui attendait le retour de Levi avec impatience. Il était assez fier de sa mauvaise blague alors il lui tardait de voir dans quel état il allait retrouver son homme.

Blague qui n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais vu le jour sans Hanji et sa langue bien pendue.

Il avait revu la soldate plusieurs fois après leur loufoque première rencontre et pendant l'une de ces fois, elle avait glissé à Eren alors que Levi était parti se laver, que celui-ci nettoyait son bureau à chaque fois qu'il revenait de permission. Et effectivement, le brun avait confirmé cette information quand il avait vu le soldat attraper le désodorisant et autres produits ménagers pour les fourrer dans son sac, devant retourner à la base après que celle-ci soit devenue opérationnelle.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, Levi avait dû sauvagement maudire sa maniaquerie – et Eren au passage.

Le jeune Jaeger fut sorti de ses pensées par le claquement violent de la porte d'entrée. Il entendit Levi enlever chaussures, veste et autres attirails avant qu'il n'entre dans son champ de vision, le visage assombri par la colère.

– Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Eren innocemment, même si son petit sourire clairement satisfait lui enlevait toute crédibilité.

– Elle aurait été parfaite si un petit merdeux n'aurait pas eu l'excellente idée de remplacer mon désodorisant par une putain de bombe à l'odeur de gerbe, répliqua l'Ackerman d'une voix polaire.

– Oh, je suis _absolument_ désolé pour toi, alors, dit le brun en le fixant dans les yeux, une lueur taquine brillant intensément dans ceux-ci.

Le soldat grogna tout en le trucidant du regard, s'empêchant visiblement de sortir une remarque cinglante _made in_ Levi Akerman. En le voyant faire, Eren agrandit son sourire et il posa son portable sur la table basse avant de se lever pour aller embrasser son petit ami.

– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, gronda celui-ci avant d'approfondir l'échange.

* * *

Levi finit de retirer le lait compact de l'Oreo avant de le remplacer par une couche de dentifrice.

Il savait bien que la gourmandise de son amant allait finir par se retourner contre celui-ci.

Il regarda durant un petit moment la dizaine d'Oreo recouvert de la pâte assez piquante au goût mentholé puis acquiesça d'un air satisfait.

Eren allait littéralement déguster, pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux pétillaient de mesquinerie.

Le Caporal attrapa par la suite les biscuits restant et les plaça sur les petits monts de dentifrices, les Oreo auparavant éventrés reprenant leur forme d'origine. Il les remit ensuite dans le paquet soigneusement ouvert qu'il referma grâce à une fine ligne de colle, prenant garde à ne pas en mettre sur les gâteaux dont raffolait le brun.

Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à pointer le bout de son nez, sortant de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés. Il s'approcha de l'Ackerman et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule d'un air fatigué.

– T'as faim ? demanda le soldat en feignant l'indifférence.

Le jeune Jaeger se redressa et le regarda un petit moment dans les yeux avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

– J'ai plus envie d'aller me coucher, en fait, répondit-il en reposant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son aîné, frottant gentiment son nez contre la peau soyeuse.

Il lâcha un bâillement qui ne put que confirmer ses dires.

– Je prends un thé et je te rejoins.

– Non, je reste avec toi, riposta Eren en se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

Objectif un : réussi.

Levi esquissa un petit sourire, il savait que son amant allait refuser de partir se coucher sans lui, il le refusait à chaque fois.

– T'es sûr que tu veux pas un truc ? Je sais pas, un Oreo, peut-être ? Te connaissant, tu serais capable de te lever cette nuit pour en manger, alors autant le faire maintenant, dit le soldat d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Eren ne sembla pas voir la supercherie – la fatigue devant aider – puisque après un petit moment, le Caporal le sentit hocher doucement de la tête.

Objectif deux : réussi.

Levi le repoussa donc gentiment et alla ouvrir la boîte d'Oreo. Il tendit le paquet piégé à son petit ami qui l'ouvrit avec des yeux brillants, enfournant dans sa bouche un des gâteaux avec délectation.

Objectif final : réussi.

Le brun déchanta cependant bien vite en sentant le parfum fort et mentholé du dentifrice, mélangé à la saveur chocolat du biscuit exploser sur sa langue. Le goût était tellement ignoble que sa fatigue sembla le quitter un instant, sa vigueur et son énergie l'ayant remplacée pour qu'il puisse se jeter sur la poubelle avec rapidité.

Il cracha tout ce qu'il put dans la poubelle, envoya le paquet à l'intérieur celle-ci et quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'il l'eut attrapée, la boîte entière subit le même sort.

Ce fut la langue en feu et les larmes au bord des yeux à cause de la texture piquante du dentifrice, qu'il se retourna vers son amant.

– Je te hais, Levi Ackerman ! cria-t-il presque en tirant sa langue hors de sa bouche, espérant ainsi atténuer la brûlure qu'il ressentait sur ses papilles.

– Tu sais que seul ton paquet était piégé ? demanda en retour le soldat en ignorant ses jérémiades et en haussant un sourcil, l'ombre d'un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

Eren lança une œillade à la poubelle avant de foudroyer son amant du regard.

* * *

Un sifflotement enjoué brisait le silence de l'appartement de Levi.

Eren attrapa le flacon de liquide vaisselle et le vida de sa substance nettoyante qu'il versa dans un autre récipient qu'il partit cacher dans la chambre. Il ouvrit par la suite un tube de lubrifiant qu'il déversa dans le flacon, se mettant à fredonner un air qui lui seul paraissait connaître.

Si le Caporal pensait qu'il avait abandonné la partie parce qu'il n'avait rien fait durant une semaine, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Levi n'allait pas du tout aimer sa blague mais il s'en fichait royalement. Ce fait l'enchantait plus qu'autre chose, en fait.

Il replaça la bouteille à sa place, y colla à l'arrière un post-it barbouillé d'un petit message, puis décida d'entamer la préparation du repas, Levi arrivant dans une trentaine de minutes.

Le brun commençait tout juste à dresser la table quand le soldat apparut, fermant calmement la porte derrière lui. Il l'observa enlever ses grosses bottes pour les ranger dans l'espace qui leur était destiné et il le dévora du regard lorsqu'il le vit enlever sa veste treillis, dévoilant un t-shirt à manche courte qui ne masquait en aucun cas les muscles alléchants qui roulaient de façon affriolante sous l'épiderme à la nuance laiteuse. Le Caporal enleva ensuite son képi qu'il accrocha sur le porte-manteau au même endroit que sa veste et se dirigea vers son compagnon, l'embrassant amoureusement avant de lui déposer un bécot sur le nez et de s'éloigner.

– Ça a été, ta journée ? demanda le plus jeune en sortant du four la pizza à la tartiflette faite maison.

– Ça va, certains font vraiment chier mais dans l'ensemble ils ferment leur gueule, répondit l'Arckerman en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Eren ricana à ces mots.

– Et toi, gamin ?

Ledit gamin leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement face à ce surnom.

– Pareil, il y des clients à qui on aimerait bien leur dire leur quatre vérités, mais sinon l'ambiance est comme toujours agréable.

Levi observa l'air heureux qu'arborait son cadet, sentant lui même un sentiment de contentement l'envahir en se disant que son gamin avait réussi à trouver sa voie.

Après cet échange, ils entamèrent le repas, Eren babillant joyeusement sous le regard attentif de son conjoint.

Quand l'heure de débarrasser arriva, Levi se plaça instinctivement devant l'évier pour nettoyer la vaisselle sale.

Le jeune Jaeger sourit et fit exprès de lui donner d'abord les verres, ne souhaitant tout de même pas que le Caporal brise ses belles assiettes.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il vit le verre chuter des mains du soldat pour aller s'écraser dans le bac rempli d'eau, celle-ci amortissant finalement la chute.

D'abord sceptique, l'Ackerman rattrapa le verre mais ses mains enduite de ce qu'il pensait être du liquide vaisselle ne tardèrent pas à laisser échapper le verre qui cette fois-ci alla s'écraser sur le sol, se brisant aussitôt en plusieurs dizaines de morceaux sous les yeux totalement surpris du Caporal.

Levi plissa ses yeux de faucon et frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres avant de verser une noisette du liquide dans sa main. Il réitéra l'expérience et renifla la substance avant de se tourner lentement vers Eren qui s'enfuit dans la chambre en éclatant de rire.

– Eren, sale morveux, reviens ici tout de suite, putain !

Mais le brun resta dans la chambre, ignorant superbement son amant.

Celui-ci, énervé au plus haut point, enleva la bonde qui bouchait l'évier et attrapa le flacon d'un geste brusque. Il l'ouvrit et versa le contenu qu'il savait maintenant être du lubrifiant dans le bac, se fichant éperdument d'en gaspiller une énorme quantité.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le petit post-it collé sur la bouteille. Il l'arracha d'un geste brutal et lut rapidement le message :

 _« LOL ! T'as cru que j'avais abandonné, hein ? »_

Eren, assis sur le lit, entendit distinctement son compagnon hurler une deuxième fois son prénom, le faisant rire fortement.

* * *

Levi lécha la lèvre inférieure de son jeune amant avant de la mordiller doucement. Eren lâcha un petit gémissement et entrouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue aventureuse de son homme venir caresser la sienne. Le Caporal le fit reculer et il bascula sur le lit, remontant un peu son corps vers les coussins pour qu'il puisse entièrement reposer sur le matelas.

Le brun regarda avec gourmandise le soldat enlever son haut mais, trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, il se redressa et l'attrapa par le poignet, le tirant vers lui et le faisant tomber à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Eren initia un nouveau baiser et aida son homme à lui enlever son haut puis son pantalon.

Levi décolla ses lèvres de celles du jeune Jaeger pour les poser sur son nez, ses joues, son menton, son cou, puis finit par céder à une envie sauvage qui lui dictait de marquer ce cou à la peau diablement douce. Ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration erratique de son propriétaire avant de se stabiliser sur la proéminence qui se devinait sous le dernier vêtement que portait le jeune brun, lequel se mit à haleter.

Celui-ci, de son côté, fit balader ses doigts le long du torse de son amant, se délectant des frissons qu'il déclenchait sur son passage. Ses mains descendirent ensuite jusqu'au creux des reins mais ses doigts curieux passèrent sous la couche de vêtements, caressant furtivement le postérieur ferme et alléchant avant de remonter.

Le jeune homme balada ses ongles sur le dos de son compagnon sans trop appuyer, sachant que celui-ci était particulièrement sensible sur cette zone, surtout au niveau de la base de sa nuque. Sachant cela, Eren s'appliqua à stimuler cet endroit, récoltant de rauques grognements qui furent étouffés par leur baiser.

L'Ackerman se sentait frissonner de la tête aux pieds sans discontinuité tant son plaisir et son désir pour Eren était immense, mais il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Oh non, il n'oubliait pas…

Il sortit lentement des menottes de la poche de son pantalon et les referma sur un des poignets d'Eren puis sur la tête de lit constituée de barreaux et d'autres motifs.

Le jeune Jaeger rompit le baiser et lança un regard perdu à son conjoint après avoir vu les menottes.

Levi lui offrit un minuscule sourire et retourna l'embrasser, réussissant à détourner son attention grâce à une multitude de caresses bien placées. Et quand il fut sûr que le jeune brun était trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir pour comprendre directement ce qu'il lui arrivait, le soldat sortit rapidement un post-it de l'autre poche de son pantalon et le colla brutalement sur le front de son partenaire avant de déserter le lit et de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot, un petit rire mutin sortant seulement de sa bouche.

Eren le regarda partir sans saisir réellement ce qu'il se passait. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes de confusion, qu'après être descendu de son petit nuage qu'il sut que Levi lui avait fait un coup foireux.

Grognant, il remarqua qu'il ne voyait pas très bien de l'œil gauche et comprit que quelque chose réduisait sa vision. Il leva sa main non entravée et enleva la note collée sur son front, la lisant les sourcils froncés :

 _« LOL ! T'as cru que j'allais continuer, hein? »_

Eren écarquilla ses grandes billes turquoise alors que la colère s'installait progressivement en lui, grignotant les restes de plaisir et de bien-être qu'il ressentait.

– Levi, putain, détache-moi tout de suite ou je te jure que je te coupe les burnes, connard !

Seul un rire lui répondit.

* * *

 **1\. Permission :** congé accordé aux militaires ;)

* * *

Voilà ! La suite est enfin postée ! \o/ Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est très très trèèèès proche de la moitié de cette "histoire" ? O.O En fait, il ne manque plus qu'un seul chapitre à rédiger et poster pour qu'on atteigne la moitié ! OxO

Bref ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à partager vos opinions ! ;D

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Je suis un verbe conjugué à l'impératif présent - à la première personne de ce temps pour être plus précis - et j'ai envie de dire que dans certains films, les acteurs s'amusent à me sortir avec une voix _mortellement_ sérieuse avant de joyeusement (pas forcément d'ailleurs...hum... bref !) trucider leur victime d'une balle dans la tête !"**

Bien ! Je crois qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous (tout le monde ?) va encore trouver le titre xD En plus, j'dis ça j'dis rien, mais y a un indice dans l'indice... ;D

Brefouille !

A bientôt ! o/


	13. M comme Meurs

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Meurs  


 **Rating :** Mmh... T ? (parce que bon, on parle quand même de drogue (oui, oui mais ça part pas _du tout_ en Angst (c'est même le contraire xD) et y a des mots pas beaux ! xD)

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (toujours très vite, désolée xD) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un chapitre-os qui vient de sortir et en quoi ? 5 jours ! xD Sous la demande d'une de mes lectrices de Wattpad, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire ce chapitre parce que ses gentilles paroles et ses encouragements m'ont boostée à fond ! xD Et on va dire que ça rattrape l'affreux délai de parution que je vous ai imposé ces derniers temps... J'en suis encore désolée TxT Cependant, sachez que c'est exceptionnel ! J'ai pu écrire aussi vite parce que je suis en vacances et que j'ai repoussé mes révisions de Devoirs Communs (my God, je stresse TTxTT) et mes lectures imposées pour pouvoir écrire et poster cette suite rapidement ! Alors, n'espérez pas trop que je ponde un chapitre ces prochains jours, désolée T.T Je ne vous accuse pas, hein ! (ça serait vraiment débile de ma part puisque c'est **MA** décision xD) mais je veux juste être sûre que vous ayez bien compris ! ;D Enfin, vu que je poste généralement le samedi, peut-être que le prochain chapitre-os sera posté ce jour-là o.= Bref, ce n'est pas sûr donc restez sur vos gardes, mes ami(e)s ! xD

 **•** Je tenais également à vous dire que la rédaction de cette suite a été grandement influencée par  Very Bad Trip (j'adore xD) et qu'elle m'en a également fait voir de toutes les couleurs X_x Alors si vous voyez des incohérences, veuillez m'en excuser ! Je me suis relue mais à force je finis par ne plus voir les fautes et autres trucs tout aussi chiants ! ^^'

 **•** Un grand bravo à tout le monde ! Vous avez tous trouvé le nom de ce chapitre-os ! Bravoooooo ! ^O^

* * *

 **Réponse à la question de _POUUF_ concernant mon OS  Cerveau à la dérive :**

Tout d'abord, sache que je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu aimes autant cette petite histoire et que je prends ton insulte comme un compliment ! xD Pour répondre à ta question, laisse-moi te dire que ça motive un max de lire des commentaires comme ceux que tu m'as laissés *.* Mais sache aussi que je n'avais **_ABSOLUMENT_** pas prévu de faire une suite à cet OS :/ Cependant je vais y réfléchir sérieusement et si suite il y a (c'est presque sûr car je peux faire confiance à mon cerveau à ses dérives xD), je l'annoncerais sur mon profil ;D Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment ! Bref, je te remercie pour avoir posté ces commentaires aux effets boostants et encourageants ! xD Kissous, kissous !

* * *

 **Meurs**

* * *

– Alors, mon punky, tu t'es pas trop fait défoncer hier ?

Eren regarda Connie d'un air morne.

– Si tu savais l'engueulée que je me suis pris… Il n'a pas _du tout_ haussé la voix mais il m'a quand même presque fait peur, répondit-il en grimaçant tout en tripotant machinalement une petite pierre noire qui ornait son oreille.

Le rasé acquiesça.

– Sasha aussi m'a engueulé comme du poisson pourri…

Ils soufflèrent tous les deux de concert avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire.

– Putain ! Je crois que c'est la plus grosse connerie que nous ayons jamais faite ! s'exclama Connie.

– Tu l'as dit ! Mais je pense que c'est quand même Armin qui a pris le plus cher !

Cette constatation ne les aida pas à retrouver leur calme, mais la voix autoritaire d'Hannes, lequel se dirigeait vers la caisse d'Eren, les rappela à l'ordre :

– A votre place, je ferais profil bas. Surtout toi Connie, Sasha m'a tout raconté et sache qu'elle est toujours en colère contre toi.

Le rasé plissa son nez mais ne répondit rien.

– Franchement, il n'y a que vous qui arrivez à déclencher un tel bordel, souffla le patron en souriant légèrement, ouvrant un petit tiroir situé sous la caisse pour y attraper le scotch. Je te le rends dans quelque temps, le mien est fini et j'en ai besoin.

Eren hocha de la tête et le regarda partir.

– Tu crois que je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je sens que ma douce Sasha va encore me trucider les oreilles…

– Désolé mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Levi aussi me fait encore la gueule, répondit le jeune Jaeger en faisant la moue.

– On a totalement déconné… même si c'était drôle, quand on y repense, fit le rasé en s'appuyant contre la vitrine à ses côtés.

– Ouais, approuva Eren en souriant.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation lorsqu'un couple entra dans le magasin, les saluant poliment. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers Connie et le brun en profita pour se perdre dans ses pensées et souvenirs, remontant le temps dans sa tête.

* * *

Un gémissement plaintif franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'une grimace vint déformer ses traits.

Il avait une de ces putains de gueule de bois…

Il sentit ses cheveux être malmenés et se rendit soudainement compte du poids qui pesait sur sa tête. Il leva alors une main paresseuse qui se posa sur l'objet inconnu puis la ramena devant ses yeux.

C'était un putain de _rat_.

Quand l'information atteignit son cerveau, il émit un petit cri horrifié et lâcha prestement l'animal qui tomba sur la terre ferme dans un petit couinement.

Complètement réveillé même si un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne, il se redressa, se mettant à quatre pattes avant de se lever doucement.

Il fit la moue, se sentant complètement courbaturé après avoir dormi sur le sol mais se mit tout de même en marche, découvrant le désordre régnant dans ce qui semblait être une suite luxueuse d'un hôtel paraissant tout aussi luxueux.

La pièce à vivre était dans un état déplorable. La télévision était défoncée, le lecteur DVD coincé en travers et la table basse en verre se situant en face d'elle était complètement foutue. Le canapé n'était visiblement pas en meilleur état au vu des longues entailles qui l'éventraient d'où s'échappait un nombre colossale de copeaux de mousse. Et les autres meubles, de même que le sol carrelé, n'avaient vraiment pas meilleure mine…

Eren, les yeux exorbités, se retourna pour tomber sur un Connie qui dormait sur une des chaises entourant l'immense table en chêne et menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il remarqua l'accoutrement du rasé.

Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et se précipita comme il le put vers son ami, le secouant vivement pour le réveiller. Il entendit le jeune homme grommeler avant que les paupières de celui-ci ne s'ouvrent, dévoilant deux yeux noisette vitreux de sommeil et de douleur.

– Putain… ma tête… souffla-t-il en portant une main manucurée à son crâne.

En remarquant cela, Eren pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire.

– On est où là, marmonna Connie en plissant ses yeux.

– Dans une suite, apparemment.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans une putain de suite, dis-moi ? demanda d'une voix courroucée le rasé, sa monstrueuse gueule de bois le rendant irascible.

– J'en sais rien du tout, figure-toi, répondit le brun en fronçant ses sourcils.

Connie se tourna vers lui, prêt à déverser une nouvelle fois sa mauvaise humeur sur son ami, avant qu'il ne se fige. Eren lui lança un regard interrogatif et le jeune Springer éclata de rire.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec tes fringues, Eren ? On dirait un punk raté ! hurla-t-il presque dans son hilarité.

Le brun resta un moment interdit avant que les mots de son ami ne l'atteignent de plein fouet.

Il baissa la tête sur ses pieds et remarqua avec effarement qu'il chaussait de grosses boots, celles-ci étant surmontées d'un pantalon noir troué. Il vit ensuite qu'il ne portait rien sur son torse, à part une veste en cuir d'un noir profond, ornée de clous sur les épaules. Affolé, il posa ses doigts sur son visage et ses cheveux et fut soulagé quand il ne trouva rien d'anormal sous sa pulpe. Mais quand il descendit ses mains sur ses oreilles, il sentit plusieurs bosses. Son soulagement fut donc remplacé une nouvelle fois par la panique et il chercha avec frénésie un miroir, en trouvant enfin un dans l'immense salle de bain.

Dans le reflet de l'imposant objet se trouvait bel et bien un punk – ou un emo, il ne savait pas trop – comme l'avait dit Connie et le jeune brun aperçut que les dégâts ne se résumaient pas à son radical changement de style. Ses yeux turquoise paraissaient immenses à cause du khol qui les entourait et sa peau semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Déglutissant, le brun dégagea ses oreilles et eut envie de pleurer quand se dévoilèrent alors trois boules noires et un anneau accrochés à son oreille droite.

Pris d'un doute, il enleva rapidement sa veste et son pantalon et fut soulagé de ne voir aucun tatouage ou piercing marquer sa peau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Eren se rhabilla prestement puis se retourna et dévisagea son ami.

– J'ai fait une énorme connerie, dit-il.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Connie, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière la suite, il entendit distinctement le rasé hoqueter avant qu'un éclat de rire ne sorte de la bouche de celui-ci.

– Oh putain, t'as fait fort ! ricana-t-il, clairement moqueur.

– Au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu devrais plutôt te regarder, siffla Eren en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le rasé parut surpris et perdu mais il l'écouta et vint se placer devant le miroir.

– Oh sa race ! s'époumona-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur différentes parties de son corps.

– Alors qu'en dis-tu, ma petite princesse ? fit railleusement le brun.

Connie ne répondit pas à la pique, semblant même trop choqué pour ne serait-ce arriver à articuler un seul mot.

Adieu virilité, bonjour atroce féminité et ignoble vulgarité.

Il passa des doigts aux ongles peints et tremblants sur son torse, priant fortement pour que les deux putains de bosses proéminentes qui s'y trouvaient étaient de faux seins.

Parce que oui, en plus de porter une affreuse robe moulante d'un vert pastel écœurant et d'avoir les mains manucurées, il avait des seins.

Des putains de _seins_.

 _Bien sûr._

Il lâcha un souffle tremblotant et plongea enfin courageusement ses mains dans le décolleté de la robe, touchant presque aussitôt deux monticules de mouchoirs.

Un bruyant soupir retentit dans la salle de bain.

– J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante d'où suintait le soulagement.

Eren ricana mais le souvenir des bijoux qui ornaient une des ses oreilles enraya efficacement son rire.

– Toi, au moins, t'as rien fait de con à part enfiler une robe de princesse, grimaça-t-il en tripotant son anneau.

– Princesse vulgaire, oui, grimaça le jeune Springer en tirant sur le bas de sa robe outrageusement moulante pour essayer de cacher un peu plus ses jambes.

Le brun ne répondit rien et Connie plissa ses lèvres en se redressant, lui tapotant finalement le dos tout en affichant une mine qu'il voulut désolée mais Eren savait pertinemment qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

Un petit silence se fit mais le punk tourna brutalement son visage vers son ami, leur nez se frôlant.

– Putain ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, connard ! s'écria la princesse après avoir sursauter violemment.

– Où est Armin ? demanda gravement le brun en ignorant le rasé.

Celui-ci se tut aussitôt à ces mots et ses yeux se firent aussi larges que ceux d'Eren.

– Oh… _Oh !_

Ils sortirent en trombe de la salle de bain et atterrirent une nouvelle fois dans la pièce à vivre. Ils se mirent tout de suite à chercher leur ami, dérangeant encore plus l'endroit.

Connie arrêta cependant bien vite de fouiller cette pièce et entra dans la seule qu'ils n'avaient pas encore « visitée ». Le rasé se fit la réflexion que c'était sûrement la chambre à coucher, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu de lit dans cette immense suite.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, un énorme lit entra dans son champ de vision dès que la porte fut ouverte. Il resta un moment à contempler la beauté du lieu avant de se secouer, se remettant à chercher son ami blond.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas à chercher trop longtemps puisqu'un long râle s'échappa de sous le lit.

Haussant un sourcil, le rasé arrêta ses mouvements avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et de regarder sous le sommier.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba sur une masse informe et apparemment agonisante qui jonchait le sol froid.

– Armin, mon pote, c'est toi ?

Seul un grommellement indistinct lui répondit et il prit ça comme une réponse positive.

– Eren, ramène ton cul ! J'ai trouvé Armin !

Le brun lâcha le tas de déguisements qu'il tenait maladroitement dans ses bras et accourut dans la chambre, faisant une petite grimace quand la première vision qu'il eut de l'endroit fut l'arrière-train de son ami moulé par la robe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous le cul en l'air ?

Connie décolla sa joue du sol et se redressa, affichant une mine gênée.

– Il est sous le lit, dit-il seulement.

Eren eut l'air surpris et vérifia lui-même les dires de son ami, se mettant à quatre pattes et posant sa joue par terre pour pouvoir regarder sous le lit. Et effectivement, Armin se trouvait bien en-dessous, à en en juger la silhouette qu'il parvenait à distinguer.

– Armin, c'est Eren, tu veux bien sortir de là ?

Il entendit Connie se remettre dans la même position que lui, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, et ses lèvres se tordirent quand il sentit les pieds nus de son ami frôler sa tignasse.

– Eren, c'est toi ? demanda le blond d'une voix rendue rauque et enrouée.

– Oui, c'est moi et y a Connie avec moi.

– Salut, mon pote, content de te retrouver ! s'exclama celui-ci, tout joyeux.

Armin marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de ramper lentement pour sortir de sous le lit, Connie et Eren se relevant pour le laisser passer.

– Qu'est-ce que je fous-là, bordel ? grogna-t-il quand une de ses mains apparut aux yeux de tous.

Il souffla puis poussa un petit grognement quand son autre main vint se poser à côté de sa jumelle.

Les deux autres furent surpris par ce comportement étrange qu'avait adopté leur ami, celui-ci étant d'habitude d'une gentillesse et politesse hors du commun, mais ils mirent son humeur exécrable sur le compte de la gueule de bois qui semblait l'accabler lui aussi.

Eren allait lui répondre mais lorsque la tête de son ami émergea, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'air profondément abasourdi. Il tourna ses yeux vers Connie et celui-ci lui rendit son regard, semblant être dans le même état de choc.

Il regardèrent silencieusement Armin se redresser péniblement, plissant ses yeux bleus face aux rayons du soleil qui lui brûlaient les rétines et se retourna vers eux, fonçant ses sourcils quand il vit leur tête.

– Quoi ? croassa-t-il avant de se racler la gorge.

– Je… enfin…

Eren n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, tellement la nouvelle apparence d'Armin lui donner envie de rire et en même temps de s'asseoir pour faire passer le choc.

– Oh punaise, mon pote, t'as jamais été aussi… mignon et… repoussant en même temps, lâcha le rasé en dévisageant son ami.

Celui-ci voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attrapant par le poignet pour le tirer à sa suite, un Connie hilare les suivants de près.

Et lorsque Armin se retrouva à son tour devant le miroir de la salle de bain, voyant pour la toute première fois son reflet depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il parut sortir de la brume qui stagnait dans son cerveau et lâcha un cri épouvanté.

– _Oh. Mon. Dieux_ … Mais c'est quoi _ça_?! hurla-t-il en se touchant frénétiquement les cheveux et palpant son corps recouvert par son nouvel accoutrement. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Eren regarda avec un semblant de pitié son ami blond. Lui avait eu la « chance » de ne pas se retrouver avec les cheveux colorés, contrairement à Armin qui possédait maintenant une chevelure teinte en rose bonbon, étant en plus habillé d'une combinaison-pyjama trois fois trop grande pour lui et ressemblant à une licorne bleue pâle. Mais le pire était sans doute le maquillage qui accompagnait le tout : ses paupières étaient peintes avec un dégradé de différents violets et ses joues avaient été outrageusement rosies, alors qu'un horrible arc-en-ciel recouvrait son front.

Franchement, Eren avait envie de rire.

Armin, lui, leva des yeux hystériques sur le reflet de ses amis et sembla enfin remarquer leur apparence.

– Que… Vous aussi ?! s'étrangla-t-il en se retournant vers eux, les dévisageant de haut en bas. Vous pouvez m'expliquer la situation ? Non parce que là je crois que je vais devenir taré.

Eren et Connie restèrent silencieux, ne sachant que répondre.

Le blond – plus si blond que ça – soupira et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé défoncé, ses amis s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Bon, je suppose qu'on devrait essayer de « remonter le temps » jusqu'au début du week-end, proposa-t-il après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Les deux autres obtempérèrent.

– Bien. Alors samedi après-midi je vous ai appelés tous les deux pour vous prévenir que j'allais venir passer le week-end à Trost pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Connie et Eren acquiescèrent.

– Ouais et est allés passer l'après-midi puis la fin de journée dans un bar et là on a décidé d'aller en boîte. Je suis ensuite rentré chez moi pour me changer et toi, Armin, t'as dû aller chez Eren pour qu'il te passe des vêtements adaptés.

– Je me souviens avoir laissé un mot à Levi parce qu'il devait rentrer de mission le lendemain, le prévenant que j'étais parti en boîte avec vous et que je passais le reste de la nuit chez toi, Connie, puisque c'est toi qui habite le plus près, reprit Eren, les yeux dans le vague.

Armin acquiesça, se rappelant de ce fait et continua :

– Et quand on est entrés dans la boîte, on s'est directement dirigés vers le bar pour commander des boissons et là…

– Le trou noir, termina Connie en se frottant le visage de ses mains. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu nous arriver ?

– On nous a peut-être drogués, fit Eren en les regardant tour à tour.

– Possible, approuva le blond. En tout cas, je pense que ça serait bien qu'on sache où nous sommes.

Les deux autres ne le contredirent pas et ils se levèrent, Connie se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée pour essayer de reconnaître le paysage.

– Oh putain, les gars, je vois la maison du président… je vois la maison de notre _président_! On est à Sina ! Bordel, comment on a fait pour atterrir à Sina ?! s'exclama-t-il en fixant ladite maison présidentielle à travers la vitre.

Armin et Eren se précipitèrent à ses côtés et furent tout aussi choqués que lui en voyant l'immense édifice à quelques centaines de mètres.

– Bon… souffla le blond en s'asseyant à même le sol, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on appelle quelqu'un.

– Je peux appeler Levi, même si je sais qu'il va nous défoncer…, grimaça le brun en fouillant ses poches.

Il posa ses mains sur les poches arrières de son pantalon puis sur celles de devant et enfin sur celles de sa veste, avant de relever ses yeux vers ses amis.

– J'ai paumé mon portable, lâcha-t-il.

Armin mit ses mains dans les poches de sa combinaison mais fit la moue et ses deux amis comprirent qu'il ne l'avait pas non plu.

– Ma robe n'a pas de poche, fit Connie et les dévisageant.

Ils soupirent.

– On n'a plus qu'à demander au réceptionniste qu'il nous laisse appeler Levi.

Armin se remit sur ses pieds et ils allaient sortir quand Connie ne les arrêta.

– Je n'ai pas de chaussures.

Ses amis regardèrent ses pieds et effectivement, il ne portait ni chaussures, ni chaussettes.

– J'ai vu des escarpins, tout à l'heure, en cherchant Armin dans le salon, dit soudainement Eren en partant chercher lesdits escarpins qu'il tendit ensuite à Connie.

Celui-ci darda un regard révolté sur le brun.

– Jamais je ne mettrais ces… ces _choses_!

– T'as pas le choix, sauf si t'as vu d'autres godasses, rétorqua le jeune Jaeger.

Le rasé souffla, le fusilla du regard avant de lui arracher les escarpins des mains.

– Putain, plus jamais je n'irais en boîte, plus _jamais_! bougonna-t-il en enfilant les chaussures à talon.

Il se redressa à tenta de faire quelques pas, sa démarche coincée et grotesque faisant rire aux éclats le punk et la licorne.

– C'est ça rigolez, rigolez ! Comme on dit : «rira bien qui rira le dernier » !

Après ces mots dits d'un ton énervé, les trois amis sortirent de la suite, s'extasiant intérieurement sur la beauté du lieu. Ils descendirent un large escalier digne d'un film Hollywoodien et arrivèrent devant l'accueille.

La réceptionniste, qui rangeait les clés sur le panneau accroché au mur, se retourna et stoppa net ses mouvements, les reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

– Pouvons-nous utiliser le téléphone ? demanda Armin sans prendre en compte l'étonnement de la femme.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard suspicieux en plissant ses yeux verts.

– C'est payant, lui dit-elle.

Armin se tourna vers ses amis, leur demandant silencieusement s'ils avaient de l'argent, mais ceux-ci firent un mouvement négatif de la tête. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tout en se retournant vers la réceptionniste.

– Vous pouvez pas nous faire une petite fleur ? tenta-t-il en lui lançant un petit sourire.

– C'est payant, réitéra-t-elle sans se laisser attendrir.

– Mais-

– Soit vous payez, soit vous partez, le coupa-t-elle en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les trois amis soupirèrent mais n'insistèrent pas, partant de l'hôtel sans un regard en arrière.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ville, ils furent un moment stupéfait de voir tous ces gens aux habits luxueux. Ils savaient que Sina était une ville extrêmement riche, le bon nombre de magasins restant ouverts la nuit ayant aidé – et aidant toujours – à développer économiquement la ville, mais voir ce fait de leurs propres yeux leur fit comprendre la différence entre « savoir » et « voir ».

Cependant, les touristes semblaient tout aussi nombreux que les citoyens et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite entourés par une masse de gens.

– Je crois qu'il y a un parc pas loin, ça serait bien qu'on y aille pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement, fit Armin à ses deux amis.

Ceux-ci montrèrent leur accord et le suivirent, les trois jeunes adultes tâchant de ne pas se perdre de vue.

Une fois le parc atteint, il cherchèrent un banc libre et soufflèrent de soulagement quand ils purent enfin s'asseoir.

– Vous avez une idée de plan ? demanda Connie.

Un silence lui répondit.

Eren se mit soudainement à gigoter puis il passa une main dans une des poches de son pantalon. Quand il la ressortit, il tenait entre ses doigts une carte noire et décorée par des motifs gothiques.

– Je l'avais sentie tout à l'heure en fouillant mes poche mais je n'y ai pas fait attention, expliqua-t-il en devenant soudainement gêné sous le regard irrité de Connie.

– Ça pourrait être une piste, abruti ! cracha celui-ci en lui arrachant la carte des mains.

Il lut rapidement les inscriptions marquées dessus avant de relever la tête vers Armin et Eren.

– Cette carte provient d'une bijouterie nommée « Les Joyaux Tres'Or » et l'adresse y est inscrite.

– Allons-y alors ! s'exclama le blond en se levant d'un bond.

Et ils partirent en direction de la fameuse bijouterie, demandant parfois la direction à des passants qui les fixaient bizarrement.

– Waouh, ça en jette un max, siffla Connie en lorgnant la devanture de la bijouterie qu'ils avaient finie par trouver.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, ignorant les personnes qui les dévisageaient ouvertement, et se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui semblait tenir la boutique.

– Bonjour monsieur, pouvez-

– Vous !

Ce mot jeta un blanc.

– Vous ici ! Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

Il pointa du doigt le jeune Jaeger.

– Toi !

Le brun sursauta.

– J'espère que t'es revenu pour me payer, continua-t-il en foudroyant Eren du regard.

Celui-ci papillonna des yeux.

– Hein ? fit-il intelligemment.

– J'exige que tu me paies les boucles d'oreille que tu m'as volées hier !

Le brun déglutit, paraissant enfin comprendre la situation.

– Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais je… je-

– Tu n'as pas d'argent ? le coupa l'homme en le regardant d'un air cynique. Hier, je n'ai pas pu appeler la police parce que je vous ai perdus dans la foule, mais je ne vais pas me gêner maintenant que je vous ai sous la main, surtout que tu ne peux pas payer, morveux.

Après ces mots, il commença à composer le numéro de la police sous les yeux paniqués des trois amis.

Ils finirent par s'enfuir, sous les hurlements de l'homme qui leur ordonnait de revenir dans sa bijouterie.

Comme s'ils allaient le faire !

– Attendez, les gars ! J'arrive pas à courir avec ces putains de godasses ! cria Connie en essayant d'enlever ses escarpins tout en continuant sa course.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent et attendirent qu'il finisse de retirer ses chaussures qu'il jeta au loin, avant de reprendre leur fuite.

Ils coururent donc comme des dératés pendant un petit moment puis Eren finit par entrer dans un magasin de déguisements, se disant que la foule présente en ce lieu les aiderait à les cacher.

Grossière erreur !

Ils étaient en train de s'enfoncer dans les rayons quand un homme attrapa le bras d'Armin.

– Je te connais toi ! fit-il en le dévisageant.

Il regarda Eren et Connie, qui s'étaient retournés après avoir entendu l'homme parler, et marcha vers eux.

– Et vous aussi ! Vous m'avez volé ces costumes ! reprit-il en désignant lesdits costumes de l'index.

Connie se plaqua une main sur le visage, Eren l'imita et Armin se retint de pleurer.

Lui, Armin Arlet, qui était un jeune homme honnête et gentil, avait commis un _vol_.

Il n'en revenait pas...

Ô misère ! Ils étaient totalement dans la merde.

– On n'a pas d'argent, avoua le rasé de but en blanc.

Ses deux amis, pétrifiés, dardèrent sur lui un regard affolé et courroucé puis Eren se remit à bouger, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Il attrapa la main de l'homme et lui fit lâcher le blond qu'il attrapa par le poignet et il se mit ensuite à courir, entraînant son pauvre ami.

Connie, après un petit moment de surprise, les rejoignit dans leur course folle et ils sortirent tous les trois du magasin sans savoir que l'homme à qui ils venaient de fausser compagnie appelait déjà la police, ayant cette fois-ci vu la direction qu'ils prenaient.

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine jusqu'au parc et s'assirent sur un banc, le souffle court.

– Putain, plus jamais ça, grogna Eren en s'affalant.

– C'est toi qui nous a faits courir comme ça, je te signal, lui fit remarquer le jeune Springer en soufflant comme un bœuf.

Pour toute réponse le brun lui tira la langue.

– Gamin, dit Connie d'un ton railleur.

– Meurs, rétorqua Eren en souriant.

– Calmez-vous, je vous rappelle qu'on est pas encore sortis d'affaire, dit Armin en se redressant pour réfléchir à la situation.

– Ouais, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on a les flics au cul, grogna le rasé en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et c'est peu cas de le dire, jolie princesse.

Les trois amis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'inconnu qui venait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation et crurent défaillir en le voyant vêtu d'un uniforme de police.

– Merde, souffla Eren.

– Oui, « _merde_ », comme tu dis, fit le policier à la chevelure blonde en s'approchant d'eux, un talkie-walkie dans une main et des menottes dans l'autre.

Il amena donc les trois énergumènes – qui n'avaient pas tenté de s'échapper, sachant qu'ils s'enfonceraient encore plus – au commissariat pour leur faire subir un long et épuisant interrogatoire.

– Donc, _grosso modo_ , vous avez été drogués et-

– Peut-être, clarifia Armin en le coupant sans remord.

– Oui, donc vous avez _peut-être_ été drogués, puis vous vous êtes réveillés à Sina sans que vous ne sachiez comment vous êtes arrivés dans cette ville, ensuite, puisque la réceptionniste de l'hôtel n'a pas voulu que vous appeliez l'ami du punk, vous êtes allés vous promener pour chercher des informations sur ce que vous avez fait durant la nuit, parce que, bien sûr, vous ne vous souvenez de rien et là, vous apprenez que vous avez dérobé des bijoux chez « Joyaux Tres'Or » et volé les déguisements dont vous êtes affublés chez « Look Déguis' »... Et, j'oubliais, vous n'avez évidemment ni papiers sur vous, ni argent, ni portable… C'est bien ça ? résuma le policier un soulevant un sourcil, posant ses coudes sur son bureau pour pouvoir enlacer ses doigts et effleurer ses lèvres de ceux-ci, ses yeux dévisageant les jeunes adultes assis en face de lui.

Ces derniers grimacèrent devant son grossier récapitulatif mais ne purent qu'affirmer ses dires, sachant que c'était la pure vérité.

– D'accord… Eh bien, je pense que j'ai une information, de mon côté, qui pourrait vous intéresser, reprit l'homme. Une information qui, dans un sens je pense, permet de régler votre _petit_ problème de papiers, de portable et d'argent.

Ils le regardèrent, perdus.

– Je sais comment vous avez rejoint Sina, révéla-t-il, ce qui laissa les autres stupéfaits. En fait, c'est un chauffeur de taxi qui nous a appelés après que vous ayez laissé vos vêtements dans le coffre de sa voiture pour ensuite vous sauver, le patron du magasin de déguisements vous coursant tout en hurlant que vous étiez partis sans payer les déguisements que vous portiez – et que vous portez toujours, d'ailleurs. Le chauffeur m'a également expliqué que vous l'avez appelé sur les coups de vingt-trois heures et que vous lui avez demandé de vous amener à Sina, lui donnant une grosse somme d'argent pour qu'il vous suive tout au long de la nuit. Il vous a d'abord amenés à l'hôtel avant de vous déposer devant « Look Déguis' » d'où vous vous êtes donc enfuis en le laissant en plan après avoir mis vos habits dans sa voiture… Ce qui veut donc dire que vous êtes sûrement aller chez « Les Joyaux Tres'Or » par la suite.

Les trois jeunes le fixèrent, totalement sur le cul après cette tirade, il fallait le dire.

– Bien, tout est dit, conclut le policier en se redressant pour s'adosser plus confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise roulante. J'espère pour vous que vous avez de bons avocats parce que vous en aurez besoin.

La licorne, le punk et la princesse écarquillèrent leurs yeux alors que la panique commençait à se lire clairement sur leur visage.

– Attendez, on a dit la vérité, c'-

– Vérité ou non, ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez volé et cela me suffit pour pour contacter le tribunal correctionnel.

– Laissez-nous une chance ! s'exclama Eren en se relevant. Vous avez dit que vous aviez récupéré nos vêtements, non ?

– Oui, et ?

– Eh bien laissez-nous sortir pour qu'on aille payer tout ce qu'on doit à ceux qu'on a volés.

Les deux autres hochèrent vivement de la tête, approuvant les dires de leur ami, mais l'homme coupa leur enthousiasme en éclatant de rire.

– Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel de toute ma carrière ! confia-t-il en riant toujours.

– Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit, grogna le brun en grimaçant légèrement.

– C'est vrai, il n'y a rien de drôle, consentit le policier en redevenant d'un seul coup sérieux. Ta proposition est peut-être honnête, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir comme ça alors que vous êtes clairement coupable de délits.

– Vous avez qu'à nous accompagner, rétorqua Eren en haussant un sourcil.

– Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

– Quelqu'un d'autre, alors, s'entêta le jeune Jaeger.

– Ils ont aussi du bouleau, gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls délinquants qui troublent la paix de cette ville.

– On n'est pas des délinquants, siffla-t-il.

Armin agrippa son avant-bras pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer, n'ayant pas envie qu'il aggrave leur situation déjà compliquée et délicate.

– Un peu quand même, le contredit l'homme blond. Mais même si ce n'était pas « volontaire », vous devez quand même tirer une leçon de tout le beau bordel que vous avez déclenché.

Le brun resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre :

– Je vous propose un marché.

L'homme parut étonné mais il haussa tout de même un de ses sourcils blonds, l'enjoignant à continuer.

– On passe vingt-quatre heures au trou et ensuite vous nous laissez appeler mon ami pour qu'il nous accompagne payer les personnes à qui on a volé les déguisements et bijoux, puis il nous ramène chez nous et on oublie cette histoire.

– Je vois que ne perds pas le nord, toi, ricana la policier. Néanmoins, j'avoue que ton marché est juste. De plus tout le monde sera content, au final.

Les trois jeunes l'écoutèrent réfléchir à voix haute, observant sa main caresser la fine barbe de son menton.

Ils priaient pour qu'il accepte la proposition du brun.

– Dis-moi, jeune homme, dit-il soudainement en posant ses prunelles whisky sur Eren, qui est donc ton fameux ami ?

– Il s'appelle Levi, répondit-t-il.

– Levi ? Comme dans Levi Ackerman ? demanda le policier en haussant ses sourcils.

– Oui, c'est ça. Vous le connaissez ? questionna en retour le jeune Jaeger, paraissant tout aussi surpris que l'homme.

– Un peu que je le connais ! Je le côtoie depuis le berceau ! On faisait partie de la même bande quand on était morveux !

Sous le coup de l'ébahissement, Eren se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand il est venu en renfort avec son équipe lorsqu'un taré fringué d'explosifs s'est pointé dans la plus grosse banque de la ville. Il menaçait de se faire sauter si on ne lui versait pas une somme d'argent assez conséquente. Il y avait tellement de civils à l'intérieur et hors de la banque qu'on s'est vite retrouvés en sous-effectif... On a été obligés de demander de l'aide et c'est là que Levi s'est ramené avec son équipe. Tout ce que peux te dire, c'est que l'affaire a rapidement été bouclée, expliqua l'homme d'un air nostalgique, semblant totalement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Le brun et ses amis ne pipèrent mot, toujours choqués d'avoir appris que cet homme était un ami proche de Levi.

En espérant que ce fait leur soit bénéfique !

L'homme, après être resté silencieux pendant une vingtaine de secondes où il parut réfléchir, posa ses orbes sur les trois jeunes.

– C'est d'accord.

Armin poussa un soupir apaisé alors qu'Eren et Connie semblèrent fondre de soulagement sur leur chaise.

– Je ne pense pas que Levi serait heureux de voir un ami derrière les barreaux d'une prison. Je lui dois bien ça, vu l'aide qu'il nous a apportée ce jour-là... Mais je pense qu'il sera totalement en rogne contre vous, les gosses, termina-t-il en leur souriant presque avec pitié.

Le brun grimaça, sachant parfaitement que son petit ami allait l'étriper et décapiter ses deux amis. Ceux-ci n'en menaient pas large non plus, ayant déjà aperçu l'homme froid et assez colérique à plusieurs reprises.

– Merci, fit cependant Eren en se reprenant, regardant le policier dans les yeux.

– De rien. Mais sachez que cela reste exceptionnelle, si une prochaine fois se produit, je ne serais pas aussi clément, surtout que ma dette envers Levi sera payer, c'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent vivement.

– Maintenant, comme le punk l'a dit, je vais vous mettre en garde à vue jusqu'à demain, même heure.

Les trois énergumènes se levèrent sans rechigner et le suivirent jusqu'aux cellules, entrant dans celles que le policier ouvrit.

– Je vais appeler Levi pour lui demander de venir vous récupérer. Le repas vous sera apporté à dix-neuf heures trente.

Et il partit, laissant les jeunes adultes seuls.

– Les gars, notre calvaire est enfin terminé, j'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Eren en s'allongeant sur son lit.

– Ouais, enfin, il nous faut quand même rester vingt-quatre heures derrière les barreaux, riposta Connie enfermé en face de lui.

– C'est toujours mieux que de passer _plusieurs années_ derrière les barreaux, lui fit remarquer Armin qui se situait dans la cellule voisine du rasé.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et ils savourèrent le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux.

Le lendemain après-midi, les trois jeunes attendaient impatiemment qu'on les sorte de leur cellule quand des pas lointain se firent entendre.

– Ils approchent.

Cette constatation émise par le jeune Jaeger les tendirent tous les trois. Ils étaient heureux et soulagés de pouvoir enfin partir du commissariat, mais ils redoutaient l'arrivée du militaire.

Ils se faisaient carrément dessus, en fait.

Soudain, ils aperçurent deux silhouettes, celle du policier suivie par celle, tant attendue, du Caporal.

– Voilà les petits voyous, dit l'homme blond en les désignant vaguement de la main.

Levi les lorgna de haut en bas, un de ses sourcils se haussant légèrement quand il vit leur accoutrement mais il ne commenta pas.

– J'ai une de ces putains d'envie de vous laisser moisir ici, les merdeux, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un petit moment en les toisant tour à tour.

Lesdits morveux sentirent des sueurs froides couler le long de leur échine.

– Mais vous voulez réparer votre monumentale connerie, d'après ce que m'a raconté Wolfram.

– Ouais, dit celui-ci en désignant Eren de son pouce, c'est l'idée du p'tit punk.

L'Ackerman posa ses yeux de faucon sur son amant et celui-ci souhaita ardemment fusionner avec l'un des murs de sa cellule tellement le regard du soldat se faisait pesant.

– Tiens, Eren, murmura ce dernier en se rapprochant lentement du brun.

Celui-ci déglutit et se força à rester en place, face aux barreaux.

Levi se posta devant lui et le dévisagea durant d'interminables secondes.

– Ouvre, dit-il soudainement en lançant une œillade à Wolfram.

Le policier ne le fit pas répéter et ouvrit la cellule, le Caporal attrapant presque immédiatement le bras de son compagnon. Il le força à avancer avant de faire signe à son ami d'ouvrir aux deux autres.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au bureau du blond, celui-ci expliquant aux quatre personnes en face de lui qu'il voulait recevoir un appel des deux patrons à qui les jeunes avaient dérobé des articles puis il discuta un instant avec Levi avant de les lâcher.

Ce fut ainsi que l'Ackerman accompagna les trois amis, commençant d'abord par la bijouterie, pour se rendre ensuite au magasin de déguisements, le soldat ordonnant aux deux chefs d'appeler le commissariat pour confirmer le paiement. Ceux-ci n'osèrent pas contester ses paroles, trop effrayés par l'aura massacrante qu'il dégageait.

Après cela, ils purent enfin rentrer chez eux, Levi déposant Armin et Connie chez ce dernier, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à recommencer.

Il redémarra ensuite, le silence régnant dans la voiture devenant de plus en plus pesant.

– Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, souffla Eren lorsque ses nerfs atteignirent leur limite.

Il n'osait pas regarder son petit ami.

– Tu peux l'être, grogna celui-ci. Vous vous êtes mis dans un merdier pas possible, vous êtes complètement malades.

– On… On était drogués ou tout du moins, on n'avait pas toute notre tête… On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait, riposta faiblement le cadet en tournant courageusement sa visage vers le soldat.

Ce dernier arracha ses yeux de la route pour les poser sur le brun.

– Justement, vous n'aviez pas toute votre tête et qui sait ce que vous auriez pu faire, putain ! cracha-t-il presqu'en haussant la voix avant de retourner son regard furieux sur le chemin qu'il empruntait.

– Ça n'est pas entièrement notre faute ! Jamais un verre de whisky-coca aurait pu nous faire faire un truc pareil ! Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a dû mettre quelque chose dans nos boissons ! s'énerva en son tour le jeune Jaeger, ses prunelles s'assombrissant sous le coup de la colère.

– Vous auriez dû être plus vigilants, bordel ! Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas quitter son putain de verre des yeux quand on va en soirée ! Le type qui vous a fait ça aurait très bien pu mettre une autre substance dans vos de boisson, comme du GHB **(1)** pour te donner un putain d'exemple !

Eren allait une nouvelle fois riposter mais l'expression qu'avait adopté le visage de son conjoint lui fit perdre ses mots. Le visage en question était pâle, bien plus pâle que d'habitude, et le brun remarqua les cernes qui alourdissaient le regard saisissant de son Caporal. Il ne les avait pas remarqués avant, ayant sans doute était trop content de retrouver sa liberté puis trop aveuglé par sa colère pour les voir. Ses yeux turquoise se baissèrent sur la mâchoire qui se crispait par intermittences avant de remonter jusqu'aux prunelles orageuses où le jeune Jaeger discerna, outre l'énervement, une une lueur intense d'inquiétude.

Et il s'en voulut.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir autant fait peur à son compagnon. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état d'anxiété il se serait retrouvé si un ami policier l'avait appelé en plein milieu de la journée, lui annonçant que Levi se trouvait en garde à vue pour avoir commis des vols en pleine nuit avec deux de ses amis alors qu'ils était complètement torchés et qu'ils ne se souvenaient maintenant plus de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu glander durant ladite nuit.

Il aurait sans doute pété un câble et imaginé des scénarios sans queue ni tête, surtout si son fameux ami policier lui affirmait que son petit ami, ainsi que les deux autres, étaient amnésiques.

Il aurait pu arriver _n'importe quoi_ à Levi et ce constat le rendit presque malade.

– Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il d'une voix faible en posant sa main sur celle, accrochée au levier de vitesses, de son compagnon, les doigts crispés de celui-ci s'enlaçant à ceux d'Eren après un petit instant d'hésitation.

– Sache qu'on n'en a pas terminé, lâcha le Caporal en lançant une œillade assez froide à son conjoint qui se raidit quelque peu.

Et effectivement, une fois qu'ils furent rentrer chez Levi, celui-ci lui avait littéralement fait la morale. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, non, mais le ton glacial qu'il avait employé avait fait comprendre à Eren qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rejouer au con sous peine de violentes représailles.

* * *

– Eren !

Celui-ci revint brutalement au présent et dévisagea d'un air déboussolé Adélaïde qui se tenait en face de lui.

– Enfin ! s'exclama celle-ci. Tu étais parti où, mon garçon ? Ça fait des lustres que je t'appelle, ronchonna-t-elle.

– Désolée, jolie Adélaïde, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il en souriant d'un air contrit.

– Euphémisme ! rétorqua la vieille femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, maintenant que tu es revenu parmi nous, j'aimerais que tu m'emballes une brioche aux amendes avec un éclair au café, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune Jaeger fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et lui donna le prix de son achat.

Prenant la monnaie que lui tendit la dame, il releva un instant ses yeux vers son collègue qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Eren le lui rendit, sachant parfaitement à quoi il pensait.

* * *

 **1\. GHB :** produit psychotrope considéré comme étant « la » drogue du viol/eur ;)

* * *

Et voilààà ! ^O^

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! :D

Voilà, on est à la moitié de ce recueil (ou de cette fic, je ne me suis toujours pas décidée sur le nom de ce... _truc_ xD) ! My God, ça me fait tout bizarre ! OxO

'fin bref ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis, comme d'hab ! ;D

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"J'ai une étymologie grecque et je suis un mot dérivé du prénom d'un demi-dieu qui aurait pu vivre très vieux s'il ne s'était jamais vu"**

Dur ? Pas dur ? De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous allez encore trouver ! xD

Bref !

A bientôt ! o/


	14. N comme Narcissique

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Narcissique  


 **Rating :** Mmh... T ? Parce que y a des gens qui sont à poil ? xD

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (toujours très très vite, désolée xD) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Pardon pour cet immense retard ! Je suis ignoble, je sais... Je vais tenter de sortir la suite cette semaine pour me faire pardonner...

 **•** Il ne se passe pas grand chose "d'excitant" (mais dans un sens... Bref ! Vous verrez bien xD) dans ce chapitre-OS, c'est également pour ça que j'aimerais vraiment sortir la suite dans pas longtemps ! (même si je sens que je vais en /BIP/ pour l'écrire... ;_;)

 **•** Un grand bravo à **Nena** qui a trouvé le titre de ce chapitre-OS avant tout le monde ! Je félicite également **Lerugamine** , **manu44** , **D4rk Lili** , **planetmoon** , **Ondie-Yoko** et **mee . kattsu** (je dois mettre des espaces sinon ton pseudo disparaît ! *frustrée*) pour avoir trouvé le titre par la suite (j'espère ne pas avoir écorchés vifs vos pseudos xD) ! Quant à **RosaeLunaeXXVIII** et **Chat-malowe,** vous y étiez vraiment presque ! C'est vrai que mon indice était assez vague sur la nature du mot quand j'y repense... Hum... Ce n'est pas grave, vous vous rattraperez la prochaine fois ! **  
**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Nena :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est bien "Narcissique", toutes mes félicitations x)

 **Guhmio :** Ah ah ! T'as vu ! J'ai dépassé mon record de vitesse ! xD (et pour sortir cette suite, j'ai dépassé mon record de lenteur, désolée... ;_;) Merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre loufoque t'ait plu x'D Eh bien, tu vas voir ;D

* * *

 **Narcissique**

* * *

– Je vais me casser la gueule ! beugla Eren en s'agrippant aux épaules nues de son conjoint.

Celui-ci serra les dents et décida de l'ignorer.

– Levi, je te jure, je-

– Putain, mais ferme-la… C'est toi qui as voulu monter alors arrête de me casser les couilles, merde ! grogna le soldat en le foudroyant avec le coin de son œil.

Le brun grimaça mais ne répondit pas, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son homme quand celui-ci poussa sur ses bras.

– Refais ça et je t'éjecte, menaça le Caporal d'une voix sombre.

– Mais ça bouge ! se défendit le jeune Jaeger.

Levi figea ses mouvements et tourna comme il le put sa tête vers le plus jeune, s'arrangeant pour paraître le plus intimidant possible.

– Je fais des putains de pompes. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je faisais du sport dans ma tête ? T'es con ou quoi ?

Eren se sentit rougir de honte et il détourna ses yeux : c'était vrai que sa réplique n'avait pas été des plus intelligentes…

Il resta donc silencieux, dépliant ses jambes pour les poser de chaque côté du corps du soldat afin d'éviter de tomber, même s'il savait qu'il ne se ferait pas trop mal étant donnée la faible hauteur qu'atteignait Levi quand ses bras étaient tendus au maximum.

Le brun sourit à ses pensées mais préféra les garder pour lui…

Seulement, il commençait légèrement à s'ennuyer, Levi étant muet comme une carpe et lui ne pouvant se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait. Ses yeux se mirent donc à détailler le corps alléchant qui s'exerçait juste sous lui et il s'émerveilla à chaque contraction des muscles dorsaux robustes et bien développés qui se devinaient facilement sous la peau pâle et luisante de sueur du Caporal.

Il esquissa soudainement un petit sourire malicieux et, taquin, il passa des doigts volatils sur les trapèzes de son homme, se délectant des frissons qu'il avait déclenchés, puis les descendit plus bas, suivant de manière lente la colonne vertébrale. Il remonta par la suite ses mains, insistant sur les zones sensibles de l'Ackerman.

– Tu me déconcentres, gamin, souffla celui-ci alors qu'un énième frisson venait secouer délicieusement son épiderme.

Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit à ces mots mais il n'arrêta pas ses petites caresses, allant même plus loin en glissant ses doigts sur les pectoraux fermes et rendus aussi durs que du roc par l'effort.

Il redessina pendant une trentaine de secondes les traits du torse de son homme avant de faire remonter ses mains jusqu'à la base de la nuque du Caporal, point très sensible chez lui. Ce fait se trouva confirmé pour la millième fois quand le soldat arrêta ses exercices qu'il peinait déjà à continuer depuis qu'Eren avait débuté sa douce torture.

– T'es chiant, grogna-t-il sans énergie alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol pour profiter pleinement du délicieux massage aérien.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! riposta avec engouement le brun, un sourire enfantin illuminant son visage.

Il entendit Levi souffler mais celui-ci ne releva pas sa remarque, détendant simplement ses muscles engourdis par sa précédente séance de sport.

Satisfait par le non rejet de son compagnon, Eren s'appliqua à masser le corps de ce dernier, s'amusant en le voyant se transformer en une guimauve géante.

Cependant la sonnerie de leur appartement retentit – Eren avait finalement emménagé chez Levi il y a quelques mois avant leur petite guéguerre **(1)** – et cassa ce moment de tendresse. Le brun perçut distinctement le soupir agacé que lâcha le Caporal.

– 'Sont casse-couilles, les gens… grommela faiblement l'Ackerman encore sous l'effet du savoureux massage que lui avait prodigué son amant.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement, les yeux braqué sur le corps alangui de son homme qui semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

– Au lieu de sourire comme le débile que tu es, tu pourrais lever ton cul pour aller ouvrir, gamin.

Cette remarque fit grimacer Eren mais il ne s'offusqua pas plus que ça : c'était du Levi tout craché, après tout. Néanmoins, il ne s'empêcha pas de claquer assez méchamment le fessier du soldat, souriant mesquinement quand il entendit un petit grognement de douleur.

– Œil pour œil, dit-il d'une voix chantante.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur le quitta bien vite et il soupira quand la sonnerie leur vrilla une nouvelle fois les tympans. Ayant visiblement la flemme de se lever, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais Levi, lui, ne se gêna pas pour se redresser, le faisant basculer en arrière.

– Putain ! Espèce de connard ! s'époumona le brun en se levant brusquement pour masser ses fesses douloureuses qui avaient encaissé tout le choc de sa chute.

Levi ne fit que sourire à son éclat de voix avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla.

Eren fusilla la porte close de ses yeux incandescents puis sortit de l'appartement, descendant à pas lents l'escalier tout en maudissant son homme dans sa barbe inexistante.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il mollement une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement en voyant un géant lui faire le salut militaire, le visage grave et le corps rigide.

– Erwin Smith, Major du Bataillon d'exploration, enchanté.

Le brun ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma, ses paupières battant furieusement.

– Euh… je… Bonjour ?

Dépité par sa répartie, Eren résista à l'envie de se plaquer une main sur le visage. Mais, d'un côté, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Cet homme n'aurait pas dû le saluer de façon si solennelle ! C'était franchement bizarre et déstabilisant pour un simple civil !

– Bonjour.

Le jeune Jaeger reporta son attention sur cet étrange énergumène qui venait de parler et vit avec une une petite pointe d'irritation que celui-ci arborait un petit sourire amusé, semblant se moquer gentiment de sa maladresse.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna-t-il toutefois doucement après s'être raclé la gorge, se sentant malgré lui assez intimidé par la montagne de muscles qui lui faisait face.

– L'Armée de Terre vend des calendriers. Je sais que c'est un peu étrange puisque nous sommes en février mais nous n'avons pas trouvé le temps de les distribuer plus tôt. Et puis, comme on le dit si bien : « mieux vaut tard que jamais », expliqua le Major, les lèvres levées.

Eren sourit à son tour, le ton amical de son interlocuteur le mettant peu à peu en confiance.

– Par contre, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous qui m'ouvriez la porte.

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre.

– Oh ! Levi s'est dérobé en entendant la sonnerie… Il est en train de se doucher, dit-il en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

Si le soldat fut surpris en percevant la douceur qui enveloppait clairement les paroles du jeune homme malgré son air exaspéré, il n'en montra rien et lui lança un autre sourire.

– Je reconnais bien là Levi, pas social pour un sou.

Eren se mit à ricaner.

– Je t'emmerde, Erwin, cracha une voix grave dans le dos du brun.

Le grand blond éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son ami.

– Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? demanda celui-ci en se postant à côté du jeune Jaeger, posant une main sur une de ses hanches.

Le Major regarda un instant cette main possessive avant de reporter son attention sur Levi.

– Les calendriers, Levi. Tu t'en souviens ? fit-il en montrant lesdits calendriers.

– Nous ne sommes pas intéressés.

La voix du Caporal avait claqué durement et Eren fit la moue.

– Mais Levi ! J'en veux un, moi !

– Non.

– Je vous donne combien ? demanda le brun en ignorant le regard glacial que son homme lui lança.

– Comme vous voulez.

– Très bien.

Et sur ces mots, il planta les deux hommes pour aller chercher l'argent.

– Je vois que tu as enfin réussi à te stabiliser, dit Erwin après un petit moment de silence.

Levi ne répondit pas, dévisageant seulement le visage souriant de son homologue.

– Je suis heureux pour toi, tu sais.

– Ouais ouais, fit le Caporal en détournant ses yeux.

Erwin sentit son sourire s'agrandir et il ouvrit la bouche mais il fut couper par la voix enjouée d'Eren qui dévalait l'escalier sans grâce aucune :

– Voilà trente euros ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant les trois billets de dix euros devant les yeux bleus du Major qui les prit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

– T'aurais dû en donner cent, souffla ironiquement l'Ackerman.

– Détends ton string, on dirait un vieil aigri, répliqua le brun en appuyant son index sur la peau située entre les sourcils froncés de son conjoint, avant d'enlacer leur main quand Levi se détendit enfin. Vous avez fini votre tournée ?

– Non, pas encore, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de calendriers à vendre.

– Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé vous inviter à boire un café…

– Une autre fois, peut-être, dit Erwin en souriant légèrement.

Eren acquiesça.

– Au revoir.

Après un dernier salut militaire, le Major s'en alla et le couple rentra chez lui.

* * *

– Donne-moi ce truc.

– Non ! Je sais que tu vas le mettre à la poubelle si je le fais !

Eren courut de l'autre côté du canapé, bougeant quand son petit ami bougeait pour qu'ils restent bien l'un en face de l'autre et séparés par le sofa – il en allait de sa survie.

Il lança un regard pétillant à son homme enragé alors qu'il ouvrait au hasard et avec une lenteur excessive le calendrier des militaires.

– Eren !

Le voix menaçante de Levi le fit éclater de rire.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves pour si-

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ne voyant pas Levi sauter par-dessus le canapé.

– Peu… Wow, wow, wow ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Le Caporal lui arracha l'objet des mains et Eren le regarda silencieusement dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

– Rends-moi ça ! Je veux te voir !

– Putain, il en est hors de question, grogna Levi en tenant le calendrier hors de portée du plus jeune.

– Mais je suis sûr que tu dois être trop sexy ! pleurnicha le brun en tentant d'attraper l'objet.

Le soldat ne répondit rien et Eren sentit l'agacement poindre le bout de son nez. Il attrapa alors vivement le biceps du Caporal avant de le tirer vers le bas. Levi, surpris, plia un peu sous la force exercée sur son bras et le brun en profita pour lui dérober le calendrier.

– Ah ah !

Il s'assit sur le canapé et sourit victorieusement quand il sentit Levi en faire de même sans pour autant tenter de lui voler l'objet qu'il détestait tant.

– T'es où ? demanda Eren, curieux, en feuilletant le calendrier.

– Cherche.

Le plus jeune roula des yeux face à la mauvaise foi de son compagnon mais ne dit rien.

Il détailla la photo de couverture, voyant des soldats regroupés par binôme et assis sur le sol terreux d'une forêt, en train d'aider leur coéquipier à se maquiller le visage.

– C'était avant qu'on aille à Shiganshina. On avait mis notre peinture de camouflage avant de partir mais on a dû traverser une partie de la forêt à pieds car la route s'est retrouvée barrée à cause d'une avalanche de boue déclenchée par la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber. On a marché pendant des heures sous cette foutue flotte et notre maquillage a fini par partir… Quand le soleil a fini par sortir, on en a profité pour « se refaire une beauté ».

Eren observa un moment son homme qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées avant de pointer un soldat du doigt qui, les yeux fermés, laissé son binôme lui recouvrir la face d'un maquillage vert et noir.

– C'est toi ?

Levi regarda ce que le jeune homme lui montrait avant d'acquiescer.

– Et à côté, c'est qui ?

– Mike, un de mes hommes.

Eren hocha de la tête et ouvrit le calendrier, tombant directement sur la photo d'un homme assez âgé, ses cheveux gris ramenés en arrière alors qu'une barbe et une moustache grignotaient son visage ridé. Malgré l'âge avancé qu'il semblait avoir, le brun savait que cet homme était haut gradé : ses habits militaires décorés d'une multitude de médailles, sa posture fière et rigide et ses yeux d'où transpirait l'autorité étaient plus que révélateurs.

– C'est Darius Zackley. Il est le Chef des trois divisions qui composent notre Armée : le Bataillon d'exploration, la Garnison et les Brigade spéciales.

– Wow, souffla Eren, impressionné.

Il tourna la page et tomba sur un grand blond musclé quelque peu… nu, son entrejambe seulement cachée par une épaisse et longue épée **(2)**. La photo était en noir et blanc et il semblait que le corps du Major avait été recouvert d'une solution qui faisait briller sa peau et ressortir ses muscles gonflés.

– Eh bien, ricana le brun.

– Erwin.

– Je l'avais reconnu.

Levi ne répondit rien et le jeune Jaeger se tourna vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant en voyant une infime moue tordre les traits de son amant.

– J'y crois pas, t'es jaloux !

– Dis pas de conneries plus grosses que toi, merdeux, grogna le Caporal.

Eren rit un peu puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Levi.

– T'as pas à l'être : c'est toi le plus beau, et surtout, c'est toi que j'aime, dit-il tendrement.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le cou de l'Ackerman avant de se redresser et de tourner la page, tombant sur le mois de février et surtout sur un Levi tout aussi nu qu'Erwin.

– Putain ! s'exclama Eren alors qu'une intense chaleur venait embraser ses joues et son bas-ventre.

Sous ses yeux se dévoilait un Levi Ackerman dans toute sa mâle beauté.

Le soldat ruisselait d'eau, des dizaines de gouttes transparentes recouvrant sensuellement son corps musclé et élancé, une courte serviette cachant ses attributs masculins. De ses deux mains, il avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant ainsi son visage à la beauté virile et masculine, quelques mèches venant effrontément lécher son front dévoilé. Mais ce qui rendait la photo si attrayante était sans aucun doute le regard pénétrant qu'avait adopté Levi, ses yeux gris semblant se plonger directement et sans aucune retenue dans ceux de la personne qui le regardait.

Cette photo, en noir et blanc également, était si intense qu'Eren se demanda sérieusement s'il n'allait pas avoir une érection.

– Je sais que je suis magnifique mais tu baves, gamin, c'est dégueulasse.

Le brun le fusilla de ses orbes turquoise.

– Narcissique.

– Non, réaliste, riposta Levi, joueur, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Eren leva les yeux au ciel et tourna une nouvelle fois la page, tombant cette fois-ci sur une femme nue qu'il connaissait très bien.

– Mais c'est Hanji !

La soldate était assise sur le sol, de profil, une jambe relevée et son coude appuyé sur son genou, cachant ainsi sa poitrine et le bas de son ventre, alors que sa main était plongée dans sa chevelure brune qu'elle avait détachée. Elle avait le tête tournée vers l'objectif, ses yeux perdus dans le vide tandis qu'un fusil reposait contre son dos.

– Elle est belle, souffla Eren en appréciant la beauté artistique qui se dégageait de l'image.

Et il feuilleta ainsi le calendrier pendant une dizaine de minutes, rencontrant pour le mois de mai Erd, un grand blond qui avait adopté la même posture qu'Hanji mais en plus décontracté, s'appuyant sur ses main posées derrière lui pour soutenir le poids de son corps.

Le mois de juin arriva ensuite et il fit la connaissance de Petra, couchée face à l'objectif et les bras croisée devant sa poitrine. Cette jeune femme l'avait marqué de par la grande tendresse qui se dégageait de ses grands yeux pétillants.

La page de juin tournée, il tomba sur Mike, un homme plus grand qu'Erwin qui, de profil, avait son pied posé sur une chaise et le visage levé subtilement vers le ciel comme s'il chercher à humer avec attention une odeur qui avait retenu son attention.

Puis août se dévoila et il rencontra Gunther, couché sur le sol, sa main soutenant sa tête tandis que sa jambe cachait ses parties intimes. La pose était assez sensuelle, cet effet accentué par le petit sourire coquin qui étirait les lèvres fines du soldat.

Et après août arriva septembre accompagné d'Auruo, un homme qui transpirait l'arrogance et la suffisance. La pose était pourtant belle : le soldat se tenait debout, les jambes écartées, ses mains cachant son entrejambe. Comme tous les autres, une solution recouvrait son corps pour faire ressortir ses muscles et faire luire sa peau... Mais son air supérieur gâchait un peu la photo, pensa Eren en grimaçant légèrement.

Ensuite octobre arriva avec, cette fois-ci, tous les membres du Bataillon d'exploration déguisés pour la fête d'Halloween.

En novembre, ils se retrouvaient encore tous ensemble, le bas de leur corps caché par un pantalon treillis alors que leur torse restait nu, à part pour Patra et Hanji qui avaient enfilé un soutien-gorge de sport noir. La peau des soldats était barbouillée de traces de boue et de terre et leurs cheveux étaient désordonnés, leur donnant l'air de sortir d'une intense séance d'entraînement en plein air.

Et enfin, Eren tourna la dernière page, tombant sur décembre et donc sur l'ultime photo. Le Bataillon d'exploration était encore une fois au complet. Ils étaient tous déguisés en Pères Noël, Mères Noël ou lutins, la photo présentant une scène quelque peu amusante et loufoque. Erwin, déguisé en Père Noël, portait sur son dos une hotte dans laquelle siégeait Petra, transformée en Mère Noël, qui semblait hurler un ordre au Major, le doigt pointé droit devant elle. A côté d'eux se trouvait la deuxième Mère Noël, Hanji, qui paraissait crier sur Gunther assis en tailleur sur le sol, déguisé en un pauvre petit lutin qui tentait de plier correctement un cadeau, sa langue sortie partiellement de sa bouche alors qu'il semblait concentré sur sa tâche. A leurs côtés, trois autres lutins se chamaillaient, Auruo ne paraissant pas apprécier que Mike lui renifle les cheveux et Erd essayant de tirer Mike par le bras sans grand succès. Et tout ce petit monde était observé par Levi, le second Père Noël, qui paraissait réellement se demander ce qu'il foutait là.

– Il est cool, ce calendrier, sourit Eren en posant l'objet sur la table basse.

– Heureusement qu'on ne doit le faire qu'une seule fois par an, grommela Levi en se souvenant de la journée merdique qu'il avait passé pour faire ce foutu torchon.

– Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux.

Devant l'air interrogateur du Caporal, Eren s'expliqua avec un petit sourire mutin :

– Tout le monde va voir à quel point tu es beau et sexy… Et ça me rend quelque peu triste et jaloux.

L'Ackerman sourit en coin et rapprocha son visage de celui du plus jeune avant d'embrasser profondément ce dernier.

– Mais tu es le seul à avoir le droit de toucher la marchandise.

A ces mots, les lèvres d'Eren s'étirèrent en un immense sourire.

* * *

 **1.** Voir le chapitre-OS 12 :  LOL ("scène" des comptes x) )

 **2.** Mouahahahaaa ! Désolée xD Vous pouvez pas savoir le fou rire que je me suis tapée toute seule en écrivant ça #perverse x'D C'est totalement débile, je sais, mais j'ai le rire facile xD

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite tardive (encore désolée par ça, d'ailleurs... ;_;) ?

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions !

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Je suis un acronyme et aussi un palindrome (le Retour !) composé de quatre lettres. On m'utilise dans le jargon militaire et je suis anglais. Qui puis-je bien être ?"**

Voilà pour l'indice ! Je crois qu'il est assez difficile à trouver si on ne connait pas le "langage militaire"... A vous de faire des recherches ! xD Mais qui sait, peut-être que tout le monde trouvera le "mot" (techniquement y en a plusieurs mais chuuut !) qui se cache derrière cette énigme xD

Breeef !

A bientôt ! o/


	15. O comme OSOK

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** O.S.O.K.  


 **Rating :** M car mention de cadavres et autres joyeusetés du même genre !

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; et Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (toujours très très très vite, désolée xD) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le pondre, celui-là ! Pfiou ! Après correction, il fait 22 pages (23 en comptant les définitions de certains mots que vous pourrez trouver un petit peu plus bas ;D) et 9 234 mots (toujours en comptant les définitions). Sachez que c'est un exploit ! xD

 **•** En parlant de la correction... Euh... Je l'ai _un peu_ bâclée... Donc je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes qui vous transpercent les yeux (je sais qu'il va y en avoir xD) Je prendrai le temps de corriger correctement ce OS plus tard... Peut-être... Et puis, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps xD

 **•** Je vous annonce que le prochain OS sera la suite directe de celui-ci !

 **•** Pour une fois, personne n'a trouvé le titre de ce OS ! Comme je l'ai dit sur le dernier posté, il était assez dur à trouver... Mais bon, je suis absolument sûre que tout le monde va trouver le prochain xD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **P'tite plume :** Contente que tu aies aimé ! Oui, on aime les calendriers *3 Ça aurait été avec grand plaisir mais Levi me surveille o.o"

* * *

 **Définitions (dans l'ordre d'apparition si je ne me suis pas chiée... Espérons aussi que je n'en aie pas oubliées xD) :**

Une **_séance d'assouplissement des membres supérieurs_** : des **_pompes_ ** (oui, une si grande phrase pour traduire un si petit mot xD)

les **_bitos_ ** : les **_bleus_ / _nouveaux_**

 _ **museau** _ : **_fermez-la_**

 _ **O.S.O.K.** : _**_One Shot One Kill_** = ** _Un Tir Un Mort_**

 ** _tapez la mef_** : **_soyez (restez) méfiants_ /** _ **vigilants** _

la **_popote_** : le **_repas_**

 _ **chouffer** _ : **_surveiller_**

 ** _Aye_** , _**aye** _ : **_accélérez_**

c'est **_la fête du slip_** : c'est **_le bordel_**

 _ **décharge** _ : **_rafale_ ** (de balles)

* * *

 **O.S.O.K**

* * *

Eren s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, une tasse de café entre les mains.

Il était à la fois anxieux et excité comme un gamin et pour cause, Levi et son équipe allaient être filmés pendant une semaine sur le terrain, suivis vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La situation à Shiganshina s'était détériorée en peu de temps, la ville se faisant tous les jours attaquer par les Titans.

Les Titans étaient des groupes d'illuminés, selon la population mondiale, dispatchaient çà et là et qui tentaient d'imposer leur idéologie par la force. Quiconque s'opposait à eux se faisait tuer sans sommation, que ce soit en public ou non. Et depuis quelque temps, les Titans semblaient s'en prendre au peuple de Shiganshina qui refusait de plier, tuant toute personne se trouvant dans leur ligne de mire, que ce soit un homme, une femme ou un enfant.

Levi et son escouade avaient donc eu pour ordre de se rendre dans la ville pour apporter du soutien aux autres équipes déjà présentes à Shiganshina.

Et quand il était revenu le soir, après sa journée de travail, il en avait parlé à Eren.

* * *

– _Hey, salut, gamin._

 _Eren, qui était en train de mettre la table, sentit deux bras forts entourer ses hanches avant que son cou ne se fasse gentiment embrasser. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna pour enlacer son homme._

– _Salut, souffla-t-il en respirant l'odeur de Levi._

 _Celui-ci sourit doucement et le laissa faire, comprenant qu'Eren était dans sa phase « câlins »._

– _Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda le brun, sa voix étouffée par la veste militaire que portait toujours l'Ackerman._

– _J'ai dû recadrer certains morveux et faire une ronde à la frontière de Shiganshina… La routine, quoi. Et toi ?_

– _Pareil, la routine. Enfin, Connie s'est ramassé, rajouta le brun en ricanant. Il a cru que la porte était ouverte et il se l'est bouffé en pleine face. C'était drôle._

 _Levi esquissa un petit sourire, imaginant sans mal le jeune Springer en train de rêvasser et de se prendre soudainement la porte vitrée en pleine poire._

 _Cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite et son regard s'assombrit quand il repensa aux derniers ordres qu'il venait de recevoir._

– _Eren._

 _Le susnommé fronça les sourcils et se recula d'un pas, voulant faire face à son amant. Quand celui-ci l'appelait par son prénom avec une voix aussi grave, il savait que ce qu'il avait à dire ne serait pas forcément facile à entendre._

– _Je vais devoir retourner à Shiganshina._

 _Le brun ferma ses yeux, son cœur s'emballant douloureusement. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses mèches brunes pour caresser tendrement son cuir chevelu, les doigts finissant par masser lentement sa nuque._

– _Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la situation là-bas commence à dégénérer sévère. Les Titans se font plus agressifs et leurs rangs s'agrandissent de jour en jour. Les équipes qui sont dans la base frontalière à Shiganshina ont besoin d'appuis supplémentaires. J'ai pour ordre de me rendre avec mon escouade à cette base pour une durée indéterminée._

– _Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester à celle de Trost comme tu as l'habitude de le faire en temps normal ? demanda Eren d'un souffle tremblant._

– _Nous sommes trop loin, répondit patiemment Levi. Faire des allers-retours entre les deux bases presque tous les jours serait une trop grosse perte de temps, et du temps, nous n'en avons plus. Comme je te l'ai dit, Eren : les équipes qui y sont déjà ont besoin de renforts maintenant, ils se font littéralement massacrés. Et cette fois-ci, ma mission ne va pas se terminer en deux ou trois jours._

 _Le jeune Jaeger déglutit à l'entente des mots si durs mais tellement vrais de son compagnon._

 _Déjà qu'il avait du mal à le lâcher quand il devait partir pour à peine cinq jours…_

 _Il entendit Levi soupirer lourdement._

– _Je veux que tu saches aussi que cette mission est très risquée. Je ne vais plus me contenter de faire des patrouilles, de discuter avec les habitants ou d'appuyer sur la gâchette si nécessaire. Là, je vais partir pour exterminer l'ennemi donc je veux que tu comprennes bien que le risque je ne m'en sorte pas vivant est élevé, tout du moins, plus que d'habitude._

 _Eren acquiesça, ses yeux s'embuant alors que les paroles de son compagnon commençaient à prendre leur sens véritable dans sa tête._

– _Hey, ne pleure pas, gamin... Tu m'enterres trop vite, je ne suis pas encore un putain de cadavre._

 _Levi enlaça le brun et plaqua un baiser sur son crâne, ne voyant pas que le plus jeune souriait doucement, amusé malgré lui par la façon singulière que le soldat avait de le rassurer._

– _D'après ce qu'Erwin m'a dit, des journalistes vont nous accompagner et nous coller H24. Leur reportage va être diffusé en direct sur le site de leur journal._

– _Ils vont vous suivre pendant toute la durée de votre mission ? demanda Eren en ancrant ses yeux turquoise dans ceux nuageux de son homme, un sourcil arqué._

 _Levi acquiesça, l'air visiblement ennuyé._

– _On dirait que ça ne te réjouit pas plus que ça._

– _J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas saisi l'ampleur de la situation. On ne sait pas quand on va rentrer, on ne sait pas_ si _on va rentrer, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que, putain, les Titans sont nombreux et ont la gâchette facile. Ils risquent plus d'être des boulets à traîner qu'autre chose et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse assurer leur survie._

 _Encore une fois, les paroles de Levi étaient dures mais ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. S'il s'avérait que les journalistes ne s'étaient pas assez entraînés, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils mettent en danger le groupe entier._

– _De plus, tu peux être sûr que les traducteurs du monde entier vont se jeter sur ce scoop et je ne sais pas si la population mondiale est prête à ouvrir les yeux... C'est bien beau de vouloir faire un « reportage exclusif et en direct » sur Shiganshina, mais c'est la putain de guerre là-bas. Des morts, il va y en avoir à l'écran et qui nous dit que ça ne déclenchera pas une panique générale ?_

 _Eren ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Les gens vivaient dans un monde où la paix était utopique mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils cherchaient vraiment à changer cela, semblant fermer les yeux tout en se révoltant contre le manque d'informations sur la réelle situation. Oui, ils n'étaient pas dupe, ils voulaient connaître la vérité sur le monde, sur_ leur _monde, même si une certaine peur les rendait tout de même réticents. Mais peut-être qu'il était temps qu'ils connaissent enfin la vérité même si elle était cruelle. Si les journalistes avaient eu l'autorisation de filmer_ toute _la mission de l'escouade, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison derrière cela, les dirigeants de la planète entière avaient dû avoir leur mot à dire et c'était sûr qu'ils avaient mûrement réfléchi avant d'accepter le projet. Ils s'étaient peut-être enfin décidé à dévoiler le vrai visage du monde._

 _Le brun souffla, faisant taire ses pensées, et enlaça une nouvelle fois son homme, les yeux dans le vague._

– _Tu pars quand ?_

– _Dans trois jours._

 _Eren soupira une nouvelle fois et raffermit leur étreinte._

– _Donc j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi autant que je le peux, susurra Levi au creux de l'oreille du brun qui ricana._

 _Les trois jours qui suivirent parurent se dérouler à une vitesse folle pour le couple. Les journaux télévisés n'avait cessé de parler de ce projet inédit, demandant tout de même à la population majeure de ne pas regarder ce reportage s'ils étaient trop sensibles et de ne pas laisser une personne mineure le visionner. De toute façon, l'accès à la vidéo serait contrôlé, les visionneurs devant donner leur adresse mail et autres informations personnelles pour pouvoir y accéder._

* * *

Eren attendait donc, assis sur son canapé et fixant l'écran de télévision, son ordinateur portable se trouvant relié au téléviseur par un câble HDMI.

Un générique passait en boucle pour faire patienter les visionneurs et le brun remarqua qu'il y en avait de plus en plus. Pour sûr, cette vidéo allait faire parler beaucoup de monde.

L'œil torve, il regardait donc des apprentis militaires suer sang et eau pour terminer leur parcours.

Soudain, le visage renfrogné d'une journaliste apparut et il se redressa, portant sa totale attention sur l'écran.

– Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, grogna-t-elle en triturant sa caméra, sa poitrine généreuse, à peine cachée par son débardeur rose, se dévoilant devant des milliers de personnes.

– On est à l'antenne, l'informa un homme en faisant les gros yeux en arrière plan, lui-même vêtu de vêtements légers.

La jeune femme rougit puis se racla la gorge avant de sourire à la caméra, remontant son haut et arrangeant sa coiffure.

– Bonsoir à tous, ici Maja Ziegler, journaliste du _Vogelfrei._ Je me trouve actuellement dans la base Maria, frontalière à la ville de Shiganshina, avec mon associé Sasha Lentz.

L'homme, appuyé sur une grande table, fit un geste à la caméra avant de retourner à sa lecture, faisant parfois glisser son doigt sur ce qu'il semblait être une tablette numérique.

– Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour vous offrir un reportage inédit, mes chers amis ! Pendant plusieurs jours, nous allons suivre tous les déplacements de l'escouade Levi, même en plein cœur de l'action, n'est-ce pas formidable ? s'extasia-t-elle.

Des voix se firent entendre en arrière plan et Maja se retourna avant de poser sa caméra à hauteur humaine pour aller saluer joyeusement les nouveaux arrivants. Quelques secondes plus tard, cinq soldats apparurent à l'écran et encerclèrent la table. La journaliste courut récupérer sa caméra et se plaça entre Sasha et un autre homme qu'Eren identifia comme étant Erd.

– Mes amis, je vous présente les membres de l'escouade Levi ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Pouvez-vous vous présenter ? rajouta-t-elle à l'attention des militaires.

La caméra fit un zoom sur la personne à côté de Sasha.

– Hanji Zoe, fière membre de l'escouade de mon petit Levi chéri ! s'exclama la soldate. Surtout, ne répétez pas ce que je viens de dire au Caporal, termina-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

Les deux journalistes eurent un sourire crispé, un peu étonnés par cet étrange personnage. En revanche, Eren, bien installé sur son canapé, éclata d'un rire franche. Il reconnaissait bien là le comportement loufoque d'Hanji.

– Gunther Schultz, se présenta à son tour l'homme situé à côté de la soldate.

Vinrent ensuite Petra Ral et ses cheveux auburn, Auruo Bossard avec son air hautain insupportable, Erd Gin avec son sourire paternel puis Mike Zacharias et sa manie de renifler les gens. D'ailleurs, il sniffa un bon coup les deux nouvelles têtes, Sasha ne semblant plus comprendre le sens de sa vie après ce geste et Maja s'offusquant en voyant le petit air supérieur qu'il avait adopté une fois qu'il eut fini son curieux manège. Reprenant contenance, elle offrit un sourire assez tendu à ses visionneurs.

– Bien ! Il ne manque plus que le Caporal, maintenant !

– Oh, il devrait bientôt arriver.

La caméra fit un gros plan sur Hanji qui réajustait ses lunettes.

– Je crois qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nettoyer sa chambre, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, faisant rire ses coéquipiers.

Un raclement de gorge se fit soudainement entendre et tous les militaires se tendirent, plaquant prestement une poing sur leur poitrine, à la place du cœur, l'autre se fichant derrière leur dos.

– Maintenant que vous avez finis de vous fendre la gueule, bande de blaireaux, vous allez me faire _une séance d'assouplissement des membres supérieurs_. Cinquante. Pour toi, Hanji, ça sera le double. Vu ?

– Vu, répondirent les cinq autres militaires.

– Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, putain ?

Les soldats bougèrent et se sortirent de l'immense tente aménagée, la laissant ouverte pour que leur chef puisse garder un œil sur eux.

– Bonsoir, Caporal Levi, le salua la jeune journaliste blonde en lui présentant sa main.

Levi regarda intensément le membre tendu avant de s'en emparer, serrant par la suite la main de Sasha. Eren ricana en voyant l'air profondément ennuyé qu'avait pris son homme.

– Je vois que vous diriger vos hommes d'une main de fer ! Ils ne se rebellent pas trop contre votre autorité ?

La caméra se fixa sur le visage de l'Ackerman qui fusilla l'objet de ses yeux d'aigle, ne semblant aucunement apprécier d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

– Ils ne sont pas cons. Y a que les _bitos_ avec leur grande gueule qui ont besoin d'être dressés, grogna-t-il regardant la journaliste droit dans les yeux, rendant celle-ci mal à l'aise.

La définition du mot « _bitos_ » apparut à l'écran en à peine quelques secondes, impressionnant Eren qui eut une pensée pour les gens travaillant sur le reportage mais dans l'ombre.

Maja se racla la gorge et tenta un sourire.

– Eh bien, c'est formidable, tout ça ! J'aimerais maintenant qu'on parle de notre prochaine sortie, qu'allons-nous faire exactement ?

Soufflant, Levi mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'assit à moitié sur la table.

– Je ne peux pas vous dire le lieu car même si vous nous avez assurer que tout votre machin était intraçable, sécurisé et tout le merdier qui va avec, on ne peut pas être sûr que ces connards de Titans ne regardent pas le reportage. Tout ce que je peux vous dévoiler c'est que demain on va faire une ronde à Shiganshina. Après-demain, on partira remplir notre mission.

La jeune femme acquiesça, Sasha semblant prendre des notes à côté d'elle.

– Je suis morte ! pleurnicha une voix près de la tente.

Levi tourna la tête vers ses hommes et vit avec exaspération qu'Hanji serrait dans ses bras le grand Mike qui ne savait que faire de la masse pleurnicheuse qui s'accrochait à lui.

– Revenez ici au lieu de faire les cons, leur ordonna l'Ackerman en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

Les cinq militaires se rapprochèrent donc de lui, la brune à lunettes faisant la moue.

– Caporal, vous êtes tellement méchant avec nous…

– Tu veux y retourner ? fit sombrement le gradé.

Elle secoua énergiquement de la tête.

– Bien, donc tu vas la fermer, vu ?

– Vu.

Maja se tourna silencieusement vers Sasha qui haussa ses sourcils, exorbitant ses yeux.

– On va bouffer, dit soudainement Levi après avoir détailler ses soldats qui s'étaient remis en ligne.

Il passa devant et les autres, heureux de pouvoir enfin se détendre après une journée passée à l'intérieur d'une voiture, se chamaillèrent gentiment. Erd et Gunther titillaient Hanji sur son tempérament alors qu'Auruo tentait de faire rire la douce Petra avec des blagues douteuses, Mike reniflant l'air avec un air concentré.

Maja les filma un instant avant de pointer sa caméra vers Levi qui avançait d'un pas calme et régulier, regardant les tentes qui défilaient à côté de lui avec une expression songeuse. Ne voulant aucunement le déranger au risque de se faire rembarrer plus ou moins violemment, elle se mit au niveau du petit groupe, Sacha la suivant avec lenteur, semblant encore écrire sur sa tablette, ses yeux se levant souvent sur le paysage militaire qui s'offrait devant lui.

– Dites, il est toujours comme ça ?

Erd attrapa les mains d'Hanji qui essayait de lui arracher l'élastique retenant ses cheveux et regarda la jeune blonde.

– Qui ? Le Caporal ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Oui. Il est assez… vulgaire et même si ça se voit qu'il est votre chef, je trouve qu'il est un peu… Comment dire… Laxiste ? En tout cas, il est moins sévère que les Caporaux, Majors ou autres gradés que j'ai pu croisé durant ma carrière.

Gunther se mit à rire.

– Oh ! Je pense plutôt que le Caporal Levi préfère avoir une équipe bien soudée que des soldats qui suivent le moindre de ses ordres alors qu'ils font dans leur froc en le voyant. Il prône plus une discipline basée sur une relation de confiance mutuelle qu'une discipline basée sur le respect pur des règles, de sa personne et des ordres qu'il donne sans qu'il n'y ait réellement de complicité dans le groupe.

– Il nous donne des ordres, c'est vrai, mais il nous laisse quand même un libre arbitre assez conséquent. Il ne nous prend pas pour des marionnettes qui doivent fermer leur gueule et obéir sans ciller. Si nous trouvons qu'il prend une mauvaise décision, nous pouvons le lui faire remarquer et exposer notre façon de voir sans qu'il n'y ait de représailles. Il ne nous traite pas comme des êtres inférieurs à lui. Bien sûr, il est notre chef direct et nous lui devons le respect mais nous savons que nous pouvons déconner en face de lui et même le charrier un peu. Quand il en a marre, il nous le fait tout de suite comprendre et on se tait, c'est aussi simple que ça, exposa Erd en regardant sérieusement Maja et Sasha, Mike acquiesçant en arrière plan.

– Et puis, malgré ses airs un peu rustres, il se soucie vraiment de nous, rajouta Petra et la caméra se braqua sur elle. En fait, il est un peu comme un grand frère autoritaire et protecteur… le langage fleuri et l'accoutrement militaire en plus.

– Ouais, je pense pareil, approuva Auruo à côté de la petite Petra.

– Oui, notre petit Levi est gentil même si c'est un vieil ours mal léché, lâcha Hanji d'une voix assez forte pour que le Caporal puisse l'entendre.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre : il leva son bras droit et offrit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à sa soldate qui éclata de rire, sous les yeux ébahis des deux journalistes.

– Vous voyez, il est tellement aimable, affirma-t-elle pour enfoncer encore plus le clou.

Erd lui mit une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne et elle poussa un cri outré, tentant par la suite de lui détacher une nouvelle fois ses cheveux pour se venger.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'immense cantine, Gunther révélant que cet endroit était appelé « _l'ordinaire_ » en raison de la nourriture qui était réellement ordinaire. Les deux journalistes purent confirmer ses dires en voyant ce que leur tendait le cuisinier : du riz avec des boulettes de viande. L'escouade s'assit à l'extrémité d'une longue table, la journaliste faisant un mouvement circulaire avec sa caméra pour montrer la cantine dans son énorme entièreté.

– Les amis, tous ces militaires qui vous voyez ici viennent des quatre coins du pays ! Nous pouvons même voir une brigade de l'armée présidentielle ! s'exclama-t-elle en zoomant sur un groupe de militaires qui faisait la queue pour se servir à manger.

Eren écarquilla les yeux et siffla d'admiration. Le groupe était uniquement composé d'hommes aussi baraqués qu'immenses. Ils avaient le visage figé dans une expression sérieuse et un peu hautaine, regardant avec une pointe de condescendance les autres soldats depuis le haut de leur mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Le brun grimaça un peu face à leur attitude mais se dit que beaucoup prendraient la grosse tête en faisant partie de l'armée présidentielle, appelée aussi les Brigades spéciales.

Il regarda donc les soldats manger, Maja ayant posé sa caméra en bout de table.

– Putain, t'es dégueulasse, quatre-yeux, grogna Levi.

En effet, la brune s'amusait à mettre autant que possible du riz et des boules de viande dans sa bouche, n'hésitant pas à écrabouiller les morceaux de bœuf pour faire de la place. Elle essaya de parler mais un énorme postillon vola et s'écrasa sur le rebord de l'assiette du Caporal. Tous les membres de l'escouade mirent leurs gestes en suspens, Hanji avalant difficilement sa salive.

– Putain, je vais tellement te massacrer que t'auras encore mal au cul quand tu seras entre quatre planches, gronda sombrement Levi, ses orbes écarquillés de fureur.

Hanji eut l'intelligence de se tasser et de garder la bouche close, attrapant sa serviette pour enlever le morceau de viande visqueux de salive de l'assiette de son supérieur. Celui-ci la regarda faire, suivant ses moindres mouvements, ses yeux de faucon la rendant mal à l'aise.

Toujours silencieux, l'Ackerman reprit sa fourchette, faisant déglutir la soldate, et la planta dans une boulette de bœuf pour l'apporter à sa bouche, son expression redevenant blasée. Hanji soupira de soulagement et sembla se reprendre, un sourire démentiel étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait une grosse fourchette de riz.

– Si tu oses recommencer, je te jure que je mets ma menace à exécution.

– Reçu cinq sur cinq… marmonna-t-elle en enlevant le riz en surplus.

Soudain, la tête de Maja apparut à l'écran et fit une grimace, montrant à ses visionneurs qu'elle trouvait le Caporal pas commode du tout.

Le repas se termina et Levi ordonna à ses hommes de se rendre à leur chambre jusqu'au lendemain puis de se rejoindre à _l'ordinaire_ pour six heures. Il annonça aux deux journalistes qu'ils allaient être séparés, les filles et les garçons possédant des chambres à part. Ils semblèrent nerveux mais acceptèrent sans faire d'esclandre. L'escouade se scinda donc en deux et la caméra suivit les filles.

– Ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'allonger dans un petit lit douillet, s'extasia Hanji en frappant dans ses mains.

– C'est vrai qu'il me tarde de me coucher aussi, souffla Petra en se massant une épaule.

Maja approuva et elle se dirigèrent en discutant vers leur chambre commune. En arrivant, elle filma la petite pièce qui contenait le strict minimum : trois lits superposés, un lit une place, deux bureaux ridiculement minuscules et sept armoires collées les unes contre les autres. C'était terne, presque mort et ce fait parut assez déplaire à la blonde qui retroussa son nez.

– La salle de bain se trouve à côté, dit la petite Petra en montrant du doigt un porte fermée, située sur le même mur qu'un des lits superposés.

Maja acquiesça et se tourna vers la caméra.

– Bon, les amis, je vous dis à demain, six heures ! Soyez au rendez-vous !

Et la caméra s'éteignit sur l'immense sourire de la blonde.

Eren soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il n'avait pas décroché l'écran depuis le début du reportage et ses yeux le piquaient. Se levant, il partit laver sa tasse et grignota un gâteau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentait que les prochains jours allaient être éprouvants même s'il n'allait que rester la plupart du temps affalé dans son canapé. Il ne travaillait pas pendant dix jours, ayant posé ses congés – que lui devait Hannes – après que Levi lui eut annoncé son départ pour cette mission filmée. Il n'avait pas voulu rater cette occasion de mieux comprendre le métier de son compagnon et, aussi, de mieux comprendre Levi. Il savait que ce dernier avait vu des horreurs durant sa carrière et il se doutait qu'il en avait vues avant mais il n'osait pas lui demander d'en parler, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer et lui donner le sentiment de se faire acculer.

Bayant, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher et se roula dans les couvertures après avoir réglé son réveil pour cinq heures et demi, trouvant le sommeil assez facilement même s'il était un peu inquiet pour la journée à venir.

* * *

– Rendez-vous au blindé dans dix minutes.

– Reçu !

Sasha – qui avait pris la caméra –, Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Mike et Levi se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur chambre commune et le journaliste filma les soldats qui s'équipaient.

– Pends ça, dit l'Ackerman en lui tendant un gilet-pare-balle ainsi qu'un casque.

Le brun obéit et posa sa caméra sur le bureau.

– C'est une zone à risque, où l'on va ? demanda-t-il en enfilant le gilet, essayant tant bien que mal d'imiter les gestes des militaires.

– Normalement elle est sécurisée, répondit Gunther en vérifiant que son arme était chargée, mais il y a des risques pour que des Titans s'y soient infiltrés pour en reprendre le contrôle et nous tendent une embuscade.

– Alors, comme le dit si bien Fol'œil : « vigilance constante » ! ajouta Erd en essayant d'imiter Alastor Maugrey.

Sasha ricana et Levi leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Erd et Mike s'amusaient à se lancer des sors avec leur arme.

– Venez pas chouiner quand vous aurez une balle coincée dans l'cul, fit Levi en attachant son casque sur sa tête, vérifiant par la suite le contenu des poches de son pantalon.

Les deux soldats continuèrent un peu leur jeu avant d'arrêter, les mots de leur supérieur les ayant quelque peu refroidis.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre et arrivèrent au blindé en même temps que les filles. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur, Gunther et Petra restant à l'extérieur, sur le toit, au cas où on leur tirerait dessus.

Le chemin se fit en silence, les soldats semblant se mettre en transe, extrêmement concentrés. Le blindé s'arrêta au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à cause du chemin trop accidenté. Ils sortirent du véhicule, Auruo ouvrant la marche. Il gravit la petit montagne de gravas et regarda autour de lui, l'arme en mains. Il se retourna vers les autres et leur fit signe d'avancer avant de disparaître de l'autre côté. Sasha escalada le monticule et glissa sur un bout de fer, l'image de la caméra devenant trouble un instant avant de se stabiliser de nouveau. Maja jura face à la maladresse de son associé qui n'hésita pas à lui répondre.

– Fermez-la, vous deux, grogna le Caporal se trouvant hors du champ de l'appareil.

Les deux journalistes se turent sans faire d'histoire et passèrent de l'autre côté en silence.

Puis, devant leurs yeux et devant ceux de milliers d'autres personnes se dévoila un immense champ de ruines.

La jeune journaliste qui avait reprit la caméra filma d'abord les bâtiments. La plupart des immeubles étaient moitié démolis, les autres ne ressemblant plus qu'à des amas de béton, Eren réussissant à voir des tiges de fer et des câbles arrachés dans l'immeuble que filmait présentement Maja. Celle-ci détourna la caméra et filma l'avenue qui s'étendait devant eux.

Eren crut reconnaître l'avenue marchande de Shiganshina, y étant déjà allé quand il était plus jeune, mais l'endroit était maintenant trop détérioré pour qu'il puisse l'affirmer. Il devint subitement morose. Comparer ce qu'avait été Shiganshina dans le passé à ce que la ville était devenue le rendait mélancolique. Cet endroit avait été un lieu très touristique car abordable pour la population de classe moyenne. Il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre de cadavre qui devait encore se trouver sous les décombres.

– On bouge, on est trop exposés.

Erd passa devant tandis que les autres regardaient dans les bâtisses à la recherche d'éventuels Titans.

– Pourquoi Erd part tout seul en tête ? demanda Maja postée à côté du Caporal qui avait ordonné aux deux journalistes de rester près du groupe.

– Il part en éclaireur pour ouvrir le chemin.

– En gros, s'il y a un piège, il se le prend à la place des autres, exposa-t-elle avec une sorte de reproche dans la voix que le gradé perçut sans aucun mal.

Irrité, il se tourna vers elle et la fusilla des yeux.

– Écoute, morveuse, c'est son boulot, il s'est entraîné pour devenir ce qu'il est devenu et il est assez futé pour ne pas se prendre en pleine gueule la première mine venue. Il sait ce qu'il risque et je pense que tu dois être heureuse de savoir que le passage sur lequel tu marches est sûr. Et puis, si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à le rejoindre au lieu de me chier une merde pareille.

Eren ne pouvait pas voir l'expression qu'avait adoptée Maja mais il devina sans mal qu'elle avait pris un air plus qu'offensé, le faisant ricaner. C'était l'effet Levi : un ouragan de franche vulgarité qui te ravageait littéralement la gueule.

Le Caporal se désintéressa bien vite d'elle et reprit sa route en regardant, tout comme ses hommes, l'intérieur des bâtiment et inspectant les coins d'ombres avec le viseur de son arme. Sasha apparut sur l'écran, semblant faire attention aux endroits où il mettait les pieds, l'histoire des mines et autres pièges semblant l'avoir rendu assez suspicieux et tendu.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à marcher dans un silence pesant, Levi finit par s'arrêter quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l'avenue.

– On lève le camp.

Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin, restant tout de même vigilants comme Levi le leur avait ordonné. Ces mots, d'ailleurs, arrachèrent un sourire à Erd qui lança un sourire goguenard à Sasha. Ce dernier, en le voyant, se retint de rire comme un gamin.

Il finirent par rejoindre le blindé et rentrèrent à la base. Ils allèrent se changer dans leur chambre respective avant de se rejoindre à _l'ordinaire_ pour le repas qui se passa dans la bonne humeur, Maja filmant Hanji se faisant réprimander par Petra et Gunther qui venaient de la surprendre en train de faire une catapulte avec sa cuillère, visant le verre de son supérieur qui discutait avec Mike, Auruo, Erd et Sasha.

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, les soldats passant le reste de la journée à se détendre et à nettoyer leurs armes.

Le soir, lors du repas, Levi leur annonça qu'ils devraient se retrouver le lendemain, à huit heures, au blindé et qu'ils devaient s'équiper pour leur longue mission.

Comme la veille, Maja éteignit sa caméra quand elle entra dans sa chambre pour y passer la nuit, donnant une nouvelle fois rendez-vous à ses visionneurs à huit heures, le lendemain.

* * *

– Ça semble lourd, grimaça la journaliste en filmant les énormes sacs que les deux soldates portaient sur leur dos avant de montrer le sien, plus petit, à la caméra.

– Les sacs pèsent environ trente kilos chacun… Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant en voyant tout ce qu'on met dedans : sac de couchage, rations, munitions et tout le kit du parfait petit soldat, dévoila Hanji en faisant la moue.

– On ne s'habitue jamais réellement à leur poids, confia Petra après un petit silence tout en regardant la caméra.

La blonde resta silencieuse avant de poser une autre question :

– On ne mange pas ?

– Si, dans le blindé, répondit Hanji avant de faire de grands gestes à ses coéquipiers masculins qui attendaient déjà devant le véhicule.

Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et partirent après avoir petit-déjeuné sur le pouce, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps. En une heure à peine, ils arrivèrent au nord de Shiganshina et durent arrêter le blindé à cause des gravas qui commençaient à se faire trop importants.

– L'ordre est on ne peut plus clair : on nettoie, fit Levi à ses hommes. Cependant, je ne veux pas de bavure, vous ne tirez pas à tout bout de champ comme des tarés sans cervelle. Les civils, s'il y en a toujours, on les épargne autant qu'on le peut, je pense que vous pouvez intégrer ça. Par contre, pas de cadeaux aux Titans, ces connards, je les veux morts. Quant à vous, continua-t-il en regardant Sasha et Maja, vous nous collez aux basques si vous ne voulez pas finir aussi troués que des putains de passoires.

Il enleva son sac de son dos, fouilla un instant à l'intérieur avant de leur donner des talkies-walkies.

– Pendant que vous parlez, vous maintenez le poussoir jusqu'à que vous ayez fini. Tout le monde vous entendra.

Ils attrapèrent leur talkie-walkie et Maja mit le sien devant la caméra, Eren devinant qu'elle l'étudiait.

– Pourquoi vous-

– Tout peut arriver, la coupa Levi en fixant un point derrière la caméra, sûrement Maja. J'espère que vous avez éteint vos téléphones ou que vous les avez laissés à la base, rajouta-t-il.

Les deux journalistes répondirent qu'ils étaient éteints et mis dans leur sac.

– Bien. On y va, termina-t-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Erd passa une nouvelle fois devant le groupe mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'éloigna pas trop.

– On est où là ? demanda Sasha qui avait visiblement du mal à se repérer.

– Dans le quartier nord, révéla Gunther à voix basse. Les Titans l'occupent depuis quelques jours, pareil pour ceux de l'ouest et de l'est. On devra s'y rendre par la suite.

Sasha acquiesça silencieusement, semblant enfin se rendre compte dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Soudain, un tir se fit entendre et la balle sembla se ficher à quelques pas d'eux.

– Putain, grogna Levi en regardant le toit des bâtiments les entourant.

– Bordel, siffla Maja en se rapprochant de Sasha. Pourquoi il n'y a qu'un seul tir ?!

– C'est un tir de harcèlement, lui dit Auruo en se reprochant des deux journalistes pour les protéger, tout comme Mike. Le but de ce tir n'est pas de nous toucher, les Titans veulent juste nous faire part de leur présence. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce qu'ils se trouvent si près du quartier sud.

– C'est mauvais, ajouta Hanji, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle regardait dans son viseur.

– On reste en mouvement, on est trop découverts pour rester planter comme des cons, dit soudainement Levi en reprenant sa marche.

Le silence était pesant, seul le bruit de leurs pas écrasant divers objets sur le sol semblant retentir avec intensité dans leurs oreilles.

– J'aime pas ça, souffla la journaliste, faisant voyager sa caméra entre les différents immeubles qui les entouraient, le silence la rendant nerveuse.

– Je suis sûr que ces connards nous ont encerclés… persifla le Caporal en faisant un tour sur lui-même. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'ils attendent pour nous fusiller.

Ses hommes acquiescèrent, se sentant eux aussi sceptiques face à l'attitude relativement calme des Titans qu'on n'arrêtait pas de décrire comme des êtres sanguinaires qui tiraient sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin.

– C'est un jeu pour eux, dit soudainement Mike en reniflant. Ils font monter la pression, ça les excite.

– Dis pas de trucs aussi tordus, grogna Auruo en grimaçant, fixant intensément l'intérieur d'un bus vide à travers le viseur de sa mitrailleuse.

– _Museau_!

Le Caporal s'était arrêté et ses hommes en firent de même.

– Titans à neuf heures, chuchota-t-il.

Il se tourna subitement vers la gauche et tira en rafale, reculant en vitesse pour se mettre à couvert derrière une voiture en piteux état. Les autres l'imitèrent, Auruo et Hanji tirant les deux journalistes.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et les balles plurent, heurtant les parois du véhicule et le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Une balle frôla la tête d'Erd qui se retourna, fusillant rapidement les deux Titans qui se trouvaient perchés derrière le groupe, mal planqués derrière une fenêtre aux vitres brisées.

– Putain d'embuscade à la con, grogna-t-il en vérifiant prestement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi caché dans leur dos.

Sasha se couvraient les oreilles, Eren entendant Maja respirer fortement.

– Va pas nous faire une crise de panique, gronda Levi en se plaçant à côté d'elle, explosant la tête d'un Titan trop sûr de lui qui s'était mis totalement à découvert.

Eren retint un haut-le-cœur et Maja sembla en faire de même, Sasha regardant obstinément le sol poussiéreux.

– Beau _O.S.O.K._! siffla Hanji qui avait vu le tir de son supérieur.

Celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, tirant une rafale sur le toit d'un bâtiment en assez bon état où des Titans se planquaient.

Le silence revint finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes infernales. Les soldats vérifièrent une dernière fois qu'il ne restait aucun survivant avant de sortir de leur planque, la poussière soulevée par les nombreux échanges de tires les aveuglant partiellement.

– Merde, elles sont où les autres brigades ?

Auruo regarda Gunther et haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui.

Ils avancèrent, l'esprit alerte. Sasha et Maja n'osait plus lever les yeux, la caméra filmant elle aussi le sol.

Eren les remercia intérieurement, sachant qu'il aurait certainement dégobillé en voyant les cadavres criblés de balles des Titans.

– T'as la réponse à ta question, retentit le voix de Petra après une quinzaine de minutes de marche silencieuse.

La journaliste se retourna et filma un instant le visage de la petite femme, dévoilant sa peau plus pâle et ses yeux écarquillés. Maja restait focalisée sur le visage des soldats se trouvant derrière elle, n'osant plus se retourner. Mais elle sembla reprendre son courage et la caméra pivota une nouvelle fois jusqu'à se figer devant le scène d'horreur qui apparut.

Des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol, le sang en découlant apportant une teinte de couleur morbide au paysage habituellement grisâtre. Eren, ainsi que les autres visionneurs, purent entendre un hoquet sortir de la bouche de la blonde qui continuait de filmer son avancée.

– C'est la brigade présidentielle, remarqua Hanji quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des cadavres.

– Il y a aussi des soldats de Shiganshina et quelques Titans, ajouta Auruo en zyeutant les habits qui recouvraient les corps inanimés.

– Ça fait quelques heures qu'ils sont là.

Maja filma Levi qui s'était accroupi à côté d'un soldat appartenant aux Brigades spéciales, touchant sa peau froide et tirant un instant sur le bras devenu un peu rigide.

– Ce quartier est petit, je pense que les connards que nous avons flingués tout à l'heure sont ceux qui les ont massacrés. Une des escouades a dû être prise par surprise mais apparemment les renforts sont arrivés trop et se sont aussi faits dégommer… termina-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

– Donc on ne va plus recroiser de Titans ? demanda Sasha, son timbre de voix suintant l'espoir.

– C'est possible mais _tapez la mef_ , vu ?

– Vu, répondirent les autres d'une même voix alors que la définition de l'expression utilisée par le Caporal apparaissait sur l'écran de télévision d'Eren.

Ils continuèrent leur route à une allure lente mais soutenue, finissant au bout de deux heures par rejoindre le blindé. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le quartier ouest.

– La _popote_ , la _popote_ , la _popote_ ! scandait Hanji depuis que le véhicule avait pénétré dans la zone.

– Tu ferais mieux de _chouffer_ au lieu de nous faire chier, grogna Levi, en lui foutant une claque derrière sa tête.

– Mais il n'y a aucun fichu Titan et j'ai faim !

L'Ackerman souffla profondément avant de demander à Mike d'arrêter le véhicule. Il frappa le toit du blindé et Petra et Gunther rentrèrent à l'intérieur quelques secondes plus tard.

– On bouffe et on reprend notre mission.

Les soldats obtempérèrent et sortirent leur repas, mangeant quelque peu rapidement pour reprendre leur poste d'observation au plus vite. Se trouver à l'arrêt dans une zone infestée d'ennemis n'était jamais bon à long terme. Le blindé redémarra donc une dizaine de minutes plus tard, roulant sur une vingtaine de mètres encore avant de s'arrêter une deuxième fois, les débris faisant une nouvelle fois obstacle.

– Hey, les commères, appela Levi pour attirer l'attention des journalistes. Le quartier ouest est beaucoup plus grand que celui du nord, sachez qu'il nous faudra une journée pour en faire le tour et plus si on croise nos copains les Titans, ce qui risque fort d'arriver et ce plus d'une fois.

Les deux hochèrent de la tête et le Caporal reprit la parole :

– Cette zone est la plus dangereuse des quatre. Les Titans sont partout et on peut tomber dans un putain de guet-apens à n'importe quel moment. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure et mille fois plus valable maintenant : vous nous collez comme des putains de chewing-gums, vu ?

Ils acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois, le faisant froncer des sourcils.

– Vu ?! Répéta-t-il en haussant la voix.

– Vu, répondirent avec empressement les deux autres.

– Répondez quand je vous pose une question, putain, grommela le gradé en sortant du blindé.

Comme dans la matinée, ils sillonnèrent le quartier à la recherche de Titans à exterminer.

– Ça fait une heure qu'on marche et toujours rien, se plaignit Hanji qui récolta un regard noir de la part de son supérieur.

Un coup de feu retentit, suivi d'une rafale d'autres, les obligeant à se cacher derrière les épaisses colonnes d'un parking.

– Bordel, quand apprendras-tu à fermer ta grande gueule ?! hurla Levi par-dessus le boucan causé par les balles heurtant violemment le sol.

La caméra filmait le fond du parking, signe que Maja s'était adossée à un pilier, le champ filmant les trois colonnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Eren reconnut Hanji sur celle de gauche et Levi sur celle de droite, celle du milieu cachant le corps du soldat.

– Putain y en a combien ?! s'écria la voix d'Erd après plusieurs minutes et Eren devina qu'il se trouvait derrière un des pilier hors du champ de la caméra.

Personne ne lui répondit et qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Les balles tombaient comme une averse de gouttes meurtrière, soulevant la poussière et faisant siffler les oreilles du groupe.

Maja filma Levi, zoomant pour mieux voir ce qu'il trafiquait. Malheureusement, il montrait le dos à la caméra et ne se retourna qu'après plusieurs longues secondes, son arme semblant avoir légèrement changé d'apparence.

– Gunther, couvre-moi ! hurla-t-il, révélant ainsi l'identité du soldat planqué derrière la colonne du milieu.

Le soldat fit ce qu'il dit, tirant en rafale sur l'ennemi alors que Levi sortait de sa cachette, se plantant entre les deux piliers pour avoir un meilleur visuel.

– Grenade ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le gâchette et de se remettre en position de planque.

Quelques secondes plus tard une détonation retentit puis plus rien. Maja souffla et pointa la caméra vers le bâtiment d'en face qui se trouvait être une ancienne épicerie, les mains tremblantes.

Il n'y avait rien qui disait que des Titans vivants se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur mais Levi leur ordonna de rester planqués.

– C'est impossible qu'une simple grenade les ait tous explosés, dit-il en fixant la bâtisse.

Maja filma son associé qui se trouvait à sa gauche avant de tourner sa caméra à sa droite, dévoilant une Petra sur ses gardes.

– Mes amis, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi flippant, souffla-t-elle en mettant l'appareil en face de son visage.

Pour une fois elle était dépourvue de sourire, la poussière et la transpiration salissant son faciès.

– Roquette ! On se casse, on se casse ! s'époumona Levi en courant hors de sa cachette.

Malheureusement, même si ses hommes lui obéirent, ils ne réagirent pas assez vite. Un sifflement grave retentit une seconde avant qu'une énorme explosion de se fasse entendre au-dessus de leur tête, le plafond et les pilier du parking tremblant violemment.

– Putain ! _Aye_ , _aye_ ! cria l'Ackerman en choppant Maja par le bras, la jeune femme tétanisée filmant le plafond en train de s'effondrer.

Ils sortirent du parking mais se firent aussitôt tirer dessus. Ils ripostèrent tant bien que mal tout en essayant de protéger les journalistes, Mike et Erd faisant barrage de leur corps.

– C'est _la fête du slip_ , ici ! s'écria le blond aux cheveux attachés, protégeant la journaliste qui semblait être visée par un Titan.

– Attention ! Roquette ! s'exclama Mike qui regardait le toit de l'épicerie.

Le projectile s'écrasa sur la sol, faisant voler des gravas et autres débris et assourdissant un instant les personnes visées.

La caméra filmait le corps de Maja qui avait perdu l'équilibre avant que la jeune femme ne la reprenne en se relevant. Elle vérifia que son précieux objet n'avait rien avant de faire un tour sur elle-même cherchant, semblait-il, les autres membres du groupe.

– Merde, merde, merde, débita-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et nerveuse, se remettant en marche.

Soudain elle s'arrêta et hurla, sa caméra filmant le corps sans vie d'Erd, son torse écrasé par un énorme bloc de béton. Son cri sembla résonner dans le vide avant que les tirs ne reprennent.

Sans le vouloir, elle venait de confirmer à leurs ennemis qu'il restait des survivants.

Apeurée, elle s'enfuit, fonçant droit devant elle, l'image renvoyée par la caméra tressautant aux rythme de sa course.

Une balle la frôla, la faisant hurler de nouveau et dans sa panique, elle s'entrava. La caméra roula devant elle et la filma alors qu'elle se relever et Eren vit avec horreur que ce qui avait fait chuter la belle blonde était le cadavre d'un autre soldat, Gunther, qui fixait de ses yeux vides de toute vie la caméra, son front exposant un trou béant et sanguinolent. Maja, enfin debout, sembla aussi s'en rendre compte car elle sursauta violemment, trébuchant une nouvelle fois. Elle s'éloigna de la dépouille en explosant en sanglots, ses pleurs recouverts par le bruit de la fusillade qui n'en finissait plus.

– Morveuse, reste pas là !

Elle sentit son bras être saisi brusquement et elle sursauta, sa tête pivotant vers le Caporal qui lui rendit sa caméra.

– Debout ! lui ordonna-t-il en la tirant d'une main, l'autre tenant son arme qui lâcha une rafale de balles.

Ils se mirent à courir, se cachant finalement derrière un camion renversé. Levi s'accroupit et regarda la journaliste de haut en bas.

– L'explosion nous a séparés, dit-il après un moment de silence, la caméra le filmant recharger rapidement son arme alors que des échanges de tirs se faisaient entendre par intermittences.

On le vit soudain regarder en direction de Maja, fronçant peu à peu les sourcils.

– Hey, merdeuse, appela-t-il en se reprochant, passant un bras hors du champ sans doute dans le but de toucher la blonde.

Il y eut une petite secousse, Maja ayant frémi mais le Caporal resta dans sa position.

– Erd… et Gunther… ils…

La jeune femme ne termina pas mais le message sembla être reçu, la mâchoire de Levi se crispant brutalement.

– Mike aussi, murmura-t-il après un moment, il a protégé ton ami d'une méchante _décharge_. Ton pote a rejoint Hanji, si je ne me trompe pas.

Maja parut vouloir parler mais il la coupa, ses sourcils se fronçant encore plus :

– Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour que dalle. Une vie pour une vie, voilà comment on voit les choses. Ils ont donnés leur vie pour nous sauver, pour sauver le monde, alors ne souille pas leur mémoire en chialant comme ça. Ouais, ça fait chier, ça donne la gerbe et envie de gueuler comme un cinglé mais ils sont morts pour défendre leur idéologie alors respecte leur choix, ils savaient que le risque de mourir était élevé.

– Caporal !

Ce dernier tourna la tête et Petra apparut dans le champ de la caméra, se postant aux côtés des deux autres.

– Petra, compte rendu.

– Erd et Gunther sont morts, répondit-elle en baissant la tête même si elle se doutait que son supérieur le savait déjà, j'ai voulu aider Maja mais vous êtes arrivé avant moi alors je vous ai suivi. Je n'ai vu ni Auruo, ni Hanji, ni Sasha.

– Putain, fait chier ! gronda-t-il avant que des balles ne percutent l'autre côté du camion.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa soldate.

– Je vais tenter de les contacter, toi, fais la fête à ces enfoirés.

– Reçu ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rejoindre une extrémité du camion, restant un instant immobile avant de mitrailler.

Levi, de son côté, enclencha la poussoir de son talkie-walkie.

– Caporal Levi. Donnez-moi votre position. Parlez.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis réitéra sa demande.

– Auruo. Je suis avec Sasha et Hanji. On se trouve près de l'ancien cinéma, si j'en crois l'enseigne. Parlez.

Levi sembla se détendre en remit le talkie-walkie devant sa bouche.

– Allez vers votre gauche, je me trouve derrière un camion défoncé. Petra et Maja sont avec moi. On est tous indemnes. De votre côté ? Parlez.

– Reçu. Hanji s'est pris une balle dans l'bide, répondit Auruo. Mais Sasha et moi sommes indemnes. Parlez.

– Reçu. Grouillez-vous de nous rejoindre. Terminé.

Le Caporal rangea son talkie-walkie et Maja le filma se diriger vers l'autre extrémité du camion. Tout comme Petra, il se figea un instant, attendant d'avoir un bon visuel, avant de tirer. En arrière plan apparurent bientôt trois silhouettes et tous purent entendre le soupir apaisé que lâcha la blonde quand elle reconnut les trois disparus.

Ces derniers de planquèrent rapidement derrière le gros véhicule, couverts par le Caporal. Hanji s'affala sur la carcasse tout en appuyant sur sa blessure.

– J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait un mal de chien, rigola-t-elle avant de grimacer sous la douleur.

– Maja !

Cette dernière se tourna vers Sasha, la caméra suivant son mouvement. Le journaliste enlaça la blonde, rendant l'image noire avant qu'il ne recule.

– Sasha, souffla la jeune femme, le soulagement se faisant clairement ressentir par ce seul mot.

– On se replie, dit Levi qui revint vers eux. Petra !

Cette dernière tira une dernière rafale avant de rejoindre le petit groupe.

– On est trop en danger ici et clairement en sous-effectif. De plus, on a aucun réel visuel à cause de cette putain de poussière et les autres connards connaissent notre position. Ils peuvent nous encercler à tout moment sans qu'on ne s'en rendent compte.

– Il faudrait qu'on soigne Hanji, fit Auruo en grimaçant face au sang qui commençait à tâcher le sol.

– On n'a pas le temps, riposta cette dernière et elle n'avait jamais parut aussi sérieuse. Si on se fait cerner, on est tous morts. Ils sont trop nombreux, on doit dégager maintenant.

Un silence accueillit ses protestations et soupirant, elle se redressa, cherchant à se lever. Auruo vint tout de suite l'aider en passant un bras derrière son dos.

– Allez, on y va. Je vous préviens, fit-il à l'adresse des deux journalistes, vous allez courir comme vous n'avez jamais couru.

Et il se retourna, ouvrant la marche en courant aussi vite que son sac le lui permettait, direction le blindé.

Ils n'allaient pas réellement vite, se dit Maja en courant derrière le Caporal, mais elle se doutait que le gradé parlait plus d'une course d'endurance qu'une course de vitesse.

Et ce fait s'avéra vrai quand les coups de feux résonnèrent encore à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils avaient parcouru plus d'un kilomètre, Maja ayant filmé le sol quand ils avaient traversé le lieu où se trouvaient les cadavres de Gunther et Erd.

– Merde, Hanji !

Tout en continuant de courir, la blonde se retourna à demi, filmant les trois soldats qui se trouvaient derrière.

Tout se passa très vite. Auruo, tout comme Petra, tenta de relever Hanji qui avait visiblement chuté mais il fit l'erreur de se mettre dos aux Titans. La petite femme n'eut pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer que le sang de son coéquipier giclait déjà sur son visage, sa tête transpercée par une balle. Maja poussa une sorte de couinement et se retourna pour appeler le Caporal.

– Auruo est… Ils ont besoin d'aide ! hurla-t-elle alors que le gradé se tournait vers elle.

En voyant la position de faiblesses de ses soldats, il rebroussa chemin et tira Hanji, évanouie, derrière une benne à ordures avant de s'accroupir, Sasha, Maja et Petra l'imitant. Il avait à peine jeté un regard à la dépouille d'Auruo.

– Caporal, que faisons-nous ? Hanji n'arrive pas à se relever et Auruo est-

Petra craquait. Elle se releva, débitant un flot nerveux de paroles et devenant surtout une cible facile. Son Caporal eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le corps de la soldate s'affaissa, rencontrant brutalement le sol. La petite femme, touchée à la gorge, cracha du sang et émit un borborygme horrible avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise.

Un silence hébété si fit avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse. Maja sursauta et se tourna vers le gradé.

– Merde ! hurla celui-ci, son point enfoncé dans la benne. Fait chier, putain !

Son éclat de voix parut réveiller les deux journalistes car la blonde éclata en sanglots, demandant à ce qu'on la ramène chez elle, Sasha marmonnant de son côté quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

La caméra, elle, filmait seulement Levi, les visionneurs le voyant poser sa tête sur la benne pour essayer de se reprendre. Ils le virent inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux pour les planter directement sur l'objet qui le fixait de son œil mécanique.

– Bienvenus dans le monde réel, cracha-t-il en souriant méchamment à la caméra.

Il releva ses billes orageuses pour les poser sur Maja et Sasha. Ce dernier chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à son amie qui se calmait peu à peu.

– On n'a plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir... On doit juste faire une centaine de mètre avant de retrouver le blindé, dit-il mornement.

Il se redressa et secoua Hanji, lui donnant finalement une gifle pour qu'elle se réveille.

– Wow… Que de violence dans tes gestes… souffla-t-elle avant de tousser, du sang sortant de sa bouche et ses yeux se voilant de tristesse quand ils se posèrent sur Petra.

– _Museau_ , ordonna-t-il de manière lasse en lui attrapant un bras.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux journalistes.

– Vous allez m'aider à la porter, on ira plus vite comme ça.

Ils acquiescèrent, le faisant soupirer.

– On va sprinter, donnez-vous à fond, c'est presque terminé.

Et ils firent ce que Levi avait dit, saisissant Hanji avant de se jeter à l'eau. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, les Titans les pourchassant encore et toujours.

Les balles sifflaient à leurs oreilles mais ils n'en firent pas cas, une seule et unique pensée accaparant toute leur attention : rejoindre le blindé.

Les images de cette course poursuite effrénée étaient troubles à cause des mouvements effectués par Maja mais les visionneurs n'eurent pas besoin de faire appel à leur imagination, les bruits de souffles haletants et d'impacts de balles étant plus que révélateurs.

– On y est ! s'écria Levi alors qu'ils gravissaient un énième amas de gravas.

Ils se dépêchèrent de passer de l'autre côté et de monter à l'intérieur du blindé. La blonde posa rapidement sa caméra encombrante sur une des deux banquettes pour aider les deux hommes à allonger Hanji sur l'autre. Après avoir vérifié rapidement l'état de la soldate, Levi sortit, ferma les portes arrières et monta à l'avant du véhicule afin de le démarrer.

La caméra, elle, filmait Maja en train d'enlever son casque à côté d'Hanji, Sasha s'étant sûrement assis sur la même banquette que l'objet puisqu'il n'apparaissait pas.

La jeune femme se leva soudainement et s'assit à côté de son ami après avoir récupéré la caméra qu'elle plaça en face de son visage.

La belle Maja Ziegler avait perdu de sa superbe. Son visage était presque entièrement noir de poussière et ses cheveux, autrefois d'un blond soyeux, étaient maintenant ébouriffés et trempés de sueur.

Elle renifla, ses beaux yeux bleus totalement perdus s'embuant de larmes.

– Je… Les amis, je vous annonce que ce reportage est terminé. Au final, il n'aura pas duré si longtemps que ça.

Elle essaya de rire mais seul sanglot sortit de sa bouche.

– Je vous remercie et je remercie… également toute l'équipe du journal qui a travaillé dans l'ombre... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée, en espérant que vous aurez quand même apprécié de visionner ces images exceptionnelles malgré… _tout ça_.

Et la caméra s'éteignit pour la dernière fois.

Eren, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, éteignit aussi sa télévision puis se leva pour en faire de même avec son ordinateur avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé, un gros sanglot déchirant sa gorge et le silence étouffant de l'appartement.

Oui, _bienvenus dans le monde réel_.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce gros bébé ? (oui, je suis fière de moi d'avoir pondu un OS aussi long... Z'avez un blèm avec ça ? u.u Ok, je me tais x'D (c'est la fatigue qui parle alors chuuuut xD))

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les notes d'en haut (c'pas biieeen ! :O xD), je m'excuse pour les **fautes affreuses** qui doivent se trouver dans ce OS mais je n'ai _absolument_ pas eu le courage de me relire sérieusement et puis, je voulais le poster avant dimanche (il faut que je me grouille, il me reste plus que neuf minutes xD).

Aussi, le **prochain OS** que je posterai sera la **suite directe** que celui-ci !

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Je suis un gros mot qu'adore sortir Levi à tout bout de champ"**

Oui, l'indice est court mais oh ! Il est vraiment révélateur ! xD

Bref !

A bientôt ! o/


	16. P comme Putain

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Putain  


 **Rating :** T ?

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton, de même pour Maja Ziegler et Sasha Lentz (j'ai oublié ces deux-là, au dernier poste... '-') ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, comme d'hab xD) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Oui, plus d'un mois sans poste... Je sais, je suis horrible ! Mais comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire ou d'aller faire un tour sur mon compte durant ce laps de temps... Désolée ! Normalement, ce problème de postage (j'aime pas ce mot xD) devrait être réglé temporairement avec l'arrivée des grandes vacances ! Surtout qu'étant en Seconde, je pense que je finirai les cours un peu plus tôt que les autres :p Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une supposition !

 **•** Bon, ce chapitre-OS est la continuité du chapitre-OS intitulé  O.S.O.K ! On va dire que cette suite relate un peu le contrecoup de la mission de Levi ;D

 **•** Ce chapitre-OS est un petit bébé, moins lourd que le dernier mais il fait quand même son poids :p

 **•** Toutes mes félicitations à **Winona369** qui a trouvé le titre en premier ! Bravo également à **D4rk Lili** , **planetmoon** , **Ondie-Yoko** et **Lerugamine** qui l'ont trouvé par la suite !

 **•** Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires, je suis tellement excitée et heureuse à chaque fois que je les lis !

* * *

.

 _ **Musique :**_ Ludovico Einaudi - Una Mattina

 _Lien :_ w w w . youtube . com (slash)watch?v=EoaPhxNubL0 _(enlevez les espaces et remplacez (slash) par / ;D)_

 **Astuce :**

Si vous voulez écouter en boucle vos musiques sur youtube, vous pouvez marquer le mot "repeat" juste avant le ".com" ;D Exemple : w w w . youtube repeat . com(blabla avec plein de chiffres et de lettres xD)

.

* * *

 **Putain**

* * *

La porte émit à peine un grincement mais Eren l'entendit. Couché dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son compagnon, il attendit avec une angoisse certaine que celui-ci vienne le rejoindre.

Voilà quatre jours que Levi était rentré.

Voilà quatre jours que Levi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

La veille de son départ pour Trost, le soldat l'avait appelé et sa voix avait été si creuse, si dénuée de vie qu'Eren avait senti sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher des mots réconfortants.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire ? « Ça va aller » ? Non. Non, ça n'ira pas et Levi le savait autant – voire plus – que lui. Ses compagnons, ses hommes, ses _amis_ étaient morts sous ses yeux et Hanji était tellement mal en point lors des derniers instants de la mission que le brun ne savait pas si elle était toujours en vie.

L'Ackerman, lors de ce fameux appel, avait à peine lâché quelques mots, se contentant juste de lui annoncer qu'il revenait le lendemain. Il n'avait ni demandé des nouvelles de son compagnon ni parlait de sa désastreuse mission mais le jeune Jaeger ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Comment l'aurait-il pu dans ces conditions-là ?

Il comprenait quelque peu la souffrance de son homme. Ses parents étaient bêtement morts dans un accident et il avait longtemps cru que c'était sa faute.

Il avait longtemps culpabilisé d'être celui qui avait survécu.

Il se doutait bien que c'était le même sentiment qui rongeait Levi, en plus de la tristesse d'avoir perdu des personnes chères à son cœur et la douleur du deuil qu'il n'acceptait pas de faire pour l'instant.

Oui, Eren comprenait.

Mais c'était dur pour lui aussi. Levi ne lui parlait pas, ne le touchait pas et parfois le brun se demandait si son homme avait même noté sa présence. Pourtant, les quelques regards qu'il lui lançait parfois lui prouvaient que le soldat savait qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Cependant, ces échanges visuels ne duraient jamais assez longtemps, comme si le Caporal était rattrapé et englouti par ses ténèbres alors qu'il venait juste d'en sortir. A chaque fois que ça arrivait, Eren avait l'impression d'être autant visible que transparent, Levi semblant l'avoir vu sans vraiment le remarquer.

Alors le brun se contentait juste d'être là, de l'aider. Il lui parlait, essayant de le faire sortir de sa coquille mais le soldat lui répondait jamais. Il faisait le ménage, la cuisine, regardait rarement la télévision sachant que les médias passaient en boucle leur « reportage exclusif et inédit » et faisait bien d'autres choses pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Il rassurait Erwin et les autres amis de Levi qui appelaient ce dernier pour prendre de ses nouvelles et tenter de l'aider mais l'Ackerman ne voulait jamais leur adresser la parole, donnant son téléphone à son amant.

Eren ne le touchait pas non plus, lui effleurant juste une main ou un bras quand leur chemin se croisait dans l'appartement – ce qui arrivait peu vu que Levi sortait assez fréquemment – en un soutien muet, lui transmettant un « je suis là » silencieux.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Levi s'assit sur le lit et il le regarda à travers la pénombre enlever son haut puis son pantalon avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Il sentit un fort sentiment de chagrin l'accabler quand il remarqua que l'ombre de son compagnon lui tournait le dos. Le cœur douloureux, il détacha ses yeux de la silhouette et se mit sur le dos.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Levi faisait ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le repoussait, que ça soit volontaire ou non.

* * *

 _Comme d'habitude, Eren attendait que Levi rentre de son travail. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était légèrement différent : l'Ackerman rentrait de Shiganshina. Il savait pertinemment que son homme avait laissé une part de lui là-bas et ce fait le rendait affreusement anxieux._

 _Comment allait-il le retrouver ?_

 _Sa question eut à peine le temps de se former dans son esprit agité qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avant de se refermer doucement. S'armant de courage, il se leva de la table sur laquelle il s'était assis et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le Caporal. Celui-ci enlevait son manteau quand il se posta devant lui._

– _Hey…, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible et hésitante, son regard se perdant dans les yeux orageux du soldat._

 _Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec une expression neutre plaquée sur le visage._

 _Ce comportement rendit Eren encore plus nerveux et il se sentit un peu crétin à rester planté en plein milieu de l'entrée, les bras ballants, alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait peu à peu entre les deux hommes._

 _Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, il força ses jambes à avancer et se rapprocha de son amant qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Faisant fi de cette froideur, le brun enlaça fermement le Caporal quand il fut à sa hauteur, respirant avec soulagement son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué._

 _Cependant, Levi eut un geste qui le surprit autant qui lui fit mal._

 _Il le repoussa._

 _Certes, il ne s'était pas arraché de l'étreinte de façon rude et brusque mais le cœur du jeune Jaeger sembla prendre un sérieux coup de poing. Déglutissant, il regarda son compagnon se diriger vers la salle de bain et il sursauta quand celle-ci claqua violemment._

* * *

Eren se réveilla et glissa machinalement une main sur la place froide à côté de lui. Il soupira lourdement et se leva, faisant le tour de l'appartement en boxer seulement. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Levi était encore sorti et il passerait sûrement le reste de la journée tout seul – encore. La mort dans l'âme, il se prépara un léger petit-déjeuner et se posta devant une grande fenêtre, profitant des rayons du soleil qui lui chauffaient la peau, apaisant sensiblement ses tourments.

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait envie d'annuler ses congés. Néanmoins, l'état de son compagnon le préoccupait trop pour qu'il puisse l'abandonner comme ça… même s'il avait l'horrible impression qu'il ne servait à rien.

Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui le rendait nerveux il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à gérer son stress, il allait bientôt péter un plomb. Ce qu'il avait vécu environ deux ans plus tôt – presque trois ans – l'avait fragilisé et il n'avait pas honte de se l'avouer, c'était comme ça. Il avait conscience qu'il allait devoir reprendre des médicaments s'il n'arrivait pas à aider Levi – et lui-même par extension – assez rapidement. Son anxiété allait bientôt le bouffer et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de retomber dans cette spirale infernale et de ne pas en ressortir aussi indemne que la dernière fois.

Mais cette peur alimentait déjà sa nervosité et sentir celle-ci grossir l'effrayait. C'était un cercle vicieux, alors il essaya de penser à autre chose, ignorant ses mains tremblantes.

Il voulait sortir. Non, il _devait_ sortir.

Le brun alla donc s'habiller rapidement, enfilant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement dont l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus oppressante.

Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et l'air frais et matinal s'engouffra aussitôt dans ses poumons, passant facilement la barrière de sa gorge serrée. Il expira lourdement puis inspira une nouvelle goulée, fermant ses yeux pour profiter de cette intense sensation de quiétude. Il n'avait pas été loin de faire une crise de panique et ce fait le fit grimacer. Soupirant, il décida de marcher le long de l'avenue calme pour faire partir les restes de sa presque crise. Il tentait de ne pas penser, de faire le vide mais il n'arrivait pas réellement à se défaire de ce sentiment d'anxiété. C'était latent mais il le sentait au fond de lui.

Son angoisse refit surfasse lorsqu'une pensée fugace mais marquante se fraya un chemin dans son esprit : cette sensation de malaise sous-jacent, tapi au plus profond de son être, il l'avait déjà connue deux ans plus tôt.

* * *

– Wow, wow, wow ! Faut dormir la nuit, Eren !

– La ferme, grogna celui-ci en lançant un regard noir à Connie alors qu'il ouvrait la boutique.

Le jeune Jaeger avait repris son travail depuis maintenant trois semaines et son comportement inquiétait de plus en plus son ami au crâne rasé. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas : depuis son retour de vacances, Eren avait… changé. C'était subtil mais Connie le connaissait trop bien pour passer à côté. Malheureusement, il avait bien vite compris que ce changement n'était pas positif et en voyant présentement Eren, en voyant ses yeux ternes et cernés en plus de son comportement irascible, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça parce qu'il connaissait très bien cette attitude.

– Eren, fit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant de son ami, quelque chose s'est passé ?

– Lâche-moi la grappe.

Le brun partit s'installer derrière sa caisse et attendit que des clients daignent le voir pour payer leurs pâtisseries et autres gourmandises. Mais Connie se fit la réflexion que son regard de tueur n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'avenant.

La journée se passa ainsi, le garçon au crâne rasé et le peu de clients qui possédait un brin de courage – et de folie, peut-être – se faisant rabrouer par le jeune Jaeger assez violemment à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient d'entamer une conversation avec lui.

Connie regarda donc avec une certaine appréhension le brun disparaître derrière la porte réservée au personnel.

* * *

– Levi, arrête de m'ignorer.

Eren reposa sa fourchette et regarda son homme droit dans les yeux. Il essayait de garder son calme et les médicaments qu'il venait de prendre l'y aidaient mais, tout de même, c'était diablement difficile de maîtriser sa colère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Il venait de finir sa journée et Levi venait également de sortir de la base, ayant repris le travail un semaine plus tôt. Depuis, ils ne faisaient que se croiser et à chaque fois qu'Eren tentait de parler à son compagnon pour crever l'abcès, ce dernier l'ignorait.

Il avait été patient jusqu'à maintenant mais il en avait vraiment ras le bol. Que Levi soit triste, en colère, déprimé, paumé et tout ce qu'il voulait, il le comprenait mais il ne supportait pas qu'il le snobe et ne comprenait réellement pas les raisons de son silence buté.

– Merde, Levi ! gronda-t-il en se levant de table. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?!

Seul le silence se fit entendre et il vit rouge.

– J'en ai vraiment ras le cul que tu m'ignores comme ça ! Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à passer au-dessus de leur mort mais arrête ça ! Arrête de me rejeter sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider, bordel !

– Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ?

Pour le coup, Eren ne répondit rien et se rassit, trop abasourdi d'avoir entendu la voix de son compagnon après presque un mois de silence complet. Puis peu à peu, le sens de la phrase que venait de sortir Levi d'un ton tranchant prit forme dans son esprit et il hésita entre colère et abattement.

– Ne sois pas aussi têtu, il est clair que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, pas tout seul, répondit-il calmement. Je… Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir tellement triste qu'on aimerait mourir, d'être si en colère qu'on voudrait tout détruire… de sentir la culpabilité nous ronger tellement qu'on ferait tout pour que cette torture cesse, finit-il d'une voix basse, la gorge serrée.

Cette fois, l'Ackerman n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

– Tout ça, tu ne peux pas le gérer seul, Levi, reprit-il en relevant ses yeux vers son homme. C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas que tous ces sentiments te submergent au point que tu te perdes. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme moi j'ai fini. Il est encore temps Levi, ne commets pas la même erreur que j'ai commise il y a deux ans : ne t'obstine pas plus longtemps à rejeter les mains qu'on te tend, tes amis et-

– Ferme-la.

Le brun écarquilla ses yeux, choqué autant par les paroles de son compagnon que par le ton glacial et coupant qu'il avait adopté, et darda ses grandes prunelles sur le visage froid de Levi. Mais le choc laissa bien vite place à une rage noire. Putain, il avait en horreur le manque de respect et son homme venait vraiment de franchir la limite du tolérable.

– Quoi ? J'essaie de t'aider et toi tu me dis de me la fermer ? Non mais dites-moi que je rêves, là !

– Qui a dit que j'en voulais de ton aide à la con ? T'as pas capté que je voulais pas d'un emmerdeur qui vienne me faire chier ?!

Pour l'avoir capté, il l'avait capté qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, et ce depuis longtemps ! Les silences de l'Ackerman avaient été assez « criants » sur ce fait mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se sortir de son enfer personnel.

Néanmoins, même si Eren avait compris depuis un bon moment que son homme ne voulait pas qu'on le « fasse chier », il laissa sa mauvaise foi mais surtout sa tristesse et sa rancœur parler, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

– Oh ! Eh bien désolé de n'être qu'un « emmerdeur » qui te « fais chier » ! Tu n'avais qu'à le dire que tu voulais que je te laisse en paix au lieu de t'enfermer dans ton mutisme, bordel de merde ! Je ne suis pas dans ta fichue tête, Levi !

Le jeune Jaeger regarda la mâchoire de son homme se contracter avant que ce dernier ne se lève avec raideur.

– J'me casse.

Il se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la porte d'entrée.

– Tiens, tu me préviens, maintenant ? Eh bien, barre-toi, Levi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude !

Et la porte claqua violemment sur ces quelques mots emplis de venin qu'Eren n'avait pas pu retenir.

Dans le silence de l'appartement, alors que sa fureur retombait doucement, le brun réalisa lentement mais sûrement qu'il venait d'avoir une dispute avec son compagnon. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se criaient dessus mais cette dispute avait été plus… dure, plus blessante. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus guidé par ses sentiments négatifs, Eren prenait conscience de l'ampleur de ses mots et de ceux de Levi. Il regrettait ses dernières paroles, il savait que son homme n'était pas bien et il avait pointé du doigt son comportement affreux, remuant sans s'en rendre compte le couteau dans la plaie béante de l'Ackerman. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas été tendre non plus et ses mots blessants avaient poussé Eren à l'être aussi. Il ne se déchargeait cependant pas de toute responsabilité : une dispute ne se créait pas et ne s'alimentait pas à cause d'une seule personne.

Le silence qui régnait dans son lieu de vie devint vite oppressant et il passa deux mains aussi tremblantes que son souffle sur son visage alors qu'il se relevait lentement de sa chaise. Il effectua à peine deux pas qu'il dû s'appuyer sur la table, ses jambes tremblotantes ne pouvant faire un seul pas de plus.

Il pensa avec une certaine amertume et une évidente dérision que la crise de panique qui le guettait depuis des semaines se décidait enfin à sortir de sa tanière pour serrer son pauvre cœur entre ses griffes étouffantes.

– Putain… grogna-t-il dans un souffle haletant.

Son attaque de panique se fit soudainement plus vive et il s'arracha à ses pensées absurdes, s'obligeant à se concentrer sur son souffle erratique. Il s'agenouilla tandis qu'une intense et irrationnelle peur de mourir commençait à l'étreindre. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'allait pas passer l'arme à gauche mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son trépas était proche et ses poumons qui refusaient d'avaler l'air salvatrice ne l'aidaient pas à se raisonner.

– Je vais bien, ça va aller… Je vais bien… ça va… aller...

A chaque fois qu'il faisait une crise de panique, il utilisait ce mantra pour tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa peur de perdre définitivement le contrôle et de mourir.

Malheureusement, même avec cette technique, ses crises duraient toujours une trentaine de minutes voire une heure. Alors, ne souhaitant pas passer le reste de son attaque de panique sur le sol, il se força à se relever et se dirigea d'un pas lent et peu assuré vers la chambre avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Après une quarantaine de minutes passées à combattre sa peur disproportionnée, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

* * *

– _Allô ? … Connie, réponds-moi, je sais que c'est toi…_

Le jeune Springer sourit.

– Je sais que tu sais que c'est moi mais j'avais peur de tomber sur ton répondeur et de parler à une voix préenregistrée…

Armin éclata de rire.

– _J'adore ma messagerie !_

– Ouais, ouais… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

Le blond resta silencieux, signe qu'il avait saisi le sérieux du ton de son ami.

– Tu rentres bien ce week-end ?

– _Oui, pourquoi ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?_

– En un sens, oui.

Nouveau silence et Connie reprit :

– C'est Eren.

Il entendit nettement Armin retenir son souffle et il soupira.

– Je crois qu'il… commença-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Je crois qu'il a replongé.

– _Dis-m'en plus_ , souffla Armin d'une petite voix.

– Avant-hier il n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer bouler toute personne osant lui adresser la parole et hier… Il avait tellement l'air abattu qu'Hannes lui a demandé s'il ne voulait pas reprendre des congés. Il a failli faire une crise de panique quand le patron a sorti ça mais on a réussi à le calmer à temps. Il ne voulait pas qu'on appelle Levi.

– _Tu crois qu'il a un problème avec Levi ?_ s'enquit le blond après avoir entendu les derniers mots de son ami.

– Je pense… Sinon il n'aurait pas refusé de voir son mec. Tu sais comment ils sont gagas l'un de l'autre… rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond ricana mais le son parut nerveux.

– _Et tu m'as appelé pour que je parle à Eren ?_

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

– Il refuse de nous parler et je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de délier sa langue d'âne entêté même si c'est toi qui lui pose les questions, grimaça Connie qui était convaincu qu'Armin allait bientôt comprendre ce qu'il lui disait de manière détournée.

Et le blond qui reprit la parole peu de secondes plus tard ne détrompa pas ses convictions.

– _Tu veux que je parle à Levi,_ _donc_ _._

Connie fit un petit bruit pour confirmer les dires du jeune Arlert.

– _Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?_

– Tu sais comment je suis. Quand je suis stressé, je débite connerie sur connerie à peine la bouche ouverte ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver la tête plongée dans les chiottes !

Armin allait rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être stressé pour sortir des conneries plus grosses que lui mais se retint à temps.

– _Donc tu avoues avoir peur de Levi_ , dit-il à la place, son ton taquin ne passant pas inaperçu.

– Hé ! Je n'ai pas peur de ce soldat miniature ! Je dis juste qu'il te jette parfois de ces regards qui te donnent envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec le meuble le plus proche de toi ! s'offusqua le jeune adulte.

– _C'est du pareil au même. Bref ! J'accepte de rencontrer Levi, dont tu n'as absolument pas peur soit dit en passant_ (il ignora le « hey ! » indigné que poussa Connie) _mais je préfère qu'Eren ne soit pas là quand on aura notre petite discussion. Je n'ai pas envie de déclencher une guerre entre ces deux-là sans le faire exprès et de me retrouver en plein milieu d'une dispute. En gérer un sans qu'il n'y ait de débordement sera déjà assez, je pense._

– J'essaierai d'entraîner Eren pour faire un petit tour, alors. Et puis, ça lui changera un peu les idées et ça le fera sortir. Tu arriveras à Trost vers quelle heure ?

– _À_ _quatorze heure_ _s_ _trente, normalement. Je serai chez eux vers quinze heures donc je compte sur toi pour qu'Eren n'y soit plus._

– T'inquiète, je gère !

– _Et pas de coup foireux !_

– Mais oui !

– _Bon, je te laisse, je dois retourner en cours._ _À_ _samedi, peut-être !_

– Ouais à plus !

Connie raccrocha et éteignit la télévision avant de se lever de son canapé pour rejoindre sa douce Sasha dans leur chambre. Se glissant sous les couvertures, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis attrapa délicatement la taille fine de sa petite amie pour serrer cette dernière contre lui. Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux bruns et désordonnés et inspira la douce odeur de framboise qui s'en dégageait, cherchant à apaiser sa nervosité qui était apparue suite à la conversation avec son ami blond.

Eren l'inquiétait vraiment.

* * *

– J'ai pas envie.

– Mais Eren ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de sorti rien que tous les deux !

Le brun grimaça face à cet argument mais tint bon, enlevant son pantalon de travail pour enfiler un short.

– Promis, je ne ferai pas de bêtise !

Le jeune Jaeger haussa un sourcil.

– Parce que sans cette promesse, tu comptais en faire ?

– Mais non, souffla Connie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux.

– J'aimerais vraiment qu'on la fasse, cette sortie. Ça me manque… Mon ami me manque.

Eren déglutit face à la mine triste qu'afficha le jeune Springer. C'était vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus seuls et en dehors du travail. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir en fait, il avait envie de rien faire… mais il ne voulait pas rendre triste un ami, surtout Connie qui avait toujours été à ses côtés dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments de sa pathétique vie.

– Je… C'est d'accord.

Connie lâcha une exclamation de joie, se félicitant mentalement d'avoir user la carte de l'apitoiement même s'il n'était en revanche pas très fier d'avoir fait naître un sentiment de culpabilité chez son ami, même si celui-ci avait très vite réussi à le cacher.

– Mais on ne rentre pas trop tard, ok ? s'empressa de rajouter le brun.

– Oui, oui !

Et ce fut tout sourire que Connie termina de se changer dans les vestiaires, entraînant Eren pour une folle journée qu'il espérait plaisante et amusante.

* * *

Armin venait d'appuyer sur la sonnette de l'appartement et pria pour que Levi soit chez lui. Le soldat ne devait pas passer ses journées enfermé et il se maudit pour ne pas avoir pris en compte ce fait dans ses plans. Il devait donc s'en remettre entièrement à sa bonne étoile.

Celle-ci devait apparemment veiller sur lui car dix secondes plus tard il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et il devint subitement nerveux. L'Arckerman l'impressionnait et il avait peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui le foutrait en rogne.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et il regarda l'homme qui apparut dans son champ de vision. Bien qu'assez petit pour un homme, Levi possédait un charme tout à fait viril avec ses muscles saillants et son visage sculpté dans le marbre le plus pur.

– Eren n'est pas là, grogna Levi et Armin retint une moue face à son manque flagrant de politesse.

Enfin, il connaissait dans les grandes lignes le caractère de l'homme donc il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

– Je ne viens pas voir Eren, en fait, répondit-il en regardant l'Ackerman dans les yeux.

Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils.

– J'aimerais vous parler, rajouta le blond.

Levi ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer et le jeune Arlert vit le moment où il lui claquait la porte au nez sans avoir manqué de l'insulter copieusement au passage. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'arriva et il regarda le soldat faire demi-tour, laissant la porte ouverte.

Armin souffla de soulagement mais sa nervosité ne s'en alla pas pour autant et il déglutit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il suivit l'homme et s'engagea dans l'escalier, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Un fois dans l'appartement, il s'assit sur une chaise, en face de Levi.

– Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis venu vous trouver pour vous parler et je vais vous le dire : j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe entre Eren et vous, dit-il de but en blanc.

Le soldat fronça encore plus ses sourcils.

– Vous devez vous dire que ça ne me regarde pas et d'habitude je vous donnerais raison mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant alors que la situation est si grave.

Armin tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder sa voix sous contrôle et d'afficher une expression neutre, sachant parfaitement que Levi le sondait de son regard de faucon.

– Un ami m'a appelé il y a trois jours de cela pour m'avertir que votre petit ami était au plus mal et après avoir discuter un peu plus avec lui, j'ai vite compris qu'Eren avait un problème avec vous. Et quel que soit ce problème, il faut le résoudre, et vite.

Le silence lui répondit encore.

– Eren n'est pas très bavard sur sa vie sentimentale et je me doute que vous aussi. Si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà ma propre opinion de faite mais je pense quand même qu'il serait plus agréable pour vous que vous m'expliquiez ce qui ne va pas avant que je ne le fasse à votre place : je sais d'avance qu'il ne vous sera pas très plaisant d'entendre cela sortir de ma bouche.

Un regard noir fut sa seule réponse. Il déglutit mais ne se laissa pas abattre. Il était décidé à aider ces deux têtes de mule et puis, il n'était pas arrivé ici pour s'enfuir aussi vite la queue entre les jambes.

– Très bien. Les médias parlent encore de votre mission désastreuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il innocemment, retenant un sourire quand il remarqua que les yeux du Caporal s'était verrouillés sur lui. Ça doit être dur d'écouter ces vautours qui débitent énormité sur énormité. Après tout, ils n'étaient là pour voir, ils n'étaient pas à Shiganshina pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça doit être rageant de les entendre parler en votre nom alors que vous n'avez jamais exprimé votre avis sur le sujet. Ouais, moi aussi je serais en colère à votre place.

Il regarda le soldat et sa mâchoire crispée avant de reprendre :

– Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Parce que, soyons honnêtes, il n'y a pas que ça qui vous rend aussi… irrité, muet, en _colère_ n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en approchant son visage de l'Ackerman tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas couper leur contact visuel. Oui, il y a bien plus… La tristesse d'abord. Oui, cette tristesse qui vous ronge le cœur et qui laisse un trou béant derrière son passage, affolant votre fureur. Oui, vous êtes triste… triste et furieux d'avoir perdu des compagnons, des _amis_.

Levi détourna un instant les yeux avant de les replanter plus fermement dans ceux du plus jeune.

– Mais le pire, oui le pire, c'est cette putain de culpabilité qui ne vous laisse aucun répit et qui vous étouffe petit à petit. Ouais, c'est vrai que ça doit être dur, enrageant, de ne pas avoir pu sauver des personnes chers à notre cœur alors qu'on en avait, semble-t-il, les moyens.

Il laissa un petit silence planer avant de le briser d'une voix sûre :

– Ça doit être insupportable d'être celui qui vit.

– Ferme-la.

– Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions, hein, continua-t-il en snobant ce que le Caporal venait de dire.

Face au regard un peu perdu du soldat, il approfondit ses dires :

– Je n'ai jamais vécu une situation similaire à la vôtre, Levi, mais je connais une personne très proche de moi qui, elle, est passée par là… Oui, je vous parle bien d'Eren.

Il savoura un instant l'air étonné de l'Ackerman puis continua son monologue :

– Comprenez bien que je n'aurais jamais avancé de tels propos si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je disais. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Eren a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture et qu'il a longtemps culpabilisé d'être celui qui a survécu et il s'est longtemps persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Il s'est confié à moi, m'a décrit tous ces sentiments néfastes qui le rongeaient et j'avoue que mes études en psycho m'ont grandement aidé à comprendre que ce sont ces mêmes sentiments qui vous engloutissent petit à petit.

Se taisant, il observa un moment Levi qui fixait la table de ses yeux perdus dans la vague mais Armin savait qu'il l'écoutait.

– Je vais vous dire ce que je lui ai dit, après qu'il se soit ouvert à moi : ce n'est pas de votre faute. Les seuls fautifs dans l'histoire sont les Titans et peut-être le Destin si vous y croyez. Pour avoir vu certaines images, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pu sauver aucun de vos compagnons. Personne n'aurez pu les sauver. C'est triste à dire mais c'est comme ça, vous n'êtes pas superman et les super-pouvoirs n'existent pas car nous sommes dans la réalité, comme vous l'avez si bien dit à ces milliers de visionneurs. Et j'espère que vous vous souvenez encore des paroles que vous avez lâchées au visage de la journaliste mais au cas où, je vais vous les rappeler : Mike, Auruo, Petra, Erd et Gunther sont morts pour défendre leur patrie, pour défendre ce en quoi ils croyaient. Ils étaient des soldats et savaient que le risque de mourir était grandement élevé.

Le même silence s'installa après ces paroles.

– Vous devez avancer, Levi, continua Armin en attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention du soldat sur lui. Comme vous l'avez dit à cette jeune Sacha : vous devez respecter leur choix, ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. Ce n'est pas en prenant toute la responsabilité de leur mort sur le dos et en vous apitoyant sur leur trépas que vous allez respecter leur décision de mourir en défendant ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Vous devriez plutôt être fier, oui être fier d'avoir pu partager un bout de votre vie avec des personnalités aussi fortes et déterminées. Et puis, entre nous, croyez-vous qu'ils seraient heureux de voir ce que vous vous infligez et ce que vous infligez à Eren par extension ?

L'Ackerman fronça une nouvelle fois des sourcils.

– Oui, parce qu'Eren souffre autant que vous souffrez, Levi, dit Armin d'une voix douce mais en même temps si dure. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit ou ce que vous avez fait pour le rendre aussi malheureux mais sachez que ça l'a vraiment affecté.

Les yeux d'aigle semblèrent se faire plus perçant sur lui et le blond retint une grimace .

– Eren est fragile et d'après ce que mon ami m'a dit, il est retombé dans sa dépression… Ou ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase de déprime, je n'en sais trop rien, je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis que je suis revenu à Trost… souffla-t-il alors qu'il semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. En tout cas, fit-il en rivant son regard sur son aîné, il faudrait que vous ayez une discussion avec lui. Et j'ai bien dit une discussion, pas une dispute, appuya-t-il en plissant ses yeux bleus. Je n'ai pas envie de le ramasser une nouvelle fois à la petite cuillère. En fait, je ne sais même pas s'il y aurait quelque chose à ramasser…

Levi écarquilla un peu ses orbes orageuses en entendant ces mots.

– Il vous aime, Levi. Il vous aime vraiment et ses sentiments sont infiniment plus forts que ceux qu'il entretenait envers Niels. On va dire que vous êtes son âme-sœur, ajouta-t-il en rigolant à moitié. Et, franchement, si vous continuez à le détruire comme vous le faites, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourra l'aider à remonter la pente, reprit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Alors si vous l'aimez au moins autant qu'il vous aime, ne le laissez pas tomber, ne le laissez pas se faire du mal comme il a pu le faire dans le passé.

Armin se fichait bien de savoir que sa voix tremblait à cause d'une émotion trop forte, il sa fichait bien d'être à deux doigts de craquer face à un soldat qui savait parfaitement bien camoufler ses sentiments. Il se fichait de tout ça, tout ce qui le préoccupait c'était que Levi comprenne à quel point la situation était grave et qu'il devait changer de comportement au plus vite, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Eren.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux et Armin se leva lentement de sa chaise, tentant de contrôler son corps tremblant.

– Je vais vous laisser, Levi. Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire, c'est vraiment important, dit-il d'une voix faible. Au revoir et je vous souhaite une… bonne fin de journée… je suppose.

Il tourna les talons mais s'arrêta avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir un objet caché derrière le micro-onde.

– C'est sa cachette préféré, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire mélancolique tout en lançant l'objet sur la table.

Armin se retourna et cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon.

Levi le regarda sortir de chez lui et quand la porte de son appartement claqua doucement derrière le jeune blond, il attrapa la boite qui s'était écrasée sur la table, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Une boite d'anxiolytiques.

L'Ackerman repoussa l'objet et ferma ses yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table, laissant le silence assourdissant envahir ses sens.

* * *

La porte se referma et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le Caporal qui rentrait mais Eren. Levi lui, se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était prostré depuis le départ d'Armin et rejoignit son amant.

Et à la surprise de celui-ci, il le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, la colère du brun refit surface et il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte, sa rage redoublant en comprenant qu'il n'y arrivait et qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

– Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, Levi ! Tout de suite ! hurla-t-il en poussant sur les pectoraux de son homme.

– Non, je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur, dit l'Ackerman en retour. Écoute-moi.

Eren vit rouge.

– Que je t'écoute ? Que je t'écoute ?! Mais putain, à chaque fois que je te demandais de me répondre tu ne le faisais pas alors pourquoi je devrais t'écouter _parler_! Tu l'as décidé alors je dois me la fermer, c'est ça ?!

– Eren-

– Des semaines de rejet, de silence et hop ! Levi a décidé de me toucher, de me parler et il m'ordonne de me taire ! Non mais c'est quoi ça, bordel de Dieu ?!

– Er-

– Et puis lâche-moi, merde !

– Je suis désolé, d'accord ?!

Cet éclat eut pour don de faire taire Eren qui écarquilla largement ses billes turquoise. Venait-il d'entendre Levi hurler ? Venait-il d'entendre Levi s'excuser ? Confus, le brun chercha à croiser le regard de son homme mais celui-ci plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou et resserra son étreinte.

– Je te demande pardon, Eren, reprit le Caporal dont la voix se retrouvait quelque peu étouffée. J'ai vraiment été con avec toi et je m'en excuse. Tu voulais que je te parle alors je vais te parler mais je te demande de te taire jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

Le jeune Jaeger ne répondit rien mais l'Ackerman perçut nettement son hochement de tête.

– Ton ami blond est venu me voir et il m'a… donné un gros coup de pied dans l'cul, on va dire.

Eren écarquilla une nouvelle fois ses yeux, plus que surpris qu'Armin soit venu à Trost sans qu'il ne soit au courant de ce fait et qu'il ait rendu visite à son compagnon afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

– Il m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai pris conscience que j'ai été un véritable connard avec toi. Je sais que mon comportement de ces dernières semaines t'a vraiment blessé mais il y a des raisons qui se cachent derrière tout ça. Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais, je veux juste que… tu comprennes.

– Je com-

– Eren.

Celui-ci se tut, profondément troublé par les paroles qui sortaient en un flot doux et hésitant de la bouche de son amant.

– Je me suis mal exprimé : je sais que tu comprends déjà ce qui se passe avec moi, en moi, mais il faut que je te le dise avec des mots pour qu'on puisse avancer tous les deux.

Nouvel acquiescement. Eren savait que son homme n'aimait pas dévoiler ses sentiments et il se sentit heureux et honoré qu'il ose les lui révéler.

– La mort de mes coéquipiers m'a vraiment… affecté. Je me sens… triste et putain, cette culpabilité ne veut pas s'en aller. Je m'en veux de ne pas les avoir sauvés, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir rempli cette foutue mission, je m'en veux d'être celui qui reste. Et ça m'énerve, putain, que ça m'énerve de me sentir comme ça ! J'ai dit à l'autre blonde de journaliste qu'il ne fallait qu'elle salisse leur mémoire en pleurnichant mais moi, en m'apitoyant, en regrettant de les avoir pris avec moi, je ne respecte aucunement mes paroles et mes soldats.

Il enfonça encore plus son visage dans le cou du brun, inspirant profondément son odeur qui apaisait son cœur douloureux et qui lui donnait le courage dont il manquait tant pour continuer.

– Et quand je suis rentré, quand je t'ai rejoint, je n'ai pas pu passer par-dessus tout ça. Je voulais être seul, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on ne me parle pas, qu'on ne me touche pas... parce que je croyais que je le méritais.

Eren fronça ses sourcils en entendant ces mots.

– Quand tu me parlais ou m'effleurais, ça me calmait, ça calmait ma putain de culpabilité et ma rage. Mais j'avais peur qu'en voulant te répondre, ma colère prenne le pas sur mes mots et que je te blesse. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal alors je sortais le plus souvent possible. Sauf que malgré toutes mes précautions, j'ai fini par te blesser.

Le brun comprit que Levi parlait de leur dernière dispute.

– Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes mots ni ma colère alors j'ai décidé de partir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en suis foutrement voulu et encore plus quand ton ami m'a jeté à la gueule toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire envers toi.

Il déglutit.

– Je sais que tu prends des anxiolytiques.

Eren se tendit brusquement dans ses bras.

– Le micro-onde… C'est ta cachette favorite, hein, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire que le brun ne put voir.

Le Caporal se recula et regarda le jeune Jaeger droit dans les yeux.

– Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Il ferma douloureusement ses yeux et Eren vit avec choc plusieurs larmes rouler doucement sur les joues pales de son amant, témoignant à elles seules de sa sincérité et de son regret.

Bouleversé au-delà des mots, Eren leva ses mains et les posa sur les joues de son homme, passant tendrement ses pouces sur les pommettes marquées de celui-ci.

– J'accepte tes excuses, Levi. Moi aussi, je t'ai mal parlé… S'il-te-plaît, arrête ou je vais pleurer moi aussi, dit-il en riant doucement et nerveusement, frottant son nez contre celui du soldat.

Ce dernier releva ses paupières et le brun put voir les perles liquides qui faisaient luire le regard nuageux de son homme. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes, elles continuaient leur course silencieuse le long de son visage. Cette vision anéantit les dernières retenues d'Eren qui sentit ses propres larmes envahir ses yeux avant de faire leur chemin sur ses joues.

– Voilà, t'es content ? Je suis en train de pleurer, maintenant, ricana-t-il en sanglotant légèrement.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son compagnon et pleura tout son soûl, sentant Levi en faire de même de son côté même si ses pleurs étaient plus silencieux, plus calmes.

Ils s'étaient blessés, ils s'étaient hurlés dessus, la colère dirigeant chacun de leurs gestes et mots mais maintenant qu'ils avaient craché toute leur tristesse qui s'était transformée en fureur, qu'ils avaient fait céder leurs barrières, ils savaient que leur couple n'en ressortirait que plus fort. L'abcès était enfin percé, ça faisait encore un peu mal mais le pire était passé.

Désormais, ils pouvaient avancer.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce 16ème chapitre-OS ?

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions ! ;D

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Mot interrogatif qui peut exprimer de la surprise, de l'incrédulité"**

Mais quel titre peut bien se cacher derrière cet indice mystérieux ?! xD

Bon, trêve de bavardage !

A bientôt ! o/


	17. Q comme Quoi

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Quoi  


 **Rating :** M (Kufufu... *3)

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton, de même pour Maja Ziegler et Sasha Lentz ! Les musiques que je vous proposent ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, comme d'hab, c'est dur de changer les mauvaises habitudes xD) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **• _NOTE TRÈS IMPORTANTE !_** :

Je tiens à remercier grandement et chaudement **_nalu-love12_** (sur Wattpad) pour m'avoir fait remarquer une ignoble incohérence : Erd Gin apparait dans le chapitre  M comme Meurs en tant que policier qui n'est qu'une vieille connaissance de Levi alors que dans l'avant-dernier chapitre, à savoir O comme O.S.O.K., il apparait en tant que militaire faisant partie de l'escouade Levi ! Ce qui n'a ABSOLUMENT rien à voir comme vous avez pu le remarquer ! J'ai rectifié cette horrible incohérence ! Maintenant, le policier qui a arrêté Eren, Connie et Armin se nomme _Wolfram Bach_ qui est un personnage inventé de toute pièce !

Donc, en plus d'Andélaïde Anton, Niels, Maja Ziegler et Sasha Lentz, Wolfram Bach ne fait pas partie de l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin inventé par Hajime Isayama !

 **•** Ouais, je suis très en retard, désolée... Je suis en vacances, mais samedi je pars deux semaines à la mer et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de prendre mon ordi et si je le peux, mon beau-père ne se rappelle plus s'il y a internet là où on va séjourner... :x Alors je ne sais pas trop quand aura lieu le prochain poste ;.;

 **•** Je tiens à féliciter **planetmoon** qui a trouvé le titre en premier ! Bravo aussi à **Chat-malowe** , **D4rk Lili** et **Lerugamine**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lilia :** Oui, Armin Grand Sauveur de notre monde (enfin, surtout celui d'Eren xD)

* * *

 **Je souhaite maintenant dire un grand merci aux personnes qui ont commenté mon dernier OS, Rien qu'une fois. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment touchés ! Gros bisous aux "revieweurs" anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ! x3**

 **Et merci à tous et à toutes pour toutes ces reviews, que ce soit pour cette histoire ou les autres, c'est fou ! Votre gentillesse me va droit au cœur, vraiment !**

* * *

 **Quoi**

* * *

– Levi…

– Quoi ?

– J'ai oublié la glacière…

L'Ackerman, jusqu'alors concentré sur la route, tourna son visage vers son compagnon qui avait la bouche plissée, semblant mi-contrit et mi-amusé.

– Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire bouffer le tableau de bord, dit le soldat en plissant ses orbes qu'il avait reposés sur la route.

Eren le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

– Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute !

– Et c'est de la mienne peut-être ? Putain, t'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge atteint d'Alzheimer.

– Connard, grogna le brun.

– Je sais. Mais avoue que t'abuses aussi : on a dû faire demi-tour après dix minutes car t'avais oublié de fermer l'appart' à clé, tu t'en souviens ?

– T'avais qu'à m'aider !

– Qui m'a ordonné de rester le cul posé sur le canapé ?

– Moi, avoua Eren, parce que tu prenais trois heures pour plier un t-shirt et le mettre dans la valise.

– Je prends soin de mes affaires, moi au moins. Et regarde où nous a menés ta précipitation… Une porte non verrouillée et la glacière oubliée. Bravo. Maintenant, on a presque plus rien comme bouffe, faudra qu'on aille faire des courses.

Le jeune Jaeger ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussi sec quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait rien à riposter. Levi le regarda se renfrogner, esquissant un petit sourire en coin. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arracha à la contemplation de son amant et reporta son attention sur sa conduite, ses pensées s'enfuyant au loin.

Ils avaient traversé une dure période après son retour de Shiganshina, après son retour de cette satanée mission où il avait perdu presque tous ses compagnons. Ils avaient longuement discuté suite à leur réconciliation mais les mois qui avaient suivi le retour de la paix dans leur couple n'avaient pas été faciles. Ils avaient essayé de se reconstruire à deux et n'hésitaient plus à parler dès qu'il y avait un quelconque souci. Et ce fait les avait grandement aidés. Ils avaient compris que le mutisme n'apportait rien de sain dans une relation, au contraire, il la pourrissait lentement mais sûrement.

Et les voilà maintenant, tout simplement heureux comme aux premiers jours de leur relation et en partance pour la mer.

La mer… Eren avait avoué à Levi qu'il n'y était jamais allé. Il venait d'une famille assez modeste et ses parents avaient préféré économiser pour payer ses études et non des vacances.

– On est bientôt arrivés ?

L'Ackerman jeta un coup d'œil blasé à son conjoint qui gigotait sous l'impatience.

– T'es quoi, un gosse ?

Le brun stoppa ses mouvements et le foudroya du regard.

– Le gosse t'emmerde, grincheux. Alors ?

Levi soupira.

– On y sera dans un peu moins d'une heure.

– Ouais !

Le Caporal se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ouais, un vrai gosse…

* * *

– Dépêche-toi !

Eren se retourna et regarda son amant prendre les deux sacs de plage avant de fermer la voiture.

– Prends un sac au lieu de me faire chier, grommela le Caporal.

Le brun fit la moue mais obtempéra. Cependant, la joie remonta en flèche en lui quand il se rappela qu'il allait enfin voir la mer !

Heureux et pressé, il attrapa une main de son homme, traversa la route, contourna le muret qui séparait la plage de la ville, enleva ses tongs et s'arrêta net quand ses pieds furent en contact avec le sable chaud.

– C'est brûlant ! s'écria-t-il en sautillant.

– Remets tes godasses, dugland.

Le jeune Jaeger fit immédiatement ce qui Levi venait de dire et soupira de soulagement.

– T'aurais pu me prévenir, dit-il en grimaçant.

– Et me priver du plaisir de te voir souffrir ? Certainement pas !

– Espèce de bâtard sadique ! riposta-t-il en lui balançant un léger coup de poing sur le bras avant de sourire avec légèreté quand il entendit Levi ricaner.

Ils avancèrent sur le sable fin, Eren faisant attention à ne pas laisser trop de sable brûlant inonder ses tongs tout en maudissant intérieurement son homme qui ne semblait avoir aucun problème à marcher sur ces braises dorées, alors qu'il portait lui aussi des chaussures ouvertes.

– T'es pas humain, c'est pas possible autrement, marmonna-t-il.

Levi haussa un sourcil dans sa direction mais ne releva pas, semblant se dire que son jeune compagnon était un cas désespéré puis il arrêta sa marche et sortit sa couverture avant de l'étendre sur le sable. Il s'assit dessus et regarda son amant se battre contre sa serviette qui paraissait ne pas vouloir s'étendre sans laisser de plis.

– Putain mais t'es vraiment pas doué, grogna l'Ackerman en se relevant.

Il arracha la serviette des mains de son compagnon et d'un geste expert, la fit retomber sur le sol sans pli aucun.

– Ouais, t'es pas humain.

Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est toi qui es pas humain pour être aussi nul.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un méchant pincement sur ses côtes qui le fit grogner.

– Au lieu de dire des conneries, enlève tes fringues pour qu'on puisse se baigner.

Levi souffla mais ne répondit rien.

Eren se débarrassa bien vite de ses vêtements et ne put empêcher ses yeux de reluquer indiscrètement le corps développé de son homme.

– Je sens ton regard peser sur moi, gamin pervers.

Le brun piqua un fard phénoménal et bredouilla :

– Mais n'importe quoi… !

Une violente douleur sur son crâne le fit crier et il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête.

– T'es taré ou quoi ?! hurla-t-il la larme à l'œil.

– Ferme-la et mets-toi de la crème solaire, abruti, j'ai pas envie de m'afficher avec une putain d'écrevisse.

Eren lui envoya des éclairs avec ses yeux mais resta muet. Il attrapa d'un geste énervé le tube de crème protectrice qui était entré durement en collision avec sa tête et se badigeonna le corps avec le lotion, se débattant bizarrement pour étaler la crème sur son dos alors que Levi, assis sur sa serviette, le regardait faire, blasé. Il soupira puis se leva pour se placer derrière son dos.

– T'es aussi souple qu'un manche à balai, souffla-t-il à son oreille après lui avoir arraché le tube des mains.

Un coup de coude atterrit brutalement sur son torse et il se courba légèrement sous l'attaque vicieuse.

– Aide-moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, connard, ça changerait pour une fois, riposta Eren en s'allongeant sur sa serviette de plage.

Levi le suivit, muet, et plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps étendu de son conjoint avant de s'asseoir directement sur ses fesses. Eren frémit et le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

– Te voilà bien entreprenant, mon cher Levi, dit-il suavement avec un sourire taquin.

– Et t'as encore rien vu, fit le soldat sur le même ton.

Le brun émit un petit rire qui se mua en un langoureux gémissement de béatitude quand il sentit les mains de son homme entamer un délicieux massage sur son dos. Levi le regarda se détendre, un sourire narquois fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Cet instant de bonheur dura trop peu longtemps au goût d'Eren qui lâcha un grognement de pure frustration quand la Caporal arrêta ses attentions.

– Levi, geignit-il en se retournant.

– Lève-toi, la limace, t'as bien dit que tu voulais faire trempette non ?

Le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur la serviette et grimaça quand il se rendit compte que le sable n'était pas aussi mou qu'il le pensait. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il se redressa lentement, ses muscles ramollis par le merveilleux massage que venait de lui prodiguer son compagnon.

– Bon, tu te grouilles ?

– J'arrive, j'arrive…

Il avança à petit trot et reprit une marche normale quand il arriva à la hauteur du soldat.

Les yeux baissés sur l'étendue bleue qui venait s'échouer à intervalles réguliers sur la plage, il s'arrêta quand la mousse blanche vint lécher le bout de ses orteils avant de se retirer avec une lenteur toute paresseuse.

– Avance, gamin.

Levi ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement : il lui attrapa la main et le tira vers l'eau qui venait s'écraser sur leurs chevilles. Eren faillit tomber, mais le Caporal rattrapa in extremis, quand la mer fit marche arrière, semblant vouloir emporter avec elle tout objet se trouvant sur son sciage.

– Alors on ne tient plus debout ? ricana l'Ackerman, clairement moqueur.

– Ça m'a surpris, répondit hargneusement le jeune brun.

Le sourire de gros chat satisfait resta cependant bien en place sur les lèvres du Caporal et Eren éprouva la folle envie de le lui arracher.

– Allons plus loin.

Oubliant ses pensées tyranniques, le jeune Jaeger s'agrippa fermement à l'épaule de son amant et le suivit, grimaçant à chaque fois que l'eau salée se retirait.

Une fois que la mer fut au niveau de leur taille, Levi lâcha la main de son compagnon avant de lui attraper la nuque et de l'attirer vers lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser voluptueux.

Les yeux écarquillés, Eren resta d'abord figé, surpris que son homme l'embrasse aussi soudainement et dans un lieu aussi bondé. Néanmoins, la langue mutine qui vint titiller ses lèvres le tira de sa stupéfaction et il répondit activement au baiser en ouvrant la bouche et plaçant ses bras sur les épaules de l'Ackerman.

Après un merveilleux combat mené par deux langues avides, Levi brisa le baiser et lança un sourire railleur au brun qui le regarda avec suspicion. Brun qui ne remarqua que trop tard la main qui se posa sur sa tête et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se retrouva à boire la tasse, complètement immergé. Il se dégagea rapidement de la prise et sortit son crâne de l'eau, prenant de grandes goulées d'air.

– T'es… malade ! ahana-t-il alors qu'il tentait de trucider du regard son compagnon.

Un rire clair s'éleva dans l'air et stoppa toute tentative de meurtre de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci regardait son petit ami rire avec tendresse même si une pointe de colère persistait dans ses yeux à la nuance aigue-marine.

Le rire de Levi était rare et précieux et ce fut uniquement pour en profiter qu'il attendit de longues secondes avant de se venger.

Profitant de l'inattention du soldat, il s'accroupit légèrement avant de lui sauter dessus. L'Ackerman le réceptionna, plaçant automatiquement ses mains sous les cuisses de son compagnon et fit un pas en arrière les yeux ronds de surprise. Cependant, cela ne lui rendit pas son équilibre et il tomba finalement à la renverse, Eren se détachant maladroitement de lui pour ne pas boire une deuxième fois la tasse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Levi émergea de l'eau et foudroya son amant du regard tout en ramenant ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau salée en arrière.

– Toi, tu vas me le payer, gronda-t-il d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner son cadet.

Et sur ces mots, il sauta sur le brun et tenta une nouvelle fois de le couler. Eren échappa toutefois à sa prise et l'arrosa en représailles, son rire s'élevant quand il remarqua que son attaque avait atteint les yeux de son homme. Celui-ci se vengea en tirant la jambe d'Eren qui tomba aussitôt, sa tête disparaissant sous la surface de la mer.

Oh oui, Eren allait le payer et avec les intérêts.

 _De toute façon, ce n'était pas le bon moment…_

* * *

– Gamin, t'es vraiment un abruti fini.

Eren fit la moue mais ne chercha curieusement pas à objecter.

– Regarde dans quel état est ta gueule, maintenant.

– Ouais, bah, désolé mais j'ai zappé…, grommela-t-il tout de même en détournant ses grandes prunelles.

– Je commence sérieusement à me demander si t'es pas réellement atteint d'Alzheimer, entre la porte, la glacière et maintenant ça. T'es sûr d'avoir dix-neuf balais ?

– Ta gueule, je suis juste perturbé.

– Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien figure-toi que c'est la première fois que je pars en vacances et aussi loin de ma ville natale donc je suis un peu paumé, tu vois ?

Levi haussa ses sourcils.

– Un rien te perturbe, on dirait, dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

Eren lui tira la langue pour seule réponse.

– Vous avez choisi, messieurs ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête vers la jeune serveuse qui regardait d'un air un peu trop insistant le Caporal au goût du jeune Jaeger.

– Ce sera deux pavés de Cabillaud. Pas d'entrée ni de dessert, merci, répondit froidement Eren sans laisser le temps à Levi d'ouvrir la bouche.

Eren ferma brusquement le menu et le tendit sans douceur à la jeune femme tout en la foudroyant littéralement du regard.

La servante hocha sa tête en le fixant un moment avant de se détourner.

Le brun la regarda s'en aller avec des yeux noirs avant de reporter son attention sur l'Ackerman qui venait de lâcher un ricanement.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu agressivement.

– Oh, rien, je trouvais juste que la jalousie t'allait bien au teint, répondit Levi sans tenir compte du ton qu'avait employé son amant.

Celui-ci marmonna dans sa barbe mais ne chercha pas à contredire ces mots.

L'Ackerman le regarda prendre son verre d'eau et, souriant en coin, vint frotter son pied contre sa jambe quand il le vit boire.

La réaction du jeune Jaeger ne se fit pas attendre : il sursauta et avala de travers, tentant de tousser sans trop faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres clients et serveurs sur lui.

Le rendu était assez comique si vous vouliez l'avis de Levi.

– Tu cherches à me tuer ou quoi ? chuchota vivement le brun dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte cerise.

Le pied du Caporal remonta et le visage de son homme sembla prendre feu.

– Arrête, merde, on est en public, Levi, en _public_!

– D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas trop, rétorqua le soldat.

– Eh bien il semblerait que j'ai enfin compris comment on devait se tenir en _public_. Y a des enfants, je te signale !

Levi tourna son regard dans la direction que pointait Eren et tomba sur une petite fille à quelques pas d'eux qui câlinait le chien d'un vieux couple.

– C'est ça qui te gène ?

– Levi !

L'Ackerman soupira.

– T'as vraiment un balai coincé dans l'cul.

– Et toi t'es un peu trop décoincé. On est en _public_.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, arrête de répéter ce mot ou je te jure que je vais faire bien pire.

Eren ne riposta pas. Il connaissait trop bien le caractère de son homme et savait qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

Levi était un malade.

Il discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, le soldat ayant finalement réussi à dérider son homme en furie grâce à des paroles mutines et de discrets gestes sensuels et amoureux.

– Et voilà les Cabillauds pour nos chers messieurs.

Le couple arrêta sa discussion et scruta la serveuse qui déposait les assiettes.

– Ça sera tout ? demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Levi, snobant totalement la présence du brun.

– Oui, merci. On vous l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Et hop, une petite pique subtile !

Le blonde sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'Eren et lui offrit un sourire pincé, ayant sûrement relevé la raillerie sous-jacente.

Elle s'en alla et le jeune Jaeger souffla avant d'attraper sa fourchette et son couteau.

– Ouais, la jalousie te va définitivement bien au teint.

– La ferme… riposta-t-il doucement avec un petit sourire.

Ils continuèrent leur repas, reprenant leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se levèrent et Eren vit la même blonde en train de tenir la caisse.

Quelle poisse…

– Vous avez pris deux pavés de Cabillaud, c'est ça ? questionna-t-elle et quand elle eut la confirmation, elle tapota sur l'écran de la machine avant d'annoncer le montant de leur repas.

Levi régla par carte, refusant que son conjoint paye en lui sortant que c'était lui qui invitait.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à tourner leurs talons sans un au revoir, Eren ne supportant pas la servante et Levi commençant à se sentir irriter par les sourires mielleux qu'elle lui lançait, mais il furent arrêtés dans leur lancée par la jeune femme qui tendait une carte en direction de l'Ackerman.

– Vous oubliez la carte du restaurant, dit-il en offrant un sourire aguicheur au soldat.

Eren remarqua tout de suite le numéro inscrit à la main en bas de la carte qu'il arracha des mains de la blonde qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– T'as pas de chance : il est gay et en couple, blondasse.

Et sur ces mots, il déchira la carte en carton en des dizaines de petits bouts, paraissant se délecter du regard furibond et quelque peu choqué qu'elle dardait sur lui.

– Sur ce, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'en allèrent sans être retenus par une quelconque personne et quand ils passèrent les portes du restaurant, Levi lâcha un éclat de rire.

– Putain, t'as fait fort, elle tirait une de ces tronches.

– Elle avait qu'à jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, t'es à moi et je compte bien te garder encore très longtemps.

– Vraiment ?

Eren lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire et Levi l'attira dans une impasse située à quelque pas du restaurant.

– Sache que t'es aussi à moi, gamin, dit l'Ackerman après avoir plaqué son cadet contre le mur d'un des bâtiments qui les entouraient.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, susurra le brun au creux de son oreille.

Après ces mots, Levi agrippa ses épaules et le recula pour happer ses lèvres et le guider dans un baiser sauvage qui les laissa pantelants.

– La jalousie te rend beau mais t'as vraiment pas l'air crédible avec ce coup de soleil… Je sais pas comment l'autre blonde a fait pour ne pas se foutre de ta gueule, lança soudainement Levi après avoir rompu leur baiser pour tapoter le nez rouge et douloureux de son petit ami.

Ce dernier tiqua et le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Il ne le lui avait pas demandé mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas le bon moment…_

* * *

– Regarde, y a personne !

Eren explosa de rire et courut sur la plage, les doigts d'une de ses mains fermement croisés avec ceux de Levi.

Il arrêta de courir et embrassa profondément son amant qui lui faucha les jambes. Pris au dépourvu, le brun tomba à la renverse en entraînant son homme au passage qui amortit cependant leur chute.

– Tu cherches vraiment à me tuer, murmura le jeune Jaeger avant que l'Ackerman ne le réduise au silence avec un baiser langoureux.

Les mains de Levi se glissèrent sous le chandail léger et à moitié boutonné de son conjoint alors que celles d'Eren plongèrent dans les mèches noires et soyeuses.

Le cri d'une mouette rompit malheureusement leur moment et fit sursauter durement le brun qui rompit leur baiser. Il se mit à rire puis se redressa, Levi en faisant de même.

Silencieux, ils regardèrent longuement la mer qui avait pris une teinte dorée à cause du coucher de soleil. Ils écoutèrent le bruit doux et apaisant de l'eau qui ondulait calmement, les mouettes rappelant leur présence de temps en temps en lançant leurs cris caractéristiques.

Eren posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme et soupira.

– On est bien ici…

Levi ne répondit pas mais posa son crâne sur celui de son compagnon.

 _Maintenant..._

L'Ackerman se redressa et se détacha de son amant qui le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

– Lève-toi, dit-il.

– Quoi ? demanda seulement Eren, perdu.

Le Caporal leva les yeux au ciel et son regard se fit plus insistant.

– Lève-toi.

Le brun, quoique perplexe, fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et se mit debout, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son homme.

Celui-ci mit son dos bien droit puis posa un genou à terre avant de fouiller dans une des poches de son short.

– J'ai attendu toute la journée alors fais pas chier et me coupe pas, grogna-t-il en réussissant finalement à attraper l'objet qu'il cherchait.

Eren le regardait, interloqué. Intérieurement, il avait deviné ce qui Levi comptait faire mais il se refusait curieusement d'y croire.

– Tu vas peut-être trouver que c'est gnangnan avec ce coucher de soleil mais j'en ai marre d'attendre le bon moment. Et puis, je trouve que c'est pas si mal même si ça a un arrière goût de film cucul la praline pour gonzesse en manque.

Levi parlait beaucoup… Était-il stressé ?

– Tu vas aussi me dire que c'est peut-être un peu tôt et qu'on est ensemble que depuis un an mais merde, ma putain vie je ne la conçois pas sans toi.

Le brun, toujours debout, sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors que son cœur commençait une course folle.

– Je vais pas te faire un discours chiant à en crever alors je vais aller droit au but : Eren, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il enfin en ouvrant l'écrin qui contenait une magnifique bague en platine.

Les larmes aux yeux et se retenant de pleurer, Eren tomba à genoux et enlaça fermement son homme, murmurant une litanie de « oui ».

Levi se dégagea alors gentiment de l'étreinte et attrapa la main gauche d'Eren pour placer la bague sur son annulaire.

Eren explosa d'un rire nerveux et posa son front sur celui du Caporal.

– Je t'aime, Levi, chuchota-t-il tandis que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

– Moi aussi.

L'Ackerman essuya de ses pouces les perles salées puis embrassa le brun qui répondit immédiatement à son baiser. D'abord tendre et amoureux, celui-ci devint vite sauvage et profond, les deux hommes cédant à leur amour charnel.

Levi allongea Eren sans rompre le baiser puis passa ses mains le long du chandail du brun, enlevant lentement les boutons. Il continua sa course jusqu'au short qu'il retira aidé d'Eren. Il mordit la lèvre inférieur de son cadet puis mit fin à leur échange, déposant des dizaines de baisers papillons dans le cou halé avant de laisser sa marque sous le soupir de volupté de son compagnon. Le Caporal continua sa lente descente, embrassant, léchant et mordant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée et arriva enfin à la limite du caleçon. Il embrassa la bosse à travers lui avant de le retirer, se gorgeant des gémissements du brun.

Il allait prendre en bouche le sexe dressé quand Eren inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche. Levi se retrouva brutalement sur le dos, le souffle un peu coupé et il haleta quand il sentit les dents du jeune Jaeger mordre subitement le lobe de son oreille. Il attrapa le visage de son compagnon et le tira vers lui pour l'entraîner dans un autre baiser fougueux et ardent, gémissant quand il sentit la main de son conjoint se glisser sous ses vêtements pour attraper son sexe et entamer sans plus de cérémonie de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Eren sourit et se dépêcha d'enlever la chemise sans manche de son homme, infligeant le même traitement à son torse pâle que Levi lui avait fait délicieusement subir. Arrivé au short, Eren tira dessus pour l'enlever et fit en sorte que le caleçon suive le mouvement. La vue du corps nu étendu sur lui le fit saliver et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les yeux vitreux de plaisir.

– Ce que tu vois te plaît ? questionna Levi avec un sourire un coin.

– Totalement et j'ai très envie d'y goûter, répondit Eren d'une voix saturée de plaisir avant de se lécher les lèvres.

Il se redressa et s'assit à cheval sur le ventre de son homme qui fit glisser ses doigts sur ses cuisses avant de les arrêter sur ses fesses. Il agrippa d'une main la nuque de son conjoint et l'embrassa tandis que de son autre main, il commença à le préparer. Distrayant d'une main et préparant de l'autre, il lâcha un grognement quand Eren se mit à grignoter son cou. Au bout d'un moment, le brun retira doucement les doigts de son antre puis dirigea le sexe gorgé de plaisir du soldat vers son entrée, Levi caressant ses cuisses de ses pouces. Doucement, il s'empala, les deux gémissant fortement sous la sensation connue mais pourtant toujours si exquise.

Prenant appui sur le torse de son compagnon, Eren entama de langoureux mouvements, s'amusant à rendre fou de désir l'Ackerman. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à grogner de frustration et agrippa brutalement les hanches du brun qui sourit avant d'accélérer le rythme, tremblant de tout son corps et retenant à peine ses cris de volupté quand sa prostate se trouvait percutée de plein fouet. Les minutes passèrent et Eren commençait à fatiguer mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pas alors qu'il était aussi prêt de la jouissance. Le corps en feu et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les deux amants accélérèrent encore, Eren rejetant sa tête en arrière et lâchant un lourd gémissement quand Levi attrapa sa verge pour débuter de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient, calqués sur ceux du jeune Jaeger. Celui-ci sentit le jouissance le frapper et, un cri perdu au fond de sa gorge, tous ses muscles se crispèrent quand la semence blanche éclaboussa le torse de son homme qui vint lui aussi dans un grondement en sentant son sexe devenir délicieusement comprimé entre les parois internes de son compagnon.

Essoufflé, Eren se laissa tomber sur le ventre de son homme et enfouit son visage dans son cou, embrassant paresseusement la peau blanche.

Levi l'attrapa par les bras puis inversa brusquement leur position. Il ancra ses yeux de faucon dans les grandes billes turquoise d'Eren et un sourire enjôleur fleurit lentement sur ses fines lèvres.

– Prêt pour un deuxième round ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le regard gourmand qui parcourut son corps fut la seule réponse de son fiancé.

* * *

Eh oui ! Notre petit couple va se marier ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?!

Mais avant, la réaction de l'entourage de Levi et Eren au prochain chapitre-OS (avouez, je suis trop sympa de vous le dire xD) !

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Que dites-vous d'une petite charade ? :**

 **Mon premier est la ligne qui sépare nos cheveux,**

 **Mon deuxième est la dix-neuvième lettre de l'alphabet,**

 **Mon troisième complète cette citation de _Miguel de Cervantès_ : "Un homme déshonoré est ... qu'un homme mort.",**

 **Mon tout est un verbe du premier groupe conjugué à la première personne de l'impératif présent"."**

Alors ? Avez-vous trouvé ?

A bientôt ! o/


	18. R comme Respire

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Respire  


 **Rating :** T ?

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton, de même pour Maja Ziegler, Sasha Lentz et Wolfram ! Les musiques que je vous propose ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (très vite, comme d'hab, les mauvaises habitudes sont les plus difficiles à changer xD) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Que puis-je dire à part que je suis désolée d'avoir encore mis autant de temps pour poster la suite ?

 **•** Dans ce poste, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est normal, c'est un peu un chapitre-OS de transition ;)

 **•** Bravo à **Aano-chan** qui a trouver le titre de ce chapitre-OS en premier ! :D Je donne également toutes mes félicitations à **Seiya288** , **Laviii** , **Leruuuuugamine** , **Chat-malowe** , **Guest** _**du 11 juillet 2017**_ , **Sclashi** , **Panthrerose2.0** et pour avoir trouver le titre par la suite ! :D

 **•** _**ANNONCE :**_ Si j'ai mis autant de temps pour poster, c'est en partie parce que je travaille sur une autre histoire basée sur le pairing Riren ! Elle ne sera pas du tout comme celle-ci ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ma fanfic sera composées de réels chapitres et pas de chapitres-OS comme j'appelle les postes d'ici et qu'elle sera plus noire et moins "gentille" que celle-ci ;D Si je vous en parle, c'est parce que je suis motivée à terminer cette fameuse histoire et que j'ai presque toute l'intrigue en tête ;) Bien sûr, j'écrivais déjà d'autres fanfics à côté de  Avec toi, de A à Z mais je pense que celle dont je vous parle présentement est celle sur laquelle j'ai le plus réfléchi et mené de recherches (beaucoup de recherches, même... mon cerveau me fait encore mal xD) Bref, c'était ma petite annonce ! Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'y a pas que cette fanfic qui a accaparé mon temps mais aussi mes vacances (je veux dire par là que j'ai eu pas mal de repas de famille qui duraient jusqu'à pas d'heure, des sorties entre potes, des week-ends avec des potes et tout le tralala ;)) et aussi par ma procrastination, bien entendu xD

Ah oui, je vais bientôt poster un two-shot également ! Bon, j'avoue que c'est un gros délire que je me suis tapée quand j'étais en vacances au bord de la mer xD (en plus, le sujet n'a ABSOLUMENT rien à voir xD)

* * *

 ** **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :****

 ** **Laviii :**** Oui, c'est bien ça ! ;D Merci, merci ! x3

 **Leruuuuugamine :** Oui Leru, respire nom de Dieu ! Si tu veux, je peux te faire du bouche à bouche *3

 **Guest _du 11 juillet 2017_ :** C'est exactement ça ! Bravo ! ;D

 **Panthrerose2.0 :** OUI C'EST RESPIRE ! C'est bien ça, t'inquiète pas ! x) Oui : YOU are the champion, my friend (j'admire ton niveau totalement élevé xD (- cette fille est une menteuse u.u)) Vous apprenez l'anglais tard ? O.O Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit pas longue ta review, elle est très bien comme ça ! MERCIIII ! x3 Kissous, kissous à une fan qui me fait rire ! ^3^ (c'est pas grave, je comprends quand même ;D)

* * *

 ** **Respire****

* * *

– Vous allez _QUOI_ ?!

Levi regarda son amie avec consternation et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand il remarqua qu'elle retenait son souffle, ressemblant presque totalement à un poisson avec sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

– Respire, débile.

Hanji referma sa bouche, la rouvrit, bégaya un coup, referma sa bouche et le rire d'Eren s'éleva dans la pièce.

– Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant, grommela l'Ackerman en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son fauteuil, caressant distraitement le cuisse de son compagnon installé sur l'accoudoir.

Hanji, assise sur le canapé et tournée vers eux, ouvrit encore plus ses paupières et éclata d'un rire hystérique. Le soldat grimaça.

– Ce qui est choquant, mon petit, c'est que tu vas te marier ! Te _marier_ ! T'entends ça, Erwin ?! Mon bébé va se marier !

Le grand blond assis à côté d'elle esquissa un petit sourire amusé qui s'accentua à la vue de son ami qui mitraillait la soldate de ses yeux grands ouverts. Hanji ravala son rire qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et recula dans le canapé, tentant visiblement d'installer une plus grande distance entre elle et son supérieur.

– Arrête d'effrayer nos invités, gronda gentiment Eren en pinçant le dos de la main posée sur sa cuisse.

Celle-ci se retourna pour croiser ses doigts avec ceux du jeune brun qui sourit avant de flanquer un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon.

– Vous êtes trop mignons, s'extasia la brune qui récolta un regard menaçant et un sourire poli en retour.

– La date est fixée ? demanda Erwin pour détourner la conversation qui semblait irriter de plus en plus le Caporal.

– Ce sera le dix-huit juillet de l'année prochaine, répondit Eren en posant ses yeux turquoise sur le blond.

Celui-ci étira ses lèvres dans un petit sourire.

– Je m'occuperai de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de mon bébé ! s'exclama Hanji.

– T'es une femme, cul de bouteille, rétorqua Levi qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'insupportable surnom que la brune s'échinait à lui affubler.

– Comment tu le sais ?

L'Ackerman haussa ses sourcils puis soupira fortement.

– T'as jamais vu mes attributs féminins à ce que je sache ! A moins que tu ne sois un petit voyeur, mon bébé d'am-

Le coussin qu'elle reçut en pleine face mangea le reste de sa réplique.

– T'as de la chance que ce qui m'est tombé sous la main ne soit qu'un putain de coussin.

La soldate comprit au ton menaçant qu'elle devait arrêter de titiller son supérieur. Elle ricana donc nerveusement et se tourna prestement vers le jeune Jaeger, tentant d'ignorer les yeux noirs qui suivaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

– Alors, ces vacances ? questionna-t-elle en changeant radicalement de sujet.

– Magiques, répondit Eren en souriant légèrement. Je n'étais encore jamais allé à la plage et la découvrir m'a vraiment rendu heureux. Par contre, je ne savais pas que le sable collait autant et s'infiltrait partout…

Il écarquilla ses grands yeux et ce qui aurait pu passer pour une phrase anodine prit une connotation perverse à cause de son visage coupable.

Il y eut donc un blanc et le brun, mal à l'aise, se racla la gorge.

Levi lança un regard en coin à son compagnon rougissant et le traita mentalement de débile profond.

– Partout, dans le sens de _partout_ , _partout_ ?

Eren jeta un regard choqué à Erwin qui venait de parler et ses rougissements s'accentuèrent, autant à cause de ces paroles que du sourire taquin qui s'était formé sur les lèvres du grand blond. Le Caporal se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et détourna un instant ses yeux, laissant ses deux amis perplexes qui ne n'arrivaient pas à voir s'il était gêné ou non.

Le brun se racla une deuxième fois la gorge après un petit silence et eut le courage d'affronter visuellement ses invités.

– Vous voulez prendre l'apéro en attendant que les autres arrivent ?

Le changement de sujet était flagrant mais personne n'en fit la remarque, les trois soldats se concertant du regard avant que Levi ne lui tape gentiment la cuisse et ne passe une main dans son dos pour l'encourager silencieusement à se lever. Le brun se mit ainsi sur ses jambes et désigna de sa main la grande table qui trônait derrière le canapé.

– Mikasa, Connie et Armin vont bientôt arriver, glissa Eren, qui pianotait sur son téléphone, à son amant qui l'avait suivi jusque dans la cuisine afin de l'aider à remplir des bols d'amuse-gueules et à sortir des bouteilles contenant du liquide alcoolisé.

Le jeune Jaeger fronça les sourcils alors qu'il continuait sa lecture qui était sans doute un message envoyé par l'un des trois susnommés.

– Ils sont dans un bouchon mais apparemment ça se dégage.

L'Ackerman acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à son salon, les mains remplies.

– Vous vous servez.

De la cuisine, Eren leva les yeux au ciel face à _l'extrême politesse_ de son fiancé. Se redressant du comptoir sur lequel il était accoudait, il regarda les différentes bouteilles d'alcool posées sur la planche en bois.

– On a du whisky, du pastis, du baileys et des despé, vous voulez quoi ? On a aussi du jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur, il me semble, dit-il.

– Pastis, répondit Erwin.

– Pastis ! s'extasia Hanji qui se tortilla sur sa chaise.

Assis en face d'elle, Levi ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un méchant coup de pied, la faisant glapir. Ça lui avait manqué, tiens.

– Despé pour toi, Levi ?

Celui-ci leva un pouce en l'air pour montrer son accord et Eren rangea les bouteilles en trop. Il attrapa les boissons voulues puis alla s'installer à côté de son homme.

– Tu ne devrait pas boire, lança soudainement Levi et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

– Et pourquoi ? s'offusqua déjà Eren en reculant de sa bouche sa bouteille de despé.

– Tu sais comment ça finit, s'expliqua le soldat en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson même si toute son attention était toujours tournée vers son conjoint.

– C'est qu'une bouteille.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme secoua la fameuse bouteille sous le nez de l'Ackerman.

– Ça commence toujours par une…

Eren grogna et prit une longue lampée de sa boisson, ses yeux fermement ancrés dans ceux de son compagnon en signe de défi. Erwin sourit, Hanji partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Levi roula des yeux, excédé.

Les minutes passèrent, la discussion alimentée en majeure partie par Eren et Hanji, Erwin se contentant de placer quelques remarques ici et là tandis que Levi remettait souvent à sa place la pauvre brune qui sentait ses tibias chauffer désagréablement.

Tout ce petit monde se tut lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Le jeune brun sourit et se leva en s'excusant. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dévala les escaliers pour finir par ouvrir la grosse porte donnant accès au bâtiment.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur Connie qui plaça une main sur sa hanche et prit une posture nonchalante.

– Alors, on n'attend pas Patrick ?

Eren ricana et vint l'enlacer brièvement, l'ayant déjà vu dans la matinée de ce samedi ensoleillé. Il se décala, laissant passer son ami puis se retrouva face aux deux autres personnes qui étaient restées loin de lui depuis trop longtemps.

Il enlaça fortement son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'époque où son couple commençait sérieusement à voler en éclat, près de trois mois plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir sauver son histoire avec Levi.

– Tu m'as manqué, ma licorne.

Armin se détacha de l'étreinte et frappa l'épaule du brun.

– C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? En me rappelant la plus grande honte de ma vie ?

Eren explosa de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis six mois environ.

Elle restait immobile, droite comme la justice, mais le jeune Jaeger savait pertinemment qu'elle se retenait de se jeter sur lui pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte possessive.

Souriant, il ouvrit ses bras et la jeune femme lâcha prise, courant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mikasa n'était pas bavarde mais ses gestes parlaient pour elle. Et tandis qu'Eren se disait ces mots, les bras de sa sœur se resserrèrent autour de son cou.

– Je ne suis pas franchement heureuse que tu te maries avec lui mais je respecte ton choix... Je sais aussi ce qu'il t'a fait.

Le jeune homme tiqua à la première phrase qu'elle venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille puis fronça ses sourcils en entendant ses derniers mots, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse. Il s'apprêta à rompre l'étreinte mais sa sœur l'en empêcha.

– Armin m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a dit pourquoi il a été aussi ignoble avec toi.

Une nouvelle fois, Eren tenta de la repousser, prêt à invectiver son meilleur ami, cependant Mikasa le retint une nouvelle fois.

– Je comprends.

Il afficha une mine perdue qui ne cacha pourtant rien de son agacement mais laissa néanmoins sa sœur parler, écoutant sa voix retentissant dans son oreille.

– Je ne lui pardonne pas son comportement et je ne l'apprécie toujours pas, mais je le comprends.

Eren fut agréablement surpris par ces mots et se détacha doucement de l'embrassade. Cette fois-ci, Mikasa le laissa faire.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis hocha la tête dans un remerciement silencieux.

– Bon, on y va ? J'ai soif moi !

– D'alcool ou d'eau ? demanda Armin tout en adressant un sourire moqueur à Connie.

– L'alcool c'est de l'eau, répondit le rasé d'une voix mortellement sérieuse, ses yeux ne lâchant pas ceux du blond.

Celui-ci secoua sa tête et suivit Eren qui gravissait les escaliers après avoir flanquer une taloche à l'arrière du crâne rasé.

* * *

– Et là, t'as Levi qui arrive et qui sort de sa grosse voix : « J'ai une de ces putains d'envie de vous laisser moisir ici, les merdeux » !

Hanji explosa de rire et Connie fit de même, renversant la moitié du whisky contenu dans son verre sur la table.

– Je te jure, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant retenu de me pisser dessus ! reprit le rasé entre deux éclats de rire.

La brune repartit dans un grand fou rire, tapant la table de ses mains. Mikasa, qui écoutait Connie raconter l'aventure qu'il avait vécue avec Eren et Armin à Sina, tourna son regard vers la soldate.

– Tu te calmes, oui ?

Hanji regarda Levi qui venait de lui adresser la parole avant de se remettre à rire à gorge déployée.

– Ça me rappelle la fois où mon Levi a balancé sa botte dans la tronche d'un bitos **(** **1)** qui avait mal fait son salut militaire. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce qu'il lui a dit ensuite avec de gros yeux flippants : « La prochaine fois que ça arrive, je te botterai le cul tellement fort que tu pourras sentir le goût de mes crampons dans ta putain de bouche » ! La tronche que le gamin a tiré après ça était épique !

Le rasé éclata de rire tandis que l'Ackerman crispa sa mâchoire. Néanmoins, il détourna ses prunelles nuageuses des deux gugusses pour les poser sur la main qui venait de s'échouer sans douceur sur son épaule. Il releva lentement ses yeux, suivant un bras nu et bronzé, une épaule cachée par un t-shirt blanc, un cou gracile marqué par un léger suçon presque invisible sous la mâchoire, une bouche aux lèvres fines, un nez droit et fin, avant de se stabiliser sur deux grandes billes à la teinte aigue-marine qui le fixaient avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

– Levi, je t'aime.

Cette déclaration figea le soldat qui sentit la tendresse l'envahir avant qu'Eren n'affiche un sourire niais, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'autre chose.

Cet autre chose était juste de l'ébriété…

L'Ackerman soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Que t'as de gros sourcils !

Levi se détourna de son compagnon et regarda, avec deux sourcils arqués, les deux blonds qui s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre.

– C'est pour mieux que tu me reconnaisses, mon enfant.

– Que tu as de grandes dents ! s'exclama Armin en regardant lesdites dents – qui étaient de taille normale, soit dit en passant – du grand homme dévoilées par son sourire.

– C'est pour mieux te _dévorer_ , mon enfant.

Erwin se pencha vers le jeune Arlert qui fixa ses lèvres.

– Que tu as une grande bouche !

– C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, mon enfant.

Le soldat se rapprocha encore plus de sa proie mais son élan fut bien vite coupé par le pied qui lui écrasa les orteils. Sa jambe eut un sursaut et tapa violemment contre le dessous de la table, faisant trembler les objets posés sur celle-ci. Cela eut le don de faire émerger Armin qui écarquilla ses prunelles bleues et de faire rire Eren, Connie et Hanji. Mikasa, elle, se contentait de regarder la scène en sirotant calmement son whisky-orange.

– Tu vas bien ? s'exclama le jeune blond en posant une main sur le biceps gonflé d'Erwin.

Celui-ci arrêta de masser son genou et son pied qu'il avait posé sur son genou valide et le regarda.

– Oui.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et Armin s'empourpra. Eren ricana, trouvant amusant de voir son ami et le soldat, quelque peu ivres, se draguer comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

– Et on n'a même pas commencé le dîner, soupira Levi qui s'attira des yeux interrogateurs de la part de son conjoint assis à sa droite.

* * *

Mikasa regardait toutes les personnes assises autour d'elle et plus particulièrement son petit frère qui discutait joyeusement avec le Caporal. Il semblait heureux, incroyablement heureux, même. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir son frère aussi paisible ne serait-ce qu'un an plus tôt et elle savait que le bonheur qui irradiait de lui était du en grande partie par la simple présence de l'Ackerman.

Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur et malgré le fait qu'il avait blessé son frère dans le passé, elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

* * *

Eren, la tête cachée sous son coussin, lâcha un énième geignement.

– Je t'avais dit que ça commençait toujours par une bouteille…

Le brun souleva l'oreiller et ses yeux brillants de douleur se posèrent son compagnon qui souriait narquoisement.

– Toi aussi t'as bu, grogna-t-il en plaquant une nouvelle fois le coussin sur son crâne.

– Oui mais moi je connais mes limites et je ne les franchis jamais.

Levi entendit un grommellement venir de sous l'oreiller et esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'arracher l'objet des mains de son amant.

– Rends-le-moi ! hurla celui-ci en se jetant sur lui.

Le Caporal bascula en arrière et il se sentit tomber hors du lit. Ses omoplates et sa tête rencontrèrent violemment le parquet tandis que ses jambes restèrent sur le matelas. Il lâcha un grognement bruyant et ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés lors de la chute, se rouvrirent. Il avait une vue parfaite sur le visage étonné et inquiet de son partenaire toujours perché sur leur couche.

– Ça va ?

– Putain, t'en as d'autres des questions débiles ? grimaça le soldat en massant l'arrière de son crâne.

– Ouais, ça a l'air d'aller, dit le brun, tout sourire, qui snoba le regard méchant que lui envoya son homme.

Le jeune homme se leva et porta une main à son front avant de disparaître de la chambre, le bruit de ses pas traînants s'estompant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la pièce.

Levi se redressa en soufflant et se dirigea vers le salon, s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés de son fiancé. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et brandit une plaquette de médicaments sous ses yeux gris acier.

– Antalgique pour toi aussi ? demanda-t-il en souriant railleusement.

– Boucle-la, grommela le Caporal en se saisissant de l'objet.

* * *

 **1.** **Bitos :** bleu / nouveau

* * *

Voilà ! L'entourage proche de nos deux protagonistes sait maintenant qu'ils vont se marier ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?! xD

 _ **Comme dit dans une de mes notes en haut, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre-OS mais c'est normal, c'est un chapitre-OS de transition, on va dire, puisque le sujet de ce poste était juste l'annonce du mariage aux proches d'Eren et Levi qui se réunissent pour fêter ça ;)**_

 _ **Ah oui ! Vous avez un indice caché dans ce poste sur le thème du prochain chapitre-OS qui devrait être beaucoup plus long ! ;D Et petite surprise : d'habitude, nous suivons plus les pensées d'Eren mais dans le prochain poste, nous suivrons Levi ! ;D**_

Bref, comme toujours, partagez vos avis ! ;)

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Je suis le nom qu'on donnait aux hommes qui possédaient une terre au Moyen-Âge. Je suis également un titre de noblesse mais aussi un titre donné à Dieu et au Christ dans la littérature grecque et la liturgie chrétienne. Qui suis-je ?"  
**

Alors ? Arriverez-vous à trouver le prochain titre ? Nous le saurons au prochain épisode ! xD

A bientôt ! o/


	19. S comme Seigneur

**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Seigneur  


 **Rating :** Quelque part entre le T et le M

 **Couple :** Levi x Eren ; Connie x Sasha ; Farlan x Isabel

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_; _**SAUF**_ Niels ! Même si c'est un vrai /BIP/ u.u ; Madame (mademoiselle) Adélaïde Anton, de même pour Maja Ziegler, Sasha Lentz, Wolfram et d'autres persos non nommés ! Les musiques que je vous propose ne sont également pas miennes !

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue (qu'une fois, honte à moi x.x mais je voulais poster ce chapitre au plus vite pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps...) mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Notes de l'auteure :**

 **•** Je sais, ça fait environ 2 mois que je n'ai rien posté mais je croule sous le travail. Étant en 1éreL, j'ai des examens à passer qui comptent pour le bac , je travaille donc dur, surtout que je dois rattraper un an de français (oui, mon prof de l'année dernière parlait plus de la vie des auteurs qu'on devait étudier que de ce que nous devions réellement apprendre. En fait, il faisait plus des cours de Lettres classiques que des cours destinés à des élèves de Seconde même s'il "suivait" le programme... Pour tout vous dire, il ne comptait même pas nous expliquer ce qu'était un corpus, heureusement qu'on le lui a demandé... ah ah... Cette année, ma prof de français (qui est sa femme !) est une excellente prof mais elle s'arrache les cheveux quand elle voit les grosses lacunes qu'on a et se plie en quatre pour que nous comprenions solidement comment construire un corpus et un commentaire (chose que nous n'avons pas abordée l'année passée)... et dire qu'on a pas encore vu le bout du nez du monstre appelé Dissertation... ah ah ah...)... De plus, j'ai au moins 4 ou 5 contrôles par semaine, dont 2 ou 3 gros (du type exposé, composition (qu'on a vu qu'une fois l'année passée avec ma prof d'histoire alors que ceux qui ont eu la prof que j'ai cette année en ont bouffé pendant toute l'année... C'est quand tu te dis ça que tu sens que t'es aussi dans la merde en histoire-géographie... ah ah ah ah...) et j'ai tellement de devoirs que je les finis presque tous les jours vers 21h-22h (oui, même le samedi si je veux m'avancer... Sauf le dimanche, je glande, faut quand même pas pousser mémé dans les escaliers !)... Bref ! Je suis en vacances et même si j'ai 3 tonnes de choses à faire pour la rentrée, je compte bien prendre du temps pour écrire comme je l'ai fait pour rédiger ce chapitre ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ce pavé, je l'ai écrit car je pense que je vous devais un minimum d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment j'ai un rythme de parution aussi irrégulier et pourri... Je me sens trop coupable ;_;... Je suis vraiment désolée... **  
**

 **•** Je tiens à féliciter **Aano-chan** qui a trouvé le titre de ce chapitre en premier ! Bravo également à **D4rk Lili** , **Lerugamine** et **planetmoon** pour avoir trouvé le titre par la suite ! :D **  
**

 **•** Il y aura une _**musique** _ à écouter (c'est facultatif, bien entendu !) ! Comme je sais que c'est frustrant de se faire couper en plein milieu d'une lecture, je vous mets la musique et tout ici mais je la mets aussi avant le passage (car je sais que tout le monde ne lit pas les notes de l'auteur xD), comme ça, vous aurez plus qu'à lancer la musique quand vous verrez le début de ce paragraphe :

"• Si vous voulez, vous pouvez écouter **Earned it** de _**TheWeekndVEVO**_.

• Sur _Youtube_ , la vidéo s'appelle **Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Grey) (From The "Fifty Shades of Grey" Soundtrack) (Explicit...**

• Voici le lien : w w w . youtube . com (slash) watch?v=waU75jdUnYw _(enlevez les espaces et remplacez (slash) par / ;D)_

• Astuce : Pour que la musique tourne en boucle, mettez _repeat_ après le _youtube_ de l'URL. Vous atterrirez sur le site **Listen on Repeat** et vous écouterez donc la musique en boucle ;)"

 **•** Je ne me suis relue qu'une seule fois mais je poste le chapitre maintenant au risque de laisser de grosses coquilles car je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors que le chapitre est fini ! Désolée si certaines fautes vous trouent les yeux et vous liquéfient le cerveau !

* * *

 **Seigneur**

* * *

Pour Levi, seules deux options étaient envisageables : snober ces connards et prendre le risque qu 'ils le fassent chier jusqu'au Jugement Dernier ou commettre un violent massacre.

La deuxième option était très appréciable quoiqu'un peu salissante…

– Levi ! Mon petit lapin ! Debout !

Grognant, l'Ackerman ouvrit un œil qui se posa instinctivement vers la place qu'occupait Eren dans le lit et un autre grondement racla sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans son foutu pieu.

– Hanji, arrête de violenter la porte, elle ne t'a rien fait…

C'était la voix d'Eren et ce constat mit le Caporal en alerte, surtout que son fiancer avait mentionné le prénom de l'autre démon à lunettes.

– Hey, Eren ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu te rappelles de Farlan et d'Isabel ? Tu les as rencontrés à l'anniversaire de notre nain !

– Hanji, j'ai pas Alzheimer, tu sais… Et puis arrête de hurler ou Levi va finir par t'en coller une.

– Il m'en collera une quand il apprendra la journée qu'on a prévue pour lui, de toute façon.

Le rire tonitruant de la jeune femme vrilla les tympans de Levi qui, les dents serrées, décida de se lever pour virer les emmerdeurs de chez lui.

– Et ça te fait rire ?

– La douleur c'est dans la tête, Eren.

La voix d'Hanji était descendue d'une ou deux octaves, montrant tout son sérieux, et le Caporal lâcha un gros soupir alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Quelle plaie !

– Hanji.

– Oui, Farlan ?

– Ferme-la.

Un couinement outré retentit puis la voix douce et mélodieuse de la soldate se fit une nouvelle fois entendre :

– T'es méchant ! J'espère que Levi s'en prendra aussi à toi, blondin !

Levi entendit clairement trois soupirs avant d'ouvrir à la volée le pauvre battant en bois qui vint s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur. Son expression froide et meurtrière était bien en place sur son visage laiteux et figé.

Le silence se fit dans l'appartement tandis que quatre paires d'yeux écarquillés le fixaient comme s'il était un être venu d'ailleurs.

– Levi !

Celui-ci retint un sourire, ses yeux de faucon toujours braqués sur le trio en face de lui. Il laissa Eren l'enlacer et vint même poser une de ses mains au creux de son dos avant de la faire remonter jusque dans ses cheveux en une douce caresse.

– Salut, gamin.

Et comme il s'en doutait, Eren grommela puis lui pinça sans grande conviction les côtes en guise de représailles à ses mots. Le comportement du brun et ses réactions n'avaient plus de secret pour lui et comme à chaque fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une douce chaleur se mit à étreindre sa poitrine.

Apaisé sans le laisser paraître, Levi attrapa doucement le visage de son amant avant de l'embrasser chastement en guise de bonjour. Il aurait bien aimé approfondir le baiser mais la présence suspecte des trois gugusses le mettait trop sur ses gardes pour qu'il se laisse aller. Alors il repoussa gentiment Eren tout en gardant une de ses mains dans son dos, puis tourna son visage vers les autres.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Et, par les couilles de Lucifer, c'est quoi ces putains de guenilles ?! s'exclama-t-il après avoir remarqué l'accoutrement dans lequel s'étaient pointés les invités non désirés.

– Quoi ? T'aimes pas ? demanda Isabel en tournant sur elle-même, un sourire éclatant étirant ses lèvres.

– Ce que j'aime pas, c'est ce qui se cache derrière…

– C'est méchant Levi, s'attaquer au physique des-

– Ta gueule, tu m'as très bien compris, gronda le soldat en envoyant son regard le plus noir à Hanji.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce mais il fut bien vite brisé par Farlan qui tendit d'une main une poche en plastique à son frère de cœur, son autre main tenant celle de sa compagne Isabel.

– Prends ça et discute pas.

Le Caporal dirigea son regard acéré sur le jeune blond mais celui-ci ne perdit pas son calme. Il savait que Levi l'estimait beaucoup et qu'il prenait toujours ce qu'il disait très au sérieux. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de le voir prendre l'emballage avec, certes, une suspicion et une mauvaise foi évidentes.

– T'as cinq minutes pour te préparer, sinon dis-toi qu'Hanji se fera un plaisir de venir t'aider, continua Farlan en soutenant le regard de son ami.

Celui-ci lança un coup d'œil rapide à sa soldate et grimaça légèrement en la voyant sourire avec un air d'aliéné. Soupirant, il finit par lâcher son fiancé et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui dès que le lieu fut atteint.

Eren leva les yeux au ciel face à ce geste puéril mais un sourire coquin vint illuminer son visage.

– Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il en mimant des oreilles avec ses doigts.

Le trio déguisé en chasseurs opina.

* * *

Dans un grande avenue marchande de Sina, ville située à quelques heures de route de Trost, Hanji agita un sachet devant son nez et l'Ackerman comprit aussitôt dans quoi ils voulaient l'embarquer.

– Hors de question que je fasse ça, vous m'entendez sales tarés ?! s'exclama-t-il en se tenant aussi droit que la justice et en faisant fi des passants qui les regardaient de travers. Binoclarde, sache que tu vas morfler quand on va reprendre.

– Tu n'es pas vraiment convaincant avec ce costume, Livapinou ! s'écria Hanji en frappant fortement le dos de son ami.

Celui-ci partit en avant et faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le bitume à cause de la lourde tête de son affreux déguisement qui l'attirait vers le sol.

Se redressant sous le rire de plusieurs gamins, il se retourna lentement vers ses trois amis et essaya de les foudroyer du regard. Cependant, l'horrible tête de lapin l'empêchait de voir correctement et il n'était pas sûr que ses yeux soient visibles pour le reste du monde.

– Eh puis, comment ça se fait que vous participez aussi à ce truc de malheur, vous êtes pas des mecs à ce que je sache ? fit-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amies. Et Hanji, ta gueule, rajouta-t-il en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait abordé le sujet avec elle.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci fit la moue et croisa ses bras avant de bouder.

Levi avait une curieuse envie de l'imiter à ce moment précis...

– Grand frère, arrête de faire la tête, on a fait pour s'amuser ! Je croyais que ça allait te plaire…, fit Isabel en le regardant tristement, semblant totalement snober sa question.

Levi renifla et tenta d'ignorer sa bouille triste mais comme Farlan, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un membre de sa famille. Défaitiste, il soupira fortement et arracha le paquet des mains d'Hanji qui recula d'un bond sous le geste agressif.

– T'as vingt-cinq minutes pour en donner à trente passants. Si tu te tapes un refus, c'est deux points en moins mais si la personne accepte, t'en gagne un. De plus, si t'as un score négatif ou si t'arrives pas à aborder trente personnes dans le temps imparti, tu recevras un gage ! expliqua Isabel avec un grand sourire.

– Elle est a chier votre notation.

– C'est ça qui est drôle !

Levi écrasa le pied de sa soldate et tourna son visage vers Isabel qui reprit la suite des explications.

– Cependant, pour corser un petit peu le jeu, tu dois en donner obligatoirement une à un enfant, une femme enceinte, un homme baraqué, une vieille dame et un adolescent.

Le Caporal se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Quelle journée de merde ! Et dire qu'Eren était aussi dans le coup… Enfin, à chaque connerie sa punition et celle de son fiancé allait être… épicée.

Il regarda son paquet de carottes et se jeta à l'eau.

* * *

Accoster des gens ne faisait pas peur à Levi, ce fut donc pourquoi il ne lui restait déjà plus que trois personnes à trouver mais pas des moindres : la femme enceinte, le mec baraqué et l'ado. Les autres de la liste imposée avaient été simples à dénicher dans cette avenue bondée. Cependant, il avait dû écouter la vieille dame lui parler de sa vie et de ses nombreux problèmes de santé et il avait même été obligé de faire un câlin au marmot remuant et criard sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Si elle avait su qu'il avait rêvé d'enfoncer leur putain de carotte bien profond dans le gosier de son cher rejeton pour qu'il se la ferme, pas sûr qu'elle lui aurait offert un sourire étincelant pour le remercier…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit quart d'heure quand il remarqua un colosse qui sortait d'une boucherie. Il se dirigea donc vers lui, ses amis le suivant à une distance raisonnable pour comptabiliser ses points et pour ne pas que les passants se rendent compte qu'ils accompagnaient le lapin blanc.

Celui-ci se planta devant l'homme pour lui bloquer la route et brandit le sachet de légumes oranges sous le nez de M. Muscle. Ce dernier regarda le lapin de ses yeux noirs et haussa un sourcil charbonneux :

– Carotte ? demanda Levi d'une voix traînante d'où perçait l'ennui.

– Dégage, Bugs, répondit l'homme en essayant de contourner le lapin.

Néanmoins celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il n'avait essuyé que peu de refus – ce qui était étonnant au vu de son enthousiasme à donner ses fichus carottes – mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect, surtout quand il ressemblait à un putain de plouc comme présentement.

Il savait qu'il avait l'air totalement débile avec ce costume et il ne supportait pas qu'on le lui rappelle.

– T'as un problème, Schwarzy ? grogna Levi en se replaçant devant l'impoli.

Celui-ci releva ses yeux et les planta là où il devinait ceux du Caporal.

– Dégage, je ne me répéterais pas une nouvelle fois, menaça-t-il d'une voix froide alors que quelques gens curieux s'amassaient autour d'eux.

Isabel, Farlan et Hanji, qui se tenaient à quelques petits mètres des deux hommes au sang chaud, hésitaient visiblement à intervenir, sachant tous plus ou moins bien qu'ils s'attireraient les foudres du lapin blanc s'ils osaient s'interposer.

Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir bien longtemps car Levi retira de sur lui la lourde tête qu'il jeta par terre, dévoilant ainsi son visage froid et transpirant, puis attrapa prestement le t-shirt de M. Stéroïde. Il le tira vers lui d'un coup sec et lui flanqua un énorme coup de boule, le bruit de l'impact retentissant jusqu'aux oreilles du trio de chasseurs.

L'homme, sonné, s'écroula misérablement au sol et Levi lui lança une carotte en plein visage.

– Mets-la-toi dans l'cul, ça te détendra peut-être, cracha-t-il d'un ton polaire avant de ramasser vivement son énorme masque et de faire demi-tour.

Marchant vers ses amis, il remit rapidement la tête de lapin blanc sur lui avant de s'arrêter et de tourner subitement vers la gauche, son pas vif et nerveux suivi par les yeux incrédules de ses amis.

Il s'arrêta proche d'une personne aux longs cheveux gras et épais et zyeuta une dernière fois le ventre proéminent qu'il voyait de profil.

– Une carotte, m'dame ? grommela-t-il d'une voix forte pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la dame plongea ses yeux bleus et vitreux dans les siens qui migrèrent instinctivement sur la barbe mal taillée mangeant la moitié de son visage masculin.

Oh, ça, c'était pas une femme !

– Putain… jura-t-il à voix basse dans son masque étouffant.

Il se ressaisit et se racla la gorge tandis qu'il entendait derrière lui des ricanement reconnaissables entre mille.

– Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il dans une sorte de grognement qui rendait presque inintelligibles ses paroles.

Et il fit demi-tour, déjà à la recherche de sa dernière proie. Il ne devait pas lui restait plus de dix minutes et il n'avait absolument pas envie de connaître quel gage il allait devoir faire s'il ressortait perdant de ce jeu stupide.

Une pensée fugace de son compagnon flânant dans leur appartement s'imposa à lui et un arrière-goût amer envahit sa bouche alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il aurait dû être auprès de son fiancé et non en train de faire le mariole déguisé en un putain de lapin.

Son ventre gronda, le sortant de ses pensées et le faisant soupirer fortement. Vivement que cette journée se termine…

Soudainement, une jeune femme au ventre joliment rebondi passa devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise avant qu'il n'attrape le poignet de la blonde d'un geste vif et précis. Celle-ci se retourna vivement et le regarda avec deux grandes billes élargies par la stupeur qui le détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds.

– Vous voulez une carotte ? lâcha-t-il en snobant son regard scrutateur.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, totalement larguée.

– Une carotte, vous en voulez une, oui ou non ? répéta Levi, excédé, qui sentait sa patience s'effilocher au fil des secondes.

– Euh.. je… mais…

– C'est gratuit et c'est bon pour les gosses, ajouta-t-il en regardant furtivement le ventre rond.

– A bon ? dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'elle semblait sortir de sa torpeur. Vous en êtes sûr ?

– Non mais vous avez qu'à tenter, répondit-il rapidement en fourguant son avant-dernière carotte dans la main qu'il tenait toujours.

Il regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de la femme lorsque ses oreilles captèrent à travers le masque une musique étouffée mais tout de même criarde. Ses yeux se posèrent bien vite sur l'archétype de l'adolescent rebelle et il fit la moue en priant qu'il ne soit pas aussi casse-couilles qu'il en avait l'air. Soupirant de lassitude, il se dirigea vers le jeune garçon en plantant la jeune femme au beau milieu de l'avenue bondée.

Comme il l'avait prédit, l'adolescent était enfermé dans son monde et il dû lui barrer la route. Le rebelle fronça ses sourcils et le fusilla du regard quand Levi suivit ses mouvements pour l'empêcher de passer. Il enleva son casque et l'Ackerman reconnut la chanson _Where did you sleep last night_ de Nirvana _._ A défaut de sembler une minimum mature, l'ado avait de bons goûts musicaux.

– Écoute, Panpan, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, cracha-t-il en toisant le lapin immobile face à lui.

Caché derrière son masque, le visage du Caporal tiqua. Est-ce que cet idiot boutonneux venait de l'appeler Panpan ?

– Panpan t'emmerde, la Diva. Sois gentil et prends cette putain de carotte, riposta Levi en lui balançant ladite carotte en pleine poire avant de tourner les talons.

– Hé !

Le soldat, à ce son outré, s'arrêta net et se retourna si lentement que l'adolescent sentit un long frisson désagréable lui remonter l'échine.

– La ferme, fais pas chier. On est tous les deux gagnants si tu prends cette merde : je gagne ce putain de jeu et toi ça te rendra aimable.

Le jeune rebelle parut vouloir lui renvoyer le maudit légume mais préféra visiblement ne pas mettre sa vie en danger puisqu'il se contenta de lancer un regard noir au lapin avant de remettre son casque et de s'en aller à l'opposé du Caporal. Celui-ci le regarda un instant s'éloigner puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers ses amis qui l'attendaient à quelques mètres.

– T'as donné toutes tes carottes ? demanda Farlan, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, quand Levi arriva à leur hauteur.

Le lapin lui jeta à la figure l'emballage vide qu'il réception maladroitement. Hanji regarda le sachet et parut déçue de le découvrir vide. Elle regarda son chronomètre et grimaça en voyant que l'Ackerman avait fini leur petit jeu trois minutes avant la fin du temps réglementaire. Il n'allait finalement pas pousser en plein milieu de la rue la chansonnette racontant l'histoire d'un lapin tuant un chasseur, quelle tristesse…

– Maintenant que j'ai remporté votre petit défi à la con, vous me ramenez chez moi, gronda le soldat en les toisant méchamment, son visage toujours camouflé par le costume.

– Levi, ton enterrement de vie de garçon ne fait que commencer, annonça Isabel en l'attrapant par le bras pour le conduire Dieu seul savait où. Enfin, allons nous remplir le ventre, tu l'as bien mérité et nous aussi.

– En quoi vous avez méritez votre repas, espèce de vicelards ? grogna Levi en s'arrêtant ce qui obligea sa sœur de cœur à en faire de même.

Hanji arriva à sa hauteur et lui frappa violemment l'épaule, l'entraînant une nouvelle fois vers l'avant.

– C'est fatiguant de te suivre : tu sautes partout comme un lapin enragé ! s'écria-t-elle en riant à gorge déployée.

Irrité, Levi tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais Isabel le tira pour qu'il avance avant de commencer à babiller joyeusement tout en triturant une de ses deux couette basses qui retenaient ses cheveux bruns hirsutes.

* * *

– Pas question.

– T'as pas le choix, contra une voix masculine à côté de lui.

L'Ackerman tourna rapidement son visage démasqué vers Farlan et plissa ses yeux d'aigle quand il vit son petit sourire fripon.

– Ta gueule, je le ferai pas.

– De toute façon, le responsable est au courant et a accepté donc t'es obligé, rajouta Hanji en haussant vivement ses sourcils pour le narguer.

Levi grogna et lorgna un instant sur sa fourchette, se demandant furtivement quel sorte de cri sortirait de la bouche de cette cinglée si le couvert à dents pointues venait malencontreusement à se planter dans sa main. Il renifla dédaigneusement et releva sa tête pour fusiller Isabel assise en face de lui puis Hanji installée aux côtés de la brune.

Alors qu'il allait mettre ses pensées vengeresses à exécution puisque Hanji ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme d'âge mûr qui venait de s'arrêter à leur table, les deux bras pris par quatre assiettes remplies.

– Messieurs dames, bonjour ! C'est bien vous qui avez commandé trois plats du jour ainsi qu'un menu inversé ? demanda le serveur en leur souriant gentiment.

– Non, claqua la voix sèche de Levi.

Le serveur, surpris, regarda avec hésitation l'homme affublé d'un costume de lapin puis tourna son regard vers Farlan qui lui offrit un sourire désolé.

– Excusez-le, c'est bien nous, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Le sourire de serveur revint et les plats furent rapidement déposés sur la table.

– Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux malicieux qui dévisagèrent les chasseurs et le lapin.

– C'est le grincheux à mes côtés. On aurait dû choisir le thème des sept nains, répondit Farlan en plaçant une main sur l'épaule duveteuse de son ami.

L'homme ricana et envoya un sourire à Levi.

– Félicitations, fit le serveur et l'Ackerman hocha doucement sa tête pour le remercier.

Et il s'en alla. Le lapin regarda son assiette et grimaça en voyant le gâteau au chocolat au cœur fondant qui n'attendait que d'être dévoré. Quel merveilleux goût allait avoir le reste de son repas après qu'il eut mangé ça… Il souffla et attaqua son « entrée », son expression devenant blasée quand il remarqua les salades dans les autres assiettes.

– Bon appétit ! s'exclama Isabel avant de piquer sa fourchette dans une tomates rouge et juteuse.

Levi grogna. Ouais, bon appétit…

* * *

Le Caporal déglutit difficilement alors qu'il avalait son dernier morceau de foie gras. Le goût était ignoble. Après le gâteau au chocolat, il avait vu avec une horreur dissimulée le fromage arriver et après lui vint la viande rouge accompagnée de carottes vichy (le pire ce fut que les autres gugusses s'étaient crus drôles) qui laissa place à une salade composée. Le mélange du chocolat et du fromage ne l'avait pas vraiment rebuté, ça s'était corsé quand il avait dû enchaîner avec le plat mais le pire arriva quand il dû manger la salade assaisonnée d'une sauce vinaigrette qui lui avait littéralement arraché le palet et brûlé sa langue. Le mélange de différentes saveurs sucrées et salées ne lui avait jamais plu et cet affreux repas n'avait fait que le dégoûter encore plus…

* * *

– T'es tellement bandant, Levi… lâcha Hanji en détaillant de la tête aux pieds son supérieur.

– Grand frère, tu m'avais caché que t'es une bombe sexuelle ! Eren en a de la chance ! ajouta Isabel et sautillant autour de Levi qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle posa une main sur un des biceps et le pressa, ses doigts n'arrivant pas à s'enfoncer plus de quelques millimètres dans la peau claire tellement le muscle était gonflé et solide.

– Je vais être jaloux, dit un Farlan souriant alors qu'il regardait Isabel qui tripotait maintenant les abdominaux durs du soldat.

– Roh, faut pas, c'est toi le plus beau ! s'écria aussitôt la petite brune qui vint lui sauter au coup pour lui plaquer un gros bisou sur la bouche.

Farlan ricana et la repoussa gentiment mais il attrapa tout de même sa main pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Cependant, ce petit moment fut interrompu par la soldate qui, tout en remontant ses lunettes, prit une voix grave et profonde pour faire part de tout son sérieux :

– Mes chers compatriotes, Levi Ackerman ici présent, commença-t-elle en désignant de sa main le Caporal, doit accoster trente personnes, dont une femme enceinte, un homme et une vieille dame pour leur demander d'embrasser une partie de son corps... _quelle qu'elle soit_ , ajouta-t-elle en lorgnant sur certains attributs de son ami.

Elle secoua sa tête puis reprit :

– Il ne possède que trente minutes pour remplir cette tâche. S'il se prend un refus, il aura trois points en moins mais si la personne abordée se prête au jeu, il gagnera un point. Comme ce matin, il perdra la jeu si son score est négatif ou s'il n'arrive pas à accoster les trente personnes dans le temps imparti. S'il échoue, son gage sera de faire un strip-tease avec une tenue imposée ce soir dans un des bars les plus connus de Sina, j'ai nommé _Le Cuirassé_ !

Levi écarquilla légèrement ses yeux et maudit mentalement les trois chasseurs sur une dizaine de générations. _Le Cuirassé_ était un bar connu pour ses spectacles, ayant lieu le samedi soir, sensuels voire sexuels et interdits aux mineurs qui mêlaient lanières et fouets aux déguisements de policier, de militaire et autres costumes tous plus fantasques les uns que les autres.

De plus, l'idée que des lèvres inconnues touchent son corps ne l'emballait aucunement. Ça le dégoûtait totalement et il se fit la promesse de se doucher de fond en comble une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui.

– C'est parti ! s'exclama Hanji en enclenchant son chronomètre.

Le Caporal ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à chercher une proie potentielle. Ils étaient retournés dans la plus grande avenue commerçante de la ville et les gens le dévisageaient sans prendre la peine de se cacher. Certains riaient alors que d'autres affichaient des têtes éberluées, limites choquées, et cachaient les yeux de leurs rejetons tout en détaillant son accoutrement.

Levi les comprenait, dans un sens. Il avait troqué son affreux costume de lapin pour un autre déguisement tout aussi affreux mais moins… étouffant. En effet, il portait pour seul habit pantalon noir moulant parcouru par une sorte de harnais fait de lanières en cuire qui passaient sous ses pieds, enlaçaient ses mollets et cuisses, soulignaient le galbe de ses fesses et de son service trois pièces pour finir par s'accrocher à une fine ceinture elle aussi en cuire.

Grommelant, Levi se retint d'étirer les lanières trop serrées et souhaita presque se faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme même s'il se doutait que ça n'était pas quelque chose de souhaitable pour un militaire.

Vingt-cinq minutes étaient passées et il ne lui restait plus qu'à accoster la vieille dame. Il avait été quelque peu surpris et même blasé d'un certain côté de voir les passants se prêter si facilement au jeu. Il avait bien entendu reçu plusieurs refus, certains plus respectueux que d'autres mais la plupart des gens qu'il avait accosté n'avait pas refusé. Même l'homme ! Enfin, celui-ci était complètement parti ailleurs, visiblement en plein trip du à la consommation d'une quelconque drogue. Il avait même essayé de l'embrasser sur la bouche après qu'il eut déposé ses lèvres sur le torse du soldat, sauf que celui-ci avait violemment protesté, refusant qu'une tiers personne pose sa bouche sur la sienne.

Seul Eren en avait le droit – et même le devoir.

La femme enceinte, elle, après qu'il l'eut amadouée à grand renfort de petits sourires en coin (il avait encore mal aux zygomatiques), avait finalement accepté de lui offrir une petite bise sur une de ses joues.

Il marchait donc depuis un petit moment, à la recherche d'une vieille et parvint finalement à trouver son bonheur à quelques pas de lui, assis sur un banc situé en face d'un magasin de chaussures. Enfin, son bonheur… Une vieille à la peau cireuse et tombante et au caillou couvert de quelques poils de rat ne faisait pas vraiment partie de sa définition du bonheur. Mais à ce moment précis, cette petite vieille représentait son salut.

Même s'il trouvait que le temps donné était trop court et que la notation était totalement débile, il allait peut-être gagné...

Un peu plus motivé grâce à ses pensées, il se planta devant la vieille dame et baissa puis relava sa tête en guise de bonjour. La dame le dévisagea de haut en bas avec un air surpris puis esquissa un petit sourire édenté.

– En voilà un charmant jeune homme ! s'extasia-t-elle d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

Ses yeux chocolats se baissèrent sans gêne aucune sur son entrejambe puis elle se pencha en avant et regarda le derrière de Levi tout en remontant ses lunettes rondes.

Levi, qui avait suivi tout son petit manège, se tendit.

– Eh bien, comme on dit dans le milieu : vous avez là un beau matos !

Le soldat se racla la gorge et sentit ses pommettes chauffer. La vieille dame ricana quand elle remarqua les fins traits roses qui coloraient légèrement le visage du Caporal.

– Ne soyez pas gêné, mon grand, je suis sûre que d'autres vous l'ont déjà dit ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui se voulait aguicheur.

Peut-être que que d'autres personnes le lui avaient dit mais c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer ouvertement par une vieille peau qui avait sans doute l'âge de son arrière-grand-mère ! Putain, il avait le droit de se sentir mal à l'aise parce que c'était foutrement dérangeant !

– Enfin ! Je devine que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir habillé de la sorte juste pour me dire bonjour, que me voulez-vous ?

Levi la regarda suspicieusement, la phrase de la dame possédant pour lui une double-sens sexuel totalement malsain, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire à ce sujet et préféra dire à la place :

– C'est un jeu organisé par mes amis pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Vous devez m'embrasser. Sur la joue ! ajouta-t-il expressément.

Il avait peut-être changé les règles du défi mais il n'était absolument pas question qu'il laisse le choix à cette vieille sorcière, Dieu seul savait où elle oserait poser ses lèvres luisantes de bave. Et puis, les autres étaient trop loin pour entendre un traître mot de leur conversation donc il pouvait dire et faire ce qu'il voulait temps qu'ils voyaient au final la dame poser sa bouche sur sa peau.

– Oh… dit-elle simplement et Levi aurait pu jurer avoir vu ses yeux de couleur noisette reluquer avec tristesse son entrejambe.

Mal à l'aise, il se balança un instant d'un pied à l'autre avant de se pencher et de tendre sa joue à la vieille femme. Il ne voulait pas tergiverser plus longtemps, plus vite elle l'embrasserait et plus vite il pourrait s'éloigner d'elle et de ses yeux pervers.

Il ne put retenir la grimace de dégoût profond qui vint déformer ses lèvres qui il sentit les lèvres mouillées se poser sur sa peau douce et il se fit violence pour ne pas s'essuyer vivement la joue quand il se redressa.

– Votre futur femme a bien choisi, lâcha-t-elle en le dévisageant.

– Futur homme, corrigea-t-il d'un ton sec en soutenant son regard.

Peut-être qu'elle arrêterait de lui faire du rentre dedans après ça… ?

– Oh, eh bien c'est intéressant.

Cette réponse dérangea une nouvelle fois Levi qui avait peur d'en découvrir le sens. Il mit ainsi fin à leur échange irrévocablement gênant pour lui (pas sûr que la vieille soit du même avis) en lui offrant un mince sourire crispé et partit sans demander son reste après l'avoir saluée d'un signe de tête.

S'il était sûr que ce n'était pas sa paranoïa qui lui jouait des tours, il aurait pu jurer avoir senti le regard de la vieille peau lui dévorer le derrière.

La démarche tendue, il rejoignit le groupe de chasseurs qui le regardait avec amusement et un air triomphal qui ne lui plu absolument pas.

– On dirait que tu lui as fait de l'effet, le taquina Farlan qui regardait tour à tour ses petites rougeurs persistantes et la dame qui le fixait toujours.

– Cette vieille est totalement flippante, le contra Levi en lui lança un regard noir pour son petit commentaire qu'il ne jugeait pas drôle du tout. Et votre stupide jeu aurait pu m'envoyer en taule, bande de cons !

– Sauf que tu n'y es pas, fit Isabel en lui envoyant un petit sourire provocateur qui l'agaça encore plus.

– En tout cas, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as perdu, mon petit Levi !

Le cri d'Hanji fit tourner la tête du Caporal vers elle et ce dernier arracha le chronomètre des mains de la soldate.

– Fait chier, jura-t-il en voyant qu'il avait dépassé le temps de deux grosses minutes.

Si l'autre vieille bique n'avait pas passé son temps à le mater et à lui tenir la causette, il aurait pu finir gagnant !

– Bon, pour te détendre un peu, que dirais-tu qu'on t'offre un pot ? Après on irait mangé avant d'aller au _Cuirassé_ , t'en penses quoi ? questionna Farlan en passant un bras sur la nuque de l'homme plus petit, son autre bras venant s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Isabel.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Levi de répondre, l'entraînant vers un petit bistrot qui les accueillit jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ils retournèrent ensuite au restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi pour le midi et Levi à son plus grand dam, dut manger une nouvelle fois son repas à l'envers. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à le nuit tombée puis se dirigèrent vers _Le Cuirassé_. Ils entrèrent dans le bar par la porte principale et Levi fut consterné de voir le monde qui s'y trouvait.

Le trio n'avait pas perdu son temps et s'était vite retrouvé devant le barman qui, après quelques mots échangés, leur pointa une porte située à côté de lui. Levi, légèrement en retrait, suivit ses partenaires, l'écriteau « accès réservé au personnel » qu'il détailla à peine faisant remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Naturellement, l'image d'Eren s'imposa à lui et son corps perdit un peu de sa tension.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des portes du long corridor et Isabel poussa le battant, révélant une grande pièce pleine à craquer de danseurs. Certains se maquillaient, d'autres enfilaient leur costume d'homme ou de femme de loi alors que quelques uns se hurlaient dessus pour des bagatelles. Sûrement le stress…

– C'est vous qui avez réservé une place pour un strip-tease ?

Le quatuor se tourna vers l'homme âgé qui se plaça devant eux. Il était souriant et son crâne chauve le faisait ressembler à un grand-père blagueur quelque peu porté sur la boisson si on en jugeait la flasque qui dépassait de la poche de la veste de son costume d'homme d'affaire.

Farlan lui lança un sourire poli et opina pour répondre à sa question.

– Dans ce cas, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Dot Pixis. Je suis comme qui dirait le propriétaire de ce bar. Pourrais-je savoir qui va grimper sur scène tout à l'heure ?

– Nous sommes également enchantés de faire votre connaissance. Je me nomme Farlan Church, voici ma compagne Isabel Magnolia, mon amie Hanji Zoe et mon autre ami Levi Ackerman. C'est lui qui va devoir se jeter à l'eau, répondit le blond en souriant.

Pixis ricana et posa ses yeux rieurs sur Levi qui avait revêtu son costume de lapin après qu'il eut fini son défi de l'après-midi.

– Première fois ?

Le Caporal acquiesça.

– Vous en voulez en peu ? Ça vous détendra avant le grand show !

Le soldat fixa un instant la flasque avant de refuser d'une voix calme.

– Vous semblez totalement serein, mon ami ! C'est rare de voir ça chez les débutants, même les plus anciens n'échappent pas aux griffes de la nervosité avant d'enter en scène !

– C'est grand frère, dit Isabel en hochant de la tête comme si sa phrase répondait à la question sous-jacente de Pixis.

Celui-ci se mit à rire avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

– Monsieur Ackerman, vous serez le premier à entrer en scène, je compte sur vous et sur le corps cachez sous ce magnifique déguisement pour enflammer le public.

Le vieille homme lança un clin d'œil au lapin puis s'en alla en leur faisant un signe d'au revoir.

* * *

Caché avec ses amis dans les coulisses qui donnaient sur une vue imprenable et entière de la scène, Levi attendait que l'animateur daigne arrêter son speech pour qu'il puisse enfin faire leur strip-tease de malheur et rentrer chez lui.

Il n'était pas réellement nerveux mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de montrer une nouvelle fois son corps à moitié nu à des centaines d'inconnus ni de se dandiner au gré d'une musique débile sous les yeux de ces centaines d'inconnus.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et la chanson _Earned it_ de The Weeknd qui s'enclencha annonça le début de son calvaire.

* * *

(Petite incruste de l'auteure x) ) :

• Si vous voulez, vous pouvez écouter **Earned it** de _**TheWeekndVEVO**_.

• Sur _Youtube_ , la vidéo s'appelle **Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Grey) (From The "Fifty Shades of Grey" Soundtrack) (Explicit...**

• Voici le lien : w w w . youtube . com (slash) watch?v=waU75jdUnYw _(enlevez les espaces et remplacez (slash) par / ;D)_

• Astuce : Pour que la musique tourne en boucle, mettez _repeat_ après le _youtube_ de l'URL. Vous atterrirez sur le site **Listen on Repeat** et vous écouterez donc la musique en boucle ;)

* * *

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis sortit des coulisses.

Sa surprise fut immense quand il croisa un regard turquoise pas si inconnu que ça à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

Eren se tenait là, figé par la stupéfaction, alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers situés de l'autre côté de la scène. Levi le regarda de haut en bas, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir amusé ou jaloux en le voyant se balader torse nu au milieu de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il jeta un regard sur le public, cherchant à voir les amis du brun, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer tous les visages clairement, la lumière se concentrant essentiellement sur la scène. Se secouant mentalement, il s'avança sur les planches en bois foncés et Eren en fit de même de son côté. Le Caporal, déguisé en pilote version _Top Gun_ (1), lança un sourire en coin à son compagnon qui piqua un phare avant de s'installer sur la chaise placée au centre de l'estrade.

Levi se plaça devant lui et le fixa à travers ses lunettes noires aviateur old school. Lorsque le tempo long et marqué retentit, il commença à balancer ses hanches langoureusement sous les sifflements appréciateurs du public, plaçant lentement ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de son amant pour les accrocher au dossier stylisé de la chaise. Les balanciers se transformèrent petit à petit et devinrent de lascifs mouvements de va-et-vient, ses hanches bougeant d'avant en arrière.

Il regardait Eren dans les yeux. Celui-ci était écarlate et fixait la silhouette qui se mouvait avec sensualité juste devant son nez avec un corps raide. Levi se doutait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur eux alors il enleva doucement ses lunettes, faisant glisser une branche de ses lèvres à son torse, son t-shirt blanc se trouvant emporté un instant par la lente descente des lunettes avant de revenir brusquement cacher le début de torse musclé qui s'était découvert.

Le Jaeger regarda les lunettes s'écraser au sol avant de relever lentement ses yeux qui se firent happer par les prunelles métalliques de son homme. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas du regard et il le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'Eren se retrouva enfermé dans une bulle qui l'emprisonna avec Levi et la musique sensuelle.

Quand l'Ackerman comprit qu'il avait toute l'attention du brun, il esquissa un sourire en coin qui fit rater un battement au cœur de sa moitié et se redressa lentement. Ses doigts migrèrent doucement jusqu'à la fermeture de sa combinaison kaki et il entreprit de l'ouvrir avec lenteur, dévoilant peu à peu un t-shirt blanc immaculé. Lorsqu'il ne put plus aller plus loin, la fermeture s'arrêtant au niveau de son entrejambe, il jeta ses bras en arrière et secoua lentement ses épaules pour faire glisser le tissus vert. Une fois ses bras libres, il croisa ses avant-bras devant son bassin et attrapa son t-shirt. Il le souleva de quelques centimètres, s'amusant du regard d'Eren qui vint se perdre une seconde sur la peau blanche dévoilée avant de revenir à ses yeux.

Soudainement, il se retourna et continua à ôter son vêtement face au public qui applaudit quelques secondes avec enthousiasme, certaines personnes le sifflant avec engouement lorsque son torse musclé et marqué par les combats apparut à la vue de tous.

Eren, lui, voyait un dos imposant et bien bâti se dévoiler au fur et à mesure. Le dos était creusé à l'endroit où la colonne vertébrale se trouvait, montrant des muscles développés et robustes. Quand Levi leva les bras, la peau suivit le mouvement des muscles marqués à souhait. Le t-shirt tomba à terre et le soldat se retourna vers son compagnon. Il fit lentement le tour de la chaise et, arrivé derrière le brun, il se pencha pour lui souffler au creux de l'oreille.

– Je sais que tu es de mèche avec les trois glandus.

– Tout comme je sais que tu es de mèches avec Mikasa, Connie et Armin, répliqua du tac au tac Eren d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre mais qui chevrota vers la fin de sa phrase.

Les lèvres de Levi s'étirèrent tandis que ses mains glissèrent lentement sur les bras nus de son amant qui eut un long frisson.

– Par contre je ne savais pas que t'allais te retrouver ici, rajouta le jeune Jaeger.

– Pareil. Si tu veux mon avis, ces six neuneus se sont concertés pour nous obliger à relever des défis infaisables afin qu'on finisse ici, moi en tant que strip-teaseur et toi en tant que public actif si j'ose dire… Quelle bande de petits cons, termina l'Ackerman en grimaçant légèrement.

Il revint se placer devant Eren qui planta ses billes aigue-marine dans les siennes.

– Vengeance ? demanda le brun en étirant ses lèvres dans un petit sourire canaille.

– Vengeance, approuva le soldat en lui rendant son sourire.

Il retira ses chaussures en vitesse et mit ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles du brun, ses hanches continuant à se mouvoir sur le tempo lascif de la chanson. Il attrapa une des mains de ce dernier et la déposa sur le haut de son torse avant de la faire descendre lentement, les doigts fins d'Eren se mouvant au gré des formes du ventre de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur course sur le bas-ventre blanc et dur, Levi releva la main de son homme devant son visage et embrassa doucement les doigts du jeune Jaeger qui devint encore plus rouge.

L'Ackerman lâcha ensuite la main de son compagnon, recula d'un pas et se tourna vers le public afin d'enlever sa combinaison entièrement. Une fois fait, il fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, ses hanches mimant l'acte sexuel, avant de les arrêter non loin de son entrejambe, les doigts sur l'élastique de son boxer noir. Il joua un instant avec le tissus, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde le public en face de lui, tandis qu'il abaissait son dernier vêtement jusqu'à découvrir une légère ligne de poils noirs et fins. Il continua ce manège pendant de longues secondes, s'amusant à baisser puis remonter lentement le dernier rempart à sa nudité.

Quand il en eut marre, il se retourna vers Eren, enfourcha ses jambes, plia les siennes sans s'asseoir réellement sur le brun et colla leur torse. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux lorsque leur peau nue entrèrent en contact puis Levi accrocha une nouvelle fois ses mains au dossier de la chaise, pliant ses bras pour que leur torse restent en contact. Cette fois-ci, il entreprit de se frotter contre son amant que retint son souffle et ferma vivement ses yeux sous la manœuvre.

Eren sentait le souffle chaud et rapide à cause de l'effort de son homme contre son oreille. Il retenait ses gémissements comme il le pouvait mais quelques soupirs tremblotants réussissaient à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

– Seigneur, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante et plaintive alors que son excitation passait à un tout autre niveau.

– Appelle-moi Levi, c'est suffisant, le taquina l'Ackerman en lui mordillant furtivement l'oreille.

– T'es con, ricana pauvrement le brun qui frappa les abdominaux de son homme sans grande conviction.

Eren accueillit la fin de la musique comme un bénédiction et sentit presque aussitôt les bras de son homme s'enrouler autour de lui, ainsi qu'un poids non négligeable prendre place sur ses jambes. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester car Levi avait déjà pris en otages ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. La séance strip-tease avait échauffé leur esprit et ce baiser traduisait toute le frustration qu'ils ressentaient de ne pas pouvoir assouvir leurs besoins primaux dans l'instant.

Les applaudissements assourdissants du public et ses sifflements insistants tirèrent finalement Eren de sa bulle. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et il repoussa tendrement son compagnon avant de lui envoyer un petit sourire timide mais heureux.

– Il faudra recommencer ça mais dans notre appartement, par contre, lâcha-t-il le souffle court à cause de leur baiser.

Pour toute réponse, le soldat leva les yeux au ciel puis encadra son visage de ses mains avant de l'embrasser chastement. Une fois fait, il se releva, attrapa ses vêtements, la main d'Eren et partit en coulisses sans un réel regard pour le public qui applaudissait encore sa performance.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce occupée par les danseurs qui le félicitèrent pour sa prestation qu'ils avaient pu suivre grâce à une télévision accrochée en hauteur sur un des murs.

– Hey ! Eren !

Le brun sentit une main claquer contre son épaule nue et grogna en se retournant vers Hanji et les autres conspirateurs qui se tenaient derrière lui.

– Pas trop fatigué de ta journée, t'as pas trop la langue en feu ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

– Mange un menu entièrement accompagné d'épices ainsi qu'un bout de piment qui te donne envie de t'arracher la gueule et tu auras toute seule la réponse à ta question.

Hanji éclata de rire face à son ton irrité et un Connie déguisé en docteur vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

– T'es pas mort, c'est ça le principal, dit-il d'un ton docte.

– La ferme toi, j'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que tu m'as obligé à danser à moitié nu le Madison dans la rue bondée alors qu'il n'y avait aucune musique.

– Eh, y a pas que moi qui ai décidé du gage ! Et puis, c'est pas ma faute si personne ne voulait t'embrasser ! Tu gueulais comme un porc qu'on égorge que t'allais nous massacrer, c'était pas très rassurant, surtout que t'étais tout rouge !

– Et à cause de quoi, à ton avis ?! J'ai dû retirer mon déguisement tellement votre putain de piment m'a donné chaud ! J'ai dû dansé à _moitié à poil_ devant des _gamins_ , tu t'en rends compte ?! cria le brun, à moitié hystérique.

– Eren, calme-toi, c'est fini, intervint Armin, lui aussi déguisé en docteur, en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je t'ai trouvé très mignonne en infirmière…

Son petit commentaire fit rire toute la troupe sauf Levi qui se contenta d'un petit sourire et Eren qui envoya son regard le plus noir au blond.

– Je vous jure que vous allez tous me le payer, grogna-t-il et il se tourna vers le trio de chasseurs. Même vous, je sais que vous avez manigancé cette journée tous ensemble.

– Hé ! Levi aussi ! s'insurgea Hanji en pointant du doigt le soldat qui haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

– Peut-être, mais on s'est fait mutuellement la même crasse donc on est quittes.

Le visage de la soldate se décomposa alors que la bouche de Levi se tordit en un mince sourire moqueur.

– Quelle belle prestation ! les coupa une voix grave.

Tous les visages convergèrent vers Pixis qui vint se placer devant eux.

– J'avoue m'être bien amusé en vous voyant tous les deux sur scène, c'était réellement… sexy, si je peux me permettre le mot, dit-il en ricanant alors qu'Eren se disait que le mot « sexy » sortant de la bouche d'une personne âgée sonnait étrangement.

Pixis hocha de la tête pour lui-même et continua :

– En tout cas, j'ai été heureux de participer à vos enterrements de vie de garçon ! Je vous souhaite le plus grand bonheur, Levi, Eren, termina-t-il en opinant après avoir dit les prénoms des futurs mariés.

Ceux-ci le remercièrent et la petite troupe le regarda partir.

– Vous allez vraiment vous venger ? demanda Isabel d'une petite voix.

– La question ne se pose pas, c'était une journée de merde, répondit glacialement Levi.

– Tu dis ça maintenant mais plus tard ça te donnera le sourire, grincheux ! Et puis, avouez quand même que la dernière partie vous a plu, lâcha Hanji en haussant vivement ses sourcils.

Elle se reçut deux regards noirs pour seule réponse.

– Quelqu'un peu nous ramener ? demanda Eren pour changer de conversation.

– Je veux bien, dis Farlan en lui souriant. Isabel sera avec nous.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais, fit le brun en lui rendant son sourire.

– Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle… Allez les gars, comme dirait l'autre : « tout ce qui se passe à Sina, reste à Sina. Sauf la syphilis, cette merde vous suivra toute votre vie ».

Levi et Eren, qui avaient enfilé les vêtements tendus respectivement par Farlan et Mikasa et qui se dirigeaient présentement vers la sortie, se retournèrent violemment vers Hanji.

– Et comme dirait l'autre : « va te faire foutre » ! cracha Levi en la regardant méchamment.

– Eh ! Mais c'est pas une réplique de-

– La ferme !

Hanji sursauta, écarquilla ses yeux puis leva stupidement sa main et fit un signe d'au revoir aux deux couples. Levi soupira fortement et se dirigea vers le sortie avec son compagnon, tous les deux suivis par le reste du groupe qui bavarda joyeusement jusqu'à la sortie.

L'air tiède de la nuit en fit frissonner certains, et alors qu'il regardait discrètement son amant frileux qui se serrait contre lui en quête de chaleur, Levi se dit que cette journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça, finalement.

* * *

 **1\. Top Gun :** Film sorti en 1986 et repris en 2015 (3D) dont le protagoniste, incarné par Tom Cruise (hu hu hu :D), est une bonne tête brûlée comme on les aime ;D Également as du pilotage, Pete Mitchel, dit "Maverick" (le héro incarné par Tom, donc) est un pilote de l'école réservée à l'élite aéronavale US, connue aussi sous le nom de "Top Gun" ;D Dans ce film, nous voyons nos chers as du joystick en tenue adaptée ! Pour les curieux, je vous propose de regarder sur Google Image pour avoir une idée plus précise de la tenue de Levi ;D

* * *

Voilààà ! Malgré les énormes fautes qu'il doit posséder, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ;D

Le mariage de nos deux tourtereaux est tellement proche... Héhéhé ! :D

Vous savez que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a environ un an et six mois ? Et que ça me fait également bizarre et de la peine de me dire qu'elle est presque terminée ? (enfin, avec mon rythme de parution, on en a encore pour plusieurs mois ^^' xD)

Je sens que quand je vais boucler cette histoire, je vais me sentir mal... Rien que d'y penser ça me fait mal au cœur, bouhouhou ! ;_;

Enfin ! On en a encore pour quelques mois comme je l'ai dit plus haut donc j'ai le temps de m'y faire, j'imagine... x)

Bref, bref, bref ! Comme d'habitude, partagez vos avis et impressions ! ;)

► Indice pour vous aider à trouver le prochain titre :

 **"Que dites-vous d'une autre petite charade ? :**

 **Mon premier est la première syllabe du mot désignant un félin au pelage jaune rayé de noir,**

 **Mon deuxième est la dix-huitième lettre de l'alphabet,**

 **Mon troisième est une interjection qu'on utilise pour marquer le doute, l'étonnement, l'incertitude ou encore pour marquer la contradiction,**

 **Mon quatrième est une sorte de couverture isolant un bâtiment par le haut, notamment fait d'un ou plusieurs versants pentus soutenus par une charpente,**

 **Mon tout est un mot composé d'un verbe du premier groupe conjugué à la première personne de l'impératif présent et d'un pronom tonique"."**

Alors ? Dur ? Pas dur ? :D

A bientôt ! o/


End file.
